What if...? - (A Reincarnation Story)
by Skipsida
Summary: What if all the seishi were reincarnated and in high school? Much strangeness! COMPLETED! *cheers* I've added the final akugis and author's note!
1. Taka - Monday

**Disclaimer**: I own everything! Everything! EVERYTHING! *dragged off by men in white coats and returned, strangely calm and sane* Sorry about that folks, my reality indicator is on the blink again. *ahem* So, I'll just borrow the FY characters for a moment here... *runs off with them in her pocket*   
**Oh yeah, and before I start... **This is written with only vague knowledge of the OVA series (haven't seem 'em, read the summaries on the net, 3rd OVA? What 3rd OVA?) so this is a bit strange and ignores the existance of a few people and ignores a few events. Yep, it's a reincarnation story and it's set in the final year of high school, for all the seishi, so they're all about 18 (except Chiriko, who is younger for some reason but since he's smart, has skipped a few years). The school system is kinda based on the Australian one cos I live here and don't know about the Japanese one. This flicks from their points of view so bear with me here!   
**** ****

**Taka******

They're all here but don't recognise each other: Genrou and Kougi, leaning against the wall in the back row, Doukun, sitting, attentive and working, in the front row, Houjun, Myojuan, Saihitei and Ryuuen scattered around the room, mingled with the rest of the class. Then there's me of course, sitting in the corner of the back row, watching the others. It feels strange, the way it is right now. I half expect Ryuuen to punch Genrou into a wall or Houjun to say "no da", even that seems to be gone. I can't complain, Tasuki isn't flaming, so it's an improvement but it's strange not to be talking to them, they don't even know me. I wonder if they'd recognise Miaka but I don't think they've met her in this life, she's a few years behind us in school. They might recognise her, after all, she was our Miko in our past life... I'd better get back on track here. 

We're all in English class at the moment. The first lesson on the first day in the first term of our last year in school before freedom. I still can't get over the fact that we're all here. Saihitei, Myojuan and Houkun were all in my classes last year but it seems like we're being pulled together again. Ryuuen and Genrou (with Kouji, naturally) have moved from their seperate schools to start here this year and Doukun has skipped a year at school, meaning he's in the same grade as the rest of us at school. And to top it off, we all have our first lesson together. What are the odds of that happening? Pity I didn't bet on it, I could have made a fortune... 

"Taka! Pay attention!" the teacher screams at me. I look at him, squint and the memory who he was in my past life comes back to me. A guard that I beat up while we were searching for Nuriko. The teacher doesn't look too happy now either. Damn! Why must I always remember details like that? I guess life will never be normal. I start to pay attention and hold back my laughter from listening to Genrou attempt to speak English. I suppose he looked up some of the words in the dictionary but it doesn't sound right to me, although my english isn't too good. 

"English... is... faeces...!" Genrou manages to say to the teacher, who raises an eyebrow. His accent is terrible. The only ones who are actually any good at English here are Doukun and Houjun. Myojuan isn't that bad either, nor Ryuuen for that matter. It's funny watching Saihitei try to speak English. I guess that as an emperor, he never had reasons to learn new languages, especially english. Oops, I think I said that out loud. The teacher's gaze flicks back to me again. 

"Are you paying attention, Taka?" he asks in english. I stare blankly at him and say my well used (and only) sentence of english that I have memorised. 

"I... don't... under...stand..." 

"Don't understand what?" the teacher barks back. 

"N... nani?" I ask, intimidated. The teacher has his face shoved against me, it's turning red and flecks of spit are landing on my forehead. If I wipe them off, he won't be happy but I can't move out of the way either, he's cornered me. At that point, Genrou has leaned back so far that his chair slips and he lands with a crash and bout of swearing. The teacher glares at me, disapprovingly and then turns to bellow at Genrou to at least swear in english. I sink down again, relieved, and wipe the spit from my face. I shove me hands in my pockets to dry them and feel that there are only a few coins in there. I tune out of lesson completely, trying to remember who owes me money...   


**Skipsida's Ravings:**   
Heheheh, Genrou swearing in english sounds a bit odd to me, somehow! Hmm.... 

Sorry, this is a bit short for a first chapter... This also is the perfect sort of coincidence which anime thrives on but what will happen next? Well, for a start, no one knows each other yet, so wait and see! Oh, and watch out for the Seiryuu seishi, they'll be lurking around too... *suddenly runs when she sees Taka coming towards her* I don't owe you money! Really! I paid it back! And why didn't you pummel the teacher?   
**Taka**: Waaah! You haven't given me reincarnation powers! *sobs* I'm defenseless from the spit shooter! What can I do? *looks around in fear*   
**Skipsida**: *pokes him with a pencil*   
**Taka**: *runs off screaming* 


	2. Genrou

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, I rented them from Seishi-mart ! The cheapest place to rent or buy new or second hand seishi! Rent seven and get a Miko thrown in free, that's right, completely free! Call now! The number is... *gets dragged off by the men in white coats* 

**Ahahah, another chapter! **Yep, this time it's from Genrou's point of view and I take this time to point out a few essential flaws in the schooling system through this quaint and rather intellectual character... *cracks up before she finishes her sentence and runs off before Genrou can flame her* Just to let you know, I have the timetable worked out so that there are three lessons in a day plus evening classes if the person signs up for them. Yep, it doesn't exist anywhere but this is the Skipsida/Fushigi Yuugi world of fanfiction so who says there has to be logic?   
  


**Genrou**   
"So what do you think of this bloody place then?" asks Kouji. Kouji and me were stomping around the corridors, looking for our lockers. I swear that the bastards moved them! 

"Shit," I replied, "they don't sell booze in the canteen." 

"Yeah, that fucking bites," agrees Kouji. There is only 20 minutes of recess and we wasted ten of 'em in the canteen line, only to find that the fucking school doesn't sell anything stronger then red cordial. We storm up and down the corridors for a while before we eventually find our lockers. Guess what? The fucking things won't open! Kouji and me were getting real pissed off by now. A few dents and gentle words later ("open up you ****** ****!") the lockers opened, dumping all our books and crap like that on the floor. 

"You've gotta kick 'em in just the right place or the fucking thing won't open," I informed a startled looking girl who had her locker next to me. She gasped a thanks and continued fighting with it. Before long, a green haired guy came along and managed to bash it open with a chair. 

"Hi, I'm Taka," he introduced himself to her. By that time, Kouji and me had grabbed our stuff and were off. 

"What the hell do we have now?" I asked Kouji. 

"Chemistry," replied Kouji, sounding pissed. 

"Tell me again whose fucking idea it was to do chemistry?!" I shouted at the career's advisor, who was scuttling along the halls at the time. She glared back and once she turned her back to me, I gave her the finger but nearly ran into a shrimpy kid. 

"Get out of the fucking way!" Kouji bellowed, nearly dropping his books on the kid's head. The kid squeaked in fear and ran off... into our class. Shit! The fucking arsehole had to be in our class! We stormed into the back row and dumped our stuff. The teacher blabbed about what she expected of us this year. Kouji nudged me when I snored too loud so the teacher wouldn't notice. He woke me up to do he practical. 

"Hey, wicked! Bunsen burner!" I said, lighting it up and smilng for the first time in the whole crappy day. I ran my fingers through the flame and a nicotene craving hit me. I pulled out a ciggy and lit up from the bunsen bruner flame. 

"Excuse me," said the kid who had nearly tripped me up before, "I don't think you should smoke..." 

"Are you fucking telling me what to fucking do?!" I demanded, getting pissed. I blew a smoke ring in his face. 

"I think he means because of all the chemicals and stuff here, it could be dangerous," said the girl from the lockers, "I mean, with all the chemicals and all, your brain might explode or something." What?! Shit! 

"Ya think?!" I asked, worried, and stubbed it out. "Thanks, you saved my fucking life!" I said gratefully and gave her a relieved grin. 

"I'm Ryuuen," she said, smiling back. 

"And you're Genrou, right? Ooh! Your teeth are cute when you smile, like a vampire! Will you suck my blood?" asked a girl from behind me. She slinked up behind me and I pushed her away. 

"Fuck off," I commanded and she laughed. 

"Ooh, a firey one, like your hair!" she said and rubbed my hair. That was it! She touched the Hair! 

"FUCK OFF! I do NOT like girls!" I bellowed and pushed her way. Kouji put down the beaker he was holding and stood beside me, backing me up. A blond guy, who appeared to be working with the bitch, muttered something which sounded like, 

"Faggot." Suddenly, Ryuuen struck! She punched him and he went flying backwards, sliding along the bench, smashing beakers and spilling salts everywhere! At the same time, my bunsen burner flared and the bitch's labcoat caught fire. She started screaming. Kouji grabbed a beaker of water and threw it, helpfully. 

"Fuck! Kouji! You got me wet!" I yelled then looked at Ryuuen, impressed, "That's some right-hook you've got there." At that point, the teacher walked up. 

"What on earth is going on here?!" she demanded and looked at the blond guy, who was staggering and the girl, whose hair was singed. The kid stepped in. I groaned, we were in for it now! 

"It was a failed experiment," the kid said, quickly. I shot him a grateful glance, glad that he didn't squeal on us. Suddenly, I noticed that a few people were staring. So did Kouji. 

"Glue ya fucking jaws back on!" Kouji snarled. They turned away quickly, the nosy bastards. 

"Houjun, Myojuan, get back to work. Kouji, there is no need for such language. Now you six..." the Chemistry teacher said, gesturing to us, "what really happened?" 

"What Doukun said," Ryuuen put in quickly, nodding back towards the kid. 

"Yeah," I grunted. She sighed and then paid attention to Ayuru. 

"What's wrong with you? Are you in pain?" she snapped. He nodded and groaned dramatically, while shooting a pissed off look at Ryuuen. 

"The experiment blew up in my face and I fell over backwards, it gave me a heart attack," he lied, while rubbing his back, in obvious pain. The fucking liar just didn't want to clean up! 

"I'll take him to the sick room, if you like," the bitch said, after he made a gesture to her behind the teacher's back. The teacher rolled her eyes and led both of them out of the room, saying, 

"Just clean up, okay?" Kouji and me slapped high fives then did the same with Ryuuen. 

"You fucking rule, man!" I said to Doukun. He stared at me, shocked for some reason. "I'm Genrou and this is my mate, Kouji," I said to both Doukun and Ryuuen. I smiled at Ryuuen and she smiled back. She may be a girl but she's a fucking good fighter, so I'll overlook it. 

**Skipsida's Ravings...**

Mwahahah! Suzaku seishi still have their powers in a minor way, it seems! But the Seiryuu seishi are back! *evil music* Yep, Ayuru / Nakago is being evil as usual. Soi / Kaen is pretty slutty in this too, but she flirted with the wrong guy! *Tasuki runs in* 

**Tasuki**: I want my tessen and I want it now! *little kid attitude* 

**Skipsida: **Stick to bunsen burners, Genrou! 

**Tasuki: **Fucking girl! *sets her hair on fire with a bunsen burner* 

**Skipsida:** *evil laugh* My hair is already feral! Nothing can make it worse! Boy down to... the curls! 

**Tasuki:** *scared* Your hair is even more feral then mine... but at least I'm a red head!   


**Skipsida: **:-P 


	3. Doukun

**Disclaimer: **Please humour me, right? I do own the Fushigi Yuugi cast, right? *gets throttled* Okay, okay! I don't! 

**Dude... another chapter?! **Eheheh, now it's Doukun's turn. Well, I don't know why I chose him, the story just wrote itself here! I'm proud, I've also worked out the time-tables for all the seishi. Yes, I am pathetic but I needed something to do in Math class apart from maths. Someone, please give me a cookie! At least I can type up a bit more because it's the weekend! 

**Doukun**   
After the teacher left, the other three wouldn't stop talking, wallowing in self-congratulation. I on the other hand, sighed, and picked up the dustpan and brush. After a few minutes, I had completely cleaned up the broken fragments of glass that Kaen had knocked over. By the time the teacher returned to class, minus Ayuru and Kaen, I had already completed the practical, for the second time, and thankfully, this time it was incident free. She seemed uncertain of what work to assign me as I had already rewritten my results neatly and handed them to her before the rest of the class had even finished. She finally handed me the next task with a resigned look upon her face. I cannot comprehend why teachers so often gain that expression after conversing with myself, it defies all logic. After a few minutes of work, the bell rang and the class herded out of the laboratory seeming strangely relieved. I walked to my usual lunch-time abode, the library, however, my mind wasn't filled with mathematical formulae as usual and was instead filled with confusion, which was a rare emotion for myself to be aflicted with. I was filled with an unusual sense of deja vu about the students sharing my chemistry class. There was a definate sense of recognition but I was unsure of how I could know such people of an older age group. Myojuan, Houjun, Genrou, Ryuuen and Kouji, I knew their names but somehow the names didn't seem to fit the faces. As for the other two, Ayuru and Kaen... 

"Hey Chiriko! Over here!"came a girl's voice loudly. My head jerked involunarily to seek out the source of the noise. The name also seemed to be of some significance but to whom did it belong? The girl who had uttered the name, ran to my side and proceeded to commence her babblings. "Chiriko! You look better older!" 

"Miaka!" scolded a male voice. He then addressed myself, "I'm sorry about this, Doukun-san, Miaka thought you were someone else. I'm Taka, you're in my English class. You're the one who skipped a grade, right? Do you want to eat lunch with us?" he asked. I looked around at Taka and Miaka in confusion. 

"I'd rather..." I started, not knowing how to phrase politely my wish to study, however, Miaka had already seized my arm, squealing in apparent delight. 

"Come on! Taka-chan will buy food for us all!" 

"Miaka-chan, I didn't say I would..." Taka started but stopped after a look of utter depression filled Miaka's features. 

"But I'm sooooo hungry!" wailed Miaka. Taka handed her a piece of candy, which she sucked enthusiastically. 

"Come on, save a table and I'll get us some food," he sighed. 

"It must be hard, not knowing anyone here," Miaka said, happily gorging her face with various morsels of unappetising looking food. I nodded, fascinated over her unusual eating habits. "I'll introduce the people. Over there are Saihitei, Houjun and Myojuan, they're great students. There's Genrou, Kouji and Ryuuen..." 

"I have taken a class with them before, English," I said. 

"You wouldn't have any other classes with Saihitei, he does humanities subjects and you're an academic, aren't you?" asked Taka. 

"Yes, I wish to pursue an astrophysics career path," I informed him cheerfully. He nodded, 

"Well, that makes sense." At that point, Genrou walked path. 

"Hey, Doukun, I forgot to say, wicked hair! How much fucking gel did it take to stick it like that?" he asked, cheerfully. 

"It's natural," I said, stiffly. Apparently he found this amusing. 

"Haha! Sucked in!" he cackled with a fanged grin. 

"Tasuki!" Miaka scolded. He stopped laughing and stared at her then took off without a word, Kouji at his side. The name seemed to be familiar to me but once again, I could not place it. At that point, the bell rang and lunch ended. I walked to my next class in an oddly cheerful mood.   


**Skipsida's Ravings:**   
Hmm, it's deja vu time!   
Hmm, it's deja vu time! 

*dodges vegetables thrown at her* Sorry, I couldn't resist! 

I made lunch very short for writing purposes, it'd really be longer -_- 

Writing for Chiriko was a bit of an experience. Wow, it was weird writing down that type of language! 

**Doukun: **Don't be stupid! I don't really talk all posh like that! I just put it on ta fool people! 

**Skipsida: ***annoyed* You could have said! *goes back to rephrase it all* 

**Doukun:** Don't! You'll blow my cover! 

**Skipsida: ***evil grin* It's blackmail time! 


	4. Saihitei

**Disclaimer: **I borrowed the Fushigi Yuugi cast from the anime library. I'll give the cast back to you when I've finished with them and replace them if I break them, okay?   
**Omigod! A review!** Wow! Thanks Arcanine! *proud* It was my first fanfic here! Eheheh, now for Saihitei! Be prepared for much more strange language. Well, any readers so far will have suffered Genrou and Doukun, at least Saihitei doesn't use many big words... 

**Saihitei**   
After lunch on Mondays, there is a line dedicated to compulsary extra curricular studies. Rather then take drama (I would look excellent on stage and make the other actors feel inferior), I take fencing, and have done quite well at it, possessing a natural flare at it. I am very multitalented. This year, there were many new students and I mingled with them, chatting easily. One new girl caught my eye. She was standing alone, looking nervous. 

"Hi! You're too good-looking to stand there alone," I said cheerfully. She blushed and smiled back, looking even prettier. She was nearly as beautiful as myself, and that is saying something. 

"I'm waiting for my sister, Kourin," she said, face still red. 

"Is this your first time fencing?" I asked. 

"Yes, what about you?" she replied. 

"No, I've done fencing here and outside school for years," I said and I had a sense of deja vu. Where did I know her from? Then it hit me. "You're in my English class!" I blurted. She nodded. At that point, her sister, Kourin, came running in, followed by the fencing teacher. Kourin was also beautiful but I couldn't stop staring at her sister. I waved to Miaka, who was sitting on a bench, watching her boyfriend, Taka, and for once, didn't feel jealous. 

"Ahem! Welcome everyone, to a new fencing year. I know there are lots of new people here but first of all, before we do anything else, I'd like to congratulate Saihitei and Taka on their success in the holiday fencing competitions. We hope to see them in national competitions this year," the fencing teacher said. Taka preened in front of Miaka while I tried to look modest at the girl's awe. "So we have a great epeeist, Saihitei, and a great sabrist, Taka. Will we have a great foilist? Or a great female fencer? I am glad to see we have two new female fencers at least, there aren't many females who do fencing. What is your name?" he asked the girl I had been talking to. 

"Me?!" she squeaked, looking confused. Suddenly she turned red and there was an uncomfortable silence while I stared at her in confusion. Miaka suddenly called out, 

"Ryuuen is a boy!" Everyone gaped at first Miaka and then Ryuuen, who was blushing. I turned in. I had been flirting with a boy! My mouth opened and closed of its own accord. 

"My sister, Kourin, is a girl, though," Ryuuen said, sounding both embarrassed and apologetic. The fencing teacher cleared his throat and hurridly changed the subject. 

"You'll start off learning with foil but can move on after a few lessons and take up another weapon, if you want. I want everyone to have a turn with epee and sabre by the end of the year. Now since there is a roughly equal number of advanced and beginner students, I want everyone to pair up, beginner to advanced. The advanced student can teach the new student how to hold the weapon," he said. 

"Yes, Tashimoto-sempai," everyone chanted. I looked around and noticed that there really was a lot of new students. Taka caught my gaze and said, 

"It was like this las year, lot's of new people but only a few people stayed the whole year, the other moved to other sports. I don't know what they'll do next year, all the advanced students are in the last or second to last year or school and next year there'll be hardly any advanced students left. The team'll be pathetic without us!" Kourin tugged Taka's sleeve and he smiled at her and they walked off. I spun around to find that I was left with Ryuuen. I realised that after what had just happened, no one wanted to pair up with him and to be honest, I didn't either. I had made a fool of myself and could have spent my time flirting with a girl, which made things worse. I looked around, hopeful that there would be another new person left. Ryuuen hadn't noticed me yet, maybe I could escape... but I hadn't counted on Miaka stepping in. 

"Yoohoo! Ryuuen! Saihitei hasn't got a partner either!" she called. Ryuuen waved to me and I walked over slowly, eyeing him warily. 

"Hi," I said, stiffly. He looked at me, probably wondering why I was being so unfriendly all of a sudden. He suddenly laughed. 

"Oh, I get it! You thought I was a girl too and now I've embarrassed you!" he said, giggling. I wasn't happy, he was right. "Damn, I thought you were interested!" he said, and laughed at my burning cheeks. As he walked closer, I realised how short he was for the first time. He had been short for a girl but for a male, he was tiny! Only a bit taller then Miaka, who is the shortest person I know. He was skinny too, and had a haircut which was long for a male and short for a girl. He really looked more female then male... but was still very beautiful. I blushed even harder as I realised that. Miaka was watching me from the sidelines and jumped up and hugged me from behind. I spun around and she whispered in my ear. 

"Aww... you look cute together!" she cooed. I blushed even harder at that. Miaka couldn't possibly think I was attracted to Ryuuen after that revelation, could she?! I started to feel awkward and as she bounced back to her seat, I decided to ignore my awkwardness and teach, like I was supposed to. 

"This is a foil," I said, grabbing the weapn and shoving it under Ryuuen's nose, all the time thinking how unusual it was for me to lose my self-control like that. 

"Umm, very nice," replied Ryuuen, looking down at it, slightly cross-eyed. He stepped back so he could see it better. I looked at him in horror. 

"You are joking, of course?" I asked, "This is probably the worst condition I've ever seen a foil in. The guard is chipped and crooked, the blade is bent sideways and the tip has fallen off. Now this," I continued, pulling out my pride and joy, "is a real weapon. It's an epee, FIE brand. That's internation standard!" 

"Beautiful," said Ryuuen, sounding a bit distant. I looked at him and noticed that he wasn't paying attention to the epee but to my face. 

"Yes, I am quite beautiful," I said, putting my epee back in its bag. 

"And very modest too!" called out Taka. Miaka laughed and I glared at her. 

"You're quite beautiful too, there aren't enough beautiful men about," I added. Ryuuen was starting to blush again so I continued talking, getting on with my teacher-role. "Now let me teach you how to hold this weapon," I said, picking up the wreck of a foil with a sigh.   


**Skipsida's Ravings**

Well, at least _some_ people have realised that Ryuuen is a guy! I wrote "she" whenever people referred to him in the previous few chapters because Genrou and Doukun didn't actually know the truth. I did the same in this chapter for a while too. 

Okay, now for the fencing lesson for the non-fencers out there (I fence, did you guess? ^_^) 

A sabre is a slashing weapon and is 88 cm long. The target area is the upper body (you must hit the target area to get a point).   
Epee is a piercing weapon and is 90 cm long. The grip is different from sabre and the target area is the whole body.   
Foil is the weapon I use ^_^ It is 90 cm long but is lighter then epee with a smaller grip and guard. The target area is the whole body. 

Fencers tend to have a personality type similar to the weapon they use but it's kinda broad. There's lots of friendly rivalry between people who use different weapons. I use foil, so naturally, foil is the best! *laughs* 

**Saihitei:** You made me an epeeist! Did you aim to make me inferior? *sobs* 

**Ryuuen:** Ooh! That must mean that I am great! 

**Taka: **What about me? 

**Skipsida:** Well, I like sabre but to be honest, I didn't really give you the categories for any reason! Don't kill me! Oh, but I'll make Ryuuen a foilist! I like Ryuuen! 

**Taka + Saihitei: **ARGH! *chase after her* 

**Skipsida:** He-e-e-lp! *runs off, fighting back with her funky FIE foil*   
  


**What if Akugi:**

"Ryuuen is a boy!" said Miaka helpfully, "but don't worry Saihitei, he's gay so you can go out." I started blushing. 

"I wasn't thinking that, really, Miaka! I knew it all along, eheheh... but you don't understand... I've been reincarnated as a female here! I got sick of being mistaken for a girl and I can be a model in this life!" I spluttered. Ryuuen burst into tears. 

"I thought you loved me!" he sobbed. 

"No, but I still have the marriage offer for Miaka open," I said. Ryuuen slapped me and ran off in tears. At that point, Skipsida stepped in. 

"So, as you can see, the author decided there was too much Shounen-ai and decided to put some Shoujo-ai in! What will happen next?" 

"But... but... I was only kidding, right? And Ryuuen is really a girl, right? There is no such thing as reincarnation! This has all been a joke right? " I asked. Skipsida stopped her speech mid-sentence and Ryuuen stopped in midstep, looking back at me in shock . 

"Saihitei, I think I'd better tell you a story about a compulsive eating Miko and a chicken-god..." Skipsida said, leading me away, quietly.   


**Skipsida's Ravings continued...**

Argh! It's irritating, they don't remember each other and I keep typing Tamahome instead of Taka and Nuriko instead of Ryuuen! Because I always spell Saihitei wrong, I actually remember for Hotohori but it still is irritating! Poor Ryuuen! I wonder if he could get away with pretending to be a girl at fencing competitions, there really aren't enough girls! Maybe that's how Saihitei did so well, there's less competition in the female tournaments... *gets skewered by Saihitei who has finally caught up* Or not... *gasp* Who next? Well, in answer to Arcanine's review, Houjun will be coming... eventually. Yep, Seiryuu seishi will narrate too, as well as other characters. I've already finished writing the next two chapters but have to type/edit them. *rubs eyes* Even I have trouble reading my own handwriting... 


	5. Ryuuen

**Disclaimer: **I tried to buy Fushigi Yuugi but Watase-sempai bid higher so I guess she owns it. Oh well!   
**Yay! Time for Ryuuen's part! **I love Nuriko's character so this will be interesting and I left it at a bit of a cliffhanger last time. It gets worse! Thanks, thanks, thanks for the reviews! I love you people! *runs around happily on a sugar high*   


**Ryuuen**   
I... must... stop... staring... at... Saihitei! Phew, did it! His face... he's so perfect. My god, he's beautiful. And is wondering why I'm being so inattentive. Ah, so he wants me to try and hit him? I can do that! Urm... oops? He falls backwards, flying across the piste until he lands on the floor gasping. He takes his helmet off and some of his long hair gets stuck in the velcro, pulling it out of his loose pony-tail. Everyone is staring at me now, and at the cracked, broken foil in my hand. Saihitei stands up, looking shock. 

"You know... for a small guy... you're pretty strong..." he wheezes. How did I do that? 

"I'm sorry! And I think I broke the foil..." I start to say, in shock myself. 

"Our team is cursed..." mutters the fencing coach. And at that point, a crazed girl jumps off the bench and starts to strip me! She pulls my shirt so my collarbone is exposed! 

"Get her off!" I scream, freaked out. Taka untangles her from me. 

"What the hell where you doing?!" I scream. She stands back, sheepishly. 

"I was... ahahaha... chekcing to see you weren't really a woman. Yeah, that's right! You may have gained hormonal strength!" she babbles. I stare at her incredulously. She was checking to see if I had breasts?! 

"Miaka," says Saihitei, kindly, "I think you've been eating too much sugar. Ryuuen is a male, a beautiful one like me, but a male none the less." Miaka steps back, uncertainly, and the fencing teacher saves us from continued embarrassment. 

"Well, lesson's over anyway. Have an early minute," he says quickly. The class stampedes out of the hall and I end up being wedged between the door and wall. I squeeze myself along until I reach the toilets. I walk up to the mirror and stare at myself. Do I really look that feminine? Maybe a tight t-shirt and fitted jeans aren't the most masculine things to wear but I'm so kinny and small, it's hard to find clothes which fit. I walk over to the urinal and unzip. A few seconds later, I hear footsteps behind me and after I finish, a voice says to me, cruelly, 

"My, my, you really are a boy, even if you don't look it. I thought you were in the wrong toilets." I turn around to see Ayuru, the boy I punched in chemistry today. He was also in my fencing class and now he's followed me here. "I saw you staring at pretty-boy in fencing. You pathetic gay!" he spits. At that point, another person comes in. 

"Who's gay?" asks a mild voice, "Pray tell?" 

"Piss of, Chuin!" Ayuru spits. Chuin looks at him mildly, says, 

"That is what I am here for," and walks to the urinal. 

"You and gay-boy here should get together sometime. You're both so _pretty_!" he says, spitting the word out like an insult. At that point, Saihitei walks out of a cubicle, staring icily at Ayuru. I turn red instantly. I don't want him here now to hear _this_! 

"And what is wrong with being beautiful?" he asks, washing his hands. Ayuru raises an eyebrow, as if to ask "what isn't?". At that point, _more_ people walk into the toilets. It is getting crowded. 

"Hey, Ryuuen, I think you're in the wrong toilet," says Genrou, cheerfully, a half empty bottle of sake in his hands. He takes a swig and hands it to Kouji. 

"What is it with people thinking I'm a girl?! I'm a boy!" I shout in frustration. 

"Bullshit!" says Kouji, squeezing into the toilets behind Genrou. 

"What do I have to do, pull down my pants?!" I demand. 

"Yes please!" says Chuin, looking at me up and down. I glare at him. 

"You're a boy? That's fucking excellent!" Genrou says and slaps me cheerfully on the back, knocking all the air out of me, "I don't like girls, they spend too much time screaming about their hair and fingernails!" 

"What is wrong with people wanting nice hair?" demands Saihitei. Ayuru sniggers. 

"Oh wow, a faggot convention," he says, leering at us all. Saihitei, Genrou and Kouji all leap for him at the same time. Chuin grabs my arm. 

"Quick! Let's go!" he shouts and we both run. I follow him, he seems to know where he is going, but as I pass the gym, I hear Taka and Miaka's voices and I stop to eavesdrop. 

"Really Miaka, don't try to search for characters on people in public!" 

"But he's so strong! I thought..." Okay, what is going on?!   


**Skipsida's Ravings...**

Hehehe, things are getting strange! Poor Ryuuen-chan! 

Argh, still a lot to do. I have to type up: (in order) Kourin's part, Myoujuan's part, Houjun's part (you ask, I deliver!), Kouji's part and Shouka's part. This actually going to be _very_long, I think, but there is a story line starting too! Ooh! No, can't tell anymore! :oP *thinks: leave them guessing, leave them guessing!* 

I can't believe this whole chapter mainly took place in a guy's toilet! 

**Ryuuen:** Skipsida, you're female, how do you what it is like in a male toilet? 

**Skipsida:** I walked into one by mistake once. It was empty, luckily! 

**Ryuuen: **By mistake?! 

**Skipsida:** Of course! 

**Ryuuen: ***finds it a bit hard to believe*   
  


**What if Akugi 1:**   


"I was just checking to see if you were female! You might have hormonal strength!" said Miaka. She suddenly changed into a superhero! "Like me! SuperMiaka! I'll save you from the evil Nakago!" 

"Who?" everyone asked in confusion. 

"Oh yeah..." Miaka said, looking depressed.   


**What if Akugi 2:**

"What is this, a faggot convention?!" demanded Ayuru. 

"Damn! You found us out!" complained Genrou and he revealed the little stall hidden behind him. 

"Do ya want to buy a t-shirt?" asked Kouji, holding up a t-shirt saying "gay and proud" 

"I'll take 3!" said Ayuru enthusiastically and reaching for his wallet. 


	6. Kourin

**Disclaimer: **I am saving up my pocket money every week to buy my own Miko and Seishi. I think this might take a while. I don't own anything... yet! 

**Ooh! There's more?** Yep, I'm typing up more and more! I've got Kourin's part up now! I liked writing from a marginalised character's point of view because I can interpret her character pretty much how I like. I've still got a lot more to type though! I love writing this at school, when I should be doing maths. I type it up at home afterwards. Unfortunately, I write so much at school, it'll take a loooong time to catch up... 

**Kourin**   
"You're quiet, Ryuuen," I said, watching him. 

"Stop moving!" he complained, "or you can plait your hair yourself!" 

"Mmmm... you're the only guy I know who can plait hair without making a mess," I said to Ryuuen, stopping my wriggling, not wanting my brother to kill me. He brushed out another knot that plaited it down my back. 

"Do you miss your hair?" I asked Ryuuen, "Why did you cut it anyway?" 

"Because I _really_ looked like a girl with long hair but it was a waste because I still do, even without it," Ryuuen replied, sounding depressed. 

"Cheer up! That guy at fencing seemed interested in you," I said. 

"Yeah, but that was before he realised I'm a guy and after what happened afterwards, I doubt he'll want anything to do with me," he said, quietly. 

"What happened?" I asked, curiously, he was looking depressed and had been acting subdued ever since fencing had ended. 

"It was this guy from fencing. We were in the toilets and he was saying stuff about how I looked like a girl and he said... I was gay... in front of Saihitei. I could have died!" 

"Urm, Ryuuen, you are gay!" I pointed out. 

"But he called Saihitei and Genrou gay too! Kouji, Genrou and Saihitei all went for him and Chiun and I got the hell out of there like wimps. But Saihitei isn't gay though, that psycho-girl looks as if she is going out with him," Ryuuen said. 

"Miaka? Nah, she's that mad with everyone, I'd know, I've got some classes with her. Don't worry, she's going out with Taka, Saihitei has no chance," I said soothingly. 

"But he isn't interested..." Ryuuen said. 

"How can you know? Did he deny it when the name calling started?" I asked. 

"I think trying to kill Ayuru counts," Ryuuen hissed. 

"No it doesn't! Whether they're gay or not, they still would't want to be called names!" I pointed out. 

"True," he sighed, "but I wish I knew. I could kill Ayuru for exposing me. What if Saihitei is homophobic? When he thought I was straight, I might not have been able to flirt with him but I could see him! What if he avoids me? At least Chuin can sympathise," Ryuuen said. 

"Chuin? Who's he? Is he gay too?" I asked. Ryuuen nodded. I clapped my hands together and smiled. "If you're both gay, why don't you get together?" I asked. Ryuuen glared at me. 

"That's what Ayuru, the homophobic said. Why does everyone assume that it there's two gay guys, they have to get together?!" Ryuuen shouted. I laughed at his facial expression. 

"Feel glad that I'm not Miaka, I'd be worse otherwise!" I said, cheerfully then thought of something else. "Ryuuen?" I asked carefully. 

"What?" he answered cautiously. 

"If he's straight, can I go out with him?" 

"Kourin!" he yelled. I gave him an evil grin.   


**Skipsida's Ravings:**

Well, maybe that wasn't so unexpected, Hotohori is pretty good looking! I think I like Kourin's character, I'll write more about her later. Only two more chapters until the Houjun one (it's been requested twice). This is the last entry for Monday, the next one takes place on the next day, Tuesday morning.   


**What if Akugi 1:**

"Urm, Ryuuen? You are gay!" I said. 

"Am not!" 

"Are too!" 

"Am not!" 

"Are too!" 

"I'm not listening to you!" he said, stuck his fingers in his ears and started humming insanely.   


**What if Akugi 2:**

"Can I go out with him if he's straight?" I asked. 

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Ryuuen replied cheerfully 

"WHAT?! He's mine!" screamed Genrou running in. 

"No! Mine!" Taka shouted, jumping in through the window. 

"What about me, Taka?" squealed Miaka, walking out from under the bed. 

"Tough!" Taka said, coldly. 

"Fight ya for him!" I suggested. 

"YEAH!" 

"I can't believe this is happening!" wailed Miaka, tearfully. 


	7. Myojuan - Tuesday

**Disclaimer: **I bought Fushigi Yuugi but it fell out of a hole in my pocket and some other kid found it so I don't own it anymore :-( 

**But wait, there's more, folks! **Yep, time for Myojuan! Eheheh, I actually have done a practical similar to the one in this fic too. That's biology for you! I keep writing more and more... I doubt I'll ever get this all done -_-;; 

**Myojuan**   
I walked into school half asleep, with a feeling of deep depression. I hate Tuesdays, it's terrible, the feeling that there's still 4 days to go. My mood lifted suddenly when I walked into Biology. Houjun noticed her too and nudged me. 

"It's Shouka," he said with a grin. At that point, she walked past. 

"Hello," she greeted Houjun. 

"Hi Shouka," he said back. She smiled at me and my brain stopped. Houjun nudged me after a few seconds of shocked silence and it shot into life again. 

"Hi," I squeaked. She kept walking and sat down next ot Kaen, one of the popular girls. Houjun rolled his eyes. 

"You're impossible, no da," he muttered. 

"No da?" I inquired as my brain unfroze. He shrugged. 

"I don't know where that came from." We sat down as the teacher walked in. 

"We're going to examine dying cells under a microscope. Please add this," he held up a bottle of a dye or stain, "to the cells and note how it affects the dead cells and living cells differently." The class nodded robotically and searched around the lab for the microscopes. There was enough for one microscope between two people so as usual, I paired up with Houjun while looking sadly in Shouka's direction as she paired up with Kaen. Houjun laughed at me. 

"Am I really that bad?" he asked in amusement. I shook my head and was about to apologise but he laughed again and I realised he was jokingt. We prepared the sliede and put it under the microscope. I focussed it on low power and then put on the high power lens. 

"Urm, Houjun? Is it supossed to look like that?" I asked. According to the teacher, there should be a few red cells with the stain in them, a few cells turning pinkish and a few clear cells. All I could see were clear cells. Houjun had a look. 

"I don't think so," he said, his spiky loose bits of hair brushing the microscope's lens as he looking in the eyepiece. He flicked them aside and squinted at it again. 

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Kameyama-sempai, the teacher. He had a look. 

"Oh, I see, you've only got live cells. Try this slide," he said, changing slides. I looked down to see a bunch of live cells moving around energetically. 

"Nope," I said. He looked down in puzzlement. 

"I'll borrow someone else's slide," he said, inspecting some under other students' microscopes and taking one. "This one has lots of dead ones," he announced and handed it to me. I set it up and let him see. "Maybe it's the microscope." he said, putting back onto the original microscope. No change. "Can I see someone else's sample?" he asked. Shouka raised her head. 

"You can see ours," she said. Kaen didn't look thrilled. The teacher ignored Kean and squinted into the microscope. He looked up in relief. 

"Ah, lots of dying ones here," he said happily, "look in here, Myoujua." I peered in. 

"Urm... sempai?" I asked nervously. He shoved me aside, looked into the microscope, bellowed and ran out of the room. Houjun peeked into the microscope. 

"That's freaky, no da!" Shouka and Kaen jostled him and had a look. Shouka spun around and stared at me. 

"You brought them back ot life!" Kaen screamed and stared at me as if I had grown another head. 

"There's gotta be something wrong with it!" I said, freaked out. Kaen put her finger against the slide's edges and fiddled with the high power lens. The lens went straight through the slide and slivers of glass flew everywhere. Kaen screamed. 

"What is it?" I asked, worried. Blood was seeping from her hands. I grabed her hands but couldn't see any cuts bleeding. 

"It must have been the red dye," I said, sighing with relief. Kaen looked at her hands, grabbed Shouka's shirt and ran out of the room, shrieking and dragging Shouka along behind her. I stared after Shouka in confusion and sighed. 

"Well that went well," agreed Houjun.   


**Skipsida's Ravings:**

I can't remember the name of the stain but it is a stain that the cells keep out with active transport, I think, unless they are dying, then they turn pink and red when they are dead and can't keep the stain out. Why am I mentioning that? Pointless but... 

And Myojuan has his healing powers back! If you've noticed, the seishi have kept their powers, in subtle or not so subtle ways. Lucky Taka wasn't there to beat up Ayuru two chapters ago, huh?   


**What if Akugi:**

"You brought them back to life!" Kaen screamed. I gave an evil grin and Houjun, my best creation, cackled at my side in chibi form. 

"It's alive! Nehahahahah! Come, Igor... Houjun... to the lab!" I announced and carried my latest experiment back to be worked on. 


	8. Houjun

**Disclaimer: **Ooh! I just got a Suzaku in a magic lamp which told me that I had three wishes! Naturally, I wished for Fushigi Yuugi! *gets dragged off by men in white coats* 

**Author's Ravings: **Yay! I haven't had access to a computer for ages. A few handy tips on life: don't try to walk 10 kilometres with sandals on in 30 degrees celcius heat. ARGH! I've got blisters and had to walk for 2 hours! I'm taking the bus next time! But I digress, on to bragging about my story... This is the long awaited Houjun chapter, sorry, it is bit weird! ^_^;; 

**Houjun**   
Myojuan was depressed all recess. Apparently, the biology teacher was traumatised and had gone home with a headache. Kaen and Shouka lurked in the girl's toilets all recess. I know because Myojuan waited outside, hoping to apologise for terrifying them. The replacement teacher in biology gave us all worksheets so the rest of the lesson was uneventful, luckily. Myojuan is too shy for his own good but it appears that he can bring cells back to life. I advised him not to tell Taka or he'd try to cash in on this, sell him as a freakshow! Now, I am in a free and Kaen and Shouka are giving me venomous glances. I don't know any of the other students here that well, they do humanities subjects. 

"Hey, what happened to you, Ayuru?" I asked him, noticing cuts and bruises all over him. Ayuru glanced at Saihitei. Saihitei hid a grin. I guessed what happened. 

"I got bashed up," he said. 

"You probably deserved it then," I replied, trying not to grin. 

"Oh yeah! He did! He was picking on Ryuuen yesterday!" Chuin piped up. I remembered that he was in my English class. 

"Ryuuen bashed him up? She must be pretty strong! Still, she did hit him pretty good in chemistry..." I said, consideringly. Chium looked at me in faint surprised. 

"Didn't you know? Ryuuen is a boy! And he didn't bash Ayuru, Saihitei, Genrou and Kouji did! Ryuuen and I just got the hell out of there! It was because Ayuru was calling us all fags," Chuin said, leering at Ayuru who was red, probably with surpressed rage. 

"Ah, serves him right then, no da," I said, nodding. I sighed and looked down at my stuff. "No more work to do. Biology was weird," I complained. 

"Yeah, Kaen says your freaky friend fiddled with the slides," Ayuru said. I shrugged, picked up my stuff and went to sit outside on the oval. A year 12 P.E class was out there, running laps. I waved to Shouka and Taka. Taka waved back cheerfully. 

"Hey, that's the girl Myojuan is after, right?" Chuin asked. 

"Yeah, that's right. How did you know that, no da?" I asked. 

"Gossip gets around," he said, shrugging, "I'm a drama student, what else do you think we do in lesson?" he pointed out. I shrugged. 

"I don't know, no da/" 

"Hey, what's it with you and saying 'no da'?" Chuin asked me curiously. 

"I don't know, no da! I haven't heard it said before! I don't even know what it means, no da!" I cried in frustration. People have been bugging me about it ever since it started. "I started saying it after English lesson, no da. Presumably it means something but won't get out of my head, no da!" I complained. 

"You just need to get your mind off it," Chuin said, "it's like rabbits." 

"Rabbits, no da?" I asked in suspicion and confusion. 

"Yeah, like when someone says 'try not to think about rabbits' and it gets stuck in your head!" he said, "My friends do stuff like that a lot." 

"You have weird friends, rabbits," I observed. Then gasped. "Oh shit! You bastard... rabbit!" Chuin laughed hysterically at me. I tried to get my mind off it. Think of something else! Anime... Sailor Moon... Usagi... rabbit... DAMMIT! Biology... rabbit... clothes... rabbitskin... 

"Chiun, I am going to kill you, you bloody rabbit!" 

"I didn't know it would have that effect! You must have an addictive personality! Besides, it took your mind of it, right?" he pointed out. 

"Off what?" I asked, wondering what I'd been trying to forget. 

"Off saying 'no da'!" he reminded me. Bad move. 

"It's back, no da, rabbit!" I screamed. by then, he was rolling on the floor like an idiot, hysterical with laughter, tears running down his face. Small things for small minds, huh? 

"You are impossible, no da!" I groaned, "Please, just change the subject, no da!" 

"Fine, fine!" Chuin said, sniggering and finally stopping laughing a few minutes later. "What do you think of Ryuuen?"   


"Strange, no da. I thought he was a girl, he's very androgynous," I said, pleased about not adding 'no da' on the end. 

"That wasn't what I meant. What I meant was, isn't he sexy?" asked Chuin. I groaned, having recognised the signs in Myojuan. Chuin has a crush on Ryuuen. Perfect. 

"I don't think so now I know he's male. Ayuru doesn't like him, though," I added. Chuin sighed again. "You have a crush on two people at once?" I asked, "and on Ayuru?!" Chuin sighed and nodded. 

"Yes, isn't it great?" he breathed. I shook my head and sighed. 

"I wonder if there is a perfect girl out there for me," I pondered out loud, looking over the crowd of people running laps in the oval. 

"What? You mean a girl who likes blue-haired brainiacs who say 'no da' a lot?" Chuin asked. I sagged. I hadn't realised I sounded so stupid. Chuin continued, "Yeah, probably," my spirits raised again. "And if now, you can always go for guys," he finished. I made a face at him. 

"I don't mind gay people but am no gay myself, no da!" I said angrily, "and what's more, I don't know why I'm even talking to you about this because I barely even know you!" 

"I'm a drama student, everyone talks to me!" Chuin laughed. 

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes and standing up. What was it about Chuin which made him so easy to talk to? 

"You're cured!" he announced. 

"Huh?" I asked in confusion. 

"You didn't say..." 

"DAAAAAAAAA!"   
  


**Skipsida's Ravings:**

Argh! So much to type, so little time! Luckily it's the weekend tomorrow, I can type at least two chapters up, I hope! It just keeps piling up but what's great is that I've created... *evil music* an actual plot! And *evil music* new characters! Okay, as well as that, I am running out of paper so I'll have to slow down my writing so I can type up more! I've still only got about 3 more chapters to type up (more being written, naturally) but it's all good... *screams* Omigod! I've just realised I haven't had a single cookie today! 


	9. Kouji

**Disclaimer: **I currently own a hand with writers cramp, two bleary eyes and a sore brain from thinking up disclaimers. Yep, that's it.   
**I hope you're satisfied!** Yep, the Houjun chapter was finally put up!   
**Houjun:** The people love me, no da! *signs autographs cheerfully while the other characters looking on jealously*   
**Skipsida:** To be honest, I didn't really choose the order of the seishi but payed more attention to the timetable. Yes, I am sad, I actually wrote a timetable for the seishi, chose their subjects and organised them into classes. Try it someday, it is actually pretty hard! There is about 20 characters, some who I haven't introduced into the story yet, so it gets complictated. So here is a more uncomplicated character to lighten things up!   
Yes, I am also aware that the last chapter was very weird! So weird it could even do without an Akugi. Eheheh, blame the cookies, it wasn't me, really!   


**Kouji**   
Genrou and me were sweating like bloody pigs by the time the fucking P.E lesson was over. 

"Hi!" shouted Chuin and I gave him a sweaty wave. 

"What did you just have? You're out fucking early!" panted Genrou. 

"I had a free," he announced. 

"Who's the blue haired guy?" I asked/ 

"That's Houjun," replied Chuin, waing to the retreating figure. 

"What's it with fucking bad hair cuts?" asked Genrou. 

"Well, you can talk!" Chuin answered. I just panted. I guess I'm pretty fucking unfit. 

"Whaddya mean?!" demanded Genrou. 

"C'mon, let's go get changed before we drown in our own fucking sweat!" I said before Genrou got into another bloody fight. We were too tired to even beat a shrimp like Chuin. 

"You look like you've run a marathon!" came Ryuuen's cheerful voice as he walked towards us. 

"Yeah? Well that's because we fucking have, literally," I wheezed as we all headed towards the changerooms. We walked in as the last guy, Oguchi, walked out. We had spent so long panting there, we had the whole bloody place to ourselves, wicked! 

"Guess what I saw in my free?" asked Chuin. 

"Another fucking delusion? Stop drinking so much, Chuin!" I said, laughing. 

"No! I don't show up to school drunk like some people!" Chuin replied, "And it's better then a delusion too!" 

"What?" asked Ryuuen. 

"Ayuru! He looks as if you half killed him! Bruises everywhere and he couldn't even _look_ in Saihitei's direction without wincing!" Chuin said happily. 

"SWEET!" shouted Genrou and I together. We looked at each other and cracked up. 

"That Saihitei wasn't much of a fucking fighter though. We were the ones who really beat the shit out of him!" I said happily, pulling off my top. Genrou pulled him shoes off and shoved them in his bag. 

"He'll think again before calling people names!" said Ryuuen cheerfully. 

"Why did ya run? Missed fucking good fight!" Genrou asked. 

"I'm not much of a fighter," Ryuuen apologised, "I'm too small." Genrou pulled off his top and pants and I was down to my boxers by then. I wiped my brow with my soggy top, squeezed the sweat out of it onto the floor and shoved it in my bag, looking for my uniform. Genrou swore as his eyebrow stud got caught in some hair and he clicked his tongue, the tonguestud slapping against his teeth in frustration as he worked the hair out. I ran my fingers over my earrings, all 14 of them, 3 more then Genrou, and my eyebrow ring, checking that the same thing hadn't happened to me. 

"I can't believe that fucking arsehole thought we were fucking fags!" Genrou spat, pulling out his uniform. There was silence. Ryuuen started going red. 

"Uh, Genrou? We _are_ fags," Chuin piped up. 

"WHAT?! GET OUT!" Genrou bellowed, pulling his top on quickly. They scampered off like fucking rats. 

"Bloody perverts!" I complained, "I can't believe we won a fight for a pair of fags. That Saihitei is probably one too!" 

"Yeah, they're so fucking pretty and talk so fucking posh!" Genrou agreed. 

"And are complete wimps!" I added. 

"And they fuck men!" Genrou finished. There was awkward silence as we pulled our uniforms on, not looking at each other.   


**Skipsida's Ravings:**

Hmmm... can I sense some denial here, Genrou? 

**Genrou: **I am not in fucking denial! 

**Skipsida:** So there you have it! 

Anyway, they are kinda feral in this. I've started drawing pictures of them reincarnated so I can get a better idea of who I am writing about. It's kinda funny, actually. Genrou has 11 earrings, 1 eyebrow stud and a tongue stud. He has red hair with blonde streaks. Kouji has 14 earrings, a nipple ring and an eyebrow stud. Ryuuen has shoulder length, undyed, purple hair, long eyelashes, which makes him look pretty feminine, as he is still skinny. Chuin has an earring and a pony tail but no makeup (he'd look like a the school idiot otherwise, Chinese opera in high school?!). Saihitei looks much the same (lucky for the narcissist in him, huh?). Taka looks... like Taka. Myojuan looks much the same but is shorter. Houjun has shorter hair and the long stick-out bits are a bit shorter. Doukun has glasses and looks older. Ayuru has shorter hair and is shorter. Shouka has hair only half-way down her back. Who have I left out? Most of the Seiryuu seishi. Oh well, that's because I haven't drawn 'em yet. :-P 

As for earrings, I'm proud, I have had a second set of holes put in today! I now have four earrings! I'll have a third hole put in each ear in a few weeks time! It doesn't hurt much but Genrou would have to be pretty brave to have a tongue ring, they're supposed to kill!   


**What if Akugi:**

"Bloody perverts!" I complained, "I can't believe we won a fight for a pair of fags. That Saihitei is probably one too!" 

"Yeah, they're so fucking pretty and talk so fucking posh!" Genrou agreed. 

"And are complete wimps!" I added. 

"And they fuck men!" Genrou finished. 

"But we're not gay!" I said, proudly to Genrou, "We may occasionally have sex together but we aren't gay!" 

"Yeah, and I might perve on Taka and feel horny but that doesn't mean I'm gay!" Genrou agreed 

"Yeah, doesn't everyone do that? It's normal to have sex with your best mate, male or female, right?" I asked. 

"What? You perved on me?" demanded Taka. 

"Eep!" squeaked Genrou. Taka aimed a punch but Genrou blocked. Suddenly he looked down at his hand. "You chipped my nailpolish! Now it's personal!" he squealed and bitchslapped Taka. 

"My hero!" I cooed proudly, looking on in admiration.   


**Skipsida:** *dodges rotten vegetables* Yes, I am getting worse, first "rabbits" now this little Akugi. The rabbits thing is based on reality actually. Try it on someone. Ask them to thing of 10 things not to do with rabbits. They won't say rabbits constantly but might get confused and frustrated. I works best on people if you surprise them because it puts a word in their head. A teacher once tried it on my class, evil, isn't it? Not to mention stupid! *laughs maniacally* 


	10. Shouka

**Disclaimer: **I may have bought some earrings today, but I didn't buy Fushigi Yuugi, I forgot to add it to my shopping list! 

**Beware! I'm typing up another chapter in one night! **Yep, after feeling amazingly happy from reading the reviews, I decided that I might as well keep going! Who next? She's popular, beautiful and absolutely terrific. No, it's not me... although I am very modest about these matters, much more modest then other people, naturally... *gets slapped by Ryuuen* okay, okay, it's Shouka, sheesh! 

**Shouka**   
Ayuru, Kaen and I were in our usual spot, smoking at the far edge of the oval. There is a wide open view towards school so if a teacher comes towards us, we can stub out our ciggies in the bushes. 

"I can't believe those ferals bashed me up just because I insuted their gay friends!" Ayuru complained for the thousandth time. 

"Yeah, this year level is filled with freaks!" Kaen agreed. 

"The ferals, plus the gays, the brains, the "alternative" crowd and then us, the only decent people in this whole bloody school!" I complained. 

"And the people here are weird! Your stalker, Shouka, he is the worst. I swear, my hand was fucking bleeding and he touches it and pow, it's fine again!" Kaen said. 

"Stalker?" asked Ayuru, taking a drag of his cigarette and sounding concerned. 

"Oh, just some guy who has a crush on Shouka. You should see him! You'd piss yourself laughing! Houjun, his friend, may be a bit geeky, but at least he's okay. Myojuan on the other hand..." Kaen said and then made a cruel but accurate impersonation of him. 

"Stop it! He's not that bad! I think he's kinda cute like that!" I admitted. 

"You're too good for him, Shouka. Don't lower your standards. Do you want to lose your reputation?" asked Ayuru, caringly, "I mean, Kaen is known as 'easy' but you... don't, okay?" 

"Don't worry, Ayuru-kun, I won't," I said, stubbing my cigarette out and giving him a hug. Kaen was already leaning on his shoulder so I took the other one. 

"When is Shunkaku back from holidays?" I asked. 

"Soon, I hope," Kaen replied, coughing a little on the smoke. 

"Yeah, he's... teacher!" said Ayuru suddenly. We'd been so preoccupied that we hadn't even seen him coming. Kaen threw her cigarette in the bush in panic, he was nearly onto us! 

"What are you three doing?" he asked. 

"Nothing!" called Kaen. I resisted the urge to shock him by announcing that were we having a passionate three-way love affair in the bushes. I sniffed the air. 

"Hey, can you smell something burning?" I asked. As if in answer, the whole bush flared up, igniting the bushes near by. The teacher looked at us skeptically as he called for someone to bring a fire extinguisher over. While he was distracted, we ran like crazy. As soon as we were far enough away, we slowed down to a walk again as we turned a corner. 

"What lesson do you have now?" asked Kaen. 

"History," replied Ayuru. 

"Japanese," Kaen said, after looking at her timetable. I grinned at them both. 

"I have a free!" I said happily. 

"Oh, you poor thing!" cooed Kaen, "I think you have it with Myojuan." 

"I'll live," I said with a shrug but was secretly pleased.   


**Skipsida's Ravings:**

Yesterday I bought a translated Fushigi Yuugi manga. A very weird experience, it was reading it! The pictures were back to front to make it readable to people used to western style books but some pages weren't so it made Nuriko's mole and everyone's partings flip from side to side. Also, they used the Chinese names, not Japanese ones from the kanji, which made it confusing, ie. 

"Who is Huan-luan and why does he look like Genrou? ARGH! He is Genrou, what have they done to you?!" and as well as that, they write the names: Fushigi Yugi, Yu Watase, Genro, Koji, etc. ARGH! Kill the people! It's confusing to hear about Hong-Nan instead of Konan and Qu-dong instead of Kutou! ARGH! *rips hair out* Well, now that the raving is over, it almost leaves me wondering... Tasuki, come out from behind that bush! 

**Genrou:** Damn, caught! ^_~;; 


	11. Chuin

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the seishi. Please, will you be mine? *they run off, freaked out* I guess not. -_-;; 

**And now, another non Suzaku seishi narrates!** Time for one of the Seiryuu to make an appearance. Who better then Chuin? *shuts up the crowd who are shouting out better seishi* It's a bit strange, all of the seishi have changed a lot. Chuin is probably the most different of all, he's turned really funny! The other seishi notice that he's easy to talk to and I've basically used that as his reincarnated power: instead of creating hallucinations, he just effects people with his mood, making people think he's a friend. It only works when they aren't paying attention though. He actually might have been using his power to annoy Chichiri with, too! Bad Chuin! *whacks him with a rolled up newspaper and gets a sad puppy dog look in return* He's not nessessarily the most changed though. Look out, there's going to be some new characters... and some of the Seiryuu seishi will reemerge... but not in this chapter. I'm getting a little ahead of myself!   


**Chuin**   
"Hey, Ryuuen, what lesson do you have now?" I ask. 

"History," he replies, fighting with his locker until Genrou kicks is shut for him. 

"Choice! So do I!" I say, happily. We walk along the crowded corridor, Ryuuen squeezing underneath people's arms, myself pushing people out of the way. Ryuuen freezes as he enteres the room and I look over his head. He's pretty short, at least 10 cm shorter then me, and I'm not amazingly tall myself. I see the cause of his shock quickly. Saihitei smiled at him, the lucky guy! Ryuuen is doing fish impersonations so I grab his arm and drag him to a desk in the back row. 

"He... smiled... at... me...!" he wheezed in pure happiness. 

"Calm down, dude, you look like you're having an asthma attack!" I point out, "Not a good look." Hmm, crush-induced asthma? Could be possible, I suppose. By this point, Saihitei has noticed and comes over. 

"Is he okay?" he asks, looking concerned. He doesn't realise that by coming over, he is probably making Ryuuen worse. 

"Hey, what's going on?" comes Houjun's voice. 

"Nothing, he's just having an asthma attack," I say, improvising. I pull out my own puffer out of my bag, figuring it can't hurt, and shove it in his mouth, letting him inhale the medicine. Ryuuen starts breathing again and starts turning red instead. 

"I'm... okay..." he wheezes to Saihitei. 

"Hey, you didn't say 'no da'!" I shout to Houjun, trying to take the attention aay from Ryuuen. Taka walks in the room in this point and laughs. 

"Stop reminding me, no da!" Houjun complains. 

"No da? What the fuck...?!" asks Ayuru, walking in the room and hearing my voice and Houjun's. He stops dead as he sees Saihitei, unfreezes then sits down at a desk as far away from him as possible. He looks like a walking work of art, purple and yellow bruises all over the place! 

"What happened to you?" asks the teacher, walking into the classroom and spotting Ayuru. 

"Nothing," Ayuru replies hurridly. The teacher sighs and rolls her eyes. The rest of the students walk in at a leisurely pace, taking seats. 

"Was that real?! Did I really make an idiot of myself?!" gasps Ryuuen in shock. 

"'fraid so," I say sympathetically. He sinks down in his seat, groaning. 

"Thanks for covering for me," he whispers an looks at Saihitei who smiles back. He gulps and looks at Ayuru who is ignoring us. The teacher coughs and the attention turns to her. 

"I want to start the year with your major assignment as this year, a new curriculum is being tested," the teacher says, handing out our tasksheets, "therefore, your major assignment for the semester is to research a country's history by presenting a myth or legend from your country of choice and present your findings in a way which shows myself and this class a view on society, all classes of it, in the country during that era. This is your major work so this must have a lot of time and effort put into it. Lucky for you, this is group work, huh? This can be presented in a play, series of artworks or posters, videa, audio tapes, essay or whatever form you can think of but remember, this has to presented not only to myself but to this class, so make it interesting!" 

"Hey, Ryuuen, why are you so paranoid about Saihitei, anyway?" I whisper while the teacher is talking. 

"Tell you later," he whispers back. 

"You need to form groups of 6 people," the teacher orders, "there is enough people in this class for four groups exactly." Ryuuen and I instantly move together and the teacher's next few words are drowned out by people shuffling into groups. Taka walks up to Houjun, Saihitei moves towards us. 

"Do you mind if I work with you?" he asks. 

"Yeah, sure," I answer for Ryuuen. Ryuuen gulps but seems to be gaining better self-control in the presence of extreme sexy-ness such as Saihitei He turns slightly red. Maybe he thinks Saihitei is stalking him. Taka and Houjun walk up. 

"Can we make it five?" Taka asks. Saihitei, Ryuuen and I nod. We look around for a last person... but find that only Ayuru is left. Taka, Houjun and I don't really have anything against him, although he can act like a bit of a bastard at times, but Ryuuen and Saihitei are glaring at him. The teacher glances at us and him in a meaningful way and Ayuru sulkily storms up, flashing a smile to me but a glare to Saihitei. 

"Pick a civilisation, any civilisation!" says the teacher in game-show host mode. 

"Greece," says Saihitei instantly, turning to the group. 

"China," Taka says at exactly the same time. They glare at each other and seem to try to outstare each other. Saihitei breaks away first. 

"I suggest we vote," he says. Ryuuen goes for Greece, not wanting to go against Saihitei for any reason. Houjun votes for China. Ayuru shrugs, not wanting to go against Saihitei but obviously not wanting to join sides with him either. That means I'm the deciding vote. Ryuuen looks at me pleadingly. 

"Sorry," I mouth then say, "China, but I'm not to fussed." A few minutes later, the four groups are reporting their choices to the teacher and class. 

"Ancient Chinese, Romans, Celts and Vikings? Well, since no one chose Greece, we'll study the Odyssey as a class," the teacher decides.   


"The Odyssey?" groans Ayuru, "Isn't that like, a thousand pages long or something?"   


"I wonder if it's too late to change my vote," I mutter.   


**Skipsida's Ravings:**

Well, some plot seems to be forming at least! Poor people though, one of my friends does classical studies and is studying the Odyssey. Apparently they have to practically memorise the whole poem because it gives "an excellent view on society at the time" so it kinda inspired this. I couldn't resist putting Ayuru in a group with the Suzaku seishi (well, some of them anyway) in there. It's strange but I've made Ayuru only be mean to some people while he's pretty popular with others. Chuin is pretty much friends with everyone, a natural diplomat, Taka isn't too fussed, Houjun is friends with a lot of people, but is considered a little geeky, Saihitei has only a few friends but they are pretty close. He knows Chuin pretty well because they both study a lot of humanities subjects. Poor Ryuuen, being the new boy, doesn't know many people yet. It's funny that Chuin, far from trying to suck up to Ayuru, is a bit flirty but thats about it. They really are different, huh? *dramatic sigh and sobs* My little seishi are all grown up! 

**Chuin: **There, there... *hands her a tissue*   
  


**What if Akugi:**

"Is he alright?" Saihitei asks, concerned. I open my mouth to speak but Ryuuen really starts hacking then coughs up something. 

"Hack! Hairball!" he wheezes. We look down at him in disgust.   


**Skipsida's Ravings Continued:**

I've just read my reviews *feels warm and fuzzy inside* I love you guys! I was in shock when I saw my first ever review! Usually, what I do is type up my fanfic before going online then read the reviews and write the ravings afterwards then upload the chapters. I'm doing it early today, I usually update at about 7:30 pm Australian time (well, one of the Aus-timezones anyway!) so I'm on here without anyone knowing. Don't tell, okay? *conspiratorial grin* And I'll put on more at the usual time tonight before the long drought during the week! After this, I have to put more antisceptic on my ears. *looks at time* 1:40 pm, I've just finished lunch. I'm running out of chapters to type! I've also done some homework. I do English, Politics, Biology, Chemistry and Maths for my subjects. Not too hard, considering some of my friends are doing Maths 1, Maths 2, Chemistry, Physics and English or Biology. I'd go mad without at least 2 humanities subjects! Politics is okay but most people find it boring. At the moment, what with all the scandals going on in the Aus government, it gives me extra homework :-( I'd better go do it, huh? 


	12. Oguchi

**Disclaimer:** I do not and have never owned Fushigi Yuugi. I am not running your country. I am not God. There is not a great conspiracy going on. Washington has denied everything. You people are just suspicious and paranoid, y'hear me? *runs off being chased by conspiracy theorists*   
**Ooh! A new character?** Yep, presenting Oguchi! *laughs to herself* I'm cruel, right? Oguchi means "small mouth"! Heheheh! Actually, he's also a person reincarnated. You'd notice that there are a lot of marginalised characters around narrating (Kouji, Kourin, etc). This character is another one you wouldn't expect to have narrating! Can you guess who he is? *evil laugh*****

**Oguchi**   
I'm walking the corridors when I hear an interesting conversation after class, so naturally, I stop and eavesdrop. I can hear my friend, Chuin, talking. 

"So what's it with you and Saihitei?" he asks. 

"I'm worried that he might be homophobic," replies an androgynous voice I don't know. I take a peek. It's Ryuuen, the new guy. 

"He stuck up for you in the toilets," Chuin points out. I start wishing I knew what they were talking about, this could be great gossip! 

"He might be one of those macho guys who just hates being calle dnames. What if he bashed Ayuru because he didn't want to be associated with me?" Ryuuen asks. I recognise Ayuru's name and wonder whether it has anything to do with Ayuru's new bruise collection. I try to get closer to eavesdrop better. I pull out a flier and stick it to the wall, moving closer as if I'm about to put another one up. 

"Saihitei? Macho? This is the same person we're talking about here, right?" asks Chuin, "Look, I've been here since I started high school and has Saihitei, trust me, he's not macho. He doesn't seem to be homophobic either so there is still some hope for you to date him too." 

"Date..." Ryuuen starts and I move closer, right up behind them, flier poised. They stop and stare at me. Damn! Caught! 

"Hi Chuin!" I say cheerfully, "Hey, I just wanted to ask you, did you want to join the new gay/lesbian/bi group?" I wave a flier at them meaningfully before sticking it on the wall. Chuin raises an eyebrow at Ryuuen. Ryuuen looks at me, makes a face and then nods. 

"Want to check it out?" Chuin asks, hoping I didn't notice what they just did. 

"Yeah, why not? Maybe I could get some better dating advice," Ryuuen answers, sounding meaningful. 

"The details are on the flier. Just find your way there. It starts in a few minutes, I'll be along in a moment but I have a bit more flier sticking to do," I say cheerfully, hoping that I'm not sounding too false. 

"Ah! So that's your eavesdropping tactic! I always wondered how you did it!" Chuin says, laughing. My face burns. Caught! I walk past them quickly, handing fliers to random people in the hall. I look hopefully at Doukun but he doesn't show the flier any interest. I'm not surprised but still feel a little disappointed. Strange, really, considering that in every reincarnation I've known him in, he hasn't kept his memories. None of the others do either, apparently I'm the only one. Why? I don't know. It's bizarre, a twist of fate perhaps. What's even stranger is that Doukun and I always get reincarnated close to each other but never before have everyone, Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu and Byakko been reincarnated together all at once. Only Doukun and I have always been reincarnated together, changing shape and form. We've been twin brothers, mother and daughter, husband and wife, lovers, rivals, enemies, explored almost every relationship possible... but in every life we've been in, he's never remembered the past, although he gets deja vu when he sees me. Maybe this time he will remember, after all, he is in a life where he knows all his fellow seishi and his miko is also here. Maybe... ow! That hurt! I snap back to reality and rub my shoulder. Okay, enough pondering, time to get there! I recoil and jump back from the person I banged into. It's Nakago's reincarnation, Ayuru. 

"I'm sorry!" I say politely. 

"That's okay," he replies. I'm glad to see that he's friendly in this life. He's improved in every life he's lived since then. He picks a flier off the ground while I scoop up the rest hurridly. "A gay group?" he asks, reading the flier quickly. 

"Well, there's also bis like me there," I say, sounding mock offended, "why, feel like coming?" To my surprise, he nods. Oh boy, what have i got myself into? I hand him the flier and tell him to follow the directions. I walk off in the other directions, taking shortcuts and hoping he'll get lost trying to keep up with me. I run ot the room we meet in. Ryuuen, Chuin, Mitsue, Chizuko and Haruki are already there so I sit down, wondering if Ayuru was serious about coming. A few seconds later, he answers my question, sidling in the room, looking nervous. He sees Ryuuen and Chuin and panic crosses his face. What's up with him? Mitsue makes a welcoming gesture and he comes in. Chizuko passes him a chair and he sits down, eyes constantly flicking in Chuin's direction. 

"I don't think anyone else is coming," Haruki says, "so lets do the introduction thing. Geeze, we're all in a line, it makes me feel like this is a talk show! Very Jerry Springer! Fine, I'll do the Jerry Spring introduction. I'm Haruki and I'm gay." Chuin, Chizuko and Mitsue laugh and we all move our chairs around. Ryuuen and Ayuru are looking shy. 

"I'll follow your lead then. I'm Oguchi and am bi," 

"Chizuko, lesbian," 

"Mitsue, bi," Ryuuen is looking a bit intimidated and Ayuru is looking petrified for some reason and is clinging to his chair as if it's about to take off any second. 

"I'm Ryuuen, gay," Ryuuen finally says. 

"I'm Chuin, gay and think that Ayuru is in the wrong room," Chuin says. 

"Why?" Haruki asks. 

"Because he picked a fight with some people he was bitching at because they were gay," Chuin says. Ah, the gossip is starting to make a bit more sense! Ayuru turns red as every eye in the room turns to glare at him. We've all faced homophobics before and are amazed one had the nerve to come here. 

"Look, Ryuuen, sorry for picking on ya before but I guess I was in denial, I didn't even want to admit it to myself before but... I think I'm bi," Ayuru blurts. The atmosphere lightens immediately and a few grins appear. It's kinda special when someone comes out of the closet. Even better when someone admits it to themselves, and from the look of it, that's what Ayuru is doing. Chuin suddenly hugs Ayuru. 

"You're an idiot, you know?" he says, "So how long have you known?" 

"About 6 months," he mutters, blushing but smiling. 

"So that's why you turned so mean, you were in denial!" Chuin says, hugging him still, "I couldn't figure it out, you'd known about me being gay for two years but it only seemed to bother you halfway through last year! Why did ya hide? I mean, it's not as if it bothers me, considering..." 

"I dunno... I guess because I thought gays were kinda scary. I mean, ou are into arts and drama and talk and act weirdly. I don't want ot be like that!" Ayuru says, avoiding looking at anyone. He is turning even redder, his blush spreading across his body, connecting the bruises. I wish I had a camera, it looks a bit like a sunset in a cloudy sky. 

"Ayuru! You _are_ an idiot! Of course you don't have to be! Besides, you've known me how long? 4 years and I've been weird through all of them! Geeze, everyone here is different, don't take me as the stereotype! I'm just weird and proud of it!" Chuin says, laughing. 

"Yeah, I'm not into drama and the most I can draw are stick-figures, physics is my thing!" Chizuko puts in. 

"I guess I can't blame you for being such a bastard, _I_ was in denial for ages myself," Ryuuen puts in, "still, there's more, isn't there?" Ayuru nods. "You have a crush on someone, don't you?" Ryuuen asks. Ayuru looks surprised. 

"How did you know?" he asks Ryuuen suspiciously. Ryuuen laughs. 

"I do too, I can see the signs in you," he explains. Everyone looks at Ayuru expectantly, waiting for the gossip with huge grins on their faces. 

"Well?" Mitsue asks. I look up too. 

"It's Taka, isn't it?" I ask. 

"Taka?" asks Ayuru looking surprised, "No, where did you get that idea?" I give a sigh of relief. Good, he doesn't want to break up Miaka and Taka in this life. Maybe history won't repeat itself. "It's Houjun," he says. Everyone looks at him in surprise. 

"Houjun?" asks Chuin, looking as if he is about to giggle. 

"Yeah, he's so cute... and the no da's are kinda sexy... and he's so smart..." says Ayuru, seemingly in a daze. Chuin covers his mouth but sniggers come out from the side until he is snorking with laughter. Ayuru gives him a look and he stops. 

"Sorry, I just thought it was a bit funny, that's all," he says, apologetically. He hugs Ayuru again, who looks as if he is in shock at so much human contact. 

"Well, we are a sentimental little bunch, aren't we?" laughs Haruki, "Already we have had a coming-out and crush admitted and all in the first meeting. Not bad considering Chizuko only came up with the idea for this group yesterday. Imagine what it'll be like next time!" 

"Well, since we're ding hte crush thing, I'd better say that I have a crush on both Ryuuen and Ayuru then, right?" Chuin says. Everyone laughs. "I was serious," he says. Everyone shuffles and looks embarrased. He giggles at our faces. 

"Y'know what we need? More people," Chuin says, breaking the silence. 

"Yeah, some more girls!" Mitsue says enthusiastically. 

"The thing is, there's a lot of suspected gays but only a few out of the closet and only a few willing to show up. Ayuru, are you coming out of other people?" I ask. He shrugs, 

"I wasn't planning on every coming out so I have no idea. Kaen and Shouka probably wouldn't understand." 

"Maybe we should advertise this group thing more. The whole point of a group is to have members so we can talk and gossip, right?" Chuin asks. I grin, some one else is on my wavelength. 

"I thought the point of it was so we could have some place where the straights can't bitch at us," Chizuko points out. 

"Yeah, well, that too," I say. 

"How are we supposed to advertise with homophobics around?" asks Ryuuen, who had been silent up to that point. 

"You're just hoping you'll find out Saihitei is interested in you, right?" asks Chuin, grinning. 

"Saihitei?" asks Ayuru, looking surprised. He was about to say more but Mitsue cut in. 

"He's in my politics class. It's hard to tell with him," Mitsue reports. She seems to ponder for a few seconds. Ryuuen is looking eager for more information. "Our mission, if we choose to accept it: find out whether or not Saihitei and Houjun are gay or bi and interested in Ryuuen and Ayuru!" declares Mitsue. Ryuuen and Ayuru instantly turn red and start spluttering, trying to talk us out of it. Amazing to see them take the same side, considering that yesterday they were trying to beat up each other and several lives ago they were trying to kill each other. 

"Don't worry, we'll be subtle," Haruki adds. After all that has happened, this is the first time we've all been reincarnated together. I want to see a happier ending, one where we all get to live. I just hope they _can't_ get their memories back, we'd all have to be enemies again.   


**Skipsida's Ravings:**

Hmm, a character who remembers the past? Now who might that be? *diabolical grin* As if I'd tell you! There is a good reason for it too. Can anyone guess who he is though? *laughs and handcuffs Oguchi to a chair* 

**Oguchi:** Ooh, kinky! 

**Skipsida:** *pulls out the red hot iron* 

**Oguchi:** *gulps* 

**Skipsida: **Who are you?! Tell me! *waves it menacingly but laughs suddenly* Hehehe, you're right, this is kinda kinky. I think I'll just move the others away. *wheels out Tasuki, Chichiri, Ryuuen, Taka, Hotohori, Myojuan and Chiriko, all covered in whipped in cream. Tama neko runs after them, licking them* 

**Oguchi:** You pervert! 

**Skipsida:** Oh, that wasn't me, that was Nakago. 

**Nakago:** *emerges from the shadows, holding a whip and with a maniacal expression on his face* 

**Skipsida: **Now will you tell me? 

**Nakago: ***steps forward, drooling* 

**Oguchi:** HELP!!!!   


**What if Akugi 1:**

"It's Taka, isn't it?" I asked. 

"Taka? What gave you that idea?" Ayuru asked. I gave a sigh of relief. "It's Saihitei!" 

"Hey! I saw him first!" Ryuuen screamed. 

"Oh yeah? Well tough luck, I'm stealing him!" Ayuru shouted back. Ryuuen charged towards him 

"Ooh! Bitch-fight!" Chuin called through the door. Taka ran through and started taking odds. 

"4:1 that Ayuru wins!"   


**What if Akugi 2:**

"It's Taka, isn't it?" I asked. 

"Taka? What gave you that idea?" Ayuru asked. I gave a sigh of relief. "It's Ryuuen! Oh, that sexy body, that androgynous voice! Come here, cutie!" 

"What the...?!" Ryuuen screamed and ran off, chased by Ayuru, followed by Chuin, screaming, 

"No! Take me instead!" I shook my head. 

"Well, now what?!" I asked. 

"Anyone want to play dominoes?" asked Haruki, pulling out the box.   


**Skipsida's Ravings Continued:**

Yes, I am just mad. Very mad. And have created some new characters which require a new timetable. *screams* 

But, on a lighter note, only 1 more chapter left to type up! Also with a new character! Then on Monday I can write some more at school and start this whole cycle again! Fun! I'm planning on putting in a few revelations for the characters and peering more into their reincarnated lives. I've got some whole scenes planned, some a little sad... 


	13. Tetsuo - Wednesday

**Disclaimer:** I owned the seishi but played with them in class and the teacher confiscated them so I don't own 'em anymore :-( 

**Another new character?! **Ja, meet Tetsuo! Actually, he may seem a leetle familar to people. Can you guess who he was? This chapter is pretty tame compared to what is to come. I've realised that some people may be a bit confused over why Ayuru has turned human all of a sudden too. Wait and see, it'll all be explained... sorta. 

Oh, don't worry, Chichiri isn't going to be gay/bi, I have other things planned... *evil grin* The others... I like having them screwed up, it's kinda funny! I am just cruel! Ok, so can you please not kill me? *grin at Neko Kamiya* 

**Tetsuo**   
Maths first thing in the morning is not the best thing to have, no one is awake enough for it... well, except Doukun. That child is just a walking bundel of nerves. I am slightly nervouse because I don't want the same maths teacher as last year, Agiri-sempai was hard to bear. There are only the academics in this class, no one else does maths at this high level unless they want to achieve. At least it means that my friends are here. 

"Hi Houjun, Myojuan," I say cheerfully. 

"Hello, no da," Houjun says then covers his mouth. "Not again, no da!" he wails. Myojuan laughs and I look at Houjun carefully to see if he is on something. No da? Not very normal speech, I think. 

"He's been saying that since Monday! I think he's cracking up!" cackles Myojuan. 

"No da? That sounds like English," I say, "didn't you have English on Monday?" 

"Yeah, that's right," agrees Myojuan, "you're better at English then I am, what does it mean?" 

"No means iie, I don't know what 'da' is," I reply. Doukun looks up. 

"Da? That's not strictly English but I believe it is used in some parts of the world to mean 'father' or 'dad', an abbreviation," Doukun replies. 

"So he's saying 'not dad'?" Myojuan asks, skeptically, "Why the hell would he say that?" 

"Yeah, my Dad is an accountant!" says Houjun, as if that had anything to do with it. Doukun shrugs. He looks down at his text book again and continues working. 

"He actually seems to enjoy maths," I observe in shock. 

"He's pretty smart, wants to be an astrophysist," Myojuan points out, "I only do this because it is a prerequisite to a medicine course at university. I want to be a doctor." 

"Oh? I want to be a vet and that's why I'm doing this, although I don't see how maths is much help with a sick goldfish," I say. 

"You need to be able to count the puppies!" Houjun says, gleefully. 

"No, no, that's dogs," I point out in my explaining-to-idiots voice. 

"Really, I thought that was birds," Myojuan says sarchastically. 

"Whatever," I say, flippantly, "I like animals anyway." 

"But could you kill an animal, no da? I mean, put a sick dog out of its misery," Houjun asks. I look down. 

"I don't know. I probably wouldn't be able to kill a healthy animal if someone asked me to. Maybe if it would stop a painful and slow death, I would, but murder? No, I could never murder someone," I reply. 

"Murder? Who's going to murder someone?" someone asks. I realise I had been talking loudly. 

"Tetsuo said he was going to kil someone," someone else replies. 

"Yeah, I said I was going to kill anyone eavesdropping on my conversations," I say. They look at me and I glare at them. They quickly look down again and Houjun laughs. 

"You look absolutely ferocious like that, no da!" he says and pretend sto faint with terror. I laugh and relax my face. 

"I love doing that, it freaks people out," Isay. 

"Sorry to storm your party, boys..." starts Agiri-sempai. Damn! 

"That's okay, we'll just send you away with the other gate crashers," Myojuan says, hearing her voice but not turning around to see who it was until a few seconds later. His mouth falls open. 

"Oh! Agiri-sempai!" he gaps. He does a very convincing stunned mullet impersonation. She glares at him until her withers and hands him his text book. We gape at her as she storms off. 

"Oh... my... god..." says Myojuan, voicing all our opinions. Agiri-sempai has the worst dress sense we have ever seen in a teacher, and that's saying something! No top is too transparent, no bra too bright, no skirt to short. It would be very distracting for male students and very sexy... if she was 30 years younger, didn't have skin like a prune and had no veins popping out over her legs like net stockings. Seeing that much withered flesh exposed has terrifying effects on students... and even her fellow teachers. She also has the disturbing habit of leaning over people, gassing them with the overpowering smell of lavender water mixed with body odour. She leans over Doukun who gags and suddenly announces, 

"Excuse me, I am feeling unwell. I believe some bizarre pestilence has struck me down, may I retire to the sick bay?" The teacher pauses as she deciphers Doukun-speak and at this point, he is turning green. She finally waves a hand, giving him permission to leave, but adding further stench in his area. He runs out of the room, retching.   


**Skipsida's Ravings:**

Two sad facts. 

#1- I actually do have maths in the morning tomorrow. Pity me! 

#2- The teacher is based on last year's maths teacher. Everyone (students and teachers) was sure she was humping the English teacher in his office. That's just scary... 


	14. Kaen

**Disclaimer: **I tried to buy Fushigi Yuugi but the damn vending machine ate my change! -_-;; 

**Back to a character you'll hopefully recognise! **This scene is kinda interesting, I was listening to music at the time. My problem seems to be is that whatever I write, music seems to want to write its way in, there are whole scenes in stories I have written which require a soundtrack -_-;; It's irritating, but at least with this one, it gives you a better idea of what's going on. I like this chapter because it gives you an idea of how close Kaen, Ayuru, Shouka and Shunkaku are, truly best friends in every sense of the word, completely devoted to each other. Later on, it gets fun! I was singing while I wrote! It still takes place in first lesson, at the same time as Tetsuo's part. 

**Kaen**   
"Hey, Kaen-chan! Long time, no see!" came a familiar voice behind me. A hand tapped my shoulder. I spun around. 

"Shunkaku!" I squealed in pure delight and hugged him. Shouka was already hugging him from behind and Ayuru was looking the happiest I had seen him in ages. 

"I've missed you!" he said, tanned and more muscley then I had remembered. 

"Shouka! You're choking him" Ayuru scolded, pulling her off him. 

"Jealous?" asked Shouka, ruffling Ayuru's hair. 

"My bed, especially has missed you," whispered Shunkaku, tickling my ribs. 

"Shunkaku, you'd better not have caught some exotic disease!" warned Ayuru but he was grinning. It is generally known that if one of us catches something, we all get it. And we wouldn't have it any other way. Close as you can get but none of us romantically involved so we don't mind sharing each other and flirting with outsiders. The bell rang and Ayuru and Shunkaku walked off to Economics while I walked slowly to the art room. The teacher is always late anyway. The art rooms were already open, there are three art rooms, with doors connecting them. There were a few students from a few years below me in the middle room and the room on the right hand side was filled with students who were doing drawing, all probably aspiring manga artists. The left art room had only 3 other year 12s in it, doing painting with me. There aren't many people doing art in the higher year levels except in drawing. With a sigh, I walked into the left room. Oguchi, Chuin and Ryuuen were already there, chatting. Ryuuen was talking to a girl I didn't know but realised must be his sister. Apparently she was the only person in her year doing design so she and the art painting class had been put together to share a classroom. The teacher ran into our room and handed out the assignment sheet then walked out again. Apparently she was running all three classes at once, I pitied her. I looked at the assignment. Paint an emotion? What the hell?! A bit of a weird topic, I must say! I chose happiness, figuring it would be easy. 

"Hey, Kaen!" Chuin greeted me and shoving his stuff on the table next to me. 

"Hi!" I replied cheerfully. Chuin is alright, we have a lot of classes together. 

"MInd if I turn some music on?" Oguchi asked and without waiting for permission, shoved a CD in the stereo. 

"Itooshi hito no tame ni   
Ima nani ga dekiru ka na?" he sang along with it, mixing his paints. 

"Turn that off!" Ryuuen, Chuin and I screamed at him. Chuin practically ripped the CD out of the player and shoved a replacement in. Oguchi looked at the cover. 

"Oi! This is in English!" he complained. The music started. 

"Charlie's Angels!" Ryuuen squealed. Yes, he _actually_ squealed. "I've seen this! It's the soundtrack!" he announced. He started singing along to _Independent Woman Part 1_, looking the part perfectly, I'm afraid to say. Miaka bounced in. 

"Can I work in here?" she asked in a rush. Kourin walked in behind her. We nodded at them. Well, actually, Ryuuen picked Kourin up and twirled her in the air, singing all the time, but I guess that counts as a nod. The next track came on. It had an infectious beat. Chuin bounced around happily, making modifications to Ryuuen's painting while he protested, laughing. Chuin started lip-synching the words to Ryuuen. Kourin's eyes widened. 

"Are you flirting with my brother?" she asked then looked at Ryuuen, "Is he Saihitei?" 

"No, I'm Chuin, even better!" he said. 

"Ooh! You and Ryuuen would look cute together!" Miaka cooed. 

"Miaka!" Ryuuen scolded then sang along to the song, "Heaven must be missing an angel 'cause you're here with me right now!" Miaka giggled and waved her paintbrush splashing him with brown paint. 

"What're you painting?" he asked. 

"Chocolate cake!" she squealed. Kourin shook her head. 

"Typical Miaka," she groaned. 

"Ooh, I'm captured by your spell," Ryuuen sang to Kourin who grinned. 

"I can see I'm going to get no work done around Ryuuen," she laughed and poked him with her pencil. The song ended and already I was feeling much more cheerful. I've gotta say, if you want to paint happiness, turn dance music on and put Miaka in the room and the mood instantly lightens. The next two songs were slow and Ryuuen fast-forwarded them, stopping at _Dot._ He knew most of the lyrics and managed to sing the part well. 

"Geeze, you have a high voice for a guy!" I said, noticing he sounded similar to his sister Kourin. 

"Damn! Was I doing it again?" he asked. Kourin nodded. The next time he spoke, his voice was lower, at his usual pitch, "Sorry, it's a habit to speak at Kourin's pitch, especially when I sing." I stare at him. That's pretty weird. I rinsed my brush and got some more orange paint. The track ended and the new one came on. I recognised it and screamed. I love that song! I couldn't help it. I jumped up onto the table and started singing along to _Baby Got Behind_. Miaka giggled and joined in, taking the attention away from me as I wriggled my butt expressively. Oguchi stood, transfixed, staring, but unfortunately, Ryuuen and Chuin didn't even look my way. Damn! Ryuuen is gay too? He was sexy in his own way but I guess I can't touch him now. He covered Kourin's eyes with his hands as Chuin yelled, 

"I think she's gonna start stripping!" I glared at him but he jumped up on the table and started dancing alongside me, ponytail flicking wildly. We danced dirtily for a while, although I know he meant nothing by it, while Miaka clapped. Oguchi leapt up onto the table, looking jealous and stole Chuin from me. All's fair in love and dancing so I pulled Ryuuen up and Kourin broke away, taking the opportunity to change the track. We all gronaed but when we heard what it was, we cheered up. _Barricuda!_

"I take it you've seen the movie too?" Oguchi laughed. 

"Yeah, I have it subtitled," I admitted, "I have the video." 

"So do I," Ryuuen said. He danced with Kourin. Oguchi sidled up to me and spun me around while Chuin snatched up Miaka, picking the girl around and twirling. The table was shifting under our weight. It wobbled and the dancing turned even funnier as we struggled to stay on. At that point, we somehow heard the teacher over the noise and leapt back to our paintings, adding water to our drying paints. 

"Are you working?" asked the teacher. We nodded as the strains of _Turning Japanese_ filled the room. The teacher looked at us disapprovingly and turned the stereo down. "You have to get this painting finished by the end of the lesson," she said to us and then ordered Kourin to get back to working on her design-brief. She stayed in the room for the duration of the song. The next song was monopolised by Oguchi who sang 

"Brandy, you're a fine girl..." until we fast-forwarded the track. Actually, w skipped the next two tracks, going straight to _Groove is in the Heart._ Ryuuen danced around with his paintbrush flicking paint everywhere. He got some on my face. I ran my paintbrush along his face in return, painting his lips yellow. He laughed and painted stripes on Chuin. A paint fight quickly started. Kourin ran into the other room, protecting her designs. Miaka laughed, looked at herself in the mirror and started painting squiggles on her face. Somehow, everyone wound up ganging up on Chuin and he got red, black, yellow and red stripes on his face, like a mask. The song changed and we ran out of the usual colours, modifying our pictures. Kourin saw we had stopped and walked back in, nearly collapsing with laughter when she saw our faces. Everything was calm again until _Tangerine Speedo_ came on. As the guitar started up, we all leapt up on to the table, stomping our feet and singing. We paired up in the quieter parts (Ryuuen + Kourin, Miaka + Oguchi, Chuin and me) and did ballroom style dancing. Oguchi cried out constantly as Miaka stomped his feet. Kourin and Ryuuen looked like mirror images. Chuin and I laughed as we spun around. The table teetered and groaned under our weight as we danced enthusiastically as the chorus started. Suddenly, the teacher came in, just as the table fell over sideways and we crashed onto the floor. 

"What on _earth_ is going on?!" she demanded. We picked ourselves off the floor, laughing hysterically. She ordered to see our paintings. "What emotion did you choose?" she asked. 

"Happiness!" We answered simultaneously. She looked at us all, streaked with paint and giggling like maniacs. 

"Let me see," she ordered. I showed her mine, the word 'happiness' on the page, decorated with bright squiggles of yellow, orange and red. Oguchi's was a collage of decorated words like 'music' and colour' overlapping. Miaka showed the teacher her chocolate cake and the teacher was impressed until she remembered Miaka wasn't in our class and kicked her out. Chuin's was a swirl of vibrant colours, so cheerful it even brought a smile to the teachers face. But it was Ryuuen's which summed it up the best. His was of Kourin dancing and laughing with the CD playing in the background. 

**Skipsida's Ravings:**

You may be asking "what the...?!" but that's okay, just turn on the songs mentioned and you might get the scene better. I wrote it at home, which was unusual, and was hyperactive at the time, dancing and singing. I did Art last year and it was a bit like that, music on, people singing and dancing. It was Art 3d though, so it was a bit messy with people trying to dance with clay! ^_^;; 

At one point, everyone was too lazy to bring in CDs so for about 4 weeks, we were stuck listening to reggae for a week. By the end of it, everyone knew every lyric to every song and it had driven the whole class insane. Luckily someone brought another CD in after a while, though it took long enough! What was the point of this chapter? Well, Shunkaku has come back from his holiday and I wanted to show Kaen starting to like Ryuuen and Oguchi and show that she was already friendly with Chuin, even if her friends aren't. Also, it's fun! 

I've been a bit lazy writing this, I've been working on Twelfth Night, as done by the FY cast, because I've been overexposed to Shakespeare in English classes. It's funny too, and I'm up to Act 3 already, although I haven't typed much yet... 

Regarding the "No da"s: Well, I'm still learning Japanese and just a baka! -_-;; I wanted them to think it was English because he started saying it in an English lesson so it meant that Chiriko could show off and there can be a few other interpretations along the way... Oh well, I'm just stupid. Houjun started saying 'no da' in the English lesson because all the suzaku seishi were together and got deja vu. That's where all the trouble started... 


	15. Taka (2)

**Disclaimer: **I don't have time for this right now, I'll come up with some creative excuse later... *runs off with FY, followed by screaming security guards* 

**Urm, actually, I really am in a hurry!** I don't have much time, I'm about to head off for fencing so am typing at the speed of light. Luckily this isn't a very long chapter. Another Taka one too. I'm not a huge Tamahome fan and he's a bit irritating to write for because he's not as funny as the other characters. This is a bit of a filler chapter to be honest... -_-;;   
Taka (2) I laugh at Miaka while she tells me about her art room adventures and kiss her, getting the last of some yellow paint off her lips 

"You should have seen Ryuuen, he was cool! And Kourin is so similar looking, as if she's a twin!" she said happily. "And I painted a chocolate cake!" she added, "Can I have a real one now?" I laugh but buy her a slice. She looks at me with pure joy then wolfs it down. 

"That was yummy!" she shrieks happily. 

"It was only in your mouth for what, 3 seconds?" I ask. She scowls. 

"It was nice while it was in there." I laugh at this. So does Chuin, who comes up behind her. I freeze. The paint... could it be... Tomo? 

"What's with the paint, Chuin?" I ask, evenly. Miaka giggles. 

"We did that in art! You forgot to wash it off!" 

"What?! I was wondering why people gave me such weird looks!" he said. He looked at his reflection in the window. "Oh my god! I look like a freak!" He ran off, yelling abuse at Kaen as he passed her in the hall. She cracked up when she saw him and even Ayuru, who seems to be expressionless, couldn't help giggling. I noticed that Shoukaku was with this. Looks like Seiryuu seishi are out en force today. It was odd though that Amboshi... Koutoku I mean... isn't with them. He isn't even related to Suboshi... Shoukaku in this life. Koutoku would probably be looking for Oguchi or Chuin at the moment. 

"You're so quiet!" said Miaka, squeezing my hand. 

"Sorry, just thinking. It's so weird to see the Seiryuu seishi and not be trying to kill them, I still can't get over how normal they are... or the fact that they are all here now. When Chuin came in with that paint on, he looked just like Tomo," I said. Miaka shivered. 

"That's scary," she whispered and instinctively reached for my hand again. 

"Don't worry, they don't even remember you. They don't remember anything that happened... I hope... it's enough to make me paranoid though," I whispered, squeezing her hand. 

"I know, Taka-chan," she replied. I smiled at her. Miaka-chan is just like a little kid. I wonder if she'll ever grow up. It must be all the food she eats. Starve her and she'd probably go normal.. but who'd want that? Then again, it'd be cheaper for me... 

"Hi Miaka! Got the paint off yet?" Ryuuen called, walking along with Genrou and Kouji. I noticed that he still had some green paint on his nose. The bell rang as I informed his of it and he ran away to rinse it off. I walked into the room reserved for year 12s studying in their frees and was amazed to find that all the Suzaku seishi were there. Unfortunately, Ayuru was also there but he was deep in conversation with Shouka and Shunkaku so wasn't bothering anyone. I sat down at a table with Saihetei. Houjun, Myoujuan, Doukun and Tetsuo sat together and at another table sat Genrou, Kouji and Ryuuen. From the sound of it, Ryuuen was helping Genrou with his English homework. I had to laugh. Genrou's grasp of English is the same as a goldfish's grasp of astrophysics! Well... maybe a bit better then that but not much. Saihetei was silent today and he concentrated on his work. I don't know what happened but Ryuuen and Saihetei are paranoid of each other now. I guess the whole incident at fencing must have embarrassed them both. It was one of those times I wished I had a video camera at hand. Everyone is pretty quiet today, I wonder what they're thinking... 

**Skipsida's Ravings:******

Phew! Finished it! This wasn't a very good chapter, sorry! What comes next is a bit more dramatic... with an unexpected... or maybe not so unexpected event! *evil grin* Wait and see! 


	16. Ayuru

**Disclaimer:** I refuse to say that I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. I refuse to say it... *Ayuru raises his hand* ARGH! Okay, okay, I don't, I don't! 

**Mean Ayuru! How dare you threaten me!** Yep, it's Nakago's turn... and has been a while coming. It's strange, he's actually okay in this, human. Also very funny! But a bit of a plotter still. This chapter is a bit scary... 

Hey, to my great reviewers out there, thanks for keeping on reading, it keeps me going! Actually, I probably would write anyway but the story would be a bit flat. I love knowing that people read this and the first thing I do when I go online is check out the reviews it gets. This story is having to fight for time, what with the Twelfth Night one also lurking around but this comes first. The other one is shorter (well, except for a few scenes) and I haven't typed up much. It is pretty light reading, just a parody. This is... interesting. What can I say? I'm hooked! I've already worked out the ending too, it's the middle which is giving me trouble! 

**Ayuru**   
I hadn't planned for it to come out that way, hadn't planned to make an appearance at the LGB group at all. I had been foolish, acted spontaneously. It was lucky it had turned out as well as it did. Things are bound to result from this, however. I look at Shunkaku and Shouka. Kaen is in drama. Kaen would understand, Shouka and Shunkaku wouldn't, therefore, I must avoid them finding out at all costs. What to do about Saihitei? I don't know if he'll buy the story I told Ryuuen and Chuin although for once, I told the truth, or at least part of it. If Chuin is around on the other hand, I'll have an alibi. Chuin is one of the world's greatest diplomats. I'll convince him to help me. It is essential that Chuin or Ryuuen tells Saihitei rather then myself admitting or he'd simply never believe it. As for Ryuuen, I think he should make an effort to look more masculine. I feel some contempt for him still, I must say, but at least he is forgiving. Still, like every other gay, he is a threat to my getting together with Houjun. I must get to known Houjun better and see how he'd react if I came out to him. I am certain that he is straight, unfortunately, but, to quote Chuin, everyone is only a few drinks away from a homosexual experience. The problem is, I don't really want to get him drunk nor drug him. At least I have the LGB gossip line working on his case. I smile at this, strange, how a spontaneous action has some useful side-effects. Houjun is across the room, chatting with Myojuan. Myojuan had better stay away from Shouka, if he knows what's good for him. Shouka deserves better then him. Houjun on the other hand... is perfect. I gaze at his smiling cace. He laughs a lot, I like that. Great body too. And his hair... wacky but it suits him. I will go out with him eventually, it is only a matter of time, that's all. Shouka-chan waves a hand in front of my face. 

"You're distracted," she notes. I smile. 

"Sorry, Shouka-chan, what were you saying?" 

"I was asking about the chemistry homework," she replied. 

"What about it?" I inquired. 

"What was it we had to do for a start!" she answered, "I left my diary at home." 

"Urm... I can't remember!" I admitted. Houjun's presence makes my mind go blank. I pull out my diary. I only bothered to write it in because the teacher told me about it in the sick bay and she glared at me until I scribbled it down obediently. "Write up the prac results," I read out, "great. The teacher will kill me because I don't have any, being in the sickbay at the time. What can I do?" I look at Shouka, waiting for her to volunteer hers. 

"You can use mine," Shouka said, as I wanted her to. I flashed her a dazzling smile and copied them out neatly. Shunkaku leaned back on his chair. He'd finished his economics homework and hadn't been in any other lessons yet. I yawned and started doing my other homework. A few minutes later, I looked up at the silent room. Amazing, even the ferals, Kouji and Genrou were working! Then again, Chuin said they had English with him, which is next lesson, so they'd have to. I look at Houjun. He's in my history class, it means I'll have a chance to work with him and learn more about him. This may be my big chance! I'll impress him, work hard, even be friendly to Saihitei altough he's so snobby he doesn't deserve it. He believes he's so beautiful and perfect, very vain. At least Ryuuen is okay. Kaen teels me Ryuuen isn't like Saihitei at all and filled me in on the goss after her art lesson. Shunkaku stands up. 

"Where're you going?" I ask in surprise. 

"To the canteen, wanna come?" he asks. Shouka and I stand up and nod, shoving our stuff in our bags. We walk leisurely along to the canteen, laughing and joking. It is deserted. I walk towards the counter but there is no one there. 

"Hello?" calls Shunkaku slamming his usual can of coke on the counter and fiddling with his money. Wang-san, the woman who is usually at the counter isn't in sight. None of the other canteen workers would be here right now, they head off for lunch, leaving her in charge. She's Chinese and doesn't speak Japanese very well so we call out loudly and clearly. 

"Hello? Wan-san?" Shouka calls, walking behind the counter to the food preparation area, which stinks of disinfectant. She spots a nail-file under the desk and call us over. Ew! You can see white powder from the filings everywhere! 

"She's not here! Wicked! Let's see what's _really_ over there!" Shunkaku says, with an evil grin. He opens his coke, takes a long swig, burps and heads towards the door to the rooms behind the canteen. We walk forward cautiously but realise that no one is there to find us anyway and, feeling stupid, walk forward normally again. The room behind has a fridge, sink, stove, hotplate and other cooking appliances. There is a door to the left, leading to what looks like a storeroom, an open door ahead of us, leading outside and a door labelled "refrigerated room, do not leave door open!". The whole place is completely disgusting, with a foul smell and walls coated with splattered fat. It looks as if it has never been cleaned, the walls are oozing. Shouka rubs a finger against the door and it comes away slimy. 

"Ew!" sh screams in disgust. At that point, we hear another noise through the door to the left. We peer in through the door, which is slightly ajar and see a disgusting sight. Wang-san and the deliveryman are pashing against he wall, the deliveryman's hands roaming around freely. What makes it worse is that Wan-san is tall and fat and the deliveryman is short and skinny so Wang-san has to lean over and position her bulk so she won't suffocate him. The fat moves by itself like a living think and pins the deliveryman to the wall. Shouka giggles and we all wrinkle our noses a the thought of them together. 

"I'm going to give them a fright!" Shunkaku whispers, stepping forward with an evil grin on his face. 

"No, I've got a better idea!" I hiss back. I walk outside the door and through the other door leading to the outside. As I thought, the deliveryman's truck is parked outside, key in the slot. I turn the ignition on and press the horn. The deliveryman runs out screaming, half-dressed, while Wang-san waddles after him, confused. Shunkaku, Shouka and I make a run for it, hooting with laughter. 

"Get a room!" Shunkaku yells behind him. 

"Or a port-a-loo!" I add. We laugh again as they swear at our backs, running like crazy. The deliveryman takes up the chase and we run even faster, entering the drama room to hide. The drama students are split up into groups, rehearsing scenes in a play. Kaen has pillows strapped to her stomach to make her look fat and is talking to Oguchi. Chuin is waiting for his cue and Koutaku is walking on, reading a line out. Being the group nearest to the door, they see us straight away and stop. 

"What're you doing here? Come for a visit?" Chuin asked cheerfully. 

"What're you doing? Kaen, you look pregnant with that on!" Shunkaku says, pulling at Kaen's pillows. 

"That's the point, I'm playing a pregnant woman," Kaen explains. We were still puffing and laughing and Koutuku raises an eyebrow at us. 

"Okay, who are you avoiding?" he asks. 

"We're being chased by the delivery man! We saw him making out with Wang-san!" Shouka panted. 

"I love it!" Chuin yells and grab's Kaen's hand. 

"Oh Wang-san!" he gushes in a sappy, passionate voice. 

"Oh delivery man!" Kaen gushes back, playing along. Kaen leans over and kisses him, pillows pushing him so he has to stand with his butt sticking out behind him. We start laughing all over again. 

"You're not doing it right!" complains Chuin, breaking away from Kaen. 

"What do you mean?" Kaen asks, offended. 

"I'll show you how to do it right!" Chuin says. He grabs the pillows and puts them on himself, repositioning them on his skinny body. "Oh delivery man!" he squeals, "take me, I'm yours!" He waddles forwards, pins me against the wall and starts pashing me.   
_What the...?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?_   


**Skipsida's Ravings:**

Ehehehehe, lucky day for Chuin! The "or a port-a-loo" bit is a quote used by a friend at school because apparently his friends actually did. O_o 

**What if Akugi:**

"Get a room!" Shunkaku yelled. 

"We had a perfectly nice one until you disturbed us!" Wang-san yelled back. 

"Not any more! It's taken!" I said, grabbing Kaen's hand and locking ourselves in there. 


	17. Shunkaku

**Disclaimer:** I came third in a fencing competition today. A shame I didn't come first, the prize was Fushigi Yuugi, all I got was a medal :-( 

**And continuing on from the last one... **now I've annoyed everyone with the cliffhanger to see how Ayuru would react! 

I really did have a fencing competition today and for once, seven people showed up. There aren't as many girls who fence as guys so usually I have to go in male competitions if no girls show up, because you need at least three people for a competition. Seven girls showing up is **_very_** rare. 

But now to get writing... 

**Shunkaku**   
Ayuru's eyes looked as if they'd explode out of his head. He pushed Chuin off him. 

"Get off me, you freak!" he shouted. 

"But Deliveryman! Let me reveal my immense love for you!" Chuin cooed, still in character. Ayuru ripped the cushions off him and handed them back to Kaen. Chuin looked hurt as he realised Ayuru wasn't being acting. 

"What's wrong? Does his breath stink?" asked Oguchi. Without warning, he leaned over and kissed Chuin. "Nope, it's fine, what's his problem?" 

"Leave Ayuru alone, man!" I shouted, "he's not a fag like you guys!" 

"Want a kiss too, jealous one?" asked Oguchi sweetly. 

"Don't make me punch yer fucking face in!" I spat. "C'mon Ayuru, Shouka. Sorry Kaen," I said, feeling sorry for her. Ayuru looked as if he would get violent, and after what happened with Ryuuen, he didn't need any more trouble. He was still red when we got out of there and I realised, he wasn't red with rage, he was blushing! 

"I can't believe that guy! Don't worry, I don't think anyone noticed," Shouka said, putting an arm around Ayuru who looked traumatised. I can't blame him. Being kissed by _Chuin_?! That's foul! 

After lunch, which we didn't eat in the canteen, not wanting to face the wrath of Wang-san, we split up for different lessons. Only Kaen and I had a lesson together, English. I nearly walked into the wrong class, apparently there are two English classes on at once. The teacher didn't want to let me in at first, didn't realise I had been on holidays. I had to flash my timetable at her before she reluctantly opened the door. The lesson wasn't too bad, I'm good at languages. I slept through the lesson. Unfortunately, when I say slept through, I mean literally. I woke up to find the teacher slamming a book down on my head and the rest of the class snorking with laughter. The teacher proceeded to yell at me for sleeping in class, moved onto the fact that I wasn't in full school uniform then finally tried to give me a detention. She did this in a mix of English and terrible Japanese because, being an exchange teacher, she couldn't speak much Japanese. The result was that I was yelled at and didn't understand a word of it. She stopped for a breathe and I quickly said, 

"Excuse me, I can't understand, can you repeat that?" She turned red with rage and seemed to expand with anger. She looked so stupid, I couldn't help it, I started laughing. She really started screaming then and, frothing at the mouth, pulled something out of her desk. Within a few minutes, I found myself trying to talk my way out of a detention in the vice-principal's office. It didn't work and I walked out with the knowledge that I had a detention on my first day back at school and my parents were going to kill me. Not a good start to the year. 

**Skipsida's Ravings:**

Sorry, this was a short chapter! The fencing today was good though, I have another competition tomorrow morning. It starts at 9am, would you believe, so I can't sleep in this weekend :-( Not happy!   
~ Lady Skipsida, the overzealous ^_^ (I've been dubbed that by the Knights of the Willow and Star, not bad, huh? And there is too Royal Alchohol! *laughs*) 

**What if Akugi:**

"Want a kiss too, jealous one?" Oguchi asked sweetly. How did he guess?   


"Yep!" I leaned over and we began pashing. Before long everyone had started and the drama class just turned into this massive orgy. I guess Wang-san had the right idea, huh? 


	18. Miaka

**Disclaimer:** I stole Fushigi Yuugi and now I'm in the dungeons waiting to be tortured for my crime. *sees that the torturer is Nakago* ARGH! Have mercy! Let me out of here! I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, I admit it! 

**Presenting the hungry-one!** Finally, the miko gets a say! It's from Miaka's point of view, even if this isn't a very long one! I've noticed that hardly anyone writes from Miaka's point of view. Why does everyone seem to enjoy bashing her so much? She may be annoying but the show needs some comic relief! So here you go, Miaka, probably the first ever chapter in a fanfic from your point of view! 

**Miaka**   
I'm hungry! I nibble at the cookie hidden under my exercise book but the wrapper rustles and crumbs scatter everywhere. Kourin rustles some papers and coughs, hiding the noise. I shoot her a grateful smile. She looks so similar to Nuriko that it's scary! I mistook her from Ryuuen-chan when I first met her. Nuriko-chan did i good job of imitating her in his past life. Ryuuen doesn't have long hari now, it's a shame. I'll get to see him, Saihitei-chan and Taka-cahn tonight, there's an extra fencing lesson. I want to get Sai-chan and Ry-chan together, Nuriko deserves it. Kourin is in on the whole thing too. Mmm, now where that other cookie. Huh? No more?! I thought Taka-chan bought me three! Taka-chan, you meany! Oh wait, he did, I just ate 'em all. ^_^;; Taka-chan is nice, he buys me food... huh? What's the teacher asking?" 

"Nani?" I ask. The teacher glares at me and points to the book the class is reading. I search for it in my bag. 

"I forgot it, Aki-sempai," I apologise, "can I read manga instead?" 

"That's not good enough, Yuuki Miaka," the teacher starts to rave. 

"Miaka-san can look onto mine," a male voice to my right interrupts. 

"Thankyou, Haruki!" I say gratefully. Haruki shuffles his desk over and I peer over at his copy of the text. Haruki whispers into my ear, 

"Hey, you're Taka-san's girlfriend, right?" I nod at him. "And he knows Houjun, right?" he continues. I nod again. 

"Why?" I whisper. 

"Do you know if Houjun is gay?" he asks. 

"What?!" I scream in shock! The teacher and students glare at me. "What is this kanji? Move your thumb!" I bluff, "Oh! It's door... heheheh... I knew that!" The teacher rolls her eyes and looks away. "What do you mean, is he gay?!" I whisper to Haruki, looking at him, flabberghasted. 

'I don't want to know for me, it's for a friend!" Haruki says, blushing a bit. 

"Ooh! Someone has a crush on Houjun-chan? Kawaii!" I giggle quietly, "Who is it?" 

"Guess," he said. I screwed up my nose. Who do I know who is gay?   


"Oguchi?" 

"No." 

"Chuin?" 

"No." 

"Well, it can't be Ryuuen, he likes Saihitei. Urm... I know! Tasuki!" 

"Who?" 

"Urm, I mean, Genrou?" 

"He's gay?" 

"I don't know! I'm just guessing! He said that he doesn't like girls but that's only after Soi tried to pick him up so it might just be to get rid of her!" I replied. 

"Well, you're still wrong!" 

"Oh come on! Tell me!" I begged quietly to him. Haruki smiled. 

"I don't know if I should," he whispered back. 

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase?" I begged. 

"Okay, okay," he laughed, "promise not to tell?" 

"Yes!" I squeaked. He looks scary at times. 

"It's Ayuru," he whispered. 

"Oh! Kawaii!" I said at the same time. Then realised. Ayuru?! "EWWW!!!" I screamed jumping upwards. The teacher glared at me. "EW! He sneezed in my ear!" I bluffed and sat down again. The other students shot me sympathetic glances. 

"Gee, thanks," Haruki whispered sarchastically, "now remember, you promised not to tell. Not even Taka." Not even Taka? That's cruel! But a promise is a promise, unfortunately. Ayuru likes Houjun?! That's foul! 

"So is he then?" Haruki asked. 

"What?" I asked. 

"Houjun," he probed. 

"What?"   


"Gay?" he added, sounding frustrated. 

"I don't know," I replied, "why would I?" 

"Argh! You mean I told you about Ayuru for nothing?" 

"Why do you even care about Ayuru anyway? He's not even in our year level!" I pointed out, neatly changing the subject. 

"It's a favour, okay?" he said, keeping his voice low with some effort. "What do you have against Ayuru anyway?" I didn't know how to answer that. It's not Ayuru that scares me, it's the fact that he once was Nakago. The fact that he tried to bash up Ryuuen doesn't help either. I wish Genrou had his tessen, he'd roast Ayuru like a sausage.... mmm.... sausages... when does this lesson end? I'm hungry! My stomach rumbles, voicing it's complaint. 

"What's that?" someone asks. 

"Earthquake!" squeals Kourin. 

"It's just my stomach!" I complain. Why is everyone laughing? It's cruel to laugh at other peoples' hunger! The lesson couldn't end quickly enough for me and I ran outside to beg for Taka to buy me some more cookies. 

"What happened to the ones I bought you... oh, don't tell me, you ate them?" he teased. 

"That's what cookies are there for, right?" I said cheerfully. He laughed and handed me a muffin, which he must have bought before I came out of class. I hugged him. 

"Don't make a mess in the gym, okay?" he asked as I tucked in. He kissed the top of my head. I nodded and tried to eat more tidily as he put his fencing gear on.   


**Skipsida's Ravings:**

Actually, it is great fun to try to eat food in class! I always try to have a cookie with me in maths so when the work gets too hard and I start to stress, it soothes my frazzled nerves. Taka would be a great boyfriend simply because he would supply me with cookies! Although Saihitei probably would too! Ryuuen would be great because he'd punch people if they bitched about me eating in class. Tasuki could always steal cookies for me. Chichiri would materialise them. Chiriko would probably memorise the cookbook and make it. Mitsukake would probably tell me off for having such a bad diet! ^_^ 

**What if Akugi:**

"Earthquake!" screamed Kourin. Everyone hid under their desks while the earth shook in time with my stomach's rumbling. The building started to collapse just as Taka ran in with the muffin. 

"Eat this!" he urged. I swallowed it and instantly the shaking stopped. 

"Thankyou!" I squealed happily. Taka waved the shocked onlookers away. 

"Nothing to see here, people!" 


	19. Genrou (2)

**Disclaimer:** My bag was stolen on Wednesday. I'm glad Fushigi Yuugi wasn't stolen because I don't own it so therefore, it wasn't in my bag. 

**Yes, my bag really was stolen.** I wish I could kill the bastard who stole my school bag! They walked in straight off the street and took my bag and three others from right inside the building, caught on security camera while they were at it but unfortunately, nothing could be done about it. My bag had three whole chapters of _What if _in there so it was a major loss, as well as textbooks and all my chemistry work for the past year. IT SUCKS! But after much mourning for my writing, as well as two fantastic pictures I drew of Ryuuen and Saihetei and was planning to scan for this story, I rewrote the scenes. They're not exactly the same but I think it's better then nothing. I wish that it hadn't happened. It cost $200 to replace the stolen stuff (lucky my wallet and mobile phone weren't in the bag) but the story is irreplaceable. I'm printing off the typed up pages for it, so I can continue writing... 

**Genrou (2)**   
Kouji and me walked out of school and along the streets to the primary school. Reika was waiting by the gates. 

"Aniki!" she squealed and leapt onto me, hugging my waist, all of me she can reach. She's a shrimp, even for a seven year old, and way to skinny. We reckon it's cos she doesn' eat enough so we're always tryin' to feed her up better'n us, like today, she was the ony one out of us kids to have lunch. 

"Hi!" called Fuyu to Kouji. He walked out of school, huge bag open and flapping in the wind. Books were dropping everywhere. Kouji bent down to pick up his little brother's stuff. 

"Where the hell where you?" growled Kouji, who had been searching for Fuyu. Fuyu looks defiantly back at him. 

"I was at the canteen, trying to buy food but I remembered I didn't have any money," he announced. 

"We can eat at home, it's Mum's pay-day," I said, picking Reika up and putting her on my back above my bag, giving her a piggyback. I carried her the kilometre or two walk home and then put her down as Kouji and me searched our bags for the key. It turned out Fuyu had swiped it and we blasted his eardrums about it fer a few minutes before going inside. The place stank from being shut up all day but Fuyu still ran on ahead to the fridge, expectantly. He came back looking pissed off and holding a note. 

"Give't 'ere," Kouji orderred and grabbed it. He read it, groaned and looked up. "Your Mum hasn't been paid, the bastard didn't pay anyone." He said to me. 

"Great, now whadda we do? I'm starvin'!" Fuyu whined. 

"Shut the hell up!" I shouted at him then turned back to Kouji, "What about the rent? It's due today, right?" 

"Yeah," Kouji agreed. He looked in the jar where we keep the rent money. A few notes and coins clinked around inside. Kouji tipped the jar's contents out and counted it. "Shit! Not enough! We've gotta pay it _today_ or get evicted! Old Man Shimo ain't very patient, he already has warned us." 

"We'll hafta sell somethin'," I said, looking around hopelessly. 

"Like what?" asked Kouji, searching around too. I opened the fridge and pulled out the complementary crate of beer Fuyu's mum gets for working in a grog-shop. 

"Like this," I said, pulling it along the floor. It weighed a ton and probably could be sold for a fair amount. 

"Ya reckon Old Man Shima would wanna be paid in beer?" Fuyu asked skeptically. 

"Hell, yeah! He's a fucking alchoholic!" Kouji said cheerfully. We grabbed an end of the crate each and got Fuyu and Reika to grab the money as we heaved it upstairs to his door. Kouji knocked at the door. 

"'Knock knock,'   
'Who's there?'   
'Kouji, Genrou, Fuyu and Reika paying the rent,'   
'Kouji, Genrou, Fuyu and Reika paying the rent with what?'   
'With cash and beer!'" Kouji said, holding the entire conversation with the closed door. I bet Shima didn't even hear a word of it, the fat bastard never moves from in front of the TV, even to open the door. I opened the door, which wasn't even locked, lugged the crate and money through the door and dumped it next to Shima, who hadn't even noticed we'd come in. He looked at us in mild surprise, wrote the receipt then we ran outta the door before we were forced to talk to him. 

"I'm still hungry," announced Fuyu with the most annoying whining tone I'd ever heard. I felt like putting the poor idiot out of his misery and was about to when Reika started to whimper as well. 

"We can't go without food for a whole fucking day," Kouji pointed out, "but we don' have nothin' left to sell." 

"We'll hafta panhandle," I said. Kouji and Fuyu nodded and grabbed their guitar and harmonica. I'm about as musical as a broken tractor so I grabbed my jacket and make Reika put one on too. We all walked outside, locking the apartment behind us, and headed for the train station. Kouji set up on the left side and Fuyu on the right so we could get people from both directions. I sat down on a bench in the middle and kept an eye on Reika as she asked strangers for spare change. She always did better'n Kouji and me when we tried cos she looks so small and scared. Everytime she got a full handful of coins or notes, she gave it to me and I kept it in my pockets so she wouldn't be weighed down by cash. Kouji and Fuyu emptied their hats out in my pockets too and after about an hour of busking, we'd earned a fair amount of cash and I walked over first to Kouji then Fuyu to tell 'em to pack up. I looked for Reika. And froze. Kouji had seen it too and was running towards her. I ran and somehow got there first. 

"Let go of her, you arseholes!" I bellowed, punching the nearest guy. It didn't do much, he was a walking pile'a lard. He turned around and aimed a punch at me with a meaty fist. I dodged and his fist kept going, connecting with Kouji's jaw. The whole pile of fat bounced off Kouji and he went out like a light, collapsing in a pile on the ground. Fuyu had arrived by then but what good was a 10 year old? A man hit him and pow, he went flying against a pole and stayed there, terror in his eyes. While all this was happening, Reika had been struggling and managed to wriggle free while the guys were distracted. She was running now and they let her go, now too busy trying to beat the shit out of me to care. I dodged their blows with speed I didn't even know I fucking had but hell, I couldn't keep it up for long. With Kouji down, I was screwed, there was _three_ of them! At that point, a familiar figure showed up. 

"Need some help?" Ryuuen called helpfully to me, which was a fucking understatement, I needed an army! I groaned when I actually noticed who it was, this didn't even the odds, the guy is a fucking shrimp, what good would he do? A lot actually! He punched the nearest guy and he _stayed_ punched, falling to the ground without a sound. I kicked the nearest guy to me in the groin while he was gaping at Ryuuen in surprise and he staggered, groaning. The last guy decided he didn't like the odds anymore and got the hell out of there. I flashed a smile at Ryuuen. All of this had happened in a crowded train station but no one else had tried to help except for the smallest person there. 

"Thanks, yer saved our fuckin' lives!" I said and helped Fuyu up. He hadn't really been hurt, just pissing himself in fear, can't really blame 'im, he's just a kid. Reika came back, crying. She hugged me and wouldn't let go. 

"Shh, shh, we'll get ya some nice food now," I said soothingly to her. 

"You want some help with Kouji?" Ryuuen asked, looking worried. 

"Nah, our home is near by," I said, prying Reika loose and trying to pick Kouji up. Ryuuen grabbed his head before it hit the ground and together, he lugged him home, Fuyu comforting Reika along the way. We dropped Kouji on the sofa. 

"Get food," I ordered Fuyu and handed him all the money we had earned. Reika was still shaking. I held her until she stopped crying. I noticed Ryuuen staring around our shit-heap of a home and wished he'd just piss off. As soon as Fuyu arrived with the food, I moved Reika onto his lap and checked out Kouji's wounds. 

"Is he okay?" asked Ryuuen, who hadn't said anything until then. 

"He'll live," I grunted, realising he'd be fine, "just'll have one helluva headache when he wakes up." He nodded and I looked to see what Fuyu had got f'r us. Rice, vegies and some meat. I decided to make a stirfry, walked into the cruddy kitchen and pulled out the stuff I needed, also searching around for a clean knife the cut the stuff with. I started chopping up the vegies and Ryuuen walked in, looking as out of place here as I would in his home. He fidgetted but didn't say nothin'. I wish he would, or, better still, just go. He don't belong here, he prob'ly thinks it's fucking foul. 

"So..." he said, after a while, fiddling with a strand of hair. 

"So..." I said, without looking up.   


**Skipsida's Ravings:**

And so, Ryuuen saves the day! And Genrou has regained his seishi power, speed. This scene was pretty moving to write because I could see it being played out in my head. Poor Genrou, there is more stuff to come on his life, Kouji, Fuyu and Reika in the next chapter. It is pretty rotten, poor guy. This chapter is a bit too depressing to write an Akugi for, maybe later... 


	20. Ryuuen (2)

**Disclaimer:** I own a politics essay, a result of a whole day's worth of toiling and working. I did no such thing for Fushigi Yuugi, although I did for this fanfic. 

**The other stolen chapter has been rewritten!** This was a chapter which was in my bag the day it was stolen and it continues right where the last one left off... 

**Ryuuen**   
"So what're ya doin' in this parta town so late?" he asked. I looked at my watch. It was about 6:00. It'd taken half an hour ot lug Kouji back here. 

"I had a fencing lesson," I explained, looking at Genrou in fascination. This was a side of him I hadn't seen before. I didn't know he could cook, hadn't known anything about him before. He was somehow... softer. Yes, that's it, he showed his softer side to the child, Reika. Who was she, his little sister? I'll have to find out. 

"Aniki, when'll the food be ready?" asked the other, skinny boy. 

"Soon, wait, okay?" growled Genrou but he didn't sound angry. How came he and Kouji were looking after them? Where're the parents? 

"At work," Genrou said and I realised I'd said the last bit out loud. 

"It's late," I said, embarassed. 

"They've got day and night jobs. Mum works as a waitress and barmaid, Fuyu's mum work in a bottle-shop," Genrou replied. 

"What about your Dad?" I asked. 

"What about him?" growled Genrou. Oops, wrong question. 

"So, are you all related?" I asked, waving a hand in the vague direction of Kouji, Fuyu and Reika. 

"Sorta," he said, vaguely. 

"What do you mean, sort of?" I asked, curious. 

"You ask a lot of fucking questions," muttered Genrou but he didn't sound too annoyed, just absorbed in his cooking. "Well, I'm Mum's mistake, the whole fucking reason she dropped outta high school. Kouji's real Mum left her husband and Kouji behind with him. Fuyu's Mum married Kouji's Dad and had Fuyu. He dumped her with Kouji when Fuyu was little. Mum went out with Fuyu and Kouji's Dad after that but he dumped her once she got pregnant with Reika. Mum and Fuyu's Mum met up a few years ago, both in crappy jobs and joined forces against Dad to get child support money but he committed suicide, the bastard, leaving all his money to his plastic surgeon's dream of a wife. So we've all been stuck together since. I've known Kouji since I was tiny anyway, so it don't make much difference to us. Reika, Fuyu and Kouji are half related and I'm Reika's half sister but not related to the rest of 'em. Happy? Any more questions?" Genrou said. I felt embarassed, I hadn't meant to be so nosy. I started turning red and unfortunately, Genrou noticed. 

"Ah, don't get ya boxers in a twist, shit happens, eh?" he added, "but I wish it didn't all happen to me!" He turned the stove off and pulled out plates and chopsticks. 

"It's reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaady!" he yelled. Fuyu ran into the room in seconds, grabbed his plate, filled it and ate with obvious hunger. Reika filed in more slowly and complained to Genrou that he had given her too much food. She walked out, nibbling at the vegetables. Genrou filled up a plate which he placed on the coffee table near Kouji, for when he woke up, and grabbed a plate for himself. 

"Ya want some?" he asked. I was starving but didn't know if I should accept. If they were desperate enough to busk just so they could eat, what right did I have to take their food? 

"No, it's okay," I said, awkwardly. Genrou noticed my inner turmoil. 

"Look," he said, sounding exasperated, "ya probably saved me, Kouji, my sister and Fuyu's fucking lives and helped lug Kouji home, the least we can do for ya is offer ya a feed." I took the plate offered and took a bite. It tasted good, I was surprised, not having expected Genrou to be a good cook. Fuyu reappeared for seconds then disappeared off to another room, presumably a bedroom he shared with someone. Reika picked at her food and didn't eat much, despite Genrou's urging her. She ate half the plate and he was practically forcing it down her throat. He gae up eventually and he sighed and finished if off. He put her to bed afterwards, she was looking sleepy after the day's events but had calmed down and looked as if she was forgetting what had happened already. Fuyu was doing his homework and that reminded me that I'd better go home and do mine, eventually. I finished eating and Genrou took the empty plates to the kitchen. He emerged with a bottle of sake and went outside to sit on the balcony. I followed him out, nervously. 

"It's quieter out here, we'd better not keep Reika awake," he said, opening the bottle. 

"Who were those guys? What happened?" I asked Genrou. I had only showed up in time to see Kouji unconscious and Genrou frantically dodging and attacking. 

"They were druggies, high on somethin' at the time. They tried to grab Reika... what with the stuff they were on, who knows what woulda happened if ya hadn't showed up..." he said, quietly, in between swigs of sake. He offered me the bottle. "Want some?" he asked. I took a swig and handed it back to him. It was pretty strong stuff, I was amazed he wasn't drunk from what he'd had already. I decided not to drink anymore because I'm pretty small and don't want to end up hugging his toilet. 

"Good shit, eh?" Genrou asked. I nodded. 

"Yeah," I agreed. 

"Hey, Ryuuen," he asked suddenly. 

"Yes?" I asked, hoping he wasn't offering me more food. It was worse. 

"Are ya really a fag or was Chuin just bullshitting?" he asked. 

"Yeah, it's true," I said. I didn't really care if he called me a fag, he talks like that about everyone. I just hoped he wouldn't freak out. His next question surprised me. 

"How far've ya gone with a guy?" 

"About as far as I have with girls," I said, evasively. 

"Which is?" he persisted. I sighed, seeing I couldn't wriggle out of this one. 

"Nothing much really, just kissing and that's about it. I guess it's your turn to be nosy, huh?" I said, a bit red. Genrou laughed and his words were get noisier and more slurred. 

"That's fucking pathetic, I've been further then ya and I'm straight," he said. 

"Oh?" I said, hoping he'd shut up. 

"What's ya excuse?" he asked. 

"Mainly that most people trying to pick me up dump me when they realise I'm not a girl because I looked like one," I said. 

"Looked?" he chortled, "Ya still do!" 

"I looked even more like one then, I had long hair," I explained. 

"That's just fucking pathetic. I've been further," he slurred. Urm, okay, he's repeating himself now. "With Kouji," he contined. Eh? Could be some interesting gossip here. "It was my birthday and Kouj had saved up for a prostitute but she was fuckin' ugly when I saw her so I asked for a refund, said I didn't want to go near 'er. Said I'd rather fuck Kouji. So I did. It was fuckin' wonderful, the look on that bitch's face was classic. She gave me the money back and I got these instead," he slurred, words tumbling out of his mouth as he fingered his earrings. I was trying not to turn red or laugh and the thought of it. Trust Genrou! He focused one bleary eye on my face and said, brightly, 

"Wanna fuck?" I stared at him. 

"No! Genrou, you're drunk, you're not thinking straight!" 

"I'll say, I'm thinking gay," he giggled. He lurched forwards, scrabbling for the sake bottle. 

"What about Kouji?" I asked. 

"He's m'mate, it's not like we're in love or anythin', he don't care. He could join in!" he slurred then sank forward, passing out against the sliding door with a thump. I gave him a cautious glance and shook him. Out like a light. He was slumped against the door which was slightly ajar and I pushed him gently aside to walk inside. Kouji had woken up and was eating. 

"Genrou's passed out," I informed him. He grunted and put him bowl down, walking outside to have a look. 

"He's drunk!" he said. 

"What did you expect?" I asked in surprise. He sounded embarrassed now. 

"I thought ya'd beaten the shit outta him when he tried ta crack onta ya," he said. I blushed. 

"You heard that?" I asked, embarassed. He nodded, bending over Genrou and hoisting him up. I gave him a hand and we moved him to the sofa Kouji had been on before. Kouji bent down over Genrou, who looked less wild when he was asleep, and stroked his cheek gently. 

"Just ya mate, huh?" he asked. And I saw, saw how Kouji loved Genrou but Genrou won't even know, saw how Kouji couldn't ever tell him. Saw how Genrou saw Kouji as a brother, despite the fact they aren't even related. I'm not the only screwed up one around here, they are too. 

"Thanks... for not cracking onta him while he was drunk," he said, awkwardly. 

"I wouldn't even if he wasn't, I have my eye on someone else," I said, not adding that I would never stoop that low. He nodded. "I'd better go," i said. He gave me a slow wave and I headed for the door. Behind me, I heard him knocking on Fuyu's door and apparently holding a conversation with it. I left filled with sorrow, for myself for having that glimpse into their lives, and for them, for being forced to endure it every day.   


**Skipsida's Ravings:**

I've been working like crazy for the last few days, even working today, on Easter, to get my homework done. It's nearly the end of term so everything is due about now :-((( 

I also am only about a tiny bit of a chapter ahead of this too, writing a chapter on Yui. *dodges vegetables thrown at her* Yes, she might seem very out of character but you might add that everyone here is. I haven't seem the OVAs, remember, only read the summaries so I don't know what happens next. She, Miaka and Taka are irritating, I can't make them like I want as much as the others because they have their memories. *annoyed grunt* D'oh! *slaps head a la Homer style* 

Happy Easter to everyone out there! *eating a chocolate egg* Yes, happy to easter even to other non-christians like me (I'm in it for the chocolate, y'see? Anything with chocolate involved is good! Except if the teacher bribes me with chocolate in maths, then it's only mediocre!) 

**What if Akugi:**

"I'll say, I'm thinking gay," giggled Genrou. 

"What about Kouji?" I asked, desperately. 

"What?! Oh well, he can join in too!" Genrou said, "the more the merrier!" 

"Good, because I've invited Saihitei along too!" 

"Write a fucking guest list, whydoncha?!" yelled Genrou in exasperation. 

"I already did!" I said cheerfully, pulling out the lace edged invititations, "they'll show up any minute!" 


	21. Yui - Thursday

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Fushigi Yuugi, why would I be writing a disclaimer?! 

**Argh! Don't you just hate it when computers go beserk?! **I do, and that's exactly what happened to our computer. Well, since I had my fanfics copied on disk, it was okay but I'm beginning to think this fanfic is cursed! And now for Yui's chapter! I don't think this one was very good, she's acting pretty weird, even for Yui, not really like herself normally... oh well, the next chapter after this has an original character so I can make her whatever I like! And now... Yui! 

**Yui**

I walk slowly into the free, my bag amazingly heavy. I drop it on the nearest desk and sit down, back aching, glad for a lesson where I can catch up on homework. I am just starting some maths when Miaka and Kourin come in and sit at my table. I put my pen down, realising I'll get no work done this lesson with those two around. 

"Hi, Yui-chan!" Miaka says cheerfully. 

"Hey, can you watch my bag for a minute?" asks Kourin then disappears without further explanation. Miaka doesn't seem too fussed, Kourin does that a lot, always off to see a teacher or something. In fact, Miaka seemed eager to see her go, which was weird. I soon found out why. 

"It's so terrific! Have you noticed? All our seishi have been reincarnated together and in this school!" Miaka squeals happily. I cannot believe her, am momentarily stunned. Why is she talking about this to me of all people? Doesn't she have any sensitivity? 

"I've noticed," I say coldly, "and I don't care." 

"Why not?" asks Miaka, surprised. 

"In case you haven't noticed, they haven't all been reincarnated anyway, I haven't seen Ashitare or Miboshi, but that's besides the point. Your seishi were weaker and more normal, if you can call that bunch normal. Mine were cruel, manipulative and had everything else possible wrong with them. Do you think I ever want to find out what happens if they regain their memories now? I just hope that Ashitare and Miboshi don't reappear!" I reply. 

"Taka remembers but none of the others do," Miaka says. 

"Taka is different though," I remind her, not really wanting to get into the whole thing. 

"Well, they're all nice now. They probably won't ever get their memories back, I was just saying it's great to see them again!" Miaka adds. 

"I don't really want to get into this, I want to study," I say then walk away, books in hand. Miaka gazes after me, looking hurt. Why can't she just forget about it? It's over! It took long enough for us to regain some kind of friendship again but why bring back memories better forgotten? It was what drove us apart in the first place! Besides, why would I take an interest in them anyway? They're all older then us now so it's not as if we have anything to do with them. I pull out my physics book and for a while at least, am occupied with working out problems with equations rather then fretting. The library is quiet and I work peacefully, ignoring the niggling thoughts at the back of my head. I_t's over now, so forget about it. But what if it's not, what then? Why are they all here now? And with the same names as before, their real names before being seishi? It doesn't make sense, I just hope..._ I shiver involuntarily. _If only we had never found the book in the first place! Hopefully it is gone forever, hopefully no one else will find it. Stop it! Back to work! _I finish my physics and realise I have nothing left to do. Terrific, now what? I walk back to the Free Study Room to find Miaka gone and Kourin back again. 

"So much for guarding my bag! When I came back, you were gone!" she scolds. I suppose Miaka had forgotten about it, typical of her! 

"I had gone to the library to work, Miaka was being too noisy," I explain, "at least she's gone now." 

"She's probably gone to the year 12 study room to find Taka," Kourin guesses. 

"No, he has lesson now," I reply and decide to do some extension work in math. I pull out my text book and exercise book and settle down. 

"Oh yes," Kourin says vaguely, "don't you think they're a great couple?" 

"Mmmm," I say, picking up my pen and praying Kourin will be quiet. Taka and Miaka is the last thing I want to think about right now. In fact, most dating gossip is enough to make me tune out, why bother? Kourin wasn't put off by my silence though. 

"I think so too but I don't think they'll last forever," Kourin says, "Miaka is such an innocent and Taka loves her but he's a guy and is bound to want something more then kisses, if you get what I mean. What Miaka wants is a cookie dispenser, hugger and bodyguard all in one and Taka is filling the role well but sooner or later, his wallet in going to give out. I mean, he lives alone and has to earn his own money. Last year, he could take 2 year 12 subjects then gave up for the rest of the year to get a decent job to pay for him to go to school this year and even now he has a part time job and teaches judo in his spare time. The only reason he keeps going with fencing probably is to get prize money at national competitions! So what'll happen if he can't supply Miaka's stomach? Miaka says she wants to marry him someday but I think she's too immature. I can just see her regretting it in the future, you know." Whatever you reckon, Kourin. Actually, she may be right there, on all counts. Kourin is quite perceptive, for someone that shallow. All the other girls are dying to know who her gossip source is because it even penetrates the other year levels, apparently. I decide to stay quiet though, as I am only half listening anyway but also, if I talk, she might be encouraged and go on forever. 

"Then again, Taka really seems devoted, they may just last as a couple," Kourin adds, "don't you have a boyfriend, Yui?" I nod. "Well, how's it going?" 

"Fine," I say, adding hurridly to change the subject, "what about you?" It works, Kourin loves talking about herself. 

"Me?" she giggles. Yes, she actually giggles. "I'm keeping my options open, not like Ryuuen though, he seems to be after two guys now, Saihitei and Genrou! Well, actually," she says, thoughtful look on her face, "he might not be after Genrou but he went over to his house yesterday and came back freaked out. Maybe Genrou tried to make a move on him and he wasn't ready for it. Either way, he's gone right off Genrou, if he was actually interested to start off with." I stifled a yawn. I really don't care about Ryuuen, I don't even know him! Miaka, on the other hand, shows up halfway through Kourin's spiel and listens avidly. I realise that it's because Ryuuen was once one of her seishi. 

"I wonder what happened!" Miaka says, looking enthusiastic. 

"I don't know but I think Genrou and Kouji are avoiding Ryuuen today so it must be something big. Ryuuen has been hanging around Chuin, Koutaku, Oguchi, Mitsue and all the other humanities students today instead," Kourin reports. 

"Ryuuen is avoiding a lot of people then," Miaka decides. 

"I'll say!" Kourin agrees. 

"He won't be able to keep it up for long though, I saw Genrou talking to him at the lockers," Miaka reports. 

"When?" asks Kourin eagerly. 

"Just a few moments ago," Miaka replies, "passing through the hall."   


"What were the saying?" Kourin presses. 

"Genrou was asking Ryuuen what happened after he drank too much yesterday because Kouji won't tell him," Miaka says, "that's all I heard, I was just passing by so didn't get to hear what Ryuuen answered." 

"Pity!" Kourin says, disappointed, "Sounds as if something big happened! When did you hear this?"   


"Just as I came back here, they might still be there," Miaka says. 

"Let's go see!" Kourin squeals, eager at the chance for more gossip about her brother's private life. They both get up. 

"Coming, Yui-chan?" Miaka asks, looking back at me. I feel the urge to go with them, gossip with Miaka like I once did but that time is over, like the time in the book. We have a different kind of friendship now, it's very strained. Last year would have been full of tension if Kourin hadn't been there to lighten things up. I didn't really want anything much to do with Miaka but she wouldn't leave me alone. I shake my head and she leaves but I know she'll be back. She's always tried to be my friend, despite everything. Why does she bother clinging to me? I suppose it'll always be this way. I sigh and get back to work.   


**Skipsida's Ravings:**

This chapter was the one I was writing when my bag was stolen and I put it off for ages to rewrite untyped up bits. So here it is, full of angst. The next few chapters aren't quite as funny as the previous ones but I have some great scenes planned! *the characters look on in fear* As well as that, there is going to be much gossiping. The thing is, because it is taking place in a school, everyone is interested in everyone's private life, that's just how it is, people are nosy. Things are going to get interesting though and by Friday (it's Thursday in the story so far), all hell is going to break loose! *characters look even more scared* 

**What if Akugi:**

"Ryuuen is avoiding a lot of people then," Miaka says. 

"Hide me!" Ryuuen screams, running in, "They are after me! They are out to get me!" 

"You're paranoid, Ryuuen-chan!" Kourin says, fondly. Suddenly Saihitei and Genrou come in wearing trenchcoats. 

"Come out with your hands up!" they call, "we have this building surrounded!" 

"And you wonder why I'm avoiding them?!" Ryuuen shouts 

"We decided that if one of us can't have you, we both will! Mwahahahah!" Saihitei calls. Genrou grins diabolically, sake bottle in hand. 


	22. Mitsue

**Disclaimer: **Some of the stuff from my stolen bag was found and returned today! Unfortunately, Fushigi Yuugi wasn't among them... 

**But parts of this fanfic were! **I got back the Genrou and Kouji chapters as well as the drafts of everything else, unfortunately, I had already rewritten those two chapters but oh well, I also got back two wicked pictures I drew of Ryuuen and Saihitei. I'm going to put them on my website eventually. For everyone who is interested, my website is http://www.geocities.com/haruniji but I haven't got a whole lot on it to do with Fushigi Yuugi yet. I'm intending to finish the Fushigi Yuugi page in the holidays (end of this week! 13th of April!!!) And here is a new character's chapter too! 

**Mitsue**

I swear, health is such a bludge subject! The whole lesson, Oguchi and I were writing notes or talking and the teacher didn't even notice, or, if he did, didn't care. So, we spent the lesson gossiping, as you do. Oguchi had just downloaded all the old Final Fantasy games off the internet and was begging me for hints for Final Fantasy 4 because I'm the regular game-genius. And amazingly modest of course, much more modest then any other genius in the school, naturally. After I blessed him with the knowledge he needed, we got onto serious business. Our friends' social lives. Of course they'd want us to organise them for them! Really, they do! 

"So what's the news on Houjun?"   
"Straight apparently, according to Chuin, what about Saihitei?" 

"Your guess is as good as mine. I haven't had the chance to see him flirting with someone yet and I've also never seen him with a girlfriend or boyfriend. C'mon, this is Sai-chan here, he doesn't so much flirt with people as complement their beauty. He's such a narcissist it doesn't happen very often either!" 

"So it's doubtful?" 

"Well, Chuin said that Ryuuen said that Saihitei flirted with him until he found out that Ryuuen is a boy but then again, he'd do that probably just because he was freaked out," I report. 

"Oh, so what does that tell us?" Oguchi asks. 

"No idea. He's hard, that one. But good looking... don't you tell him I said that though! He probably tells himself that enough!" I say. Oguchi laughs. 

"Yeah, he's got a nice arse," Oguchi agrees. I roll my eyes. Oguchi has a butt fetish. 

"Ew!" says Shouka, who is sitting on the other side of Oguchi, I'm sitting next to him in the back row. We decide that if people were going to eavesdrop, we'll stick to writing. 

Me: Stupid bitch   
Oguchi: So much for tolerance   
Me: She's worse than most, it's not that bad.   
O: I get it everywhere though.   
Me: I used to but I don't care about them. It's my life, I choose to live it this way. If I think a guy or girl is sexy, I damn well tell them and to hell with what they think about it! It doesn't change the facts, right?   
O: (laugh)   
Me: Don't let it get to you.   
O: I wasn't planning to, it's just irritating. Why can't they mind their own business?   
Me: Because they're jealous, they want to be bi too. We get the best of both worlds, can potentially date anyone!   
O: Yeah! We rule!   
Me: Think we should do some work?   
O: Well, it is due this lesson.   
Me: Better not, that would involve effort. Effort is bad.   
O: Yeah, but it's for the test next week.   
Me: Already?! It's only the first week back!   
O: This is year 12, they don't waste time.   
Me: Ah, this bites!   
O: Hell yeah, but we're stuck like this until the end of it all. The light at the end of the tunnel.   
Me: Yeah, the light of the approaching train. University. (groans)   
O: What do you want to do?   
Me: Politician, campaign for the environment? Or gay rights? Or be a spiritual advisor or nutritionist or naturopath. I wanted to be a doctor but medicine is too hard to get into, and I'm doing the wrong subjects for it anyway. What about you?   
O: I want to be an actor, do theatre. Or an artist.   
Me: As if, dream on!   
O: At least I can actually do it, it's just small stuff I want to do. Chuin wants to do opera and musicals.   
Me: Chuin? He doesn't even do music!   
O: He doesn't need to, he completed it two years ago with Koutaku.   
Me: What?! Then why is Koutaku doing music again this year?!   
O: He loves it so he redoes it every year. Koutaku got offers from the Conservatorium of Music, did you know that?   
Me: And he didn't take them?! Baka!   
O: His Mum said he had to finish high school first.   
Me: How do you know all this?   
O: I eavesdrop, of course! I'm skinny, I hide behind poles!   
Me: Uh-huh. Have you ever eavesdropped on me?   
O: No comment. 

I glare at him. 

"Oguchi!" I shout, seeing his grin. The other students stare at me in surprise. Oops. Oguchi smirks in triumph. Don't tell me he planned this! 

"Kindly return to your worksheet, will you? Save lovers tiffs for after class!" the teacher remarks dryly. I giggle, blow a kiss in Oguchi's direction and wink as he acts all mock-shocked in reply. Oguchi and I actually did go out about two years ago. We came out to each other at the same time, in fact, later on, people thought we were using each other to hide after we came out to everyone else. Actually, it was a mutal decision to go back to being best friends because I get multiple crushes and he's a flirt so it made it easier to be single again and join forces to get our latest crushes to go out with us. We still are great friends now. Of course, it helps that Oguchi is as good as any girl when it comes to gossip. I write that last thought to him. 

O: Wish I was, guys aren't taken as seriously when it comes to gossip, they think we're not as reliable.   
Me: Go around in drag then!   
O: (raises an eyebrow) You'd better be joking.   
Me: (dies laughing) Hell yeah! As if you would! You'd make an ugly girl! Stay male!   
O: (imitates Saihitei) Are you saying I'm ugly?   
Me: No, you're hot, just not feminine.   
O: Good.   
Me: Then again, a little lip-gloss and mascara... 

I pull out my lip-gloss and apply it, innocently, as he reads the note. 

"Oh no! Don't even think about it!" he whispers, furiously. I giggle. The teacher glares. We wither and shut up. 

O: Can you blame Ayuru for not coming out though?   
Me: Not really. Maybe that's why Ryuuen liked looking feminine for so long.   
O: What? New goss? Spill!   
Me: I don't know if I should, besides, you weren't there at the time, it might not make much sense to you.   
O: Just tell me.   
Me: Okay, okay. Ryuuen actually tried to look like a girl for a while, before he came out to everyone, because he could flirt with guys and get a response. He started it be accident, actually. When he started high school, his hair was long and needed a haircut and some guy asked him out thinking he was a girl. He enjoyed the attention and did it up to two years ago when he got sick of hiding and being seen as something he's not. He only cut his hair off last year, when people thought he was weird and he got sick of being mistaken for a girl when he didn't want to be anymore.   
O: Do you think that could be why he moved here?   
Me: Dunno. Everyone here seems to have weird hair though. Like Doukun.   
O: Oh, he's cute! He's young though, too young for me.   
Me: I like Genrou, his hair is cool, do you think he dyes it? Houjun is okay but I'm not stealing him from Ayuru-kun unless it's clear he's straight.   
O: Yeah, give him a chance, first!   
Me: What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to investigate Sai-chan for Ryuuen too.   
O: Good idea, you're better friends with him then I am. 

"Is that work related?" asksthe teacher, peering over Oguchi's shoulder. 

"Yes," I say, quickly grabbing the sheet back from Oguchi, who hasn't hasn't had time to read it yet. 

"Show it to me, then," the teacher says. Uh oh. 

"Why?" I ask innocently. 

"I want to see what has held your attention for so long, it must be deeply fascinating," the teacher replies sarchastically, holding his hand out for the paper. Trapped. Looking at him straight in the eye, I shove the paper down my top. 

"Sorry, it's private, you'll have ot see what is in the next assignment," I say cheekily. Oguchi is smothering hysterical laugher but the rest of the class isn't even bothering and they are cackling like morons. They know the teacher can't even say words like 'sex' without a clearing of the throat and embarassed shuffle, which happens a lot, considering the subjects he teaches, so there is no way he would even think about shoving his hands in there to dig it out. I walked out of class at recess amid laughter and congradulations because I actually got away with it too. 

"Shoving notes in your bra? Adds a new meaning to padding," someone remarks, passing by me. 

"What if he had tried to get it out?" asks Oguchi with a wicked grin on his face. 

"Ew! I would have screamed rape! I hadn't thought of that! As far as I could see at the time, it was either shove it down my top or eat it and it didn't look very tasty," I reply, wrinkling up my nose. I pull out the paper. "I suppose you want to read it? That is, if you don't mind where it's been!" 

"I shall treasure this paper forever, it's been rested over your heart!" Oguchi gushs in his drama-voice. 

"Wrong side, baka!" I say, slapping him in a friendly way to shut him up. He walks off to get the latest gossip from Chuin. I swear, he must live on gossip, he is so skinny and doesn't eat much so something must be feeding him. It's funny though, there's Ryuuen who looks feminine but is a guy inside and then there is Oguchi who looks masculine but is a girl inside, loves to gossip. It's so ironic. Still, I don't know how people could seriously mistake Ryuuen for a girl, he is not only flat-chested, there are other differences too. He has walks like a guy and is self-confident like one too... except around Sai-chan. The major difference is his adam's apple though, sticking out of his throat like other guys. How could people not notice it? They must be a bit blind or maybe it takes a genuine girl to see past his beauty. Or maybe they see what they want to see, society is superficial enough to think beauty only belongs to males and so, makes itself blind. Here I go, psychologist mode again! Time for recess, I'm starved! 

**Skipsida's Ravings:**

Mitsue is a cool character, similar to me in a lot of ways. I actually did the whole note writing in class thing too! 

This raving really isn't about Mitsue though, it's in response to reviews of chapters 19 + 20. Y'see, quite a few people seemed a bit annoyed, accusing me of making Genrou gay! Actually, I didn't. Kouji might be, to some extent, bi, but Genrou... the definition of gay, as far as I see it is being _attracted_ to the same sex. Genrou actually doesn't go looking for males. The whole incident I had in mind took place when Genrou was about 13 or 14 and, like all boys of that age, a raging mass of hormones. He kissed Kouji to shock the prostitute, who left, but, as a result of being close to another warm body, male or not, responded in a typically male way. Basically he sees Kouji as a friend and because he was feeling horny at the time, would have probably just used a hand to have the same effect. He doesn't go looking for it, it was just a thing which happened at the time. Kouji on the other hand has a crush on Genrou but also hero-worships him inside, to some extent. He loves him platonically, but, of course, it goes a bit deeper too. Genrou is unaware of this. The Genrou I created basically doesn't like girls because he doesn't like all the emotional stuff which goes with them, doesn't like their annoying habits and that doesn't leave a lot of options. He would really have to be friends with a girl before going on with her. So that's my spiel, I hope this clears things up a bit. I am actually writing their pasts and might even consider writing that scene so you get what I mean. At the moment, I'm writing Ryuuen, Oguchi and Genrou's pasts simultaneously, it is fun but interesting. All the reincarnated seishi have very different lives then they did before and it is a combination of their basic nature and upbringing which changes them. Chuin would be fun, he's such a happy-go-lucky guy. Very different from Tomo, don't you think? 


	23. Koutaku

**Disclaimer: **I wish my parents were like other parents, who bribe their kids to get good grades. I got an A in Chemistry, as opposed to the Ds and Cs last year but I didn't get bribed with Fushigi Yuugi, so, sadly, I still don't own the series :-( 

**And now there is a bit of plot happening...** and less gossip. Has anyone noticed that the characters seem to be doing nothing but gossip lately? Well, at least Koutaku doesn't. I made him a bit of a loner in this, sorry! He does have friends but is so wrapped up in his music, he is impossible to get to at times. Oh well, you read what I mean!  
  
  
**Koutaku******

The song ripples through my head, gentle at first but getting quicker, wilder. I can't help it, I start to hum, I must catch this song, write it down! I must... 

"Earth to Koutaku... pay attention!" the teacher says. His voice is as agitated as the music in my head. This lesson is already boring, all we did in the first lesson was theory and all I wantto do was play my flute and unwind. Media Studies, fun?! Hah! Oh, something is happening. I'm being asked something. 

"Sorry, what did you say?" I ask. 

"Dreaming again?!" shouts the teacher, "If you had been listening, you would have heard! I'll repeat again, both for your benefit and the benefit of the other dreamers in the class. Your major assignment is group work. Form groups of about five to create a mini-series. This assignment has three parts, one focusing on the style of filming and camera work, the second being on script, editing and structure and the last one being with acting, costumes (if any), props etc. This is a very broad topic as I am interested to see what you come up with. It can be documentary, a music video, a mini-movie, anything. Before you ask, this can be a joint assignment and you can film drama, geography, english assignments, whatever, so long as it fits in the parameters of both assignments. If this is the case, the other teacher will also have to be notified as the video would be marked twice for each subject, so aim to impress." While the teacher was saying this, everyone is shuggling across the room, trying to form groups already. The teacher holds up a hand to stop us. "I'll put you in groups, thankyou. Remember, first come up with ideas for this assignment, don't just rush into filming. Now, you five form a group... and you... and you..." she mutters, splitting people up. I get Chuin in my group, which is good, he's a friend... but also two scary looking guys, Genrou and Kouji, and Shunkaku, who hates me. With those people in my group, I need my flute more then ever, if only to bash the others in self defense! Chuin chats easily with everyone and I go with the flow, inwardly adding to the song I started before, only half paying attention to their chatter. One year, just one more year of this then freedom. I'll just have to put up with it. This is a major semester assignment, and, if anything, will be a great excuse to get out of boring lessons. Apparently, the video has to be at least 30 minutes long, that is the down side. We'll probably be working on this during the holidays. Just what I always wanted... not! Everyone is arguing now, everyone wants to be director and no one wants to be camera-man. I just sit back and let them bicker, figuring I'll get stuck doing all the work anyway. I start to whistle the Evangelion theme song, absentmindedly. 

"We could do an anime!" Chuin cheers. Everyone stares at him. 

"Can anyone here draw?" Shunkaku demands. 

"I can do great stick-figures," Kouji says, bored. 

"Great, get ready to draw over a million pages of stick figures for half an hour of filming," smirks Shunkaku. The idea is dropped. Shunkaku's sunnies flick down off his head, where he was using them for a headband, and onto his nose. He flicks the sunglasses back up again and they go flying off the back of his head. 

"Fucking brilliant, look at the genius go," says Genrou unenthusiastically. I laugh, along with Kouji, amused, but Shunkaku doesn't look happy. He glares at Genrou who is guffawing happily and gives him the finger. Genrou glares back. 

"Hey, if you kill each other, this won't be a group of five and we'll be put in a group with even worse people," Chuin points out. 

"Don't see how that could be possible," I mutter and everyone agrees with me. 

"So what're we gonna fucking film then?" Genrou demands. 

"How about we rework some old story, that shouldn't be too hard," Shunkaku suggests, leaning back on his chair against the wall. Kouji shrugs. 

"Yeah, whatever," he says, looking at Genrou who isn't looking too thrilled either. I'm not overjoyed myself. Booooring! Chuin puts up his hand. 

"Hey, can we go to the library to find a book?" he asks the teacher. She agrees, looking happy to get rid of us. 

"Not the school library, they have the worst books!" I complain. 

"I wasn't planning on going there, there is another library near by. We'll have to walk there but hey, it's better then working," Chuin says. After a few minutes of sullen silence, following Chuin, we reach the library. Everyone unanimously agrees to split up and meet up 20 minutes later with a possible choice of book. It has mixed results. Genrou and Kouji have found precisely nothing, Shunkaku and I grabbed random books out of desperation and now I have "Spot goes to School" in my hands. Chuin shows up late, beaming, book in hand. 

"Choice! I've found the perfect book for my history assignment!" he says. 

"Weren't we s'posed to be here for Media Studies?" I point out. His face drops. 

"Oh yeah, well, I guess we can use it for our assignment too. We can combine them! We're doing group work in History too so it'd mean less work for everyone!" he says. Everyone's moods lift instantly at the mention of 'less work'. 

"What's that book called then?" Shunkaku asks casually, trying not to show any enthusiasm. He squints at the cover of the book under Chuin's arm but it's covered by Chuin's hand so the title is blocked from view. 

"It's called Universe of the Four Gods. It looks old!" says Chuin, holding it up to us...   


**Skipsida's Ravings:******

Cliffhanger! *laughs* Well, I did warn you there would be some plot showing up! Anyway, I've come up with some interesting backgrounds for the characters, reasons why they act the way they do etc. Some of their pasts are a little strange... 

There are going to be Twin fans wondering why I've made them hate each other! *dodges tomatoes aimed her way* Well, to be honest, they barely know each other, actually. It's mainly a case of Koutaku laughing at the wrong time, I guess! They are pretty different, Koutaku is more withdrawn and Shunkaku, less chatty and more mature. 


	24. Saihitei (2)

**Disclaimer: **I own a head with a funky haircut but I don't own Fushigi Yuugi... then again... I wonder if I could get my hair cut like... *whack* 

**So much for updating regularly in the holidays... **I swear, I've had so much homework, I've been working more then during the school term! But after much ado and delay, it's the Saihitei chapter. And also notice that I've corrected my spelling! *shocked gasps* 'Twas the cookies that made me do it, really! 

**Saihitei (2)******

I walk into the politics classroom early to grab my favourite desk before anyone else can. As soon as that is done, I walk outside again, leaving my bag behind to mark my place. I am looking forwards to this lesson, unlike the rest of the class, as I have an unuual fascination with politics not shared by the majority of my peers. I do not openly express this, of course, as their opinion of me would lower. Mitsue grabs the desk next to mine then follows me out. 

"Hi Saihitei-chan!" she trills cheerfully, half singing her greeting, as usual. I grace her with a smile. 

"Hello," I reply, turning to face her. 

"How is fencing?" she asks, still cheerfully. 

"Quite good," I say with enthusiam, "we have several new fencers. And how come you aren't among them?" I tease, knowing all too well about her being a talented basketballer. 

"Basketball, of course!" she says, "but that's not the point. I've got some nice gossip!" 

"Oh?" I ask, hoping it isn't about relationships. While I may enjoy politics, the politics of school often bores me, there are more scandals then in a newspaper. 

"Some one has a crush on you," she says. I raise an eyebrow. 

"Your point being? Many people do," I point out to her. She smiles. 

"Ah, but this is different," she says, slyly. 

"How so?" I ask cautiously. 

"This one is male," she replies. 

"More's the pity for him, then," I say. 

"That's not very nice!" Mitsue scolds. 

"Well, it is the truth. I would never go out with a man," I reply. 

"Not even Ryuuen?" she probes. I stop. 

"Ryuuen?" I ask then shake my head. "No, why would I? What would people think?" 

"You actually care?" asks Mitsue, scornfully, "why should you? Love is love!" 

"Who said anything about us being in love? And what I feel has nothing to do with this, how can I be something I'm not?" 

"What are you saying?" Mitsue asks.  
  
"I neither want nor need a girlfriend, let alone boyfriend. As well as that, I am not attracted to men," I reply coldly. 

"Not even Ryuuen?" she presses. A flash of Ryuuen's beautiful face runs through my mind for a second. _He's male, _I remind myself. 

"I may have been attracted to him when I thought he was female but it is different now," I say. 

"How?" asks Mitsue. 

"He's male," I sigh. 

"So what you're saying is that you are attracted to him but won't go out with him because of your reputation," she says, accurately. She's annoyingly perceptive. I nod. "That's cruel! No one would think any less of you if you did!" 

"If he was a female," I remind her. 

"Oh, so that's what it's all about!" Mitsue hisses. Yes, actually hisses. She's quite frightening in a bad mood. 

"Yes, it is actually. I don't care about him being the new boy," I say, feeling frustrated, "but just becase you're bi, it doesn't mean that everyone else is!" She stops as if I'd slapped her. 

"You're pathetic! Who gives a damn about what people think!" she shouts. People are starting to show up to class and are staring at us. 

"I do," I say quietly, embarrassed at being a spectacle. People walk past again in the pause which followed. Then she speaks again. 

"So if this was a world where everyone could date who they wanted, would you go out with him?" she asks, looking deep into my eyes, as if trying to see into my head. I look evenly back at her. 

"Yes," I admit, quietly. She stares at me for a few seconds then storms off. I follow her to see her pick her bag up and move it from next to me as she changed desks to sit next to Ayuru. She stares at me coldly, knowing she'd hit home. Does she really think I am so bad that she'd rather sit next to my arch-nemesis then next to me? She knows Ayuru and I were once friends, before our rivallry grew so huge we drifted in our seperate ways. It would be so easy to go over to her, say sorry... but not in front of Ayuru. And I had been truthful, hadn't I? Hadn't I? Then why do I feel so guilty? I hoped she wouldn't tell Ryuuen, I don't think she'd want to hurt him, she's too kind to shatter his dreams. She's a protective person, she'd probably try to protect him... from the truth... from me. It makes me feel like a monster, a beautiful monster, no doubt, but no less a monster. And I won't tell people how I feel, they won't know so they won't see it. I hope...   


The lesson breezes by quickly and 10 pages of notes, 3 worksheets and two hours later, it's lunch. I go to our usual table at the canteen but Mitsue walks straight past, still angry at me. 

"Okay, what happened?" asks Oguchi, straightforward as usual. 

"MInor disagreement in politics," I say, lamely. 

"Minor?! She argues with you all the time but never has done that before!" Oguchi says accusingly. 

"Where are Chuin and Koutaku?" I ask, changing the subject. 

"I have no idea, maybe they're still stuck in media studes," Oguchi replies. My question is soon answered as they show up, panting. 

"Whose idea was it to go to the library?!" demands Chuin as they collapse at our table. 

"Yours, baka!" Koutaku replies. 

"Library? What for?" I ask, grateful for a subject change, hoping to distract them from noticing Mitsue's absence. 

"Media studies assignment. And I've come up with a wicked idea! Combine our history assignment with media studies, film the legend! All the people in my media studies group are okay about it," Chuin says, enthusiastically. 

"Have you talked to the rest of the people in our history group though?" I point out. 

"Not yet, but I think they'll agree, it'll mean less work for us all. I've found this cool old Chinese legend too, so it's all good," Chuin continues, enthusiasm pouring out of his ears, "I'll read it tonight." 

"I still think we should've done Ancient Greece," I say with a stifled yawn. 

"Where's Mitsue?" asks Koutaku suddenly. Oguchi points a thumb at me. 

"He pissed her off," he announced. All eyes turn to me. 

"We had a disagreement in politics," I say, barely keeping my voice calm and even. Chuin looks at me. 

"He seems a bit shaken," he says to the others then turns back to me, "what happened?" 

"I expressed my frustrations at her attempts to matchmake myself and Ryuuen-san," I say stiffly. 

"Hey, really? She has the right idea, you know!" Chuin says, enthusiasticallly, "you'd be great together!" So much for sympathy. What did I expect? 

"I barely even know him!" I complain. Chuin shakes a hand, dismissing it. 

"That can be arranged. Now, if you're going to be a couple, you'll have to dress to match..." 

"What?!" burst out of my mouth before I could stop it. 

"You wear expensive clothes, I don't think Ryuuen could afford that, so we'll dress you down..." 

"Chuin! Don't you dare organise my wardrobe! And Ryuuen-san and I are not going on and never will, get such foolish thoughts out of your head! Why must everyone pry into my private life?!" I demand. 

"We're your friend, it's our job!" Oguchi says cheerfully, "and you're overreacting! You'd still be beautiful, even if you dress down a bit!" That was it! I slammed my fists down on the table in frustration. How dare they?! 

"C'mon guys, stop teasing him," Koutaku says quietly and I realised he had taken no part in the conversation so far. 

"He's just so fun to wind up. I've never met such a narcissist in my life!" Chuin says. 

"Ah, so that's what it's all about!" I say, "You're jealous of me! Well, some of us are blessed with beauty like I am and others are not. As for Ryuuen-san, lower your hopes. I am capable of making my own decisions. Let us leave these people, Koutaku," I say. Koutaku stands up obediently and waves goodbye, spoiling the dramatic effect I was hoping for. I nearly bump into Ryuuen on the way out and a flicker of guilt ran through me but I pushed it away. Ryuuen-san and I would truly make a beautiful couple but that's all there is to it. We barely even know each other but are probably like chalk and cheese. But why do I feel regret? And this feeling of deja vu? Why do I feel like this has all happened before?  
  


**What if Akugi 1:******

Enthusiasm pours out of Chuin's ears as he talks about the history assignment and it runs off the table, making puddles on the floor. 

"Hey, I was just coming over to say sorr-argggggghhhh!" screams Mitsue, tripping over in a puddle and banging her head against Chuin, shutting him up. 

"I think you killed her!" Koutaku says, sounding bored. 

"Heal! Heal!" called the Nyan-nyans, running in and carrying her off in a stretcher. 

"I'd better still be bi at the end of this!!!" screamed Mitsue in terror as she was carried out.   


**What if Akugi 2:******

"And then there's the wedding," continued Chuin, "is there a priest in this room?"  
  
  
"I'm a monk, no da!" called out Chichiri, walking out from the crowd. 

"Here's the bride... groom," said Mitsue, pulling Ryuuen along, dressed in a wedding dress. 

"Here's the bride...groom...number two!" added Oguchi, pulling me forward!  
  
"I object!" I scream. Everyone stares at me. "I insist we do this properly! Let's go to Vegas!"   
  


**Skipsida's Ravings:******

What is the latest news on the elusive Skipsida? Well, I've been working like mad actually, but still writing! I've got some very funny scenes planned, so stay tuned! When I can type them up is a different matter ^_^;; 


	25. Doukun (2)

**Disclaimer:** I currently own a headache from thinking up stupid disclaimers, but don't own Fushigi Yuugi :-( 

**What? Yes, I'm actually back typing this up again!** So much for writing a lot in the holidays... Yes, I'm slack, I know! This is also the last chapter I have completely finished, so I'm going to have to work harder, I can't actually *shocked gasp* have everything typed up, can I? *laughs* Well, I guess it is an improvement to how it is usually. This chapter isn't that long though... the reasons? Well, I've come up with a few more ideas for fanfics, some I'm working on at the moment, one which was spawned by my sister watching me obsess over Fushigi Yuugi and one which is a bit of a crossover... all humour, naturally! This chapter... well, it's not very funny for poor Doukun but for me... maybe I'm just a bit strange...   


**Doukun******

I still find it bizarre to be sitting with a group of people at lunch instead of indulging in a little private physics investigation, as one often does. Instead, I am currently sitting in this noisy canteen, prodding at food which seems inedible, although from the way my peers consume it, one would think it is palatable, not impossible to masticate, as is the truth. I feel awkward, finding it hard to believe people would accept me and harder still to accept they even like me. This is an experience as unfamiliar to me as skydiving and the sense of panic and dread in my stomach, making it hard to eat, must be akin to the feelings one would get skydiving without a parachute. 

"You're pretty quiet, Doukun," Houjun says, smiling at me, "what's up, no da?" 

"N... nothing," I stutter, feeling foolish and antisocial, "I am just feeling awkward as I am unused to being in a teenage social environment and I am dreading the fact that I may uncover your true motives for including me in your lunch time tête-a-têtes." Myojuan raises eyebrow. 

"Is that so?" he asks, "we were just being friendly but if you want us to leave you alone, you can always just say so." 

"It's not that," I blurt, feeling even more stupid, "it's just that no one is ever that friendly to me, I usually eat outside the library and study during the lunch time hours." 

"Geeze, and you thought I was bad!" remarks Tetsuo to Houjun, with a laugh. 

"You don't have much of a life then, no da," says Houjun. 

"Yes I do!" I say, feeling indignant, "I achieve high marks in every subject!" 

"That's not what I meant, I meant social life, no da. Don't you see your friends outside of school?" asks Houjun. I don't know how to break it to him that while I have many aquaintances, I have no real friends and haven't since I was in primary school. 

"Parties?" asks Houjun, sounding desperate. What the...?  
  
  
"There are parties?" I ask in amazement. 

"Yes, didn't you know?!" asks Myojuan in surprise. 

"No! Why doesn't anyone tell me about these things?" I ask in surprise. 

"Houjun, how does it feel to know you have changed someone's life forever?" asks Myojuan, laughing at my shocked face. This is incredible, I thought only young children had birthday parties but it appears I was mistaken. Since these parties contain members of a different age group, I can safely assume that there will be no pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey and the parties will be much more orderly then the ones I endured as a child. 

"Perhaps they didn't invite you because you didn't seem interested," says Houjun, gently. 

"Why would they make that assumption?" I inquire. 

"Because you only seem interested in schoolwork. No offense, Doukun, but there is more to life and school than studying," Tetsuo replies. Huh? What are they going on about? 

"Then why are we here then?" I ask, in confusion. 

"To meet people, to socialise. It is important to build up a good social network, as it can lead to job references in later life," Myojuan says, winking to Houjun and Tetsuo. Is there some meaning in that wink? Before I can ask, Houjun says, 

"So we insist that you do just that on Monday after school. We usually go for pizza after swimming, basketball or whatever we have on." 

"But studying-" I start but don't get to finish. 

"Do you insult us by denying us the blessing of your presence?" asks Myojuan. Oh dear, I seem to have offended him. But if that is the case, why is Houjun giving him thumbs up? They are acting most peculiarly. Could it be some unwritten rules of etiquette I am unaware of? I could be violating social laws by refusing them and risk retribution. 

"I apologise, I am honoured to take up your kind offer," I say, bowing my head slightly. I simply cannot comprehend why they are laughing at me. Could it be they are trying to tease me? What have I done? I have opened myself to humiliation! How can I escape now? The bell rings and I walk the halls, contemplating my fate. I drift behind Houjun and Myojuan and open my locker. I can hear them talking and realise they are ignorant of the fact I can hear their conversation. 

"How did you do it, Myojuan? I thought we'd never get Doukun to come along!" Houjun crows. I knew it. It was a plot to humiliate me. I push my head further in my locker, partially to look for my books, mostly to block out their words and hide my face. It doesn't work, their voices drift in still. 

"I tried talking his language, that's all," Myojuan replies, "I didn't want to give up on him yet." Huh?  
  
  
"Yeah, the poor kid seems so lonely, no da. Have you noticed that he never seems to socialise unless he is forced to, no da? I don't think he ever goes anywhere non schoolwork related. At least he'll have some fun, I hope. It's hard to tell with him, no da. I hope he actually makes an effort, has some fun with us, no da," Houjun says. 

"I think he's scared of us," Myojuan muses. Am I? I suppose so, they're intimidating, bold and laughing at life. They always know how to act, make friends, make people laugh. Am I afraid of them? I guess so, they can make your mood change with a word, sneer and make you unpopular. The popular people. 

"I hope you haven't got him into thinking we go to _every_ party, only Chuin does and he even goes to the ones he's not invited to, it's kinda expected!" Tetsuo laughs, walking past, apparently not hearing the conversation going on between them. 

"Sometimes I think he just wants us to leave him alone at times, no da. How can we ever be his friends if he shuts us out?" Houjun asks, sounding exasperated. Friends? You mean... a warm glow seems to radiate from inside me. They want to be friends, they really do, it's incredible, it's never happened before, never, it's so bizarre, friends, friends, friends. Funny how one small word can signify so much, cause so much joy and gratitude. My mind seems to be reeling with amazement at this strange quirk of fate. I remove the books I need from my locker, neatly dropping them in a pile on the floor and banging my head on my locker door, such is the daze I am in. I pick them up and bounce along the corridors to catch up with Myojuan who is in my physics class. 

"Hello!" I trill. Myojuan and Houjun exchange glances and look faintly surprised, obviously not expecting that. Who cares? I'm in a happy mood now and nothing can dampen it! Myojuan raises an eyebrow at me, as if to say _What the...?_ but Houjun smilse back. I spring along happily, bumping into people and dropping things but not really caring much. I feel like how Miaka must constantly, like a bubble about to pop with happiness, except hers is sugar induced. Myojuan catches up to me, laughing. 

"Geeze, what are you on?" he jokes. I flash him a smile as I sit down and he sighs. 

"You're one crazy kid, you know that?" he asks. I grin back at him.   


**What if Akugi:******

Myojuan: Doukun, there are people out there! And they have a life! 

Doukun: ARRRGGHHH!   


**Skipsida's Ravings:******

Okay, this is a bit of a weird chapter, not to say the least, but at least Chiriko got to feel the sort of high which comes from laughter, cookies and m+ms. What next? *Doukun bounces in and glomps onto Skipsida* 

Doukun: Let's be best friends forever and ever and have tea parties!  
  
  
Skipsida: *scared* I think I liked you better before! If you weren't so kawaii, I'd be terrified at the moment! *rubs him hair and her hand starts bleeding* It's started... 

Myojuan: What?  
  
  
Skipsida: He's started putting gell in his hair! 

Myojuan: We have created a monster.... 

Doukun: Party baby! Yeah! *grabs a bottle of sake and drains it* 

Genrou: Waah! Give me my sake back you %$^%*^%&^%! 

Doukun: Well ^*&^*&^*&! 

Genrou: *in shock* 

Skipsida: O-kay... Houjun! Change him back!!! 


	26. Myojuan (2)

**Disclaimer: **I own painful ears from my sisters constant whining for me to get off the computer, but Fushigi Yuugi? I wish... *starts singing the song until the seishi all attack her simultaneously and she is forced to run off screaming*   
**Okay, now that the minor break from this fanfic is finished... **also known as the evil Nuriko gets married fanfic... well, I'm back to this. Someone asked me if there's going to be a plot... urm... at this rate... short answer no, long answer yes, but... nah, actually, there is a plot but it's just slow on coming! Chapter 26 already?! Sheesh! Thing is, it has a lot of chapters but they're all pretty short chapters, if you think about it. The plot... well, a lot of it is based around little "what if" situations, like what if Ayuru had grown up happy, what if Chuin had a huge family, what if Kourin never died, what if Myojuan never actually went out with Shouka, what if Houjun never even knew Kouran and Hikou, what if Miaka and Taka, in the midst of it all, were accidentally referring to them by their names in their previous lives and making everyone suffer from deja vu, what if.... nah, can't say that, it'd give away too much! Still, if you are wondering what is in store for you, I'll put a few sneak preview spoilers at the bottom of the page! *giggles* So you'll have something else to ponder about! In fact, I might do an Arcanine impersonation here! 

**Myojuan******

All of today, things have been bothering me. Like, why is it that whenever I get bruised, the bruises disappear? Why is it that in biology things don't stay dead like they're supposed to? I mean, the bruises can be dismissed, I suppose, if I just have an amazing immune system but it's weird! Even at lunch, while I was teasing Doukun, it bugged me. So because it's physics and I have nothing better to do, I'm going to experiment! If I have healing powers, I'm gonna test them out! No, I don't plan to decapitate someone then try to put them back together again, that might be going a _bit_ too far, but I'll try something else, on myself. I pull out the scissors and run their blades along my hand. Blood trickles out and I lick my hand absent-mindedly. Here is the real test.... gulp.... I concentrate and put two fingers on the cut and... 

wake up two hours later in my bed at home. What the...? Teleportation?! Apparently not, as Mei Xing comes in and inspects me. 

"Good, Myojuan-san, you're awake at last!" she comments. 

"What am I doing here?" I ask in confusion. 

"Oh, when you passed out in class, the ambulance crew took you here and we've already had you inspected and tested for diabetes and infectious diseases," the servant informs me. 

"Oh," I say, relieved. At least it's more normal. Now... the big test... I wait until she goes out then look at my hand. The cut is gone. Cool! I can heal myself and pass out on cue! No more maths tests for me! This is excellent! Uh, but what about the healing thing? Perhaps I should try again, just to make sure it isn't a fluke. I pull my scissors out of my bag, which must have been transported here by the ambulance crew, and slash along my arm. Agony shoots through me at the same time Mei Xing walks through the door. She screams. 

"Myojuan-san!" I put my hand on the cut and concentrate. This time the room spins but I don't pass out, the cut heals as I watch. Mei Xing can't handle it, she looks around and decides to take the easy way out by fainting. She didn't do it intentionally of course, she just jumped backwards and her head collided with my lamp. Oops. Now I have a potential corpse on my floor! I giggle insanely, I think I'm getting hysterical here. I shake my head to clear it and lift Mei Xing up onto my bed. Hmm... can I try to heal her? Well, hopefully I won't pass out on top of her because if another servant comes in, it won't look very good... 

"O-kay," I think out loud and rest my hand on her forehead. She opens her eyes in seconds and that time I had barely even tried. 

"Myojuan-san! I am sorry, did I fall asleep?" she bleats, in confusion. 

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, just get out of here!" I order her. She does so, grateful that I'm not about to fire her. Dad probably would but these guys are okay, they try so hard to please, I can't ruin their lives by taking away their jobs. Okay, one more time now! I poke my finger with my compass point and focus. Nothing happens! Damn! I must have broken it! Oh well, it was fun while it lasted... I press a button on my intercom. 

"Hey, can someone bring the cordless phone here?" I ask. I can't remember where I left it, it _should_ be in my room, charging, but I tend to walk around the house and at the moment feel too dizzy to search for it. Jian Hua comes in with it and I thank him and dial Houjun's number. 

"Ji Accountancy service, how can I help you?" came the reply at the other end. 

"Hi Ji-san..." I start but Ji-san cuts me off, 

"Myojuan-san! Does your father need anything?" Ji-san gushes. He always tries to get Dad to make him do more than Dad actually needs because Dad pays about $8000 US dollars a year to have all his account work done, meaning that Ji-san gets paid pretty well. In fact, I think Dad unknowingly pays for Houjun to be in the same school as me, because it's too expensive to Ji-san to afford without us. It's pretty ironic that Houjun and I are friends because of that. 

"Uh, no, can I talk to Houjun?" I ask. Ji-san yells for him and passes the phone on. 

"Still alive, no da?" asks Houjun, cheerfully. 

"You just are disappointed because your Dad doesn't have to work out the accounts for the funeral," I reply, laughing, "so what exactly happened while I was unconscious?"  
  
"Well, you let most of your class do nothing for the rest of the lesson, the teacher was traumatised, no da!" Houjun reports. 

"I bet Doukun was disappointed," I laugh. 

"Poor kid nearly had a heart attack!" Houjun replied, seriously. I started to feel guilty. "So what happened? Didn't you eat enough? No, that can't be it, I saw you eat at lunch. So, what's up? Glandular fever?" 

"I hope not! But I don't think so anyway... hey, I called to ask, do you have Doukun's phone number? I need the notes I missed out on," I said. 

"Yeah, sure, here," Houjun said and waited while I fumbled for a pen and paper. I thanked him and wrote down the number. We chatted for a few minutes then I had to hang up. I rang Doukun and he faxed the notes over to me, his neat handwriting blurred slightly by my fax machine. I copied the notes out again, to get them in my head, then did the rest of my homework. I went down to dinner and wolfed my food down, as usual, before leaving again to return to work. Mum gave me an annoyed look but she can't really stop me, since it's studying. Dad also looked disappointed, but it's not as if he talks to me much anyway. After all, what is there to talk about? His latest success? How he's going to give me all his money once he dies? I don't really want to inherit it all, to be honest, it'd give me a headache to keep up with it all! I'd get a financial advisor to manage it all, instead of being a businessman and managing four different companies. I want to start from scratch and work my way up, not have Dad pay for it all. As soon as I can afford it by myself, I'll move into a tiny apartment, live life simply. The apartment will be small, 6 by 6 tatami mats, and only one room. Then I'll work my way up. Dad won't be happy but he won't stop me, he did the same. It's kinda ironic, if you think about it. My family has been rich since the dawn of time, but every kid goes and makes money themselves first, it's like some kinda initiation. But I'll break the cycle, I won't take the keys to the kingdom of the business empire, I'll become a doctor... but that's what Dad said, he wanted to be a podiatrist, but he never made it past uni... am I trapped? Oh well, I'll fight my way through, to become independant. If my family will let me...   


**Skipsida's Ravings:******

Well, this is pretty different to the Mitsukake we all know, because he actually talks! And thinks! Poor Mits-chan never gets much to say in the series so I thought maybe I'd try to make a new him, he's kinda cynical and feels pretty trapped, poor guy. In this everyone is different, but he's getting his powers back, so things are getting... well, okay, not too different but the plot is beginning to wake up... or at least get half awake... *feeble laugh* So, here is my Arcanine impersonation: 

**Will Myojuan get freedom?**   
**Will Houjun find his kasa?**   
**Will anyone get their memories back?**   
**Will Chuin figure out the deal behind the Universe of the Four Gods?**   
**Will the teachers freak out before the end of the term?**   
**Will any of the characters stop complaining and actually start dating?**   
**Will there actually ever be a plot?**   
**Well, the last one is doubtful but... tomorrow (in the story) is Friday and you know what they say about Fridays...**   
**You don't?**   
**Will you ever find out what they say about Fridays?**   
**Will I ever shut up?**   
***Myojuan clamps a hand over Skipsida's mouth***


	27. Houjun (2) - Friday

**Disclaimer:** *sings* At the end of a day you're another day sadder   
Because you don't own Fushigi Yuugi   
Oh the bishounen, oh so cute!  
(and the bishoujo aren't that bad either!)   
But it's terrible, oh sad   
I don't own them...   
or Les Miserables either 

**An all time low for disclaimers?** Hmm... I've never tried a musical disclaimer before... especially from a musical! O_o I must be losing it. Okay, here is the great news: I have written about a zillion chapters this week and have the whole plot thing going! Expect romance (ooh!), angst (ah!) and... lotsa humour! Sorry, I can't seem to write anything without putting humour in. That reminds me, I haven't done an akugi for a while, I don't think... *cries*   
  


**Houjun******

"See ya, Myojuan! Make sure you don't pass out on Shouka, no da!" I teased Myojuan as he headed to his free lesson. History for me, not as fun. Especially with Chuin constantly paying me out about my da-ing. I'm even starting to think with no da, no da. Oh no, na no da! I thought no da, no da, no da! ARGH, NO DA! I shake my head. I am losing it, no da! Chuin seems to think so too, he greeted me with, 

"Da means big in Mandarin Chinese. I don't know if no means the same as in Japanese but if it does, you'd be saying 'of big' or something else, depending on the exact way you pronounce da." He looked at me proudly. 

"You have issues, no da," I said, passing him and sitting down. 

"I'm not the one da-ing here," he pointed out. 

"Where did you find that out anyway, no da?" I asked, changing the subject. 

"My family studies practically every language in existance. One sister does Chinese, one does French, my brother does Korean and my grandfather ordered me to continue the tradition so I do English," Chuin said with a shrug. 

"How big is your family, no da?!" I exclaimed. 

"Big enough!" Chuin grinned, "Especially under one roof!" I shook my head. 

"I've got one sister and she's enough to drive me crazy, no da!" I announced. 

"They're cool, I guess my family is just abnormal because we all get along," Chuin shrugged. As the rest of the people in our group trailed in, he leaned forward and faced us. 

"Hey, I've found a cool book we can use for this assignment," Chuin said. 

"Oh yeah? Let's see then," Ayuru said. Chuin pulled it out of his bag and handed it to him. 

"We can't use that, it's _far_ too long," Taka said instantly. 

"Oh, have you read it too?" Chuin asked. Taka stiffened then nodded. 

"How far have you read up to?" he asked Chuin. 

"Tamahome is good again, Nuriko, Ashitare, Chiriko and Miboshi are all dead," Chuin said. Was it my imagination or did Taka glance at Ryuuen and gulp? 

"What's it about anyway, no da?" I asked. 

"A pretty long story, like Taka said, but I think it'd translate to a miniseries really well. I haven't read all of it yet, I'll finish it at lunch," Chuin said, "you can rad it when I've finished. Better news is yet to come! I've got my group from media studies in on this so we can work together!" 

"Cool!" said Ryuuen enthusiastically, "we'll be on TV!" Chuin clapped his hands together eagerly. 

"I can already imagine who'll play what! It'll be perfect! Houjun'll be Chichiri because he 'da's' a lot, Ayuru will be Tamahome because he's money obsessed, Genrou can be Nakago... we'll have to dye his hair, Saihitei can be Mitsukake, Ryuuen can be Chiriko, Shunkaku and Koutaku look similar so we'll put them in drag and one'll be Nuriko, one'll be Houki, Kouji can be Tasuki and I'll be Hotohori because he's so cool!" Chuin announced. Taka gulped. 

"That's not quite how I pictured it," he said, "althought you got Houjun right." Chuin waved a hand absent-mindedly in his direction. 

"It doesn't really matter, we can get some of the drama students to help out. I bet Kaen would make a great Suzaku no Miko, she's a great actress and as nice as the Miko was described," Chuin said eagerly. Taka turned red and seemed to be getting angry. 

"Not Kaen!" he shouted. We stared at him. 

"Why not?" asked Ayuru, scowling at him. 

"Because Suzaku no Miko is supposed to be pure and innocent! Kaen doesn't exactly fit the part!" Taka replied, coldly. 

"What about Shouka?" suggested Chuin. 

"That's even worse," Taka snaps, "Shouka was a demon who tried to eat the Miko's bones!" 

"You've got a good memory! That was the Shouka in the book though, baka! How long ago did you read this anyway?" asked Chuin, surprised. Taka shrugged. 

"Why don't we do casting?" suggested Ryuuen, "Get other students to play the parts. How big is the cast?" 

"Huge," said Chuin, glumly. 

"Let's not do _that_ book, please?" asked Taka, desperately. 

"I think it would be a good idea, why shouldn't we use it? Do you have any better ideas?" asked Saihitei, who had been pretty quiet up to that point. Taka remained stubbornly silent until the teacher came in and the class started. I have to say, The Odessey is a _very_ long and complicated book to keep up with! I think that even the book Chuin had, the Universe of the Four Gods would be easier and shorter to film! The lesson dragged on and everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief when the bell went. Myouan ran up to me as soon as I walked out of the door, a dreamy look on his face. 

"I'm in heaven..." he breathed. 

"What, no da?" I asked, "Did you faint and have Shouka revive you, no da?" I grinned at that. Knowing Myojuan... 

"Better..." he said, "we're going to the movies together on Sunday!" 

"Congrats!" I said, patting him on the back, "I knew you'd get the courage to ask her out _eventually_, no da!" 

"Actually, she asked me!" Myojuan said. Panic suddenly crossed his face. "Oh god, what'll I do? What'll we see? What'll we talk about? What'll I wear?" 

"Relax, no da! Let Houjun be your teacher, no da!" I said, walking downt he hall behind him and feeling like the fairy godmother, even if Myojuan sure ain't Cinderella! Now where did I put my magic wand...?   


**What if Akugi 1:******

Myojuan: Uh huh... *taking notes from Houjun's lecture*   
Houjun: And if all else fails, I'll go out on a date to the same place so I can keep an eye on you, no da!   
Myojuan: Really? Will you hold my hand if I'm scared?  
Houjun: Sure! I'll even sit between you at the cinema, no da! 

**What if Akugi 2:******

Myojuan: You can't just rock up to the cinema, you'll need a date!   
Ayuru: I'll go with you... *sees Houjun's face* ...to help Myojuan, really!   
Houjun: Dude, you're dribbling on my shoes, no da!   
Ayuru: Omigod! I am like, so sorry! Let me lick it off for you! *gets down on his knees*   
Houjun: Someone has issues, no da.   
Chuin: Join the psycho club, we all do!   
Skipsida, Arcanine, Huffpuff and all the other psychotic people (from No More M+Ms, by Arcanine, doncha love advertising?): *storm in* Bishies! *drool simultaneously*   
Houjun: Help, no da! *runs from a drool tsunami*   
Skipsida: Hey, you haven't finished baking the cookies yet!  
Houjun: Wrong fanfic, baka!   
Skipsida: *wails and breaks down in sobs* 

**Skipsida's Ravings:******

Go Myo-chan! *cheers him on* Finally! Someone from my fanfic actually has a date! *gasps then adds defensively* Oh come on, at least I'm not like one of those hentai-people who write lemons in the first chapter! I have nothing against lemons, really... *makes lemonade* but keep them away from the bishies, otherwise you don't have enough for a decent drink! If life gives you lemons, don't write a fanfic, baka! *waves her glass meaningfully and takes a swig* Or, make cookies with them! *waves lemon cookies* 

As for the "you have issues" quote, well, Teddybear and Erica from school tend to say it a lot, it sounds even funnier without the no da! *laughs manically* 

**What if Akugi 3:******

Ayuru: Kaen would make a great miko!  
Taka: No she wouldn't!   
Chuin: Why?   
Taka: The miko is meant to be a virgin! Who needs Seiryuu seishi to get involved, if Kaen was Suzaku no Miko, it would take about an hour for her to foil her own plans!   
Chuin and Ayuru: Oh... yeah... -_-;; Hey waitaminute! We're Seiryuu seishi! She's your new miko, saves us time!!!   
Taka: Nooooooooooooooooo! 


	28. Chuin (2)

**Disclaimer: **In this chapter, the plot_ moves_! I don't have time to tell you I don't own FY! 

**Yep! This is a chapter with PLOT!!!!** Read on! Read on! Read on! *too many cookies* P.S, if you have the theme song (MP2 or 3, cd etc) get ready to play it at the cue!   


**Chuin:**

I've been a complete recluse today. First of all, instead of actually painting in art, one of my favourite subjects, I read. In recess... I read. Lunch? I'm reading now... the Universe of the Four Gods. This book is like no other I've read before, it draws me in. It seems familiar, perhaps like one of the bedtime stories my grandmother told me as a child. The story is set in a world so detailed I can picture it, see how the movie would be. I can't see why Taka wouldn't want to use it for our assignment, it'd be perfect. I turn over the last few pages, reading the end of the story... or so it seems. I realize that I have been crying at the deaths of the seishi but hadn't noticed it until I had had finished reading. I look at my watch, drama had started, lunch as ended. I can stay here for a while longer, I think. I realise what I had thought to be the last page isn't, there are more. I peer at the page, skipping past a few. 

"Chuin found this book for his media studies and history assignment. He took it home and read it. He finished it the next day after spending hours reading..." Huh? What is going on? Is this Oguchi's idea of a joke? No, the page is attached, it is the book. I look at the page again and see the characters forming. 

"Chuin could not accept the book's magic. He screamed and..." at that point I really did scream and slammed the book shut. I stared down at it. It was true, it _was_ magical. But that means Taka would have read it too, that must be why he seemed to freaked out. Maybe he can make it stop! I don't want something freaky to happen! I don't want to be sucked in the book! I run across the school, knowing he has a free, and enter the room that is allocated for students in their free lessons. Only eight people were in the room, the rest had apparently headed off elsewhere. 

"Taka! There's something weird about this book!" I scream. 

"What book is that, Chuin-san?" asks Miaka, Taka's girlfriend, through a mouthful of cookie crumbs. I shove it towards her. Taka sees the title of the book and his eyes widen in fear. 

"Don't touch that!" he screams to Miaka. Too late... 

_(Theme music starts playing in the background: the extended version_

_Fly high...)_

Miaka gazes down at the book in her hands. 

_(Suzaku)_

The writing on the book's cover seems to glimmer. 

_(Miracle la...)_

The book slowly started to open. 

"Miaka!" screams Taka. Miaka gazes down at the book as if she was in a trance. 

_(The legend is beginning to unfold.)_

The pages flutter as it opens and reaches the page I had been on before, no longer the last page. 

_(The real me unfurls)_

Things start getting weirder. Light starts glowing from the other people in the room; Saihitei, Ryuuen, Genrou, Houjun, Myojuan and Doukun. 

_((Distant echoes of "Wo ai ni"))_

"Miaka!" shouts Taka again and he runs over to her, red light shining from his forehead. 

_(...lead me to you)_

Miaka turns her head slowly and smiles at him, strangely calm. 

"Your character is glowing," she whispers. 

_((Awakening spirits...)_

Taka reaches up to touch his forehead, eyes shining. With fear or tears? I can't tell. 

_(...begin to shine to another world)_

The book floats upwards into the air and starts to glow. 

_(For the sake of my beloved_   
_now what can I do?_   
_There aren't any dreams that won't come true!_   
_I truly believe)_

Taka grabs Miaka and tries to shield her from the light but she pushes him aside. A vision of a bird appears, emerging from the book. Miaka runs towards it. 

"Suzaku!" she cries joyfully. But does that mean...? 

_(instrumental)_

Taka and the others start to float in midair, their characters glowing. They form a circle around us, Miaka and I, their eyes closed. Light wraps around the characters and their eyelids flutter then they land simultaneously. 

_(I'm absorbed in the breath-taking adventure)_

"It's true! You are the seishi!" I scream in amazement. Ryuuen opens his eyes, bright with tears. 

"I remember everything..." he whispers. 

_(That lies between Heaven and Earth)_   


The others all seem to be crying too, with joy or with sorrow. Except Genrou, for some reason. He seems angry. 

"Now where's my fucking tessen got to?!" he demands. 

_((Smile and say "Ni hao ma?"))_

"Tasuki?" I breathe, remembering the descriptions of the bandit from the book. 

_(Watched over and protected by you)_

He gives me a fanged grin then sees my face and suddenly snarls. 

_((Love is the shining constellations))_

"We've all been reincarnated!" squeals Doukun, eyes bright, not noticing me. 

"Hotohori-sama..." Ryuuen breathes, gazing at Saihitei. 

_(I remember another miracle)_

"And so has he!" snarls Genrou. Huh? What is going on? 

"Who am I?" I ask desperately, "I don't know!" 

_(A once in a lifetime encounter_   
_Please engrave it on your soul_   
_Because I think that love will_   
_Always be our salvation)_

"He doesn't remember?" asks Miaka, confused. I shake my head. 

"You were Seiryuu Shichiseishi Tomo," Myojuan says. I shake my head. 

"No!" I shout, "It can't be true! You must be wrong! I can't be one of the bad guys!" 

"Well ya were! Now stay away from our miko!" Genrou orders and steps towards me. I step back. 

_(For the sake of my beloved_   
_Now what can I do?_   
_There aren't any dreams that won't come true!_   
_I truly believe)_

Ryuuen leaps in Genrou's path, arms outstretched. 

"No! Leave him out of this! This isn't Tomo, not any more! It's Chuin! Just like I'm not Nuriko anymore!" 

"Of course you're Nuriko," says Taka, confused. Ryuuen shakes his head. 

"It was fate that pulled us back together, no da!" Houjun adds. 

"There's no such thing!" denies Ryuuen. 

_(Open to infinity, Fushigi Yuugi)_

The book drops from midair and the vision of Suzaku disappears. And we hear a muffled thump as Kouji passes out by the door. He must have seem the whole thing. 

"Shit! Kouji!" Genrou swears and picks his friend off the floor. 

"Let's go outside," suggests Doukun. Taka turns weary eyes to me. 

"You'd better come too," he says. I follow them outside and we sit down on the oval, the grass spiky. The world seems strange, so normal. I can hear a lawnmower coming from a house across the road. Myojuan places a hand on Kouji, who wakes up. 

"Mitsukake..." I breathe. He turns to face me. 

"You have read the whole thing?" he asks, eyes searching my face. I nod. 

"How come Tomo doesn't remember?" asks Miaka. 

"Perhaps because his Miko wasn't there," suggests Saihitei. 

"I still can't believe it... I'm not Tomo. I can't be Tomo..." I say, shaking my head. In the mean time, Kouji has sat up. 

"What the..." he starts. 

"Shut up and read this!" snaps Saihitei. He does so, meekly. 

"So that's the book that pulled the Miko in? Miaka is the Miko?" I guess. She nods. "Bit of a bizarre choice," I think out loud. 

"That book has all the powers, it made sure we were reincarnated together so we could have a happy ending," Saihitei says. 

"No, it didn't! We _don't_ have a happy ending!" Ryuuen shouts. Everyone stares at him. 

"What do ya mean? Ya sister is alive, ain't she?" demands Genrou. 

"That's just it! Kourin isn't my sister in this life, she's adopted and so am I! My real mother and twin sister, Houki, died in a fire!" Ryuuen yells. 

"Houki..." whispers Saihitei, face pale. 

"Yeah, the reincarnation of Houki! It was not fate, it was pure luck that we all met up! I could have gone to another school, so could all of you! There's no such thing a fate!" Everyone is quiet except for Kouji who looks up and says 

"eh?" but everyone glares at him so he looks down and continues reading. Ryuuen is crying now. 

"And Saihitei..." he sobs then trails off. I can tell what he's thinking and put an arm around him. He wipes his tears away and smiles. 

"But I have Kourin again," he says, happiness radiating from his eyes, "and she's even more precious then ever now..." 

"Geeze, we're an emotional little bunch, aren't we?" says Myojuan, cynically, as he wipes his own tears away. It suddenly strikes me that we must look really stupid: a bunch of idiots crying together in the oval. I smother my giggles. Good thing, considering what comes next. 

"I still don' see why we don't do anything about Chuin, if he gets his memory back, he'll fucking kill us!" Genrou complains. 

"What would _you_ have done about it?" asks Saihitei, raising an eyebrow. There is silence for a moment before Genrou says, 

"Well, we should do something, Ayuru is still a fucking bastard and if he remembers who he is..." 

"Well, Chuin isn't Ayuru, no da. Besides, Ayuru's not that bad with everyone," Houjun interrupts. 

"This is the guy who picked on Ryuuen and acts like an arsehole to me," Saihitei points out. 

"Well, everyone knows he hates you, but it doesn't mean he's that bad to everyone, no da," Houjun says. 

"Yeah, Chuin is cool, he's saved me from continual embarrassment around Sai-" Ryuuen says then corrects himself, "I mean, yeah, continual embarrassment." I just sit there, trying not to annoy anyone, knowing that with their seishi powers, I'd be mincemeat and wouldn't have the opportunity in this life for a repeat offense. 

"Look," I say suddenly, "I've read who I was, even if I don't remember it, and I didn't like Tomo from the start, not realising I was him, while I was reading it. Do you think I'll be likely to go down the same path again?" Everyone nods at this, realising it is true. 

"Taka, you're being very quiet... so are you, Doukun," Myojuan says, looking at them both. 

"I remember dying," Doukun says quietly. Genrou hugs him, to everyone's surprise. It is amazing, the look of pure sorrow and tenderness on his face. 

"That sucks," he says quietly, "it sucks. That must mean..." he looks up at the others. Ryuuen shrugs. 

"It's over, I have no regrets," he says, "what was done cannot be undone... well, maybe in this case, it _could_, but we're not going to, right?" Taka looks up at this. 

"This isn't like I pictured it," he blurts, "I used to imagine meeting you all again, complete with memories but I never thought it would be like this." He sighs. I can't tell if it is out of regret or happiness. They seem to be battling for domination on his face. 

"It is great! We're all together again!" Miaka squeals and glomps onto Taka. Before long, everyone is hugging everyone, except me. Saihitei and Ryuuen notice and seem unsure of what to do. 

"Don't worry," I say, "you remember what I've done in my past life, I can't blame you." 

"_I_ don't," Ryuuen points out, "I was conveniently dead at the time, so I never met you." 

"I hope Miboshi and Ashitare haven't been reincarnated, no da," Houjun says. Miaka shudders. 

"Me too, but as long as long as Yui doesn't get her hands on the book with her seishi around, we'll be fine," she replies, "won't we?" Everyone looks uncertain. At this point, Kouji looks up. 

"O-kay, you're saying you are these people from the book?" he asks. Everyone nods. He promptly passes out again. My god, what a day. And I missed drama class.   


**Skipsida's Ravings:**

Argh!!! A long chapter! From me!! That never happens, my chapters are all less than a thousand words on average! And there is _plot_!!! Okay, people'll be asking "What the?! Chuin's point of view for _this_?! Are you mad?!" The answer is that I actually pictured this scene happening, complete with music, and Chuin had to be there. He's pretty different now, like Ryuuen said, because in his past life, he was an orphan, now he has a HUGE family who are pretty supportive of him, so he's ultra out-going and creative. There's angst, naturally, I think practically every FY fanfic writer gets the urge to put some in, but this angst is created by me so at least it's original angst! *cheesy grin* Yes, I'm a baka, don't shoot me! Poor Houki! In this life, I made her Ryuuen's twin for obvious reasons but I like Houki, it was agony to kill her off! *cries* Poor people! I've given them angst! Shame on me! Still, the next few chapters are going to be pretty funny, I've got 'em written, will type ASAP!   



	29. Phone Conversations...

**Disclaimer:** I own this funky fanfic... but note that it's a fanfic, hence I cannot possibly own Fushigi Yuugi! 

**It's the weekend! **For the seishi at least. No school, so there is a slightly different weekend format. This is a bit of an anti-climax after the last chapter, I must say, but it's important to know how the seishi are feeling at the moment. 

**Phone Conversations:**   
**** ****

**Miaka to Keisuke******

"And Mitsukake tried to heal him again but had run out of energy so we moved him ot the sick bay. Kouji can't seem to accept it, at least Chuin had read the book. In fact, that's how it all started." 

"That's pretty unbelievable, I've got to mee the seishi I've read so much about... but does it mean you have to the enter the book again?" 

"I don't know." 

"I'd better not tell Tetsuya about Soi's reincarnation, he'd probaby cheat on Yui. You didn't see him reading the parts about her!" 

"I'm glad about that!" 

"Yes, it might taint your young and innocent mind... if Taka hasn't already!" 

"Hey!" 

"Speaking of Taka, what does he think of all this?"   
"He seems depressed for some reason, I don't know why, it's excellent!" 

"He kept his memories the whole time though, maybe he's disappointed."   
"What for?" 

"I don't know" 

"I've got to tell Mum I'm staying at Taka's tonight, he's ordered food and we're studying!" 

"Yes, _studying_!" 

"Niiii! I'm going! Bye!"   
  
  


**Chuin to Ryuuen******

"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Hi Ryuuen-chan, it's Chuin!" 

"Oh... hi..." 

"Okay, _don't_ sound pleased to hear from me!" 

"If you insist." 

"Praise Suzaku and Seiryuu! A joke! What's with the depression?"__

_(Only Heaven Cares, a song by a funkyAustralian band called Isis, starts playing in the background)___

_My love,_   
_What amazing grace,_   
_I--- see in you when I can't sleep at night_

"Remembering..."__

_My love,_   
_Oh what I would do,_   
_If I had to wake up and see this land without you___

"Remembering what?" 

_My love,_   
_I apologise,_   
_But why did I die?___

"My death... and Hotohori-sama..." 

_Why did I die?_   
_Why did I die?"___

"I thought you said it didn't matter..." 

_Doncha show me your face,_   
_Doncha tell me your lies,_   
_Tell me, why did I die?___

"It doesn't, in some ways..." 

_My love,_   
_What amazing grace_   
_I see in the smile on your face___

"But?" 

_These dreams_   
_These broken dreams___

"But despite the fact that I died for Miaka, I wish Sai... Hotohori-sama, had been there." 

_Hold the core of me_   
_See a life fall apart at the seams___

"See beauty as you die, huh?" 

_My love,_   
_I apologise,_   
_But why did I die?_   
_Why did I die?_   
_Why did I die?_  
  
  
"And now I have even less of a chance with him... so I give up." 

_Doncha show me your face,_   
_Doncha tell me your lies,_   
_Tell me, why did I die?___

"Why?"  
  
  
_And the pain's too much to bear_

"I know that I went through this before so I won't even bother showing interesting in him unless he returns it." 

_Oh----_   
_And only heaven cares_

"Good luck, it'd be hard. But he does like you, you do know that, right?" 

_For love___

"Then why doesn't he do anything about it?" 

_Too strong to tell.___

"He..." 

_My love,_   
_What amazing grace_   
_I see in you when I can't sleep at night___

"He might have loved me in the past life too but that's not the point!" 

_My love_   
_Oh what I would do_   
_If I had to wake up and see this land without you___

"But now you have your whole life ahead of you!" 

_My love (we were)_   
_I apologise (I'm sorry)_   
_But why did I die?_   
_Why did I die? (I'm sorry)_   
_Why did I die?___

"Which is why I intend not to waste it!" 

_Doncha show me your face,_   
_Doncha tell me your lies,_   
_Tell me, why did I die?___

"You love him, don't you?" 

_(Instrumental)___

_And only heaven cares_   
_For love_   
_Too strong to tell___

"... yes." 

"This is depressing! C'mon, lighten up! We have a mission! Find out who Miaka was!" 

"Ooh! I forgot about that!" 

-- Flashback-- 

Chuin: So if you were Nuriko, you were Tamahome, you were Hotohorir, and Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chichiri and Chiriko *points to each one* Then who was Miaka? 

Everyone: *stares blankly at him*  
  
  
Myojuan: She was our Miko, you twit! 

Chuin: But you've all been reincarnated, so why not her? 

Doukun: Hmmm, he has a point there. 

Chuin: Well, she's not Houki or Kourin, we know they are or were alive now. Kouran? 

Houjun: No, na no da. 

Chuin: Urm... Taitsukun? 

Everyone: NANI?! 

Miaka: I don't want to be Taitsukun! *bursts into tears* Waaah! 

Taka: *comforts her* There, there, you're not Taitsukun. *glares at Chuin* 

Ryuuen: But what if she is? 

Miaka: Waaaaah! 

Chuin: Look on the bright side, at least you know what you'll look like when you get old! 

Miaka: *cries even louder* 

Chuin: *desperately* We can book the plastic surgery in advance! 

Miaka: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 

Doukun: Wait a moment, Taitsukun was the ruler of the universe. Miaka _can't_ be her reincarnated because she wouldn't die! 

Everyone: Phew... 

Doukun: Nyan nyan on the other hand... 

Miaka: WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *windows start shaking* 

Doukun: Just a joke! *unplugs his ears* 

Everyone: Phew... 

Houjun: Let's make it our project, no da! Find out Miaka's past life! 

Genrou: Oh, fucking perfect! What if she was one of my fucking sisters?! At least we know she wasn't my mum! 

Miaka: *slaps him* Hentai! You looked?! 

Genrou: *whistles innocently* Wow, look at the time, we'd better go help Kouji! 

Chuin: Wow, he must be shaken, he didn't swear! 

Genrou: Shaken?! Me?! Fuck no! We'd better go help fucking Kouji! 

Taka: *smirks* Sorry, I don't lean that way! 

Genrou: What?! *realises* Well $#%*(&*&(!!!!! 

Myojuan: An---yway, let's get Kouji, right?  
  
  
--End Flashback-- 

"We're on a mission from Suzaku!" 

"Don't quote Blues Brothers, please Chuin!" 

"I'd better go!" 

"Bye!" 

"See ya on Monday!"   
  


**Doukun to Houjun**   
**** ****

"I fear that I have cheated my way through secondary school." 

"What do you mean, no da?"  
  
"My charater would have sufficiently amplified my intelligence to genius level. It means that all of this studying was pointless as high marks were inevitable. I was cheating because of my seishi power." 

"Doukun-chan, you're character only appeared again today, no da, and our powers and my da-ing appeared again on Monday and only weakly then, no da. You did it by yourself, no da! Besides, so what if you had help from Suzaku, no da?" 

"That's just it, help from an immortal? Pure cheating! I want to achieve by myself!" 

"It's different in this life, no da." 

"How so?" 

"Your character isn't on you now, right?" 

"Yes, your point being?" 

"Before, in our past lives, when your character disappeared, you were stupid, no da. Now you're still a genius. You're doing it on your own, no da!" 

"Really? Yatta!" 

"And I'm stuck no da-ing. I guess it _really is_ Japanese, no da. I had been hoping for some words of insight in an exotic language.. oh well, no da." 

"You are excellent at missing the obvious." 

"What do you mean, no da? 

"See? Point proven! No, seriously, you'll have to find out for yourself. You are unusually oblivous." 

"Oblivious to what, no da?" 

"You'll have to find out for yourself!"  
  
"Wow, you're helpful, no da!" 

"No need for sarcasm!"  
  
  
"Me? Sarchastic, no da?"  
  
  
"If you're going to be like that, I'm going!"  
  
  
"Sorry, no da!" 

"Well, I actually have to go anyway... so bye!" 

"Bye, no da!"   
  


**Saihitei to Myojuan******

"Moshi moshi?"  
  
  
"It's Saihitei." 

"Oh... hi... you haven't ever called me before..." 

"Yes, I never really did get to know you well but I thought that since we're both seishi, it's a good idea to get in touch." 

"Well, we're not seishi now but yeah, I see what you mean."  
  
  
"So, how're things?" 

"Great..." 

"You sound spaced out. How did the date with Shouka go?" 

"Nani?! You _know_ about that?!" 

"Chuin somehow found out and you know how Chuin is..." 

"Oh great, now everyone knows!"  
  
"And are cheering y ou on. Well, except Ayuru, but that's to be expected."  
  
  
"Well, it went great, but I can't believe Chuin..." 

"Or perhaps it was Oguchi..."  
  
  
"... or some other gossipy person went and spread it!" 

"I know how you feel, they're doing similar to me." 

"Still, I guess I should be flattered since it's something good and truthful for once!" 

"So, the date, give me all the details!" 

"I can't believe we're having this conversation, heika-sama!" 

"I'm not the emperor anymore and I'm just taking an interest. Usually I don't bother with gossip. It's hard, really, I never really knew you in the previous life either and now I barely know you." 

"Well, I wasn't reknowned for talking much then so it wouldn't have made much difference." 

"I suppose so... you know, it's strange, like our roles have been slightly reversed. Now you are the rich one with power and influence." 

"Nani? From the clothes you wear, I was under the impression you were well off!" 

"I buy them myself, I have a part time job, I give fencing lessons." 

"Oh. Then how did you get in our school then? It's pretty expensive!" 

"I got a scholarship, along with Ayuru, Yui, Tetsuo and a few others." 

"Oh." 

"This is exceedingly awkward, isn't it?" 

"Yeah, it is. It shouldn't be but it is."  
  
"At least there are two lessons we're all in, English and a free." 

"Mmm... it'll all be easier, we are better in a group." 

"Strange, you'd expect us to have automatically formed a group in this life but instead we all split up."  
  
  
"We're not seishi anymore and we didn't remember then. Still, all your friends seem to be Seiryuu, not mine! Was it because you were lonely as an emperor? Didn't get to know us that well?"  
  
"Who knows? I was lonely but I doubt that has any effect on me in this life. I suppose it just happened." 

"Heika-sa..." 

"Saihitei-chan! Not heika!" 

"Saihitei-san, I don't want to sound rude but I have to go." 

"Off with Shouka?"  
  
  
"Don't I wish! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"   
  


**Skipsida's Ravings:******

It's here! It's ANGST! Every fanfic author needs some, it keeps us going! *laughs* Actually, you've gotta love the Miaka reincarnation thing! So who is she really? Hmmm, all will eventually be revealed! And now for some question answering, if you've got anything weird you want answered about my story (ie, what on EARTH is going on, this makes no sense WHATSOEVER!) then ask! 

Is Myojuan a cutter?

No, he was only trying to test out his powers, actually. He is a bit depressive now but to be honest, the idea of him trying suicide had never occured to me (so I didn't put it in) and I doubt it occured to him either. His character is depressed but not to that degree and has nothing to prove by cutting so there's no point, as far as he sees, in trying. 

Will you put more music in your fanfics?  
  
  
Most definately! In my cd player at the moment is the Isis cd I took the song from this chapter in and it has become my sort of soundtrack for this fanfic. Don't be surprised if you haven't heard of Isis, they're fairly new and obsure, even in Australia. To be honest, I only found out about them when they played accompanyment to a play in a festival. The play was "Juliet and Romeo, as done by Mary Springer" and as complely wacko, Jerry Springer talk show style! The music wasn't freaky thought, it's beautiful, with the most gorgeous harmonies. The album actually has the songs from the play so some of them have references to Romeo and Juliet, in fact one song, a really angsty one, is called "Tybalt's song". I love that album though and plan to use the songs later on. Yes, I know I should be using songs everyone knows! The Fushigi Yuugi themesong insert in the last chapter was brilliant, I read it again listening to the music just now and it works really well! 

How come the characters are wasting time and not getting together?!  
  
  
They're being bakas, too shy! Well, actually, Myojuan got over that obstacle... or at least Shouka did! Still, I felt a bit sad writing the angsty part just now about Ryuuen's feelings about Hotohori. Waaah! I love those guys! I can't believe I did that! The story is writing itself, I'm just the outlet! Still, now that means he is conveniently single... *glomps onto him* 

Who is it that Koutaku is going to kiss on Monday (seishi time!)

Wouldn't you like to know? It's spoiler time!!! Coming on Monday: seishi bonds strengthen, old friends and enemies reappear and more memories resurface as the seishi face a new worry... read on! Well, once I have it typed! *laughs*  
  
  
**What if Akugi:******

Ryuuen: So I've given up on Hotohori! *appears at Chuin's place, in drag* At first I was afraid, I was petrified! Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side...   
Chuin: *whacks him* DON'T YOU DARE START SINGING I WILL SURVIVE!   
Ryuuen: *whacks him back*   
Chuin: *stays whack* Mits.... please...   
Ryuuen: Oops -_-;; 

**What if Akugi 2:******

Doukun: I cheated my way through highschool!  
Houjun: Really? So did I, no da! Let's compare cheat-sheets!  
Doukun: NANI?! 

**What if Akugi 3:******

Saihitei: Hi, it's me!  
Myojuan: ARGH! Are you stalking me?! *hangs up* 

**What if Akugi 4:******

Saihitei: You sound dazed out!   
Myojuan: Saihitei, I have something to tell you...   
Saihitei: *nervously* What?   
Myojuan: I LOVE YOU! WILL YOU MARRY ME?!   
Shouka: BITCH! *slaps him* 


	30. Questions and Answers - An Extended Ravi...

**Disclaimer:** I am poor. I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Too bad, so sad. But I will survive! I will survive! *starts singing until Nuriko shtoinks her on the head and she collapses with a headache* 

**Madame Skipsida answers everything!** Well, at least, some questions, which were asked by reviewers and a few stuff I guess might puzzle people. *gypsy fortune teller impersonation* Read on, my child, and I vill reveal all!   


**Why doesn't Chuin like who he was? And why is he so different from Tomo?**

Well, as far as I see, he has a few similarities but is VERY different due to his upbringing. He is really loud and outgoing, probably due to the fact that he lives with his family (2 sisters, a brother, a loudmouth grandmother, neurotic mother, overdramatic father and "wise" old grandfather) and has to be loud to be heard. He shares Tomo's creativity and acting talent but since his personality is so different, seems more like a stand up comic than an opera singer! It was how he lived, with friends and family, which made his reincarnation so different from Tomo and he is loud, bouncy, cheerful and funny. Tomo is practically the opposite. Is it any wonder he wouldn't like who he was? He'd hate the thought that he was once unhappy and depressive acting! Tomo would probably hate who he had become too! *laughs* I wanted to see Tomo happy but his character kinda got out of hand, created itself, if you know what I mean. I came up with a few very funny "what if" scenes in my head and Chuin weaved his way into all of them! 

**Will you make this Tas/Nuri?******

Erm... probably not. But it's impossible to say at this rate, considering how I write. Thing is, I have most of this planned out in my head and a Tas/Nuri pairing would mean I'd have to change the story. Also, Neko Kamiya would write an evil review *dodges her* I like responding to my reviewers but then again, I do value my safety as it gets over reviewers annoyed! 

Seriously though, I'm not sure what to do about Gen-chan, he's kinda confused. I've made him pretty straight in this story, as in, he feels horny like other guys, and perves, very rarely, on girls, but hey, there was that incident with Kouji... Nah, I've made him confused and I don't think he'll end up with any of the FY cast unless he goes with one of my created characters, so no Tas/Chi, no Tas/Nuri, no Tas/Kouji 

Kouji: Meanie! *sticks tongue out* 

Skipsida: Sorry! *glomp* 

**Will this be a Hotohori/Nuriko fic? There are so many of them and it's getting unoriginal!******

At this rate... perhaps. There is much angst on Ryuuen's part so if they do get together, it'll be a long bumpy road. Thing is, I'm a realist, I know that it is pretty impossible for some relationships to work out, especially in my crazy reincarnation world. I mean, even Taka and Miaka... well, as Mitsue says, it'd take a lot of work on both of they're parts to keep it going. Much as I'd love Sai-chan and Ryuu-chan to get together, my story is evil and probably will end up with something unpredictable! Nothing is certain, that much is for sure! I would love it if they did get together... nah, Nuriko is mine! *glomp* And so is Hotohori! *glomp* And Tasuki! *glomp* and... *proceeds to glomp the whole cast* 

Anyway, I don't think that whoever gets together with who will have a huge impact on the grand ending of the fic, it's all about how they are coping anyway, but I've tried not to focus on any particular person (thought I admit, there are times when I have focused on a group of characters, ie. Genrou, Kouji, Ryuuen, Chuin and then switched groups ie. Houjun, Myojuan, Tetsuo). It's a group thing! *sings* We are family... 

**Houjun, can I have your cheat sheets?**  
  
  
Houjun: Well...   
Taka: Cheat sheets! Five bucks a look! Get'm from Houjun!   
Fangirl: Houjun?   
Fangirl mob: Eeee! *squeals and chases after him*   
Taka: What about the cheatsheets... *collapses, trampled* 

Skipsida: Cheat? Tsk, tsk! *giggles* 

**Why is this turning into such a drama? Get real!**

Well, they're in high school, let's just say that everyone is high on hormones :) 

Seriously though, I write in this so it is structured like a real school day and it shows how much can happen in just one day. 

**What's with all the gossiping? Don't these people ever do work?**   


Hell no! I'm the writer, they just go to school for the gossip! 

Nah, actually, I leave out all the bits where they work unless you want ot have a whole lot of schoolwork quotes. They talk a lot in class because people tend to. They're as bad as I am! I often write in "What if" in maths and in my frees. Oh, and in politics. And if I get to English early. And practically every other class.. ^_^ It's only because it's the start of a new term I can do this though, unfortunately, once the term progresses and I get more schoolwork, I'll actually have to do homework. *shocked gasps all around* 

I'm starting to scare my friends, what with all this writing, so I hope you appreciate this! Seriously they see me writing and go "oh no, not again!" They aren't into anime (baka people!) and can't understand the concept of fanfiction. Thing is, they also see me writing my non-fanfiction stories and are amazed at how I write so much without my hand falling off! Also, I keep laughing when I come up with a funny scene and read it out to them and they don't get it! Well, since a lot of my stories rely on dramatic irony (readers know something characters don't, ie, entire Fushigi Yuugi series and OVAs), it is kinda expected but a bit depressing when I don't get a good response. They love the akugis though, those are just plain weird! 

**What's it with the cookies?**

Food for thought? *philosophical chomp on cookie* It's just one of those things, I guess. Why is the sky blue? Why is Hotohori beautiful? Why do politicians lie? Geeze, these questions!   


More questions? I'll answer them in the next raving. I'm just delaying typing up more chapters, to be honest, as I have written about a zillion at school and I want to post them all at once, give the readers a heart attack ^_^ 

Chapters to come: Kouji (2), Taka (3), Peter (who is he? Find out!), Oguchi (2), Shunkaku (2), Shouka (2) and more... 


	31. Kouji (2) - Sunday/Monday

**Disclaimer:** It's Mothers Day and I'm not a mother so sadly, I didn't get Fushigi Yuugi as a present. So sad. 

**Yep, time to stop being lazy...** and start typing. Hopefully I'll get a lot done too! Okay, now that I've left you all in suitable suspense, I'll get this thing going again. A new week, Sunday night/Monday morning, and it's time for Kouji to have his say. And hopefully he'll keep his language clean. Yes, I'm an optimist, I know!   


**Kouji**

I was having trouble believing the whole thing, even after Myojuan healed me. It wasn't until Genrou... or Tasuki as he should really be called, showed me his speed power that I started to believe it. I've read the whole book now, the whole long and weird story. 

"So?" asked Tasuki after he finished watching me raed the last page. 

"Am I in there? Was I someone?" I asked. Tasuki beamed. 

"Yup! You were my fucking mate, the bandit leader after I left to be a seishi." 

"Sugoi! I thought that fucking Kouji seemed familiar!" 

"Yeah, you were my best fucking friend then too. We still are now, it's wicked, huh?" said Genrou with a grin. 

"Wish I could remeber," I complained. Genrou blinked. 

"Ya can't fucking remember? That sucks! I thought the book would've given ya your memories back." 

"Nup," I replied. 

"Oh well, don't fucking matter, ya were the same as ya are now except you had a scar on ya face." 

"Oh?" I asked. He traced it along my cheekbone. 

"There," he said. I looke dup at him. 

"Just the same as before? Are ya the same too?"   


"Yep!" he grinned. I pitied the other Kouji, the one I can't remember, because he'd probably feel the same as I do not. Or maybe not. You can't be fucking sure, that's the problem. I could've been different without Genrou knowing. Hopefully he's wrong but what does it fucking matter? It's not as if I remember myself then. Can't remember if I felt as screwed up then as before. And I can't tell Genrou. 

"You're fucking quiet. Are ya sick? Now Myojuan's got his fucking powers back, he'll heal ya!" 

"Nah, just felt like my heads fucking exploding. A book? It's like that weird book where these fucking weird kds fell into a world in a wardrobe," I replied. 

"Except it's weirder and it's true!!" Genrou grinned. 

"Yeah!" I grinned back. But it I'm different, maybe he is. Maybe in this life he is... but am I really? I'm confused, so fucking confused. I'm not gay... am I? 

************** 

By Monday, everything had become even more interesting. In English, someone brought up Shouka to Myojuan and the fun really started. We started egging him on to give us information when we were supposed to be working, but to our credit, some of it _was_ in English. 

"Did ya get some action?" asked Genrou. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Myojuan said cooly. 

"I think he meant kissing," Doukun said, helpfully. 

"Yeah, did ya fuck her?" asked Genrou. Myojuan blushed. 

"That is _none_ of your business!" he snapped. 

"That means that he didn't and he's grumpy about it!" crowed Genrou. 

"Or he did and he's modest," remarked Taka. 

"I know Myojuan, I think it's the latter, no da!" Houjun cackled. Doukun beamed. 

"It's fascinating to hear this conversation! You never let me before in the last life!" Everyone gulped. 

"Hey! Let go of me!" Doukun squealed as eight pairs of hands flew the direction of his ears and eyes. 

"Aw, c'mon, he's not a kid... well, not much of one. Ain't he sixteen or somethin'?" I asked. Doukun smiled gratefully in my direction. 

"Sorry, habit," the others mumbled. 

"Yeah, well, not everyone's mine is as cool as mine," Genrou boasted. 

"That's probably a good thing," Chuin grinned, "one is enough!" 

"Nah, there's two of 'em if you count Kouji," Ryuuen added. 

"Damn straight!" Genrou said, slapping my back. 

"We are the gruesome twosome!" we chanted. Everyone rolled their eyes. 

"At least they didn't do the bandit dance," Taka said. 

"Great idea!" said Genrou, holding out his arm to me. Huh? 

"What bandit dance?" I asked. Genrou's face dropped as quickly as his arm did. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot..." he muttered. 

"Hey, don' worry about it, let's do the gruesome twosome dance!" I announced. 

"Yeah!" cheered Genrou. Everyone exchanged worried looks which we ignored and stood up. We ran across and slapped high fives but kept our hands clasped as we spun around once, slapped our sides once with the other hand then slapped fives again with that hand, running back in the way we'd come, grinning like idiots. It's our victory dance that we made up in year 4 after beating everyone else in a two on two basketball tournament. A fucking classic! 

"Ah, that's very interesting boys, but _is it relevant to English_?" bellowed the teacher. Oops. The class was in stitches. Genrou and I gave a bow together then sit down again. Ryuuen leant over, wiping tears from his eyes, practically pissing himself with laughter. 

"Baka!" he giggled. 

"That's my name, don't fucking wear it out!" I whispered back, which got him giggling again. Honestly, he's as bad as a fucking girl like that! 

"As you may have realised, our school has sister schools all over the world. We are having some exchange students this term so look out for them. Be as polite as possible and use your English as much as possible!" the teacher informed the class. Doukun put his hand up. 

"Aren't we having exchange students from Greece though? And France and Germany?" he asked. 

"Well, not to them!" the teacher added, rolling his eyes. So much for Doukun being a genius, he doesn't fucking act like it! It proves that there is a little baka in all of us... well, bigger in some of us than in others but... and in me? Let's not go there! 

The lesson dragged slooooooowly by but it was a billion times better than usual, with the cheerful Suzaku bunch+2 constantly laughing. The other students just exchanged glances as if to say 'they have issues." The teacher wasn't amused but he couldn't catch all of us at once. Chuin and I joined in but it felt weird, they didn't try to leave us out but did at times, without even meaning to. I wish I had been once of them, even remembering being a bandit would be better. Chuin and I had both read the book, got the jokes and references, but it wasn't the same, we hadn't fucking been there! As we walked out to the lockers, Chuin grinned at me and said, 

"You're not alone." 

"Yeah, it's nice to know there's someone else non-Suzaku out there," I replied. Chuin stopped. 

"That wasn't what I meant. I was referring to you and your obsessing over Genrou," he said. Huh? What does he mean? Wait a minute, he's gay! Does he think I am too?! I gave him an uncertain glance and caught up to the rest of the group, just to bang straight into Houjun who had stupped suddenly. 

"It's them!" he blurted. 

"What?" I asked, scraping myself off his arse. He pointed at the group of exchange students. 

"It's them! Kouran and Hikou!"   


**Skipsida's Ravings:**   


ARGH! Angst! And nostalgia! 

But I actually did imagine the gruesome twosome dance, it was when I read the words "bandit-dance" the first time and at first I couldn't figure out what the person was referring to and imagined that thing before remembering the "Tasuki and Kouji happy to see each other dance". It is bizarre. So shoot me! Actually, don't shoot me! And yes, I used both the seishi names and real names of the seishi here on purpose, due to Kouji's confusion, and it's a kinda subconscious thing, habit or deja vu, for the rest of the seishi to do so.   


**What if Akugi 1:**

Genrou: Let's do the gruesome twosome dance!   
Kouji: Yep! *turns on polka music and they start dancing. Before long, the whole class is joining in except for the teacher*   
Teacher: What the...?! 

**What if Akugi 2:**

Doukun: Oooh! Everyone, tell me about your erotic daydreams next!   
Everyone: Nani?!   
Genrou: That's m'boy! You're making your Daddy proud!   
Everyone: NANI?!   
Genrou: *fanged grin* Taught him all he knows!   
Everyone: You corrupted Doukun!   
Genrou: *defensively* Someone had to do it! 

Skipsida: Anyway... on to the next chapter! 


	32. Taka (3)

**Disclaimer:** Meesa Skipsida, meesa no own nothing. Ow, don't you jedi-people hurt meesa! How wude! 

**Two chapters in one day?** I'm just trying to please the nice readers! There might be more like three or four up today ^_^   


**Taka:******

Myojuan, and Doukun dragged Houjun away, flanked by Tetsuo, who had no idea of what was going on. Ryuuen, Saihitei and Genrou had gone on ahead and had no idea of what was happening either. Kouji was just standing there, knowing something was wrong but knowing _what_ exactly. 

"What's going on?!" called Miaka, walking up to me. 

"Houjun saw Kouran and Hikou's reincarnations!" I explained. She paled. 

"Oh kami-sama!" she breathed then frowned. "But I thought Hikou forgave him... why...?" 

"We got our memories back all at once, even me all over again. Every last detail at once, as vivid as if we had just lived it. Can you imagine feeling years of guilt and sadness at once? It'd outweigh time afterwards, when he was at peace," I groaned. I knew how he felt. I could still feel every emotion fresh, from when I had first realised I loved MIaka, to when my family had been killed. It'd be too much, too much to bear... poor Houjun, Suzaku, it's terrible! 

"Oh kami-sama!" said Miaka again. She ran after Houjun, who was practically crying and hugged him around the middle. 

"It's okay," he sniffled, wiping tears away in embarrassment, "it was just seeing her again... and him... I'm okay." And he was, I could see. He'd remembered everything and dealt with it, just like that. Since he had already done it in his previous life, it was easier for him now. The exchange students seemed unaware of the crisis they had just caused and were walking over. 

"Hi, do ya speak English?" the one I presume is Kouran asked. We all blinked, having trouble understanding. Doukun helpfully said, 

"We learn English but aren't good." 

"Hey, whatever helps," Hikou said. 

"I'm Catriona, Cat, and this is Peter. We're exchange students from Australia. Do you know where the canteen is?" Kouran said. Genrou had shown up now, led by Kouji, and said, 

"We... show... you..." in bad English, wanting to protect Chichiri. Ryuuen was also there, but stuck in the crowd and Saihitei was watching from a distance. Genrou and Kouji led them away and the atmosphere eased instantly. 

"I'm fine, go on, no da" Houjun said, waving us away. Ryuuen, Miaka and I left, heading off towards the canteen. Saihitei shot off to find Chuin, Koutaku and Oguchi. Ryuuen, Miaka and I sat down, troubled. 

"It's horrible, isn't it?" asked Ryuuen. His face had gone pale and his voice was higher than usual. He sounded more like Nuriko, androgynous, than like Ryuuen. "The first time I saw Kourin after getting my memory back, I burst inot tears and hugged her, remembering her alive and then dying in the past. She thought I'd lost it, got male PMS or something," Ryuuen added. That got Miaka giggling, as Ryuuen obviously intended. Typical Nuriko, trying to cheer her up. We mainly stayed quiet that recess, watching Chuin flutterfro group to group, talking to everyone. He came up to us. 

"Hey, what happened with Houjun? He's making moon-eyes at one of the exchange students!" Chuin announced. We all looked in his direction and sure enough, he was chatting to her and never moving his eyes from her face. Hikou walked back with some food and Houjun made some excuse and left. We turned back to Chuin and explained what had happened before. 

"Ah, that sucks, poor guy," Chuin said in sympathy before getting up again. Ryuuen followed and they resumed the gossip rounds, ending up sitting down at a table with Oguchi, Koutaku and Saihitei. Mitsue was still made at Saihitei and he seemed a little hurt about it. Ryuuen seemed to be less paranid about him and now was talking easily. He is such a friendly person that he's in danger of becoming another Chuin, not that it is entirely bad. Miaka calmed down as she scoffed down food. Lot's of food. But I didn't have to pay for it so I can't complain. Lately, I've attempted to introduce her to the joys of budgeting but without much success. Usually all our dates revolve around all-you-can-eat-buffets for obvious reasons. At least that hasn't changed much... but everyone else has. I thought that once everyone had regained their memories, we'd be back to how we were before, but we're not. Everyone is sitting with their usual groups, competely ignoring the fact that some of them are Seiryuu reincarnations. It's disappointing. In fact, I had even been looking forward to my usual brawls with Tasuki and without his tessen, things would be more even! Even Mitsukake is different now, he actually talks! Not to mention the fact that he is now our age and less serious. I was still stewing on this when I headed off to my locker. I got there to see Chichiri... no, sorry, Houjun, pull a letter out of his locker. 

"What on earth is this, no da?" he stuttered, looking down at it. Naturally, everyone was in stitches. He looked at it in fear, as if expecting it to explode. 

"C'mon, it's not likely to be a fucking detention, they type the envelopes up then! Open the fucking thing!" Genrou ordered. Houjun did so and everyone looked up expectantly. 

"Read it out!" squealed Miaka. 

"No! It might be private, no da!" Houjun said. Genrou used his seishi speed to snatch the letter and dodge Houjun, who was frantically trying to get it back. 

"_Hi Houjun, you probably don't remember me but I'm sure it's you. I got this feeling of deja vu when I saw you and just wanted to check if it was you. If it is Houjun, well, I just wanted to say that I'd like to get to know you again. I've got biology, history and a free with you, not to mention swimming this afternoon. See you there! _Ooh! Sounds like it's from a girt!" Genrou said, cackling. Houjun was bright red. 

"Give me that, no da! It's probably some long lost friend! Who is it signed by, no da?" Houjun asked. Genrou looked at him, still dodging it. 

"No fucking name! Just a drawing! Looks like a cat!" he announced. Houjun snatched it and looked at it. 

"A cat, no da? Why a cat?" he asked, puzzled. 

"Tama Neko?" grinned Myojuan. 

"Be serious!" Ryuuen giggled. 

"Catriona!" Houjun blurted. 

"What?" everyone asked simultaneously. 

"Cat! Kouran! In this incarnation, she's called Catriona! It's a sort of pun, her nickname is the English word for cat!" Doukun explained. Houjun's eyes were glazed over. 

"Kouran..." he murmured. 

"And you thought I was bad around Shouka!" remarked Myojuan. I laughed. 

"Everyone is getting a girlfriend at the same time!" I said, cheerfully. Miaka glomped onto me. I let her hug me until I felt as if I would pass out from lack of air then carefully pried her off. 

"I've got to go to business maths, Miaka-chan," I said, evenly. She let go of my arm reluctantly. 

"I'll see you at lunch then," she said sadly. 

"Bye, Miaka," I said. 

"Bye, Taka," she replied. I hugged her. 

"Miaka..." I murmured. 

"Taka..." she whispered back. 

"Pu-lease! Someone hand me a fucking bucket!" Tasuki muttered. We looked up to see everyone rolling their eyes and Chuin and Ryuuen imitating us. I gave themn the finger and stormed off, spoiling the effect slightly by comig back to get my books. Oh well. There was a new girl in my business maths class. Actually, not quite new, I recognised her from last year. 

"Hi Taka!" she greeted me. 

"Neko, right?" I asked. She nodded. 

"I thought you moved schools," I said, dumbly. 

"I did. I move around a lot, my Dad has to for his job. When my grades started to suffer for it, he sent me here as a border," Neko replied. 

"It must be hard, starting all over again," I said, sympathetically. 

"Nah, I know lots of people all over the place, but yeah, it is hard leaving them all behind. At least I know a lot of people from last year, primary school, junior high and that in here, so it's cool. Causes problems whenever I throw a party though, lots of gate-crashers!" she said cheerfully, "I've even been to Australia and Malaysia. I know some of the exchange students, I met them in Brisbane. Look, there's one!" She waved in the girl's direction. "Hi Cat!" she called in Englished. Kouran came over. 

"Geeze," Neko said in Japanese to me, "Houjun's been perving on her all day. There are no single guys left!" she wailed. 

"I know some... but they're mostly gay. You could try Genrou, he's single," I said but decided that I was being cruel, no one deserved Genrou. "But I think he coud be gay too, he doesn't like girls." 

"Just because he doesn't like girls, doesn't mean he likes men! I'll bare him in mind!" Neko said with a grin. Uh oh. Poor Genrou'll be in for it now! I can't believe I actually feel sympathy for him... but it probably has something to do with the fact that he can't flame me any more. 

"Huh?" asked Kouran, no, sorry, Catriona. 

"Sorry," I said in my best English, "I'm Taka." I watched her study, sympathetically. Maths is hard enough but learning it in a foreign language must be hell!   
****

**Skipsida's Ravings:******

Ooh, Neko, I put you in the story! Yep, I've decided that in thanks to my loyal reviewers, I'm inserting them in random places! Arcanine, Shiro Yuki, everyone else, well, wait and you might appear! Hmm, I have a feeling that Tasuki is in for it now! *laughs* All though I will restrain Neko a bit! 

And Kouran has appeared! And Hikou! Hmmm, this could be interesting!   


**What if Akugi 1:******

Neko: All the nice men are taken!  
Taka: I'll dump Miaka!  
Neko: ARGH! Get away from me! Help! Genrou! *glomps onto his arm and can't be pried off*   


**What if Akugi 2:******

Miaka: Taka...   
Taka: Miaka...   
Miaka: Taka...   
Taka: Miaka...   
Miaka: Taka...   
Taka: Miaka...   
Miaka: Taka...   
Taka: Miaka...   
Miaka: Taka...   
Taka: Miaka...   
Miaka: Taka...   
Taka: Miaka...   
Miaka: Taka...   
Taka: Miaka...   
Ryuuen: So, as you can see, nothing has changed much... -_-;; 


	33. Peter

**Disclaimer: **I own Fushigi Yuugi. I really do. Define own, people! *Doukun explains. Skipsida's face drops* Oh. I guess I don't then. 

**Third chapter of the day...** but this is it for today. The chapter after this is REALLY long and I'll type it up later, as in, when I have a few hours to spare. It is about 10 pages untyped ^_^;; Sorry for the wait! It'll be worth it! Especially for twin fans!   


**Peter:******

The worst thing about being in Japan is that everyone speaks Japanese. I mean, it sounds obvious, but the reality doesn't quite hit you until you realise that you can't understand a word anyone is saying. It's chemistry and if I thought that it was bad in English, it's now completely incomprehensible in Japanese. Apparently, we're doing a prac. I look at the sheet and have to look up practically every kanji. How am I supposed to survive this? A student invites me to do the prac with his group and I gratefully accept, realising I still have no idea what we're doing. 

"Konnichiwa, Houjun desu, no da," the guy says. 

"Watashi wa Peter," I reply, storing his name in my head. 

"Peter-san wa nihongo ga dekimasuka?" he asked. I translated it in my head. He was asking if I spoke Japanese. 

"Sukoshi," I replied, saying that I did a little. He then said something I couldn't understand in Japanese. "Woah! A little! I don't speak Japanese very well!" I said in English, holding my hands up against the barrage of words. Houjun pauses. 

"English?" he tries. 

"I'm Australian," I say. 

"Oh, Australian, no da," he says, cheerfully, "I not speak good English, is hard, no da." 

"Japanese is harder!" I reply. He laughs. 

"To you," he says smiling, "my language easy for me, no da. English hard, no da." He cheerfully chatters on in his terrible English and I reply in my feeble Japanese. Other people join in our attempt at a convseration, some speaking better than others. One kid, Doukun, I think his name is, seems practically fluent! There is one guy though, who sits quietly at the edge of the group. 

"Why's he so quiet? Doesn't he learn English?" I ask. Houjun grins. 

"He sad his girlfriend no in class, no da!" he laughs. I laugh too. 

"If that's the case, you must have a girlfriend here or be single to be so cheerful!" I say. He shakes his head. 

"I not have girlfriend, no da." 

"Why do you say no da?" I ask, "It doesn't mean anything, unless you are trying to say 'no duh'." 

"No, it is... how say?" he asks, looking frustrated. 

"Habit?" I ask. 

"What... habit?" he asks, confused. I pull out my dictionary and flick to the word I think he's thinking of and show him. 

"Ah, habit, no da!" he says, "Yes, that the word." 

"Come's from being single too long, drives you mad!" I joke. He looks mystified until I look up the various words he doesn't understand and show him, then he laughs. 

"What about you, no da? How long Catriona your girlfriend?" he asks. 

"Cat?" I laugh, "I hope not!" 

"Why, no da?" he asks. 

"She's my sister!" I reply, laughing. He seems to sigh with relief. 

"Ah, sister! I thought you say she bad person, no da. I not knowing this." 

"Don't worry," I say, smiling. 

"Worry, no da?" he asks. I sigh and show him my dictionary. 

"Ah! Worry!" he says. This is getting tiring. I look over at the other students. Out of the seven, there is Houjun, the no-da-er, Myojuan, the distant, Tetsuo, who doesn't learn English, Ryuuen, a beautiful girl, the kid genius, Doukun, Kouji, who is running around doing nothing in particular... and Genrou who appears to be doing strange things to the bunsen burner. 

"Rekka Shin'en!" he shouts and blows the flame towards Ryuuen. I can't understand him speaking very well, I think it's another dialect, but the word "tessen" shows up in their conversation a lot. Some type of fire god or lab equipment? No idea! I wonder what Cat is doing. If she's anything like me, she's confused and bored. Then again, with this bunch of weirdos, it's hard to be bored. Are all Japanese this mad? I hope not or they'd be a race of nutters! The exchange students don't seem that way, perhaps I went to a mental hospital by mistake... 

I somehow survive the lesson unharmed and escape to find Cat. She has already met up with Alanna, the American exchange student, Jacques, the French guy and Spiros, the Greek guy. We may not all speak the same language but it's a relief to know there are others who aren't fluent out there. Our conversations are in Japanese so we're all equally disadvantaged. They tend to have a lot of "huh?", "what?" and "I can't understand you"s in them but it's all god. Neko also comes to join us. She came as an exchange student to my school in Australa so we decided to repay the complement, realising that she moves around a lot so we were lucky to have caught her here. A lucky coincidence... right? 

**Skipsida's Ravings:******

Okay, that's all for the moment ^.~   
More later!   
Long chapters coming up!   
Very long! 

**What if Akugi 1:******

Peter: The problem with Japan is that people speak Japanese.   
Houjun: Bonjour, no da! Ca va, no da?  
Peter: ??? 

**What if Akugi 2:******

Peter: Genrou was doing strange things to the bunsen burner...   
Ryuuen: You're ruining a young and influential mind here! Thing of Doukun!  
Doukun: O_O Sweet.... *watches, transfixed*   
Peter: I hope other Japanese people aren't like them... *cries* 


	34. Oguchi (2)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. When I found out I had a mental breakdown. But now Dr Bigglesworth says I'm making excellent progress with my anger control and I haven't had a spontaneous crying fit for... *sob* urm... *wail* never mind! 

**Eheheheh, hi? ***embarrassed wave* I intended to update this earlier but due to the forces that be ganging up on me, it was impossible. Not to mention I had to see Dr Bigglesworth over my FY related "issues" *laughs* Okay, well maybe not but you never know! And to all the irritated reviewers, well, I won't write anyone in for a few chapters at least and Neko isn't due for an appearance for quite a while either... *dodges vegetables* Hey, at least I haven't done self-insertion! This is a serious story and I would spoil the mood *bursts into laughter* Serious?! That's a good one! Well, serious scenario, funny characters and situations? Right? *nodnod* Yes, that's it. And this scene is actually one of the more serious ones. Sorry about that! ^_^;;   


**Oguchi**

They know, they know! They've got their memories back! I heard them using their seishi names and they remember everything! They musn't find me, they musn't! _Calm down, Oguchi,_ I tell myself,_ they won't even recognise me. I look nothing like I used to... but if they find me..._

I worried about it all lunch. Even swimming, which I love, couldn't take my mind off it, although it _was_ amusing to watch Houjun attempting not to perve on Catriona, who has the most amazing tan I have ever seen. Apparently, she used to be on her school's swimming team and she leaves the rest of us far behind her. Lanva wasn't quite as subtle and got caught perving on a few others girls and was slapped. Hard. All in all, it was a pretty average training session. 

After the training ended, all of us unfit people, panting, gasping for air and feeling soggy, headed off in our seperate ways. The changerooms was a comedy, as all the people from fencing, swimming and basketball shared them. Half the guys felt too embarrassed to get undressed because of us five gay/bi guys. Well, okay, four because no one knew about Ayuru. And yes, I admit to perving on people deliberately to provoke them but on the whole, Ryuuen, Chuin and Haruki were very discreet. They have amazing powers of self control! Yes, I know it was childing, picking on the poor straights, but it was funny! Chuin agreed with me after we both left. 

"You should have seen Shunkaku's face! Kakakakakakaka!" he cackled, with his crazy laugh. Koutaku started edging away from us at that point. As usual, in true Monday tradition, we decided to go into town and shop around a bit. Mitsue and Saihitei couldn't come, worst luck, but at least it meant we wouldn't be clothes shopping, those two are obsessive! We went into a noodle bar and stuffed ourselves silly, talking loudly until the manager threatened to throw us out. We took the hint and at about five thirty, headed off and went walking in the park instead. Dusk was falling and going through the park was the most direct route to the train station. On the way there, we met up with Ayuru, Shunkaku and Kaen, minus Shouka, who were smoking on a park bench. We started chatting and they somehow wound up tagging along. We folowed a trail to the centre of the park and stopped at the crossroads, looking for a signpost to point us in the right direction. At that point, we saw Myojuan, Houjun, Doukun and Tetsuo come from the left and they stopped when they saw us. From straight ahead, Ryuuen, Kouji and Genrou, sake bottle in Genrou's hand, stopping and staring as they saw us. On the right, Taka, Miaka, Saihitei and Yui were talking in loud agitated tones and everyone stared at them, listening in to the conversation. They noticed we were there and stopped. Now everyone was staring at everyone else. Blink. Blink. How did we all end up meeting here? Coincidence? I don't think so! It was then I saw what Kouji was carrying. He had been in midsentence, saying, 

"So what about the Seiryuu seishi...?" and then stopped, seeing us. It was Chuin who realised what was comin and summed up the situation nicely. 

"Oh no! Not _again_!" he moaned. I looked at him. He knows too?   


"No!" screamed Yui as the book started glowing. I realised Miaka must have told her about the Suzaku seishi getting their memories back. The shocked silence seemed to go on forever, as ther book rose midair and our characters started glowing... 

"But all the seishi aren't here!" Miaka shrieked, "What's going on?" Oh Miaka, if only you knew! As my character glowed, the memories I had been trying to forget for some many lifetimes flew back into me, filling me with dread and a sense of who I am... no! Who I was! Seiryuu Shichiseishi Miboshi... 

Now it will all start again, the hate, the deaths, the fighting. I thought I had escaped, changed my life by getting back into the cycle of reincarnation and so, changed my fate but I am drawn to it again, like I am drawn to Chiriko, by our shared deaths. It is all lost, all of it. All I have worked so hard for, to be normal. Now none of us can be normal again... I cry for what we have lost. Chuin screamed and ran away from my side, over to Ryuuen. 

"No! It's not me! Not again! I refuse to be an enemy!" he shouted. Tetsuo was down on his knees, fear in his eyes. He sobbed, over and over, turning his hands over and over, clawing the ground. 

"No! No!" he sobbed. Ayuru was looking at his hands as if he had never seen them before. Then he straightened. 

"Soi, get Ashitare, Tomo, come over here," he ordered and unconsciously, they both obeyed then stood on either side of him. It's chaos, Yui is crying on the floor, tears of dread, Miaka by her side. Nakago ignored her. 

"Amiboshi? Suboshi?" he called, menace in his voice. We could not see them anywhere. Where could they have got to? And then we turned around to see a beautiful scene, which in my eyes, almost made up for everything else... 

_(Background music starts playing: Show me soul, by Isis, except sung by the twins)_

_Suboshi:I can see ya now_

Suboshi and Amiboshi were facing each other, about a metre apart. 

_Suboshi:You can see me now_

"Aniki?" asked Suboshi, nervously. 

_Both: Why is it so hard?_

Amiboshi nodded slowly. 

_Amiboshi: To keep our live alive_   
_To keep you by my side,_   
_Both: Why is it so hard?_   


Suboshi's eyes filled with tears and he paused for a few seconds, gazing uncertainly at Amiboshi before they both charged towards each other and hugged, two mirror images with tears running down their faces. 

_(instrumental)_

They stand there, rocking from side to side, not letting the other go. They should look stupid, standing like that, but they don't. We all watch, tears running down our faces, because among all the bad memories, at least there is some good coming out of this all. We cannot understand how they feel but if their faces are anything to judge by, the emotion would be incredible. 

_Suboshi: The side of despair_   
_Is that someday, real life ends_

"I thought I'd lost you..." Amiboshi whispered in such a low voice we could hardly pick it up. 

_Suboshi: That you're the one for me_   
_But we cannot go on_

"No," Suboshi said, simply. They broke apart. 

_Suboshi: And sometimes when you look in my eyes_   
_It feels like your touching my soul_

They gazed into each others eyes, identical, like some kind of illusion. 

_Suboshi: And without you, it just seems to be_

"But why weren't we reincarnated together, aniki?" asked Suboshi, sadly. 

_Suboshi: Without you I cannot be whole_

"Ssh, it doesn't matter," Amiboshi whispered. He leaned forward and kissed Suboshi and we saw that it wasn't just a kiss, he was using his mouth to manipulate their ki. 

_Amiboshi: Let it go, let me fly_   
_Take it in, when we die_

As he broke away, we could see, shining in the air, a silver thread linking them. Amiboshi had recreated the old link between them, that had been there as twins in their past life. Their characters were shining so brightly, it hurt to look at them., The link shimmered, then disappeared, but was still present, even if it was invisible. 

_Both: Come take me home_   
_Show me soul_   
_Give me soul_

They stood there, hands touching, and Suboshi's eyes filled with tears once again. 

_Both: Come take me home_   
_Show me soul_   
_Give me soul_

"We're twins again!" he said, face lit up with pure joy now that the old link between them had been recreated. 

_Amiboshi: And I cry for the pain that we bear_   
_And I swear on the love that we share_

"It doesn't matter that we're not related in this life, we're twins again now," Amiboshi said. 

_Amiboshi: Forever, I will wait for you_   
_For without you I cannot go on_

"And not even reincarnation can keep us apart for long!" he added. 

"I'm sorry, aniki, I didn't mean to be mean to you in this life," Suboshi said, sounding less and less like the cool, popular Shunkaku we knew in this life, who never seemed to give a damn about anything. 

_Suboshi: Let it go, let me fly_   
_Take it in when we die_

"Forget about it, we didn't know," Amiboshi replied. They hugged again. 

_Both: Come take me home_   
_Show me soul_   
_Give me soul_   
_Amiboshi: Come (Suboshi: Come take me home) take me home_   
_A: Show me soul (S: Show me soul)_   
_A: Give me soul (S: Give me soul)_   
_Come take me home_   
_Show me soul (Who will? Who will?)_   
_Give me soul_   
_Both: Come, take me home_   
_Show me soul_   
_Give me soul._   
_A: (quietly) Come, take me home_   
_Show me soul_   
_Give me soul_   
_S: I can see ya now_   
_A: You can see me now_   
_S: Why is it so hard?_   
_A: To keep our love alive_   
_S: To kep you by my side_   
_A: Why is it so hard?_

Their characters were blazing and all thoughts of fighting had left every's head and we were all watching the twins. 

"Sugoi! They're back together!" squealed Miaka, apparently deciding to ignore the fact we are enemies. That was all it took to break the spell. Amiboshi and Suboshi leapt apart, startled and Tasuki and Kouji leapt to Miaka's side. Without realising it, we had moved into two groups. The Suzaku seishi surrouned Miaka, circling protectively around her, and us Seiryuu were in front of Yui. Tension was i the air. It was Tomo who broke away first. He leapt away from Nakago's side and away from both groups. 

"Not again! Keep me out of this!" he shouted. Nuriko joined him. So did Ashitare. Nuriko shuddered a little, although Ashitare, like me, looked nothing like he did before. I followed him. 

"Let's go, this isn't our fight anymore," one of the twins, I'm not sure who, but probably Amiboshi, said and they both walked over to us, holding hands. That settled it. Ayuru looked at Taka straight in the eye and said, 

"Why are we doing this? It's over." Taka looked surprised at that, having expected a fight. 

"I..." he started then stopped. Ashitare looked at Nuriko. 

"I'm sorry, Ryuuen," he said quietly, "for... you know..." Nuriko smiled but looked a bit shaken. 

"It's okay, it's over. Besides, I broke your neck so it's even," Nuriko replied. He hugged the surprised Tetsuo and said, "No grudges to last over the lifetime, okay?" Nuriko looked touched at Tetsuo's apology. We all knew that the Tetsuo in this life was mild tempered and gentle, as much unlike Ashitare as it was possible to be. 

"Chiriko..." I started, intending to apologise as well but Tasuki stepped out next to him. 

"Don't fucking touch him!" he shouted. I blinked. 

"Can't I even apologise?" I asked, "I had wanted to before and did several lives ago but you didn't remember being a seishi so it didn't mean anything to you," I said to Chiriko. 

"You mean you remembered all along?" asked Miaka. I nodded. 

"Yes, because of who I used to be, I could never forget a life I had lived, even after being reincarnated. My memory spans back for ages," I replied. Tasuki stepped closer. 

"Don't fucking let him near Doukun! He's never been fucking reincarnated, he would've just possessed another fucking body!" he shouted. 

"That's not true!" I shouted, "I've been reincarnated ever since I died as Miboshi! Just because you only remember one of your previous lives, doesn't mean I do! I've been reincarnated following Doukun ever since I died then! So maybe in the first three lives I tried to kill him but when he's the only constant person in varous incarnations, you tend to forgive a person! He may not have remembered but I did and trust me, if I wanted to kill him now, I've had plenty of opportunities! In the past life we were even twins, for Gods' sake!" Doukun looked at me in surprise. 

"Twins? Why were we reincarnated together anyway? Is it due to the link caused by our mutual deaths?" he asked. I nodded. 

"Probably," I replied. We all stood there, awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say. 

_(New background music: All in a Day, also by Isis)_

_Oh, oh----- oh, oh-------_

"Wow, a lot has happened today," Chuin remarked. 

_Our tired and innocent hands_

"What, apart from our memories?" I asked. 

_Our tired and delicate hands_

"Yeah, we Suzaku seishi have become a group again," Genrou said. 

_And to smile again_   
_Oh for the end now_

"Kouran reappeared, no da," Houjun added. 

_Is to smile, smile again_

"And we are back together again!" Amiboshi and Suboshi said simultaneously. They looked at each other in surprise, not used to each other fully in this life, and then grinned. 

_I would walk to the edge and back again_

"So the cheerful little Seiryuu bunch is back together again," Tomo said dryly. 

_Just to keep our love about_

"Well, some of us were together to start off with," Nakago said, squeezing Soi's hand. 

_And your eyes,_   
_To keep them my dream_

Tomo looked despairingly at Nakago. 

"Oh no! Not again! I've lost you to Soi already!" he said sadly. Then he shrugged. 

_And return once more to this place_

"Oh well, at least you're nicer in ths life than the slut you were in the last... but not much," he said to Kaen. She smirked. 

"Can't say you've improved much either gay-boy," Kaen replkied. Chuin swiped at her, grinning. Kaen returned the smile. 

_In your eyes I could drive away darkness_

"It's not the same," I said cheerfully, "because we're all friends now... mostly." 

_To vile yesterday's tears_

"And we're happier," added Kaen. 

"Doesn't matter to us where we are," said Suboshi, "does it aniki? Because we're twins again!" he said cheerfully. 

_Oh lift me_   
_High --------_

Amiboshi grinned and nodded. 

_Above these fears_

"But I thought you'd be all over Yui-sama!" he added with a grin. Suboshi looked at Yui for the first time, with confusion, and memory flittered over his face but he shrugged it off. 

"I've got over it," he said quickly. 

_Oh ------ let me hold you near_

"Safe!" smiled Yui, but weakly, she looked tired. 

_Oh ------ let me hold you near_

Amiboshi pulled his flute out of his bag and laughed at our surprised looks. 

"I can still play in this life," he said, "but I won't send you to sleep, I promise!" He held it to his lips. 

_(Flute solo)_

It was a bright, optimistic sounding tune in the growing darkness. We must have looked a sight to any passers-by, 17 people sitting in the middle of a crossraod. 

_Oh ----- my whispers surround me_

"Hey, you're holding your flute properly, aniki!" Suboshi said cheekily, "I didn't realise before but you held your flute back to front in the last life!" 

_Oh, oh, oh ------- (flute solo)_

Amiboshi swiped playfully at him, still playing his flute. 

_Until you've found me_

"It's weird, we're all friends now, despite the fact that half of us killed each other!" Tetsuo said. 

_Oh, oh, oh --------_

"Aniki and I weren't," Suboshi pointed out. 

_And I've found your hands in the dark_

"So what happens now? Do we all stop being friends because of our past lives?" asked Saihitei, sadly. Everyone looked at him in alarm. 

_And then they're forgiven, I've found you_

"I don't thnk it matters, this is like another start, we should all just forget the pasts, both of them," Ryuuen said. 

_(flute solo)_

Everyone was silent but nodded. We sat for a few minutes, listening to Amiboshi playing the flute. Miaka was sitting, shivering slightly, in Taka's lap. Ryuuen, Chuin and I were sitting, huddled together and Saihtei joined us because none of us had warm clothes on. 

_All ----- All in a day_

"I feel so fucking left out," Kouji complained, "at least Chuin was there and didn't have his memories back on Friday but what about now?" 

_When I ----_   
_Sing out your name_

"Think we'd ever fucking leave ya out?" Genrou asked. Everyone was pretty cold by now. "I wish I had my fucking tessen," he added. 

_And my words unravel, my words unravel_   
_All of them_

"Yeah, just when you atually need it, it isn't here," Taka agreed. Genrou gave him the finger which Taka cheerfully returned. Koutaku played a song which warmed us all but it wasn't anywhere near as effective as in his past life, he was out of practise. Yui shivered and Shunkaku grabbed her. 

"Here, Yui-sama," he said, giving her his jacket. 

_And your gentle hands_

Yui gazed at him, surprised, as she took it. 

"You don't have to call me Yui-sama in this life," she said. Shunkaku blushed. 

"Sorry, Yui-san," he said. 

_(Flute solo)_

All that could be heard for a few seconds was the sound of Koutaku's playing. Kaen shivered and Ayuru stood up. 

"It's cold, why are we just sitting here? We should all go," he said. 

_Oh ----- let me hold you_

Suboshi reluctantly took his jacket back from Yui. 

"Aniki and I will walk you home," he said. Koutaku nodded, still playing, appearing to be too engrossed in his song to stop. 

_Oh ----- let me hold you_

"Bye everyone! Gotta go! I'll miss my train!" Chuin said and I got up too. Chuin hugged goodbye to Ryuuen, Saihitei, Koutaku and I, his friends from this life, hesitated and then hugged goodbye to Kaen. She smiled and whispered something in his ear which made them both laugh. Kaen and Ayuru headed off. Miaka, Taka and Saihitei had already gone. 

_Oh ----- let me hold you_

"Anyoe know the time? The only thing I _don't_ possess is a watch!" I said. Doukun laughed along with the others at the bad pun, and I was glad that he seems to have forgotten... or even forgiven... me. Ryuuen showed me his watch and I ran off after Chuin to the train station. Then I stopped and looked back. And waved. 

_Near --------------_   


**Skipsida's Ravings:**

Urm, sorry for the sap? The twins scene was pretty moving, I cried as I wrote it *embarassed whistle* Yes, I'm pathetic, aren't I? It just seemed like such a beautiful thing, among all the fear and regret. And the two songs, by Isis, are just cool, I've pretty much assigned each song in the album to a scene in my story so they'll all show up somewhere. *laughs* I'll get everyone sick of them! It's just that the lyrics really seem to fit! Anyway, to make sure this isn't too depressing, onto the akugis! 

**What if Akugi 1:**

Ayuru, Kaen and Shunkaku were smoking on the bench. 

"We ran into Tasuki. The fire department didn't put us out on time," wheezed Kaen, smoke clouds coming out of her mouth.   


**What if Akugi 2:**

Suboshi: Aniki?   
Amiboshi: *nods*   
All other Seiryuu seishi: TRAITOR! *lynch him*   
Amiboshi: Not a very warm welcome... 

**What if Akugi 3:**

Genrou: *screams* Don't perve on me, Chuin!   
Chuin: Kakakakakaka! Just be greatful that Lanva isn't gay!   
Everyone: *sweatdrops* 

**What if Akugi 4:**

Oguchi: Well, the Seiryuu bunch is back together again!   
Seiryuu seishi: Here's the story, of a lovely miko, who was...   
Suzaku seishi: *run off screaming* 

**What if Akugi 5:**

Oguchi: The only thing I don't possess is a watch!   
Doukun: Why's that?   
Oguchi: I dunno, I just haven't tried it, I guess.   
Doukun: I have a watch, try it!   
Oguchi: Okay! *possesses watch*   
Doukun: *stomps it* DIE! DIE! DIE! HAHAHAHAH!   
Oguchi: Ow....   
Genrou: Go Doukun!   
Ryuuen: ARGH! Doukun's turned evil! It's your fault, Genrou! You corrupted him!   
Genrou: *points to the stomped Oguchi* It was him! He possessed him!   


**What if Akugi 6:******

Skipsida: What was it that Kaen whispered to make Chuin laugh? *pulls out tape*  
Kaen: Don't worry, you're not missing much, Ayuru has a small dick! 


	35. Shunkaku (2) - Tuesday

**Disclaimer: **If only I owned Fushigi Yuugi. If only pigs could fly... *sees a pig flying by* Eh? *blinkblink*  
  
  
**Chapter number two for today!** Argh, the last one was LONG for me! Very long! It took ages to type! This one is shorter at least and is more funny. Long live humour! Everyone is mainly back to normal... mainly!   


**Shunkaku******

After aniki and I had dropped Yui-sama off, we went over to my house and talked for ages. I met aniki in the morning and we walked to school together for the first lesson. It was media studies and we were together. Chuin greeted us enthusiastically and we all left class to work on our assignment. 

"We're still doing the Universe of the Four Gods?" aniki asked. 

"Yep!" said Chuin, enthusiastically, "Imagine how realistic we could make it!" 

"We'd better go find gay-boy and Taka," Genrou said, "they're probably slacking off in their free, why do we have to do all the fucking work?" 

"Who?" Chuin grinned, "I assume you are talking Ryuuen." Genrou grinned, fangs showing. 

"See? The name still fits fucking perfectly!" he beamed. We arrived at the free room and set up campt at Taka, Ryuuen and Oguchi's table. 

"Where is the Universe of the Four Gods?" asked Taka. 

"I think Yui-sama has it," I replied. Everyone was amused at that. 

"Why do you still call her Yui-sama?" asked Ryuuen. I shrugged. 

"Habit," I replied. 

"Ri-ght," Oguchi said, "habit!"  
  
  
"Don't tease!" aniki said but he was trying not to laugh too. They're mean! 

"Fucking Yui, she's in a lesson, we can't get it from her," Genrou complained. 

"Don't insult Yui-sama!" I snapped. 

"Cool it!" Oguchi said, soothingly. 

"Sorry, habit," I muttered. 

"Right! Habit! After less than one day!" Genrou cackled. I glared at him. Suddenly my pencil case went flying past my head and he barelly dodged it, having to use his seishi power. I blinked. 

"Did I do that?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Sugoi! Aniki, look! I did that! Did you see? I'm getting better, aniki! Could I get a new ryuuseisui, aniki?" I asked. Everyone blinked at my outburst, except Koutaku, who was getting used to me again. 

"I don't think they make them here," aniki replied. 

"That's not very good, aniki. I think they should make them, don't you, aniki?" I asked. Taka coughed. 

"I think we should get working," he said, gesturing to a glaring teacher who was patrolling the hallways and was peering in at us. 

"Work? Who'd fucking do that?" asked Kouji, grinning. 

"At least we know what happened first hand now and the casting is obvious," Chuin said, ignoring him. 

"Would Yui-san want to be in the play, though?" asked Ryuuen. 

"Of course!" I replied, cheerfully "No one ese could play such a difficult role!" 

"What about the non-seishi? Think we could get their reincarnations to play them?" asked Chuin. 

"Kouran and Hikou don't even speak fucking Japanese!" Genrou whined. 

"They can learn, we'll help them," said Chuin, dismissively. 

"Yeah, if we can convince them to do it," aniki pointed out. My aniki is so smart, he considers everything!  
  
  
"What about Taiitsukun?" asked Taka, wrinkling his nose. 

"My grandmother isn't as ugly, but she'll do," Chuin replied. 

"Hey! My sister could be Nyan Nyan! She'd be fucking cute with green hair!" Genrou volunteered. 

"Ya mum'd fucking flip!" Kouji laughed. Genrou shrugged. 

"We could get Shouka to play Shouka," I said. 

"Well, duh!" everyone said, except aniki. My aniki is a nice person, he doesn't think my ideas are stupid. 

"Kourin could be both Kourin and Houki, she looks similar enough!" Ryuuen said. 

"You're willing to fucking risk it with Saihitei marrying Houki before?" Genrou laughed. Ryuuen grinned. 

"Kourin's on my side! Don't fret!" he said. Kouji groaned. 

"I wish I had my fucking memories back!" he complained, "all I get is deja vu." 

"Oh well, maybe Miaka-chan will find a way," Taka said. 

"Or Yui-sama," I added. 

"You and your Yui-sama! Taka and Miaka, Saihitei and Ryuuen, Chuin and Ayuru, Shunkaku and Yui! Pathetic, perfect couples!" Genrou groaned. Ryuuen whacked him into the nearest wall on behalf of all of us and Chuin had an illusion poised to attack before he knew what he was doing. He stopped suddenly and said, 

"Sugoi! I remember how to do it! I can use it for the movie!" Everyone groaned. "Once an actor, always an actor," Chuin grinned. 

"Yeah, well ya're fucking losing ya touch!" Kouji announced. He turned to Koutaku and I. "He said that you looked so similar that if we dressed you in drag, one could have played Nuriko, the other Houki!" The chair bashed into his head before I could stop myself and he landed sprawled out on the wall, next to Genrou. 

"Ooh! Look what I did, aniki!" I giggled. 

"The perfect couple," said Taka, sweetly. Kouji turned red instantly and Genrou leapt up and charged towards Taka, just to be dropkicked for his trouble. 

"Oh, you are fucking in for it now! Just because I don't have my tessen!" Genrou roared. 

"Too back, so sad," smirked Taka. Before he knew it, Genrou had crossed the room, looking like a red tipped blur, and punched him back. Before long, they were fighting on the floor. Everyone groaned. 

"Well, at least things are back to normal," said Ryuuen. Chuin created an illusion of a bucket of water and tipped it on their heads to split them up and we went back to work again, Genrou complaining bitterly. 

"It had to be fucking water, didn't it?!"   


**Skipsida's Ravings:******

Ah! A short chapter! It's a miracle! And no music or angst! *proud smile*  
  
  
**What if Akugi:******

Taka: Oh look, a perfect couple!  
Genrou and Kouji: Yep! *kiss*   
Taka: I knew it! You ARE gay!  
Genrou and Kouji: What?! We're not fucking gay! *attack him together*   
Chuin: I think you should see this, guys. *shows them the dictionary defination of gay*   
Genrou and Kouji: *blink blink* Oh. Okay. Maybe we are.   
Skipsida: *ducks the deathglare from Neko* Kidding! 


	36. Shouka (2)

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Fushigi Yuugi. Unfortunately I've just told you my wish so it won't come true. *wails* 

**But wait! There's more!** I'm on a roll! I'll type up as much as I can today!   


**Shouka**

There's something up with the others, something weird. For a start, Kaen and Ayuru showed up whispering to each other and are so preoccupied, they don't even bitch about me going out with Myo-chan, let alone ask about how our date went! _Not_ a good sign! Then Shunkaku, who I was hoping would show an interest, showed up with flute-boy Koutaku and started acting like a little kid! Literally! He was giggling and constantly hugging flute-boy! And flute-boy put up with it! Something is not right here! At first I asked Shunkaku if he was on something, not recofnising who Koutaku was at first. He announced he was high on laughter. Then Koutaku stepped forward, steadying Shunkaku and I nearly had a heart attack. I swear, they looked identical! 

"Who the hell is this?!" I demanded. 

"My evil twin!" was Shunkaku's cryptic reply. 

"Huh?!" I asked, confused, naturally. 

"I'm the devil-you-know," Shunkaku started 

"And I'm the devil-you-don't!" said Koutaku with an identical grin. 

"Which one of us is worse?" finished Shunkaku. I peered and Koutaku and at that point, finally recognised him. 

"Koutaku? Shun-chan, what're you doing with this freak?" I asked in confusion. 

"Don't insult my aniki!" Shunkaku shouted. My eyes widened. 

"Shunkaku, you're an only child! Ayuru, I think he's lost it!" I said, worried. 

"Leave it alone, Shouka-chan, you wouldn't understand," was Ayuru's reply. 

"And I don't think I want to!" I snapped and stormed off. I spent the rest of recess in Myojuan's lap (there weren't enough chairs in the canteen... but why should I make excuses? He's my boyfriend!) amid titters from his friends, mainly about him blushing so much. I must work on his confidence! His friends aren't very helpful, in that way. It was cool to be with a more sane crowd, and interesting to see that they were nealy as close as Shun-chan, Kaen-chan and Ayu-chan and I are, or were, if they keep this up, but their gossip wasn't as nearly as interesting as ours, mainly because I didn't know all the people they were talking about. At the end of recess, I went back to Ayuru, Kaen and Shunkaku. 

"Are you going to act normal now?" I asked. Kaen replied, looking confused, 

"What do you mean? We are acting normal, you're the one acting weird!" 

"Like hell I am!" I snapped and stormed off again. And now I'm in P.E, taking out my anger on my poor body, feet pounding as I run, lungs screaming for air. I finish the practise marathon in record tiem but don't feel any better. Genrou is the next to finish, looking surprised about being beaten for a girl, since he always wins, being amazingly fast. Taka and Kouji are next and as we all stand there, panting, Taka sidles up to me. 

"Hey Shouka, interested in acting?" he asks. 

"Why do you ask?" I reply, suspiciously. 

"In my history assignment, we've combined with a media studies group because we want to make a mini-series about a legend. You wouldn't get a huge part but Myojuan is in it and we know he'd love it if you were," Taka says. 

"What's the part?" I ask, feigning indifference. 

"A woman, also called Shouka, which is why I thought of you for this part, who falls in love with a doctor, Mitsukake, but a plague comes to the area and the doctor goes out to help people but doesn't realise his beloved Shouka has the illness and she dies before he can come back to heal her. It's really tragic because Shouka comes back as a spirit, because she loves him. There's a whole lot more to the part which I'll tell you later. So what do you think? Myojuan is playing Mitsukake, the doctor, which was the other reason I thought of you," Taka replies. 

"Well, if Myojuan is in it, I don't want to disappoint him so, sure, I'll help," I reply, casually, while inside, I'm thrilled. People are starting to think of Myo-chan and I as a couple! Of course, it wasn't quite as straight-forward as Taka made it sound. Halfway through the lesson, we finished the running and changed back into the school uniform to do theory. I went to the lockers to put my stuff away and heard Taka say, 

"And Shouka will be in it, playing... Shouka, and she'd be so disappointed if you didn't give it a go..." I had to laugh. You have to admire Taka, it takes to try and manipulate people like that, but it didn't sound much like him, it's more like something Ayuru or Chuin would do. Still, because he was so daring, I decided I'd help him. 

"Yeah, it'd be great Myo-chan," I say, appearing from around the lockers, leaning up and kissing him. Taka's mouth falls open when he realises I had heard everything and then his eyes bug out when he realises I'm helping him. I hug Myo-chan and that settled it, he was in! As he heads off back to his lesson, I turn back to Taka. Taka immediately looks nervous. 

"Nice trick! Double bluff? I can't believe you had the nerve to tell me Myojuan was already in!" I said, amused more than anything. 

"It was Chuin's idea," Taka mumbles. Aha! Knew it! Only Ayuru, Chuin, Kaen, Oguchi and Ryuuen are capable of such scheming! 

"Well, it worked!" Myojuan says, having heard our conversation and turned back, "he got us both that way!" 

"Well, you can't back out now!" Chuin says, popping up from nowhere. 

"Oh lord, where did you spring from?" Myojuan groans. 

"I have a free. Why are _you_ all of lesson?" he says, innocently. 

"I don't know about Myojuan but Taka and I just are putting away our P.E gear," I say, exasperated. 

"And I forgot my homwork and am getting it," Myojuan adds, "I'd better go." He shoots off, turns around, gives me a kiss then shoots off again. Chuin opens his mouth but I beat him to it. 

"Don't say it!" I shout. He grins and I roll my eyes and for the third time that day, find myself storming off. What have I got myself into?   


**Skipsida's Ravings:**

Shouka is a pretty strange character, she doesn't like madness and admires schemers. Very different from me, I must say. Apparently, I'm also turning into the cookie monster, or at least, that's what Teddy-bear and Erica say at school, because of my ultra-fuzzy blue jumper. It's cold! *annoyed chomps of her cookie* I don't want to be a muppet! *screams in fear* 

Shouka _must_ have been annoyed too, she managed to outrun Genrou, whose seishi power is speed! *looks admiringly at Shouka*   


**What if Akugi:**

What Taka _didn't _say to Shouka: 

Taka: Yeah, Shouka's this chick who tries to eat Miaka's bones. Want to play her? You really remind me of her!   
Shouka: BASTARD! *slaps him*   
Chuin: *giggles from the sidelines* 

**Skipsida's Raving's Continued:******

One final thing I forgot to add. Sorry, I'm a baka! I DON'T intend for there to be twincest between Amiboshi and Suboshi so get it out of your sick little heads! I only thought of people interpretting it that way now -_-;; The song I put in that chapter was actually supposed to be romantic, because of what it was originally about, but I thought that it fitted in really well, but referred to their love as twins, not like that! *rolls eyes* I thought I'd better point it out because there are a lot of hentai people out there. Of course, you didn't think that at all, did you? Right? *raises eyebrow* 


	37. Ayuru (2)

**Disclaimer:** I wonder if I dressed like Yuu Watase in a cosplay they'd let me own her manga... *cries* Nope! And besides, how do you dress like a manga artist anyway?!  
  
  
**What? Only one chapter today?!** Grin and bear it! *laughs* I'm focussing on the Seiryuu seishi at the moment, seeing that they've just got their memories back. It's time for *drumroll* Ayuru!   


**Ayuru******

Shouka avoided Kaen, Shunkaku, Koutaku and I all lunch, instead, spending her time with Myojuan. I suppose it was inavoidable, since they were in love in their previous life but I still think she shouldn't lower her standards! Shouka was really furious at Shunkaku, who was acting like Suboshi, obsessing over Koutaku and Yui, and Ken and I, who were catching up on very old times. Kaen and I both agreed, last night, that things are better in this life, that we don't nessessarily like who we were but can't ignore it. History lesson will be interesting, to say the lest, what with all the little Suzaku seishi buzzing around, but at least with myself and Chuin present, I trust the Seiryuu seishi will get a fair role in the mini-series and be accurately portrayed. Actually, it is a bit hard to rely on Chuin for support as he is a firm believer in "artistic license" and has become one of the unofficial leaders of this whole project. 

Lunch would have been quiet without Shouka except Shunkaku made about three times as much noise as usual so it made up for it. I'm with Shouka-chan on this one, I liked him better before! 

At the lockers, Oguchi and Chuin were cornering people.Uh oh, not a good sign. I heard Chuin say to Kouji, 

"You! Come to the LGB group after school!" Kouji was squirming and quietly freaking out. 

"Ah, leave the poor bandit alone!" Kaen laughed to Oguchi. 

"Yeah, you soul-sucking monk! Why don't you possess yourself a body with a life?" I laughed. 

"Souls aren't all I suck!" said Oguchi, grinning. I gave him the finger, knowing what he was getting at. He turned on me. 

"You _are_ showing up, aren't you?" 

"Uh... I said I'd go somewhere with Kaen," I lied. 

"Go where? What is he talking about?" Kaen asked me. 

"Kaen! Help me convince Ayuru to make an appearance at the LGB group!" said Chuin. 

"Oh no! The gayness is contageous!" smirked Kaen, "But I guessed you were bi in the threesome with Shun-chan." Everyone had been talking quietly and ignoring us but it was a bit hard to after what happened next. 

"Threesome?!" screamed Chuin, "Am I doomed not to sleep with Nakago in this life too?!" Everyone in the hall stopped, turned and stared and him then started edging away. 

"Shut up!" I hissed, "I didn't _touch_ Shun-chan anyway! Besides, the whole thing happened while we were half-drunk!" 

"Oh, but you wanted to!" Kaen smirked, enjoying my embarassment, "I often wondered afterwards who turned you on more!" 

"Shut up!" I hissed. She wouldn't. 

"Sorry, Tomo-kun, but I think you're doomed in this life too!" 

"Slut!" shouted Chuin. 

"Fag!" countered Kaen. 

"Shut up!" I shouted for the third time, "Please, not this _again_! Learn to share!" 

"Share?" asked Chuin happily, "Ooh! Sounds promising!" Kaen looked at me in pure horror. 

"Tell me you're joking, please!" she begged. 

"Well, I can't blame you both for wanting me as I _am_ very sexy, but I have my eyes on someone else so give up!" I replied. 

"What?!" Kaen screamed, "WHO?!" Uh oh, bad move, I shouldn't have said that. This is bad, I'm losing my touch! 

"It's..." Chuin started, unfazed, probably used to being unwanted, but Oguchi covered his mouth. 

"Tell you at the LGB group," he said, getting us back on topic. 

"Okay, that's it, we're going!" Kaen hissed. 

"Miboshi!" I shouted. Oguchi grinned. 

"Whatever works!" 

"What's this with Kouji anyway?" I asked. Kaen slapped her head in despair. 

"It's spreading!" she wailed, "It must be something in the water!"  
  
  
"At least I have a chance, kakakakaka!" Chuin cackled. 

"Not as much of one as I do!" Kaen snapped. 

"Oh yeah? You can't even do that stupid spell anymore!" Chuin replied. 

"How would you know?" Kaen hissed. Chuin jumped as the lightning bolt singed his hair. Kaen screamed as the illusion bashed her repeatedly over the head with a pencil case. They glared at each other. I raised my hand and they both jumped back. 

"Can he still...?" Chuin asked nervously. 

"I don't know but are we willing to risk it?" Kaen asked. They both gulped. 

"_We'd_ better get to history," Chuin said, latching onto my arm. I groaned. This was not a good time for them to resume old arguments. I allowed him to drag me away, Kaen screaming abuse at him, and eventually found myself in the history classroom. Luckily, in history, Chuin was back in director mode. 

"We've got the cast organised, all we need is Yui to agree, she's a bit uncertain," Taka reported. 

"Costumes, how are we going to get them done? I am not an emperor in this life, how are we going to afford them?" Saihitei asked. 

"Myojuan could fund us, no da, he's rich. We could make some too, no da," Houjun said. 

"Apart from Hotohori-sama's outfit as the emperor," Ryuuen objected. 

"And my armor," I added. 

"Yes yes, and Nuriko's, Tasuki's, Soi's, Tamahome's, Kouji's, some of Miaka's and Yui's and all of my clothes, among others. I get the point. I could create illusions of some of the clothes and Houjun could cast spells for some of them so at least it isn't the biggest issue. We'll find a way, but let's work on the script at the moment," Chuin said. 

"Script? We were there!" Ryuuen said, skeptically. 

"The cast members who don't have their memories back will need it, no da," Houjun pointed out. 

"We'll write it as it was, to the best of our recollections," Chuin said, "but the story is so long, we'll need to leave some bits out. I think we should only put in only what's nessessary otherwise it would be too long. I got the Universe of the Four Gods off Yui, let's summarise what we think should go in." And we worked on it for ages, arguing over some bits, trying to make as much of ourselves stay in as possible. By the end of it, we had the first few scenes drafted, mainly the ones where Mi-baka first shows up in Konan, but we decided to put the bits with the Mikos only when they are in the book because otherwise it would be too long. The story would follow Tamahome until he met Miaka, Miaka on the quest to find the Suzaku seishi, then switch to Yui and the parts in Kutou then alternate and show what was going on for both sides. Unfortunately for us, Seiryuu wouldn't get a huge part at first, as Yui wasn't in the book until later. 

Ryuuen turned out to be nearly as good a director as Chuin and we placed him in charge of script writing and editing and costumes, along with Chuin and Saihitei. Oguchi had been recruited for scenery that Chuin couldn't illusion up. Chuin, Shunkaku, Houjun, Oguchi and Genrou were placed in charge of special effects, especially the ones of an explosive, dangerous or illusionary nature. Shunkaku also was put in charge of lifting heavy objects, with Ryuuen and Tetsuo, as his telekinesis was strong in this life. Koutaku was unanimously voted composer of the music for the series. Myojuan was the doctor for us, and healed anyone who needed to be injured in their part, as we decided that blood capsules would be too expensive, considering how many people ended up dying in the the whole thing. Doukun became the general organiser and helped edit the scripts. That left Taka, Saihitei and I to be the prompts, coaches and assistant directors to Chuin, who was basically trying to help with everything. We decided that we couldn't leave the Mikos and Kaen out, so Kaen was placed in charge of makeup (we wouldn't let Chuin near it, despite the fact that he is good at it in this life), Yui in charge of getting permission from teachers to miss classes and Miaka to be in charge of... what else? Food! 

After getting all that done, we found ourselves ending the lesson having made more progress than all the other groups put together, who were still deciding on a legend to chose. We decided to try and make props in other classes, if possible, like art and woodwork, etc, and on that note, left the lesson. Kaen was waiting outside and together with Chuin, practically dragged me to the LGB group. Ryuuen, Chizuko, Mitsue, Haruki, Oguchi and basically everyone from last time were there but Mitsue practically went into shock when Saihitei showed up. I could see that without saying anything, they'd already made up. Meanwhile, Chizuko fumed over Kaen. 

"What's _she_ doing here?" Chizuko demanded, "She's a slut, and a straight one at that!" 

"I'm with _him_," Kaen said, poking a thumb at me. Everyone looked at me. 

"Blame Oguchi. He practically blackmailed me to show up," I replied. Everyone's gaze flicked to Oguchi. He grinned. 

"Whatever works, right?" he said, lamely. 

"He mentioned other competiton for me apart from Chuin!" Kaen said accusingly, while glaring hostilely at Chuin. 

"Ooh! Watch the sparks fly! What happened there?" giggled Haruki. 

"Oh, they just resumed a _very_ old fight over me," I smirked. 

"So who is the competition then?" asked Saihitei, obviously amused that once more, we'd found ourselves ending up in exactly the same situations, like we have since we both started high school. He also seemed happy to see my two comrades at each other's throats. 

"None other than Houjun-san!" Mitsue said cheerfully. Saihitei and Kaen's mouthes flapped open simultaneously. 

"Him?!" Kaen screamed, looking traumatised. Oh shit! Not good! She's going to shred my crush! Why me, Seiryuu, why me? Why do I have to be so damn popular? Not that I'm complaining, of course. 

"As if he doesn't have enough on his plate already," Saihitei groaned, "this'll make Houjun-chan even more depressed than ever!" 

"What? Is he okay?" I asked, concerned. 

"Kouran, a girl he knew a _long_ time ago, even before my argument with Kaen started, has shown up again and he's fallen in love with her again," Chuin explained. 

"Oh," I said, flatly. First Myojuan, now Houjun, what's it with the tragic love stories reemerging? Why can't I just have a nice, simple crush for once? Must not give up, must not resign myself to have Kaen and Chuin bicker over me until the day I die! 

"You don't seem too concerned, Chuin, is that because you're used to failure?" Kaen said. See? I'm right. 

"Ooh! Nasty!" commented Haruki, from the sidelines. 

"No! It's because I've decided to focus my attention on Ryuu-chan!" Chuin replied. 

"Hey! You'd better hurry, Sai-chan, you've got competition!" Mitsue laughed. Ryuuen turned red and appeared to be edging towards the door. 

"One less person for me to kill," said Kaen, dangerous glint in her eyes. 

"Uh oh," commented Mitsue, seeing the look on Kaen's face. Kaen snapped out of it. 

"But I can't believe I'm losing you to a guy!" she wailed. Kouji was squirming towards the door, following Ryuuen's example, and we realised we'd forgotten all about him, he'd been quiet the whole time. 

"Look, he's all embarassed!" giggled Mitsue, "Not a good first appearance here, huh?" She slammed the door before Ryuuen and Kouji could escape and they exchanged despairing looks. 

"It could've been a helluva lot worse, ya could've been interrogatin' me," Kouji admitted. 

"Good idea!" Oguchi said. I sighed with relief as the focus was now off me. 

"Yeah, tell us you're life story!" Mitsue said, straight to the point, as she sprawled back down on the floor. 

"I'm Kouji and I'm in deep shit," said Kouji, summing up the situation quite nicely, in my opinion. He was beetroot red. 

"Mmm? Go on," Chuin prompted. Kouji shook his head. 

"You tell 'em, I sure as hell won't," he said. 

"It's about Genrou, right?" Ryuuen said, putting a comforting hand on Kouji's arm. Kouji shook it off. 

"Yeah, I've got a thing for him but can't tell 'im, he'd never fuckin' understand," Kouji said. 

"Are you out to him?" Chizuko asked, sympathetically. Kouji snorted. 

"I'm only out to you people, as of this second," he replied, miserably. 

"How do you know how he'd react then?" Chizuko asked. 

"It's actually impossible to tell, with Genrou," Ryuuen replied, for Kouji, "he's pretty unpredictable. But he's your friend, right? Wouldn't he understand?" 

"I dunno, I don' even know what the hell I feel anyway, let alone how he'd fucking react," Kouji replied. 

"I think you should tell him. You never know," Saihitei said. Mitsue looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 

"Coming from you..." she started, but Haruki said,  
  
"Yeah! Go for it! If he's a good friend, he'd get over it, realise it doesn't change who you are!" 

"You don't fucking know Genrou," Kouji muttered. 

"It couldn't hurt to come out to him though," Chuin said. 

"Ya think?" asked Kouji, miserably. 

"Why not?" Oguchi said, but he sounded doubtful about the whole sceme. Perhaps he'd been in a similar situation in another life and seem how this might turn out but he didn't say anything else. I didn't either, I didn't know what to say. Kaen, being straight, kept her mouth shut for once. 

"Hey! People! Now that's clear, I've got wicked news!" Ryuuen said. Everyone looked at him, expectantly. 

"Myojuan heard about a Kyrosou concert and has booked a few tables! We can get the tickets off him half price!" Ryuuen said. 

"A Kyrosou concert? Wicked! I'm in for sure!" Chuin said, enthusiastically. 

"Me too! When is it?" asked Mitsue. 

"Tomorrow night. There's her concert first then there's karaoke afterwards," Ryuuen explained. It was all at very short notice but then, all of Kyrosou's concerts are. She's an enigma, making only surprise appearances. Apparently she's given concerts in practically every country in the world, which leads to the question of how many languages she can actually speak, and is not likely to be answered any time soon. None of them were planned, of course, she just rocked up to some bar and started singing and so, a planned concert like this is as rare as a truthful politician. 

"I can't go," said Haruki sadly, "I wish I'd known earlier." 

"Ditto," said Chizuko. 

"Why's he so free with the tickets anyway?" Kaen asked, suspiciously. 

"One, he's rich, two, he says he's doing this to end a _very old _resurfaced feud," Ryuuen explained. Oh, so it's going to be a reincarnated seishi thing, then?  
  
  
"I'll come, who else has already said they are?" I asked. 

"Houjun, Genrou, Kouji, Miaka, Taka, Tetsuo, Doukun, Shunkaku, Koutaku, Yui, Chuin, me and now you. Kaen?" Ryuuen said, counting off his fingers. She nodded. Saihitei and Oguchi quickly agreed, probably as much for the company as for the concert. As the meeting broke up, about half an hour later, we all wished Kouji luck. He'd need it.   


**Skipsida's Ravings:******

This one is pretty long! About Kyrosou, she's a character which I put in practically all of my stories, it's a running joke. She appears in this, 2157, a medieval world, a dark ages world, Atlantis, a psycho crossover and quite a few more other stories I'm writing. Basically, whenever a musician is needed, she's there, she is the character of author convenience and basically shows up everywhere ^_^ She's mine though, don't steal her or the idea! *growls and Arcanine hands a cookie to pacify her*  
  


**What if Akugi:******

Oguchi: I don't just suck souls *wink*   
Doukun: *appears* Ooh! Do tell!   
Oguchi: Why don't I show you? *wink*   
Ryuuen: What's it with everyone trying to corrupt Doukun these days?! *screams* 


	38. Koutaku (2) - Wednesday

**Disclaimer:** Yeah baby! Like, I so don't own Fushigi Yuugi, man! *gives the peace sign* 

**Wahoo!** **New chapters and....** I bought a Fushigi Yuugi manga today! *happy dance* It's annoying because it's absolutely impossible to buy any Fushigi Yuugi stuff in Australia. Literally. At least, where I live it is, anyway. Impossible to get anything anime actually. Once every two months, you occasionally find a Fushigi Yuugi manga (like I did today) and if so, if you don't buy it, don't see it again! Before Borders opened here, my friend had to order her manga in. I mean, it was possible to get it before, because there was a comic store or two which stocked manga and anime, but it was all Sailor Moon, with a few Dragonball Z, Animerica Extras, Miracle Girls, Ranma, Tenchi and Pokemon added for good measure. There also was a bit of Gunsmith Cats and a few others but not much else. Now there is a lot of stuff from various anime series but the problem is that there is only a few from each and they all sell so quickly! And it is impossible to find the videos, full stop. Or DVDs. I want to order them! As for the cds, ditto. I live in an anime-free zone! Well, maybe not completely anime free, there was Bubblegum Crisis on TV a few months ago, which was terrific, I taped the whole series, and you can get Evangelion and Nadesico DVDs and videos. I love the Slayers movie! Oh, but I'm babbling, on with the story! If you've bothered reading this far into the author's notes, be happy, Arcanine and Shiro Yuki, you get to appear... kinda! 

**Koutaku******

Life has been a lot more interesting now Suboshi is back. I can't actually get away with day-dreaming and composing songs in Economics class anymore for one thing, I actually have to pay attention because if Suboshi yells, 

"Aniki!" too loudly to get my attention, the teacher hears and yells at him. What is slightly worrying though is that he's found an old yo-yo he had as a kid and now constantly fiddles with it, in place of the ryuuseisui, which is worrying. As a result, I constantly freak out when anyone annoys him, can you blame me? 

I was relieved when the class migrated off to the computer rooms because I knew that if I was careful, I could go on the net without being caught. I quickly logged onto my instant messenger list to see who was online. Topdog-chan was online under one of her many usernames, RK9. She has a huge list of usernames, at least five I know of, and each one determines her mood online, or vice versa. They include Arcanine, SSJA and da-bitch (for when she's flaming someone) I logged on using my one and only username. 

Fluteboy: Hey, wassup? 

RK9: Weeeeee! M+Ms! And anime! 

Fluteboy: g> As usual, high on sugar? 

RK9: And the bishies! 

Fluteboy: Uh oh. 

Fluteboy: O_o 

Fluteboy: What anime? 

RK9: Fushigi Yuki! 

Fluteboy: Never heard of it! 

RK9: You poor thing! It means mysterious snow and it's great!!!! It's about this girl called Yuki and when she sneezes, it snows, when she hiccups, a bishie sidekick apears, when she yawns a monster appears, when coughs, a chocolate appears and when she farts... 

Fluteboy: I don't want to know! 

Fluteboy: --traumatised 

Fluteboy: You have weird taste in anime! 

RK9: But it's soooo cool! The seiyuu for Yuki is called Yuki too! Shiro Yuki! She's really famous, she was in "Itai!" and "Doko ni ikumasuka?" 

Fluteboy: Uh... I worry? 

RK9: And there's these cool twins! And one of them attacks people with a tonka truck! 

Fluteboy: A TONKA TRUCK?! 

RK9: He runs over their toes. 

Fluteboy: Topdog-chan, how many m+ms have you eaten? You're being mad even for you! 

RK9: Uh.... 

RK9: I'm counting.... 

RK9: Oh. 

RK9: Oops. Flutey? 

Fluteboy: :-/ 

Fluteboy: Yes? 

RK9: You live in Japan, can you get me the DVDs? 

Fluteboy: Don't make me attack you with my flute! Or I'll get Suboshi over here with the ryuuseisui! 

RK9: ??? 

RK9: What's a ryuuseisui? 

Fluteboy: GTG, teacher 

Fluteboy: =-p 

I logged off as the teacher walking past, rolling my eyes. Topdog is nice but a little mad. Okay, a lot mad. But we emailed each other our photos and she thinks I'm hot. Which is good. But I'd better not introduce her to my new doppleganger otherwise I'd have competition. In the mean time, Shunkaku-chan had logged into messenger and I found him there when I logged back on. We had a conversation, taking short breaks to work whenever the teacher walked past. He was a bit confused, couldn't understand why we kept laughing simultaneously at other sides of the room. Taka looked mystified, perhaps thinking it was some twin thing but Ayuru, who usually did the same with Shunkaku the rest of the time, logged on too and eventually Taka twigged to what we were doing and joined us. The lesson passed by quickly and recess was spent discussing the Kyrosou concert. Everyone was eager and because practically all the other seishi were going, we met as a big group and talked. With Shun-chan by my side, I relaxed. 

"See, aniki? No one thinks you're a traitor," Shun-chan whispered, continuing a previous conversation. I nodded and he rested his head on my shoulder. We both sat like that for a while, me feeling peaceful, Shunkaku constantly whispering in my ear. I didn't want to go to next lesson until I realised it was drama, which is _good_. Practically everyone else had a free at the same time so, after much talking to the drama teacher, all of us doing the history/media studies video assignment were excused from the assignments the rest of the class were doing, and we'd be marked on this instead. 

Chuin had already scripted a few scenes and we all started to rehearse them, and practise acting like we did before. Chuin was having trouble making his speech so formal sounding, it was bizarre for him. Shunkaku had it easiest out of all of us, he'd reverted completely to how he was before. I found it relatively easy as well but Ayuru was having trouble doing Nakago's menacing tones. There was also the huge worry about what to do with Miboshi, as Oguchi is tall and skinny and has a different voice. It wouldn't work at all. It turned out he had already thought of that and started making a Miboshi puppet in already. Miaka, Taka, Yui, Saihitei and Ryuuen practised the first few scenes and I watched and hummed the tune I was writing. 

"What is that, aniki?" Shunkaku asked. 

"It's the them music I'm writing for this video," I replied. I pulled out my flute and everyone clapped after I finished playing it. 

"Sugoi!" Shunkaku said. 

"It seems familiar..." added Oguchi. I shrugged. It just came to me. I turned around to see what the others were up to. Chuin was tutoring Ayuru on being menacing. 

"You're not doing it right!" Chuin corrected Ayuru for the umpteenth time, "It's like this!" Chuin then imitated Nakago so successfully that everyone turned around to look. 

"Wow! Who needs a cast, Chuin could do it all!" Miaka exclaimed. Chuin laughed, breaking out of the role. 

"Thanks!" he said, then added, in Tomo-tones, "Bow down, pathetic mortals, to the great Artist!" 

"I'm going to find some paper to write the theme-song down," I said and marched off with Shunkaku following me, on a quest for the elusive music paper. I wound up bumping into Neko-chan. She was in a foul mood. 

"Hey, Kou-chan," she said, sounding pissed off. 

"Hi! You don't look too happy!" I remarked. 

"Been talking to Arcanine. She's overdosed on m+ms again and won't stop talking about Fushigi Yuki!" she wailed. 

"She was the same to me in economics!" I grinned, "I didn't tell her how much of a fan I am, it might have encouraged her. The seiyuu for Yuki is great! I also didn't tell Topdog-chan that I'm a member of the Shiro Yuki fanclub." Shiro Yuki is an extremely famous seiyuu. I love her in Sailor Moo, the story of the cow that jumped over the moon to fight against evil, assisted by the ghosts of the otehr cows that didn't make it jumping over the other planets. I wonder if Topdog knows about Shiro Yuki being the sidekick's seiyuu in Dragon Balls, a heartwarming anime about a guy who castrates dragons for a living, but I guess she must because she is obsessed with eating m+ms to "grow up into a big and strong In-say-ne. Unfortunately, Neko didn't share my view of Shiro Yuki. She screamed. 

"Not you too!" she shrieked. Shunkaku jumped up loyally. 

"Does it bother you that aniki is a fanboy?" he asked, raising his yo-yo menacingly. Uh oh! 

"No! It's the fact that everyone is so obsessed with my sister that bothers me!" Neko wailed. 

"Sister?! Shiro-san is your sister?" I gasped. 

"Yes!" she wailed, "It's not fa-a-a-a-ir! She did so badly at school that she dropped out then some baka director found she had a loud voice and now no one ca-a-a-a-res if she is anorexic looking, has canoe feet and no boobs!" 

"Does she?" I asked in shock. 

"Yes!" Neko screamed. I hid a smile, remembering Neko going on about her sister when Neko was in junior high with me and Yuki was in high school. As far as I remember, Yuki looked nothing like that, she looked pretty normal, but then again, she might have changed. At that point, Haruki, who had a free, having heard some of our conversation, walked up. 

"Shiro Yuki-san is your sister? Sugoi! Can you get me an autograph?" he asked enthusiastically. 

"You see?" wailed Neko, "Trust me, you don't want to know her! She is fat, has a nose like a ripe zuccini and boobs like watermelons!" Haruki shrugged, unfazed. 

"I don't care what she looks like, I'm gay and it's not as if I'm interested, I love the anime Walkda 1/4 where she is female Walkda's seiyuu," he said. 

"Oh," said Neko, surprised. She shrugged. "I don't konw whether I can get you autographs, my sister is a very busy person and doesn't need bothering from hentai fan-boys." She niffed. Shunkaku and I tried not to giggle. Badmouthing her sister one moment and trying to protect her the next? 

"I told you, I'm not a hentai fan-boy, I'm gay!" complained Haruki. 

"Go bother Walkda's male seiryuu!" Neko said, sulking, sounding defeated. Haruki walked off and Neko scowled. "My poor sister, having hentai fanboys drooling over her," she said, despairingly. Haruki yelled over his shoulder, 

"For the last time, I'm gay!" 

"That's what they all say, after they grope her!" Neko shouted back. The sound of a slap rang out across the room and Haruki yelped in pain. Neko turned to Shun-chan and I. "Who was that?" she asked, gesturing to a fleeing figure. 

"Haruki's boyfriend," I said with a smirk. Neko pondered over that. 

"Oh," she said.   


**Skipsida's Ravings:******

Please, no offense to all the people portrayed! *bow bow, grovel grovel* I thought it would be funny to put Arcanine as a crazy person... like she already is... and as for Shiro Yuki... well! I hope you like your role, please ignore the insults from Neko, since they contradict themselves anyway, and besides, I made them up, not her. *turns to the other sulking sister* And yes, Shiro-chan may be famous, but she won't make much of an appearance in here, other than being obsessed over. And yes, to the others who requested an appearance, it's coming! I'm working on the Kyrosou concert scenes at the moment. After the next chapter is loaded, there won't be any for a while because I want to upload the concert chapters all at once and it'll be big!! Very big!!! And dramatic! And filled with music, romance, sap, humour and all that other good stuff! ^.~ 


	39. Kourin (2)

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned these characters, but the only to do that would be to marry them all or own Fushigi Yuugi. Since the latter is impossible, I'd better get my wedding dress ready... 

**Hiya! *embarassed wave* **Yes, I haven't updated for quite a while, by my standards. Why? Due to the fact that I'm in year 12 and work is piling up, the fact that I'm still working on the _extremely_ long concert chapters (part 1 is about 10 double sided hand written pages long and I still have parts 2, 3 and 4 to write!), I've also been working on some of my original stories (they aren't on fanfiction.net but if I get some requests, I might put them up) and also, the main reason, is that I haven't had a chance to go on the computer long enough to type anything up. So here it is, nothing too special, compared to what is to come...   


**Kourin**

I barely got to see Ryuuen-chan at the start of lunch, he was chatting to some guy. 

"Who's this?" I joked, "Forgotten Sai-chan already?" 

"Hardly!" Ryuuen replied, "This is Spiros, he's an exchange student from Greece!" 

"Sugoi!" I said cheerfully and chattered to Spiros in Greek. Miaka came up. 

"I didn't know you spoke Greek, Kourin-chan!" she said. 

"One of our foster parents is Greek, the other Japanese, so we sometimes speak Greek at home," Ryuuen explained, using the words 'foster parents' instead of describing the bizarre family situation we have. 

"Oh!" Miaka said cheerfully. I introduced Spiros to Miaka and he smiled shyly and said hello politely in Japanese. His accent wasn't very good but Miaka was unfazed. In fact, she started chatteringt on in her usual cheerful way and he looked at us both for help. Finally, after not getting any, he said, 

"I must go toilet," in very bad Japanese and staggered off. Miaka has that effect on people. 

"He looks familiar..." I muttered, "deja vu!" 

"Rokou," Ryuuen muttered. 

"What?" I asked, because Miaka had started making happy squealing noises. Ryuuen snapped out of it. 

"We must cast him as Rokou for the mini-series," he said, sounding flustered. Miaka sped off as soon as she spotted Taka with food, leaving me alone with Ryuuen-chan. 

"Who is Rokou?" I asked, curiously. 

"Our brother," Ryuuen said then stammered, "I mean, in the series. Not Houki's but Nuriko's little sister. Nuriko and Kourin's brother." I nodded since I'm playing both. 

"But why do they share our names? It's a bit unimaginative! You've been acting very mysterious about this play, is there something you're not telling me?" Ryuuen grinned. 

"Yep, quite a lot, actually, but you'd never believe me, so I'll leave it at that." 

"I'd believe you!" I insisted. 

"Uh-huh," Ryuuen said skeptically. 

"I would! You're my big almost-brother! You wouldn't lie to me! Well, not much! And not on anything important!" I said. Ryuuen rolled his eyes. 

"I'll say only because you look so cute when you make that puppy-dog face but trust me, it's weird," Ryuuen said. I waited for more. He sighed. "Okay, you really want to know? He was our brother in a past life, when we really _were_ brother and sister, blood related. But this life is better because in that life, you ended up dying and now we're together again but unfortunately, Rokou isn't." I blinked. 

"Oh," I said. There wasn't a lot I could think of to say to that. I guess he was right because it does sound pretty unbelievable and a flickering suspicion that we're all crazy races through me but I beat it down. I said I would believe him so I will. I have to. 

"I believe you," I said. And I did. It explained the deja vu, how we, Ryuuen and I, are so close, everything. Ryuuen was stunned to find that I believed him but once he started talking, he wasn't about to stop. I had opened the topic so now I had to listen to it. And I did, we sat happily together that whole lunch, with my head leaning on his shoulder, while he spoke about our past lives. I was stunned by the similarities. He also explained Miaka's role in everything, because, from her reaction, I had guessed that she had known something. 

"Entered through a book?" I repeated, "Could I see this book? I don't want to end up inside, I just want to read it." 

"I don't see why not," Ryuuen admitted, "but be careful, the book has a mind of its own. I jost hope you don't end up being the next Miko because if you die, I'll kill you!" He suddenly realised what he had said and luaghed. He's not the best at making threats, I must say! The end-of-lunch-bell rang and I toddled off to Japanese class, sitting next to Miaka. I pulled out a piece of paper and when the teacher wasn't looking, I wrote 

I know your secret

She looked at it and looked at me. I nodded. She turned red and wrote back, frantically, 

Okay, so it was Taka and I, don't tell anyone, please!!!

I read it, raised an eyebrow at Miaka and wrote back, 

Wrong secret but that _was_ interesting. I was referring to you being Suzaku no Miko. Ryuuen-chan told me.

I grinned as Miaka read the note and turned even redder. Oops! Typical Miaka! She eventually wrote back with, 

Sugoi! Do you have youre memories back too?

I wrote, 

No, but I want to read the book

Miaka read the note, checked to see if the teacher was looking and wrote back a longer note. 

That'd tell you about Nuriko - that is - Ryuuen, but you didn't really feature in the book, on account of being dead. Did Ryuuen tell you about how he started dressing like you afterwards so he wouldn't forget? He became you, I guess you could say.

I blinked. Ryuuen-chan didn't tell me this! I quickly replied, 

No, what do you mean?

She wrote to me all lesson and I completely gave up paying attention to the teacher and became absorbed in what MIaka wrote. As the whole story spilled out, I burst into tears. I was touched about how much Ryuu-chan loved me and realised why he had acted so weird on Friday night, the day when he had got his memories back, although I didn't know it at the time. The teacher couldn't understand what was wrong with me and must have come to the conclusion that it was PMS, because I was sent to the sick-bay. I sat on the bed, musing over what I had learnt and generally wasting time, as you do, because I really didn't want to go back into Japanese class and have all the other students laugh at my outburst behind my back. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to find Ryuuen-chan standing over me, looking worried. 

"Kourin? Are you okay? Lesson's over," he said, "and Miaka told me you were here." I jumped up and hugged h8im. 

"Miaka-chan told me about you in the past, that's all, and about the crossdressing thing," I replied. He blushed a little, but hugged me back, glowing with pleasure and happiness. 

"Are you okay for fencing?" he asked, finally. I nodded and we headed off to get changed. When I came out, wearing my tracksuit, Ryuuen presented me with a large book. 

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked. He beamed at me and nodded. 

"I got it off Tomo-chan specially," he said, gesturing to Chuin, then added, "ah, I mean, Chuin-chan. Sorry, he was in the past life as well, although I never met him, but I've been listening to the twins refer to him like that so... it kinda is catching!" It seemed like half the school was showing up for fencing today. Ryuuen informed me that they're the others heading to the concert with us, we're going as a group. There were also a few more fencers, but the rest were mainly spectators. At least there were some exchange students joining in, who had done fencing before in their own countries. A tall girl with a bizarre Australian accent called out in poor Japanese, 

"Hey! Are there any foilists out there I can fence?" 

"Doesn't Ayuru do foil?" I asked Taka. He nodded and we looked for him but he must have still been in the change room. Another Australian said something incomprehensible in English. It was: 

"Foil is for wrapping roast chicken in!" Everyone stared blankly at him, not understanding the language, but it must have been something _extremely_ rude because the girl squealed and said, 

"Evil epeeist!" in Japanese to him. 

"You do epee, huh?" asked Taka, stepping forward. Saihitei held up a hand. 

"Let me, I'm the epeeist here," he said and casually asked the boy to fence. The boy, Andrew, agreed. 

"Ooh! You'll be in for it now, Andrew!" the girl squealed gleefully, in a mixture of English and Japanese, "This is Saihitei, he's a champion at the Nationals for his agegroup! I've done my research and checked out the competition!" Saihitei grinned, pleased at the praise and recognition. Andrew scowled and muttered something arrogantly in English. Saihitei beat him easily and the girl was besides herself with laughter as Andrew stormed off. From that point onwards, the girl wouldn't shut up! She quite happily held three conversations at once in a mixture of English and bad Japanese, until Ayuru showed up and they fenced. She beat him but it was pretty close, only one point difference. She fenced Taka in sabre afterwards and was firmly beaten but was unfazed. No one could convince her to take up epee, not because Saihitei fenced it, because they fenced in foil and he beat her earlier, but because she hated it. Fencers are funny that way, possessive over their weapon of choice. Time passed by quickly and even Nezumi, Kazeko and Ryuen got in on the act, having come back to fencing, apparently, due to the fact that they were sick of Lanva perving on them in swimming training. Inevitably, Ryuuen and Ryuen having similar names caused some confusion but it was all good, no one minded, To be honest, we were all too hyped up waiting for the concert to care and fencing couldn't end quickly enough...   


**Skipsida's Ravings:******

Busy week! I entered a fencing competition on Sunday though... and won! Do I rule, or do I rule? *happy dance* And, I have discovered SUSHI! I liked it before but discovered there is a sushi place near my school so I buy my lunch there now, it's addictive... 

Nothing else to report, busy, busy... Oh, I hope Ryuen, Kaze-chan and Purple Mouse didn't mind the insertion, I wanted a few other guest appearances! Seiryuu Girl, I'm working on it, I've got a part for you at the concert ^_^ 

**What if Akugi1:******

Kourin: Forgotten Sai-chan already?   
Sai-chan: *inside the Spiros suit* Ssh, I'm incognito! 

**What if Akugi 2:******

Kourin: Ryuuen, are you mad? REINCARNATION?!  
Ryuuen: Mad?   
Skipsida, Arcanine and the rest of the psycho-club: Join us! *runs off with Ryuuen, kicking and screaming and trying to escape from the insane cookie eating people* 

**What if Akugi 3:******

Kourin: I know your secret!   
Miaka: Okay, so I did kill Taka! But you can't prove it! Never! NEVER! *manic laughter*   
Kourin: Huh? Wrong fanfic, dude! Besides, I have my own theory, it was Hotohori.   
Skipsida: I think it's... *looks at readers* ah, hi! You've gotta love Houki's Murder Mystery, that's such a cool fanfic! But WHO DID IT?! I can't figure it out!!! 

**What if Akugi 4:******

Kourin: I beat down the feeling that we were all crazy. *pulls out club* Die, die! *whacks urge repeatedly with club* 


	40. Ryuuen (3) CONCERT!!!

**Disclaimer:** A lot to disclaim for! And for the next few chapters, because I'm putting them uninterrupted by author's notes too! So, here goes: I don't own the FY cast, nor any of the songs from the Coyote Ugly album, nor "Tears in Rain" by Isis. I do own Kyrosou, the song she sings and Mitsue. Tobi would probably object to being owned, so she owns herself, being a guest appearance. 

**YAHAHAHAHAH!** And about time! The long awaited concert chapter is now up! *insanely happy laughter* It has Seiryuu Girl making a guest appearance as Tobi, songs galore (lotsa karaoke!), sap and humour, but not quite as much as the other chapters. I thought I'd give the characters a bit of a break, to be honest, and put some good ol' mush in! Well, maybe not quite good ol' mush, but I guess some parts were a bit inevitable, if you see what I mean. Anyway, if you have the Coyote Ugly album, get it ready! This features practically every song from it, bar two (and sadly, two of my favourites). I spent ages writing the lyrics down (had to play the song and pause it at each line, frantically scribbling it down). The things I go through for my fanfics... so enjoy! Ready? This is gonna be long! Here goes! 

**Ryuuen:**

The concert was amazing, beyond all our expectations. How can you describe a Kyrosou concert? You can't, you really can't. While Amiboshi can play the flute, he's nothing compared to Kyrosou. And her voice...! It's indescribably beautiful. Her songs had us all dancing, laughing and dancing alternately. Her band was also incredible but without her, they'd be nothing. It is strange, the mystery she wraps herself in. Her band seems to be as much under her spell as we, the listeners, are, except it never wears off them. When they aren't playing, they seem flat and sleepy, as if only her voice and music can give them life and energy. What happened before the end of the concert was even more strange and gave us all a few more questions to ask about Oguchi. 

The concert was in a bar and we had the best seats, the tables right in front of the stage. After she had finished singing another song, we all were clapping wildly. Kyrosou then leant down from the stage and spoke to Oguchi. She smiled and said, 

"Greetings, fellow wanderer, greetings Satori." Oguchi smiled back. 

"Greetings, but I am known as Oguchi here." 

"I apologise. Do you have any requests of me?" Kyrosou replied. 

"Only this, please can you play that song you played once a long time before today? Midori and Tarou's song?" he asked. Kyrosou looked evenly at Oguchi and was it my imagination or did I see sympathy in her eyes. 

"It is hard being the one who remembers," she sighed. 

"But my friends can now too. At least for one of our shared lives," Oguchi replied. 

"That is good," smiled Kyrosou. 

"Please play it, Kyrosou, play our song," pleaded Oguchi. His gaze flickered to Mitsue, who, like the rest of us, was looking confused. Kyrosou picked up her microphone and gave an unseen cue to the band. The lights shimmered and the instruments played the song's introduction. Then Kyrosou started to sing, sadness in her beautiful voice. 

"Flowers falling   
From the trees   
And others still   
Are loosing their leaves   
The times are changing   
And so are we   
But you are... 

Only a dream,   
A memory away   
I'll never forget what happened here   
We must take the bad times   
With the good   
But still I regret this   
More than I should 

Can you remember   
When we first me?   
Will you remember this   
Without regret?   
I'll love you forever   
My heart has been caught in your net 

Only a dream   
A memory away   
I never thought I'd come to this   
We must part now   
I don't know for how long   
But remember this,   
Our last kiss 

Only a dream   
A memory away   
That's all that'll be left of our time apart   
We'll meet again   
I know this for sure   
We'll be together again,   
My friend of my heart..." 

Kyrosou's song ended, sad but full of hope. Some of the others were crying. Hell, I know I was. Her songs have that effect on people, full of emotion, from the heart. I'm such a sap, but the song seemed to touch us all in our own ways. Oguchi was crying freely but quietly. Mitsue was looking gobsmacked and put an awkward arm around him, probably wondering what was going on. I looked around for Saihitei to see how he'd reacted but he was standing near the bar, talking quietly to Kouji. I walked over and when they saw me, they jumped. 

"What're you up to?" I asked, curiously. 

"Look, I will if you will," said Kouji, obviously ended their conversation. Saihitei turned to me. 

"Fine-tuning our karaoke acts," he said. 

"I don't think we could come anywhere near Kyrosou's level, though!" I laughed, watching her walk offstage, amid cheering and clapping. 

"Yeah... that song..." muttered Kouji. He looked at me seriously and said, "I'm going to tell Genrou tonight. I'll sing it so he'll have to be fucking blind not to notice." My mouth flapped open. 

"Good luck!" I said, touching his arm, surprised at his courage. I moved away and sat down next to Chuin. We talked enthusiastically about the concert for a few minutes before a woman appeared on stage. 

"So, how was that, people?" the woman said. 

"GOOD!" the audience roared. 

"Tobi here and I'm just here to tell you, the event you've all really come for is starting! The karaoke!" she joked. "Tonight, we're doing songs from a movie, Coyote Ugly! Yes, I am well aware this is an American film and since I for one can't speak English, we'll have the translation flashing on the screen next to the stage so you can read what is being sung! If you want to put your name down for a song, come and see me at the bar! There'll be more songs after Coyote Ugly, so don't worry if you don't get in!" Everyone clapped politely and sat back in their chairs. The lights dimmed as the first act started. 

_(Hey! Turn on the Coyote Ugly soundtrack here!)_

"Under a lover's sky   
Gonna be with you   
And no one's gonna be around," came floating off the stage. Everyone peered around to see who it was. Whoever he was, he had a beautiful singing voice, bass. 

"You think you wouldn't fall   
Well just wait until   
'Till the sun goes down," the voice sings on. Is it my imagination or do I see someone walking on-stage? I can't see, that's for sure. 

"Underneath the starlight, starlight," the voice continues. On cue, the lights dimly go on, shining blue and not showing who the singer is. 

"There's a magical feeling so right," the singer sings and I can hear back-up singers too, and see their silhouettes as they step forward. 

"He will steal your heart tonight," as he sang that, I remember what Kouji said. Could this be...? 

"You can try to resist..." the stage lit up... 

"Try to hide from my kiss..." and I saw who the singers, all of them, were. 

"But you know, but you know that you..." I was right, Kouji was singing, and so was Chuin, but they're only back-up, the lead singer being... 

"Can't fight the moonlight," Saihitei! 

"Deep in the dark..." Saihitei sang, dancing too. I couldn't take my eyes off him, what was he doing? 

"Woo! Sai-chan!" cheered Mitsue, and gave an earpiercing whistle. 

"You'll surrender your heart," Saihitei continued, ignoring some of the comments yelled by Genrou and Taka. Why is he doing this? I thought he hated being embarrassed and he looks so stupid! I didn't even think he knew enough English to sing like that! 

"Don't you know, don't you know that you..." Saihitei kept singing, dancing sexily enough to keep me well interested. 

"Can't fight the moonlight   
No -------   
You can't fight it..." Chuin and Kouji were dancing too. Chuin looked as if he wanted to snatch the microphone away from Saihitei's hand, such was the enthusiasm on his face, but he contented himself with dancing sexily. 

"It's gonna get to your heart," Saihitei sang, gazing at the audience, searching our faces. 

"There's no escapin' love   
While the night weaves," Saihitei sang, heading for the steps. 

"Weaves it's spell upon your heart," chimed in Chuin and Kouji. They exchanged confused glances as Saihitei walked down the steps. 

"No matter what you think..." panted Saihitei, pushing past the cheering people,   
"It won't be too long,   
'Til you're in my arms." He managed to shove his way through the crowd and stopped in front of me. What the...? 

"Underneath the starlight, starlight..." He's seranading me... in English...! 

"We'll be lost in the rhythm so right..." Saihitei's golden eyes gazed searchingly at my face. I felt myself blush. 

"Feel it steal your heart tonight," he sang while I tried to disappear into my chair. I was soooo happy but embarassed too! He seemed to be trying to urge the song to come true. Suddenly he gestured for me to follow him up onstage. 

"No!" I laughed, blushing. My brain seemed to be in shock! What was I doing? Fall helpless into his arms, you fool! But does that mean...? 

"You can try to resist,   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know, but you that you   
Can't fight the moonlight..." Saihitei sang and a grin covered his face as he made a gesture to Kouji and Chuin, who also started grinning. Uh oh, have they anticipated this? Suddenly Saihitei swept me up in his arms and started to carry me onstage!   


"ARGH! Put me down!" I screamed, inwardly cursing myself for not swooning with joy, while I flailed about. 

"Deep in the dark   
You'll surrender your heart   
Don't you know, don't you know that you   
Can't fight the moonlight," Saihitei sang, panting slightly as he gently put me down safely in Chuin and Kouji's waiting arms, amid the audience's roaring laughter. Cringe! Why couldn't I have just passed out and saved myself the embarrassment! 

"No---   
You can't fight it   
No---   
Matter what you do   
The night is gonna get to you," Saihitei seranaded me. He was smiling now and face to face with him, I could see he was blushing and nervous. Who would have thought Hotohori-sama could be anything but confident? But does this all mean...? Ryuu-chan, accept the fact that this is a dream, that Saihitei must have hit you in the head at fencing and you're having a coma hallucination. But at the same time, I know it's all real. There was a gap in the singing and Saihitei turned the microphone off. 

"I guess this isn't the most subtle way to ask you out on a date," he said, nervously. 

"Not really," I said, grinning like a maniac because this is even better than the dream where Hotohori saved me from drowning and married me at once, because it's _real_!!! Saihitei resumes his singing with, 

"Underneath the starlight, starlight,   
There's a magical feeling so right..." I can see his character shining brightly on his neck and know mine must be too. This is so... so... **real**!!! **_REAL_**!! It's real and he's singing to me! To me! ME! WAHOO!!!   


"He will steal your heart tonight," Saihitei sang, looking straight at me and smiling. When he said 'he' I felt my heart leap. I can't stand it any more! I jumped on top of him, hugging him, and kissed him! He was about to sing the chorus and was pretty damn surprised, I can tell you, but got over it quickly. Sadly, our kiss didn't go on for too long, as our esteemed back-up singers started cheering and clapping. We broke apart to see half the audience cheering (my friends and the people who were still wondering which of us was the girl) and the other half turning green (Genrou, Shunkaku and everyone who realised neither of us is). Kourin was wolf-whistling like crazy. Miaka was doing a frantic one person Mexican Wave. Ayuru was gaping, his mouth opened down to his ankles. Doukun was fighting Myojuan, who was covering his eyes. Sai-chan and I grinned and sang together, 

"Deep in the dark,   
You'll surrender your heart   
Don't you know, don't you know that you   
Can't fight the moonlight..." Kouji and Chuin had run forwards and were grinning stupidly. Kouji leaned towards Saihitei and yelled to be heard over the noisy crowd and music, 

"Hope you don't expect me to do that in my half of the dare!" 

"No!" I screamed, conviently corresponding with the first word of the next song verse. I stumbled off towards the stage steps, tears filling my eyes, even though I fought them. The bastard, the bastard... he... tricked me... how... could... he... do...? Chuin grabbed my hand to stop me. 

"You don't understand!" he shouted, "Their dare was to sing how they actually felt! You've got it wrong!" You mean... he wasn't putting on an act...? My brain seems to be slow.... very slow... Saihitei looked at me, nodding, seeming shocked at my misunderstanding. I let out a cry of relief and grabbed the microphone. 

"You can try to resist..." I sang. 

"Try to hide from my kiss..." Sai-chan chimed in. 

"Don't you know, don't you know that you," we sang together, eyes locked, "Can't fight the moonlight..." 

"Deep in the dark   
You'll surrender your heart," Kourin and Chuin joined in, slapping fives as Sai-chan and I hug. Yay! At last!   
"Don't you know, don't you know that you   
Can't fight the moonlight   
No-----   
You can't fight it..." I held up my hand to silence them and sang along, 

"It's gonna get to your heart----" Everyone cheered, even the likely homophobics because face it, that was dramatic! Yeeheheheh! Wow! It's real! Real! And he's mine! Mine at last! Eat this Miaka, I've finally got him! Mwahahahah! I let myself be led offstage by Sai-chan and plonk myself on his lap, much to his surprise, as we were clapped at by our friends (oh yes, and booed at by Genrou: "Aah! You really are fucking fags?!") Kourin was looking _very_ disappointed. Tough luck, sis, I've got him! After two lives of waiting! Heeheeheeheehee! Woohoo! 

The lights on stage dimmed as the next singer appeared. As the piano introduction started, the lights slowly brightened until we could see who was there. 

"Ooh--- yeah, yeah," softly floated off stage. It was Myojuan! 

"The time," he sang quietly, "sometimes the time just sweeps away   
And you're left with yesterday   
Left with the memories." His voice was surprisingly good. The lights shining on his face seemed to be dazzling him. 

"I,   
I'll always think of you and smile   
And be happy for the time   
I had you with me," he sang on, his voice expressive, "Though it goes everwhere   
I won't forget   
So don't forget   
The memories we made   
Please remember----" It was clear who he was singing to: Shouka, who was looking up at him, mouth open, perhaps expecting him to come bouncing offstage like my Sai-chan. No such luck, I've got the original and the best! 

"Please remember----   
I was there for you and you were there for me---   
Please remember----   
We're tied together---   
The time was yours and mine   
And we were out every----" Shouka's mouth wasn't working, she kept gaping and I realised this made little sense to her as Myojuan's girlfriend _now_ because she didn't have her memories of _then_. 

"Please remember---" Myojuan sang, and now his voice had risen, so it was almost a desperate plea, as if his will alone could restore her memories, "Please remember----   
Me-----" Shouka was stunned, not understanding. 

"Goodbye,   
There's just no sadder word to said," sang Myojuan, sadly,   
"And it sets you to walk away   
With just the memories---   
Who's now in my bed?" Shouka gasped, tears in her eyes. 

"He's breaking up with me, that's what he's trying to say," she wailed. 

"We leave behind   
A life and time   
We'll never know again," Myojuan sang on, oblivious to what was happening. Ayuru grabbed Shouka's arm as she got up. 

"Look," he said, roughly, "I may not like the baka but I can see what he's saying! He's not dumping you! Far from it! _Listen_!" 

"Please remember----   
Please remember----   
I was there for you   
And you were there for me   
Eh, remember----   
Please remember-----   
Me------" Myojuan sang. During the instrumental, he gazed out across the audience and finally found Shouka's face. He smiled sadly, as if remembering who she once was. 

"Please remember----   
Please remember----" he sang and his voice was so full of emotion that every Suzaku seishi, who knew his story, felt touched by it. Some of us started singing backup for him, microphoneless. Chuin had been singing backup all along (he was threatening to become a song-nazi already!) and was a bit annoyed because we were stealing his job. 

"I was there for you and you were there for me---" I could see Kouji glance at Genrou and smile. 

"Please remember------   
We're tied together----" I saw Koutaku and Shunkaku smile at each other, like mirror images. Oguchi sighed and gazed at Doukun, obviously lost in memories. Since Oguchi was sitting behind Doukun, Doukun was oblivious to this. 

"The time was yours and mine and we were out every---   
Day, remember---   
Please remember----- me," I snuggled into Sai-chan's lap, surprised he hadn't kicked me off yet. It was probably a combination of shock that he had the nerve to seranade me in a foreign language, while risking life, limb and serious embarassment, with the mushiness eminating from this song. Hey, I'm not complaining! Sai-chan's cuddly! 

"And how we laughed   
And how we smiled   
And mine was yours   
And yours was mine," Shouka was smiling now, feeling the love in Myojuan's words, "And our dream was outta reach   
I stood by you   
You stood me me   
We took each day   
And let it shine   
We wrote our names across the sky   
We ran so fast   
We ran so free   
I had you   
And you had me-----" Myojuan sang, holding that last note. He paused in the short instrumental solo then pleadingly sang quietly to Shouka alone,   
"Please remember-------   
Please remember--------------" The lights dimmed and he walked offstage, just to be swamped in Shouka's embrace. Face it, who doesn't like the occasional sap? It made me want to go 'Awwwwww' but I figured that Myojuan would pulp me. Already, he had shot death-glares at Genrou, who was trying to hide his sentimental side by making faces at Myojuan behind Shouka's back, wanting him to start laughing and look stupid. Didn't work, I think that Genrou's as sappy as the rest of us. I know I'm a sap, I was happy that someone else got his love back too. Sai-chan hugged me from behind and kissed the back of my head and I felt myself turn into a happy little puddle of sappy goo, except sappy goo never gets to sit on sexy guys' laps. I was still surprised that I hadn't been kicked off yet, I probably was cutting the circulation off in his legs. Maybe I should move... don't want a legless Sai crawling around because his legs fall off... nah, he'd tell me if it was that bad, I'll just stay here a little longer... Unfortunately, I couldn't and the happy peaceful feeling went with it as the next song started. Kouji climbed up on stage, followed by Chuin, who was apparently trying to do backup for everyone. Kouji peered down the stage at the audience and spotted Sai-chan. 

"Oi! Saihitei! Get yer arse up here and sing back-up or I won't do the fucking dare!" he ordered. Sai-chan squirmed and whispered, 

"Sorry Ryuuen-chan, just a moment," to me and I reluctantly got up and let him walk off onto the stage. Everyone was wondering what Kouji was up to and why he was even bothering to make an idiot of himself this way because he was good at it naturally. At the mention of a dare, everyone started laughing, convinced Kouji had to do teeny-bopper impersonations. I sat back down on the chair, which was still warm from Sai-chan, and nearly had a heart attack when Oguchi whispered to me from behind, 

"Is he doing what I _think_ he's doing?" 

"I think so," I said, feeling nervous for Kouji. Yikes, what a way to come out! I mean, it was easy with me, I looked like a girl and everyone called me a fag even before I realised I was gay so I didn't bother to come out, I didn't need to. Simple, huh? Oh well, it happened at my old school so the majority of people at this years school needed to be come out to but if the gossip line was as good as... oh, the music is starting. Kouji danced, grabbed the microphone, and started singing the angsty sounding lyrics, 

"Know all about   
'Bout ya reputation   
And now it's bound ta be a heartbreak situation." Saihitei and Chuin were dancing, but not singing yet. I sighed blissfully, and gazed at Saihitei wiggling his pelvis in time to the music, enjoying the view. Ah, bliss! I watched happily, entertaining impure thoughts, the likes of which would corrupt Doukun. 

"But I can't help it if I'm helpless everytime I am where   
You are---" Kouji sang on, gazing at Genrou, who was snorking with laughter. 

"You won't give back my strength once you're out the door   
Say my name and I can't fight it any more," Kouji sang, with the touch of anger the song needed to be sincere and convincing. 

"Oh I know   
I should go   
But I need your touch just too damn much 

Lovin' you   
Isn't really something   
I should do   
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you   
I should try to be strong   
But baby, you're the right kinda wrong   
Yeah baby, you're the right kinda wrong." His voice was full of angst and regret and I knew that he was singing from the heart. 

"I'm beyond myself   
The second I'm naked." Naked? The song _did_ correspond well, from what I had heard from Genrou's drunken confession a week ago. It made me curious about what really _had_ happened then. As soon as Kouji said 'naked' there were lots of catcalls and wolfwhistles but he kept singing, undaunted, glaring at the people. 

"But what you're givin' I am happy to be takin'   
Cos no one dares to make me feel   
The way I feel when I'm in   
You arms," Kouji's face turned reflective, almost longing now. 

"They say you're somethin' I should do without   
They don' know what goes on when the lights go out." Chuin lept forwards, swivelling his hips suggestively and Kouji actually blushed! 

"There's no way   
To explain   
All the pleasure is worth all the pain 

Lovin' you   
Isn't really somethin' I should do   
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you   
I should try to be strong   
But baby, you're the right kinda wrong   
Yeah baby, you're the right kinda wrong," Kouji sang. He leapt to the edge of the stage, looking as he was about to go crowdsurfing onto the empty floor. People raised eyebrows, wondering if he was about to bungee jump offstage or something. He swang down and ran across to the bar, still singing, 

"I should try to run   
But I just can't seem to." What the hell is he up to? Saihitei and Chuin exchanged glances, perhaps thinking he'd caught mad cow disease. I spotted Genrou over there and wondered if Kouji was about to do a Saihitei on us. 

"Cos everytime I run   
You're the one I run to," Kouji sang, and leapt onto the bar, grabbed Genrou's sake and ran back onstage, laughing, while Genrou yelled furious abuse and chased after him, only to be grabbed by Houjun and Taka, who wanted Kouji to finish the song in one piece. Kouji grinned and held the sake up, seemingly singing to it, 

"Can't do without   
What you do to me   
I don't care if I'm getting in too deep here--" He took a swig of it and burped before throwing it to Chuin, who drained the rest and grinned cheekily at Genrou, who was yelling blue murder. Chuin seemed to share Genrou and Kouji's amazing drink capacity in this life, but then again, now, he's the life of the party, so he'd have to. 

"Know all about   
'Bout ya reputation," Kouji resumed singing, 

"And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation   
But I can't help it if I'm helpless   
Every time I am where   
You are--" His eyes focused on Genrou's for a second before he resumed dancing, Saihitei and Chuin mirroring each other's dance steps in the background. 

"You won't give back my strength once I'm out the door   
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore   
And I know   
I should go   
But I need your touch just too damn much   
Hey----" Kouji sounded a bit angry at himself now. Genrou had resumed laughing now, apparently Doukun had very kindly fetched him some more sake. Don't ask me how he got it, it's kinda obvious that he's extremely under age but then again, the people at the bar probably had figured out that Genrou would go on a sake-deprivation-induced rampage any second and given in. 

"Lovin' you   
Isn't really somethin'   
I should do   
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you   
I should try to be strong   
But baby, you're the right kinda wrong," Kouji's eyes were intense, showing all his emotion, everything. 

"Baby, you're the right kinda wrong," Saihitei and Chuin sang with him, coming forward, their voices harmonising. 

"Baby you're the right kinda wrong," they all sang again, Saihitei and Chuin stepping back, leaving Kouji at the front of the stage. He sang the last line alone, quietly, 

"Yeah, baby, you're the right kinda wrong." He looked out over the sea of faces to Genrou. 

"That was fuckin' funny!" Genrou called, standing up, "Saihitei, that fuckin' dare was hilarious, Kouji hasn't looked so fuckin' stupid since he go so drunk that he started strippin' singing the fucking Sailor Moon theme song!" He was laughing hysterically. Kouji's eyes seemed to shine and I realised that they were held back tears. Kouji would never cry, but he was straining hard not to. I saw it all. Saw that even when Kouji sang a song straight from his soul, admitting his feelings, Genrou couldn't even understand. 


	41. Kaen (2) CONCERT!!

**Kaen**

The concert was wicked and the karaoke was good too! It was hell funny when Saihitei yanked Ryuuen onstage and when Kouji stole Genrou's sake... hell, just seeing Kouji sing a love song was funny! Saihitei is genius for wrangling it! I just don't like the fact that all the songs have been filled with angst and sa-a-a-a-ppy! That's why Kouji's song was refreshing, a pure joke. Time to let a bit more angst in though, I think. It's just that through all of this, Ayuru-chan has been gazing at Houjun and I feel left out. Why is he ignoring me? Why is it that he can't love me in either lives, the idiot? So here I am now, walking towards Tobi the waitress-chick, supposed to be choosing a song. 

"Hey!" she greeted me and asked what song I wanted to sing. I looked at the translated lyrics of the songs and Chuin sidled up behind me. 

"Planning to sing a song for Ayuru?" he asked calmly, "Can I sing back-up?" 

"You wouldn't be satisfied with back-up," I snarled. 

"I've been singing back-up for everyone else so far," he pointed out. 

"This is different, it's for Ayuru," I hissed. He shook his head, looking at me in mild surprise. 

"You still don't understand, do you? It's over, you've won, I give up on his," he replied. 

"It's not like you to give up so easily," I said, surprised and suspicious, but feeling triumphant. 

"I'm not about to waste this life on his too. You can have him, I don't want him anymore," he said, sounding smug, "You can have him - if you can get him away from Houjun." 

"Aha, this is the Tomo I know. Malicious," I said, with satisfaction. His tone changed suddenly and he sounded hurt. 

"Look, I didn't start it this time, you did. I just want to sing back-up. Even if I can't have him, doesn't mean you can't. Houjun hasn't had to wait as long as either of us, he's not even interested in Ayuru, he's straight and aside from anything else, he's also Suzaku," he said, and then hesitated before adding, quietly, "and mostly because before we got our memories back, we were friends, so, for the sake of the non-bitchy Kaen, I want to help you." 

"Is that an apology?" I smirked, but inside, I was stunned. Chuin? Being _nice_? The lovesongs must be messing with his brain! Chuin shrugged. 

"Make of it what you like." 

"Y'know, for an ex-facepainted freaky fag, you're improving," I said, grudgingly, with a grin. 

"I'll be better backup then you deserve. How did a prostitute learn to sing anyway?" he countered, "Wow, look over here, it's a singing slut!" We both laughed at the image conjured up in our minds, and for a moment, had a cease-fire. In fact... 

"I don't see why we should keep fighting if you've got over Ayuru," I said. 

"Kakakaka! I never thought I'd hear you say that! You're going soft, Soi!" Chuin laughed, but not cruelly. 

"Hey, you'r ethe one who said you wanted to help me!" I pointed out. 

"Uh, hello? Are you going to pick a song or not?" Tobi asked, impatiently. We'd forgotten about her and she was drumming her fingers on the counter. Chuin skim-read the lyrics. 

"We'll do the next song!" I said, making my choice and running towards the stage, Chuin behind me. I literally leapt on stage just as the music started and grabbed the microphone. I was slightly dazzled by the lights and all I could see of my friends were dim outlines. 

"I don't   
Like to   
Be alone at night   
I don't   
Like to   
Hear a moan when I'm right," I sang, uncertainly. I felt like everyone was staring at me and what was worse was that _they were_. 

"And I don't   
Like to   
Have the rain on my shoes," I continued,   
"But I do   
Love you---   
But I do   
Love you-----" Chuin stepped forward, winked and pointed to wear Ayuru and Shunkaku were sitting. Shunkaku grinned and gave me thumbs up. My heart lifted. 

"And I don't   
Like to   
See the sky painted black   
And I don't   
Like when   
Nothin's going my way," I sang joyfully, because I knew Ayuru was watching. Chuin sang the harmony underneath my voice. 

"And I don't   
Like to   
Be the one with the blues   
But I do   
Love you   
But I do   
Love you---" Ayuru looked up at me, curiously, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing. 

"Love everything about the way you're lovin' me   
The way you rest your head on   
My shoulder when you sleep." There was some tittering when they heard that and Shunkaku yelled, 

"What about my head?" and for a second, he looked like the old Shun-chan, before he got his memories back, grinning cheekily. I gave him a wave. 

"And I love to kiss you in the rain   
I love everything you do,:" I sang, then turned my attention back to Ayuru,   
"Oh I do-----" Chuin harmonised underneath, even though he wasn't supposed to, and the notes hung in the air. 

"I don't   
Like to   
Turn the radio on   
Just to   
Find I   
Missed my favourite song." 

"Yeah, moody baka!" Shouka called out, teasingly. 

"And I don't   
Like to   
Be the last with the news," Chuin sang over me. I glared at him and he shrank back meekly, while I rolled my eyes and sang, facing Ayuru, 

"But I do   
Love you   
But I do   
Love you--- 

Love everythin' about the way you're lovin' me   
The way you lay your head on my shoulder when we sleep," I sang. "And vice versa!" I added, then sang again,   
"And I love to kiss you in the rain   
I love everythin' you do--   
Oh I do-----" I started to dance again, shimmying sexily and doing a few other dance moves which got raised eyebrows and Myojuan covering Doukun's eyes as a response. 

"And I don't   
Like to   
Be alone at night." 

"Slut!" Chuin whispered in my ear, laughing. I swiped at him and he dodged. 

"And I don't   
Like to   
Hear a moan when I'm right," I continued. Chuin couldn't resist adding, 

"So you don't hear moans often!" I was thankful he had his microphone far enough away that it didn't pick it up. 

"And I don't   
Like to   
Have the rain on my shoes..." I paused, waiting for Chuin's inevitably comment. He shrugged. 

"Fair enough, they look expensive," he admitted. I shot him a triumphant grin. 

"But I do   
Love you   
But I do   
Love you," I sang to Ayuru. I leaned forward slightly,   
"But I do love---- you   
But I do love you------" There was much cheering and applause and I gave a bow before climing offstage. Ayuru gaped at me. I stopped in front of him, hand on my hip. 

"Well?" I asked. Ayuru considered. 

"You were a bit out of tune," he said, finally. 

"Bastard," I said, coldly, swiping at him. Shunkaku jumped over the table and gave me thumbs up. 

"That was great, ignore the baka!" he said, cheerfully, huggint me. I poked my tongue out at Ayuru. 

"Was that a love song?" Shouka asked, teasingly, "My, my, Shunkaku! You'll be the last one out of us left single!" It appeared that Shouka had forgiven us, although perhaps it was a combination of Myojuan and the fact that Shunkaku was acting like his old self, pre-Koutaku. Shouka had to spoil it though, she added, slyly, 

"Unless you and Koutaku are dating." 

"Us? Date?!" asked Shunkaku. 

"That'd be like twincest!" chimed in Koutaku, who had just appeared, obviously not wanting to take Shunkaku's more direct route by climbing over the tables. 

"Or masturbating in a mirror!" Shun-chan added. 

"Again," finished Ayuru, laughing and glancing at Shunkaku. Jealousy reared its ugly head up because although all four of us had been present at the mentioned occasion, blind drunk, naturally, I didn't like the thought of Ayuru-chan liking anyone else apart from Shouka and I. Even Shunkaku. 

"Again?!" blurted Koutaku, in horror. He gaped at Shunkaku then at Shouka and I then back at Shunkaku again. "Is there something you're not telling me?!" he managed to gasp. Shunkaku actually turned red! 

"I blame it on them, aniki, they're a bad influence!" he said, almost sheepishly. 

"And out to corrupt Myojuan," said Shouka, pleasure in her voice. A loud whistle from stage caught our attention. Taka was onstage, microphone in hand and Miaka by his side. 

"C'mon girls! Get onstage!" Miaka called. She started clapping slowly as the music started and it spread through the audience, the enthusiasm clear. 

"You heard the girl!" Tobi yelled. She ran out from behind the bar. Mitsue gavea whoop and leapt on stage too. I followed and could see Shouka behind me. Miaka yanked Yui onstage, who was sitting alone and mostly forgotten, followed by Kourin, who has bouncing around happily. We all stood, confused, onstage, with other women from the audience following and also standing around. Taka took charge, the music's beat being clapped by the audience. 

"You're pickin' up business   
And puttin' in a bin   
And all she wants to do is dance, dance," he sang. 

"Rebels been rebels   
Since I don't know when," Miaka sang, sounding like a chipmunk on helium. 

"And all she wants to do is dance," Taka sang, encouraging us all to join in that line by waving his arms frantically. 

"Mulatai cocktails   
The local drink," Tobi sang, voice slightly slurred, perhaps because, as a barmaid, as much as she liked selling booze, she obviously enjoyed drinking them herself more. 

"And all she wants to do is dance, dance," Taka and Miaka sang, Taka doing a frantic one person mexican wave, getting the audience to join in that one line. 

"Mix 'em up right in her kitchen sink," Kourin sang. By now, enthusiasm was spreading and everyone on stage was dancing. 

"And all she wants to do is dance," we sang with growing volume. 

"Counted people walkin' around   
With blood in their eyes," Yui sang, grudgingly, Miaka shoving the microphone under her nose. 

"And all she wants to do is dance, dance," we chimed in. 

"All them pistol wavers   
Who ain't afraid to die," Mitsue sang, with an amazingly good singing voice. 

"And all she wants to do is   
All she want to do is dance," we sang, a bit stunned, and applauding as Mitsue blushed. Taka stole the microphone back. 

"And make romance," he sang, winking at Miaka,   
"Can't feel the head   
Comin' off the street   
She wants to party," he sang. 

"Woo!" we added. 

"She wants to get down," Taka sang. 

"Woo!" we sang back. 

"All she wants to do is   
All she wants to do is dance!" we all sang. We started a kind of dance competition, trying to out do each other. I managed to snatach the microphone and as the instrumental part ended, started the next verse off, singing, 

"Yeah the government bugged the mensroom   
The local disco lounge!" 

"And all she wants to do is dance, dance!" the audience sang, most of them on their feet, dancing drunkenly. Well, we were in a pub, drunkeness is to be expected! 

"To keep the boys from sellin'   
All the weapons they could scrounge" Shouka sang. 

"And all she wants to do is dance!" we all responded. 

"Yeah, if that don't keep the boys from makin'   
A buck or two!" Taka sang, eyes bright at the mention of money. Everyone who knew him laughd. 

"And all she wants to do is dance, dance," we giggled. 

"And they can sell the army   
All the weapons they've taken new," MIaka sang. 

"And all she wants to do is   
All she wants to do is dance   
And make romance!" we sang back, still sniggering. The second instrumental started and to everyone's surprised, Ryuuen leapt onstage and started dancing. 

"I may not be a girl but old habits die hard!" he called. 

"How ironic! The most beautiful 'girl' on the stage is a man! And I'm not talking about Taka either!" Saihitei called. Miaka squealed at that comment and everyone in our large group started heading in Ryuuen's direction to lynch him off stage. The other women on stage took the opportunity to swipe the microphone, since they hadn't had a chance to sing anything yet. 

"We'd better ring the airplane for the last plane out." 

"As we taxi down the runway, I can hear the people shout." 

"They say 'Don't come back you yankee!' but if I ever do!" various women sang. 

"I'll bring more money!" Taka screeched joyfully, reclaiming the microphone. This was our cue. 

"Cos all she wants to do is dance!" we screeched back. 

"And make romance!" Taka added. 

"Can't feel the heat   
Comin' off the street!   
She wants to party! Wooo!   
She wants to get down! Wooo!   
All she wants to do is   
All she wants to do is dance!   
And make romance!   
All she wants to do is dance!" we all sang and posed dramatically as the music faded out and the song ended. The next few songs were a slightly drunken blur. Oguchi sang 'Unbelievable' with Mitsue and they both danced. I love that song! As in the last song, the whole audience joined in for the line "You're unbelievable!" and we watched Mitsue and Oguchi dance like crazy. The beat was infectious and both of them were great singers, harmonising nicely. After that, it was even more blurry. Ayuru sang "The Power", amid skeptical comments of how powerful he actually was, and, naturally, I was too busy perving to do much. The song after that was even worse. Chuin had gatecrashed the other songs to sign backup but now he took the microphone himself, for the song "Need You Tonight" 

"In true Coyote Ugly tradition," he yelled, "we're going to have a sexiest man competition! And Genrou is going to sing!" 

"Me?! Why fuckin' me?!" shouted Genrou. 

"Cos you're so damn sexy!" teased Chuin, "but we'll let the audience choose! So get on stage!" Chuin and Ryuuen, as the two gays, were banned from stage and so, sat down again, looking _very_ happy. And we all drooled as the guys got into the spirit of the thing and started doing extremely sexy dance moves, and basically trying their best to look terrific. Genrou had a sexy singing voice when he wasn't swearing or freaking out for no good reason. Then, with a devilish grin, Oguchi took off his shirt... and from then on, it was open warfare! Ooh baby! Hot, _hot, HOT!_ The drool landing in my lap snapped me out of my trance and I heard the sound of Ryuuen and Chuin sitting down again. They were up to something for sure. I turned my eyes back to the gorgeous half-naked guys and noticed that Ayuru, Oguchi and Kouji looked _very_ horny... uh... we'd got rid of the gays but not the bis! Oopsies! As the song ended, we all had a whispered discussion over the winner. Finally, Chuin, looking very horny, leapt onstage as the guys sheepishly put their clothes back on, getting shirts mixed up and causing arguments. 

"Well," he purred, "you ladies... and gorgeous gays... be the judge. Who is the sexiest man? I'll call out the names and you cheer for who deserves to win!" After a lot of cheering, Chuin said, "Well, for such a good song... the winner is Genrou!" 

"What the fuck?!?!?!" Genrou shouted in horror. 

"And his prize is... a kiss from Yui!" Chuin added, evil grin on his face. 

"WHAT?!?!" both screamed and looked at each other in disgust. 

"Unless you'd rather have a kiss from me!" Chuin purred. Genrou swore violently at him and stormed offstage, amid laughter and comments. 

"I'll take the kiss from Yui-chan!" Shunkaku called. Yui turned a deep pink and ran offstage to Miaka, who was the one who had yanked her on in the first place. Miaka was giggling. I gazed adoring at the gorgeous men. DROOL! I think I was starting to look a bit too happy... and so was Chuin. I grinned as Chuin was chased offstage by a furious Houjun. My god, that was good! 


	42. Saihitei (3) CONCERT!!

**Saihitei**

After we all put our clothes back on, we went back to the group, which consisted of a drooling MIaka and Yui, horny looking Kaen, Ryuuen, Mitsue and Chuin and Doukun with eyes like balloons. Oops, we forgot about him! We could probably say he's been well and truly traumatised by now. I looked down down at Ryuuen. 

"Enjoy that?" I grinned. He nodded, dazed. "Can I sit down?" I asked, "Unless, of course, you intend for me to sit in your lap." He moved quickly and sat back down on my lap. Good thing, too, he's petit and I would have most likely crushed him. Besides, there's ... _other_ reasons. I kissed him on the cheek and he squirmed a little. In the mean time, Houjun had climbed back on stage, big excited grin on his face. American counry music had started up as an intro and Koutaku and Shunkaku had also climbed on after Houjun. 

"For this song we have modified the lyrics so ignore the translations, we'll sing this one in Japanese!" Houjun said, then started singing.   
"Tenkou went down to Kutou   
He was lookin' for a soul to steal, no da." Shunkaku strolled along casually. 

"He was in a bind   
Cuz he was behind   
And he was willin' to make a deal, no da," Houjun continued. Shunkaku showed his empty pockets, miming along. 

"When he came across a young man   
Tooting a flute and playin' it hot, no da," Houjun went on. Shunkaku walked up to Koutaku, who was miming playing his flute. 

"And Tenkou leapt up   
To a hickory stump   
And said..." 

"Boy let me tell you what," said Shunkaku in character,   
"I guess you didn't know it   
But I'm a flute player too   
And if you care   
To make a dare   
I'll make a bet with you   
Now you play pretty good flute, boy   
But give Tenkou his due   
I'll bet a fiddle of gold   
Against your soul   
Cuz I think I'm better'n you." 

"The boy said..." narrated Houjun. 

"My name's Amiboshi   
And it may be a sin," said Koutaku,   
"But I'll take your bet   
And you'll regret,   
Cuz I'm the best there's ever been!" 

"Amiboshi toot in your flute   
Yep, play it hot, no da!" Houjun sang,   
"Cuz hell's broke loose in Kutou   
And Tenkou holds the cards, no da!   
And if you win, you get this shiny flute made of gold   
But if you lose, Tenkou gets your soul, no da!" Houjun paused and Koutaku played the fiddle solo on the flute. 

"Tenkou opened up his case and said," Houjun narrated. 

"I'll start this show," Shunkaku said, in character. 

"And fire rolled from his fingertips   
As he lined the parts up to and fro, no da   
And as he blew in it with his breath   
It made an awful fart, no da!   
And all the awful screeching noises   
Threatened to blow Amiboshi's ears apart, no da!" Houjun said. Everyone laughed as Shunkaku, grinning wickedly, took this as his big cue and grabbed Koutaku's flute. He blew in it and made a collection of feeble breathy nosies for a few seconds and a few awful screeches, the song's music still playing in the background. 

"When Tenkou finished, Amiboshi said..." Houjun narrated. 

"You sound like crap, old son!   
So get your filthy hands off that poor flute   
And let me show ya how it's done!" Koutaku said, trying hard to keep a straight face. The audience was in stitches! He picked up the flute while Houjun sang, 

"Round the mountains   
Run boys, run!" Koutaku played a few notes. 

"Tenkou's in the country of the dragon-god!" Houjun continued. Koutaku played again. 

"Chicken-god's laughin' hard in Konan in the south!" Koutaku was getting into his role, dancing while he played. 

"Turtle and tiger think it's funny, for once on Seiryuu's side, no da!" Houjun sang. Koutaku played an extended solo and danced around, looking stupid, while everyone clapped and cheered. Finally, Houjun sang, 

"Tenkou bowed his head because   
He knew that he was beat, no da.   
He laid that golden flute on the ground,   
At Amiboshi's feet, no da.   
Amiboshi said..." 

"Tenkou, come on back if you ever want to try again   
But I've told you once, you baka-god, Seiryuu's the best there's ever been!" Koutaku sang, looking smugly at Houjun, who blinked. Obviously, Koutaku had changed a line there. All of the Suzaku seishi yelled simultaneously,   
"Oh yeah?!" 

"Yeah!" screamed back Koutaku. 

"He played   
Round the mountains   
Run boys, run!   
Tenkou's in the country of the dragon-god!   
Suzaku's laughin' hard in the best country of all, no da!   
Turtle and tiger agree with Suzaku, he's best god of them all, no da!" Koutaku glared at Houjun and poked out his tongue as he bowed to the crowd. Houjun bowed even lower. Koutaku was up to the challenge and they had a bowing competition until Shunkaku did the best bow of them all - so low that he tippled over and landed in the front row of the audience! Everyone erupted with laughter! As the other two clambered offstage, Mitsue whispered from behind me, 

"Since you've already taken one dare, I've got another one for you. I dare you to kiss the most beautiful person you know." 

"I don't do public masturbation," I replied, smugly. Mitsue slapped me, exasperated. 

"That's not what I meant!" she squealed. I turned to face her as the music for the next song started/ 

"Look, I can't blame you for wanting me to..." I started saying but she started laughing. 

"Not me, baka!" she giggled. My brain started ticking. Who... huh?! Ryuuen is gone! I was laughing so hard in the last song, I didn't even notice he was gone!   
"Boom----   
Oh yeah----" someone sang while I looked for him then suddenly my heart stopped and I looked onstage. 

"Everytime we touch   
I can't get enough   
The feeling's strong,   
All in all   
I want you so much," Ryuuen sang, staring straight at me in amusement. My mouth opened of its own accord then snapped shut. Mitsue grinned. 

"Baby, I confess   
That I'm a total mess   
When you're around   
Only sound   
I hear is my heart goin' 

Boom, boom boom, boom boom, boom, boom," Ryuuen sang and on the 'boom's, Chuin and Oguchi stepped forward, singing the harmony. Ryuuen swept a hand over the audience, 

"Everybody in there knows   
The way you make my heart go   
Boom, boom boom, boom boom, boom, boom," he sang, then gazed straight into my eyes,   
"It only beats this way for you---   
Yeah---" I could sense something else happening too. Even trhough the bright stage lights, I could see a faint light coming from Chuin's pelvis, the character was glowing. What was he up to now? Then the illusion hit me, but through it, I could hear Ryuuen singing. 

"Somethin' in your eyes   
Tells me that you mind," I was back in that first fencing lesson where I had met Ryuuen then discovered he was male, except I was seeing it through Ryuuen's eyes, looking at my own beautiful face, which was full of shock. 

"Can't you see   
You and me   
Get better all the time?" I was filled with Ryuuen's sadness and hopelessness when he realised I'd thought he was a girl. The scene changed. 

"Sai, with every kiss   
I can't summit this," I was looking at myself at the beginning of the karaoke, being kissed by Ryuuen, through whose eyes I was looking through. 

"You'll always be what I need," I was filled with Ryuuen's ecstatic joy, 

"Always make my heart go   
Boom, boom boom, boom boom, boom, boom," Chuin passed an image of himself grinning wickedly through my head, and winking, then showed me Ryuuen practically having a heart attack when I spoke to him. I had to laugh! 

"Everybody in there knows   
The way you make my heart go," Chuin then showed me the LGB group vowing to try and get us together, all from Chuin's own viewpoint. I sneezed to stop myself laughing at the image of Ryuuen's red face. 

"Boom, boom boom, boom boom, boom, boom   
It only beats this way for you---" The illusion stopped for a second and Ryuuen was examining my face. I looked at him then Chuin, in awe, then smiiled. Ryuuen gave me a shaky smile back then reached for his neck. His own character was glowing and he touched it and the illusion started again. Chuin must have been taking the images from Ryuuen's mind. 

"What you do---" Ryuuen sang, as the view changed. 

"Makes me crazy," sang Chuin and Oguchi, dancing and singing backup. 

"Crazy for you---" Ryuuen sang in reply. And I gasped when I saw where I was, Konan! This was from... before.... 

"Boom boom boom, boom boom, boom boom," the singing sounded different and rhythm was different. I was Nuriko gazing lovingly at Hotohori. Wow, this was weird! Gazing at _me_! 

"Boom boom boom, boom boom, boom boom," mirrored my heart beat. I was in shock. How was Chuin doing this? He was a master of illusion but this was amazing, a combined effort with Ryuuen. I didn't even know it was possible for seishi to work together like that, especially seishi from different gods. Oguchi was helping too, I could feel his energy helping to support the illusion. 

"Boom boom boom, boom boom, boom boom   
Boom boom boom, boom boom, boom boom." I gazed at Hotohori sadly, watching him/me obsess over Miaka and feeling as if Nuriko's/my heart would break. 

"Boom, boom boom, boom boom, boom, boom," Ryuuen sang, getting back to the original rhythm. It was a view of the Suzaku seishi together, minus me/Hotohori. Nuriko was daydreaming over me. 

"Everybody in there knows   
The way you make my heart go," Nuriko talking to Miaka about me. 

"Boom, boom boom, boom boom, boom boom   
It only beats this way for you----" Nuriko asking MIaka if she could wish for Nuriko to be a female so Hotohori could marry her-to-be. 

"Boom, boom boom, boom boom, boom boom." The illusion had ended and now I could see Ryuuen singing on stage. 

"Everybody in there knows   
The way you make my heart go," Chuin sent an image of a wink to my mind and showed me what Ryuuen was thinking now:

_What on earth is Chuin showing Sai-chan? Knowing Chuin, it'll be something embarrassing. Suzaku, what does Sai-chan think of this? Of me?!_ I smiled and waved at him and Ryuuen smiled back, looking more confident then he actually was. Chuin sent a cackle through my head and created an illusion of himself saying, 

"I just put a few memories together but there _are_ a few embarrassing moments I could show if you insist!" Ryuuen blushed and I guessed that he could see _that_ illusion too, but apparently, no one else could. Thank Suzaku. 

"Boom, boom boom, boom boom, boom, boom,   
It only beats this way for you----" Mitsue leaned over and said, 

"Wow! We didn't know Ryuuen singing would have this effect on you!" I smiled at her, realising that she and Oguchi must have planned this whole thing with Chuin, minus the illusion part. Oh well! It was worth it! 

"Boom, boom boom, boom boom, boom, boom," I could see Genrou pretending to be sick at the sappiness of the situation. If it weren't being addressed to me, I probably would be acting the same way. 

"This is pathetic! Skip the fuckin' romance and screw already, if you feel that way!" Genrou shouted. The audience members who heard tittered and laughed. 

"Everybody in there knows   
The way you make my heart go," Miaka was looking at Ryuuen in awe. 

"That's soooo romantic! Can you seranade me, Taka-chan?" she pleaded. Taka shuffled, turned red and muttered something about all the songs being taken. 

"Boom, boom boom, boom boom, boom, boom," Shouka and Myojuan were happily kissing in a corner and Houjun was covering Doukun's eyes. 

"It only beats this way for you----" Ayuru was looking awkward and carefully ignoring Kaen's death-glares. 

"Boom, boom boom, yeah---   
Everybody in there knows   
The way you make my heart go," Ryuuen sang and I turned my attention back to his beautiful face. 

"Boom, boom boom---" 

"I'm in love and it shows!" screeched Chuin and Oguchi, doing swooning Nuriko impersonations. 

"Hey! You're spoiling the effect!" squealed Ryuuen angrily, bashing them into the walls on either side of the stage. 

"It only beats this way for you," he sang, gazing at me while Oguchi and Chuin slid down the walls into crumpled heaps. The song ended and there was much applause (and comments from Genrou and Kouji) as he bowed, climbed down from the stage and was engulfed into my hug. I felt like never letting him go. It felt strange, like there were two Saihiteis inside me: the reincarnated Saihitei who was embarrased and blushing like crazy at being a spectacle, but thrilled and Hotohori, who was overcome by the fact at the sheer irony of the fact that he'd been so lonely and craving love but not even noticed Nuriko who had loved him all along, so he'd never truly been alone. Oh yeah, and there was the happy little Sai who had gained control at the moment, who was saying, _Screw everyone else! Who cares what they think? Weeeeeeeeeeee!_ It was crazy, I tell you! I managed to regain control but couldn't bring myself to let go of Ryuuen, despite the fact he was turning interesting colours from lack of air. When his face matched his silky hair in shade, I finally let go. He gasped and thrashed around, hacking and gulping. Uh oh! 

"Ah no! Don't die! I'll never get another boyfriend at this rate! And we are such a beautiful couple it's scary!" I shrieked. Then stopped. Oops. "Uh, I said that out loud, didn't I? Uh forget I said that," I added. 

"Incredible! Heika-sama at a loss, no da?" Houjun said, laughing. 

"I can't believe I actually did that! Wow!" Ryuuen crowed, happily. Genrou handed Ryuuen his sake, nervously. 

"I think ya fuckin' need it more'n I do at the moment," he said. Ryuuen handed it back. 

"Screw that!" he cried, "It's Nuriko-special time!" Everyone who knew what he was talking about cheered. Everyone else exchanged blank looks. While Ryuuen was mixing the drinks, Kouri sidled up to me. 

"If you break up with Ryuuen, can I go out with you?" she asked. Ryuuen jumped in. 

"Don't steal my Sai-chan!" he bellowed. It echoed across the bar and everyone turned to stare. Cringe! Ryuuen is a bit scary at times... Miaka's voice suddenly rang out over the crowd.\ 

"Quiet everyone! Yui-chan is going to sing!" 

"I am?" Yui asked. 

"I'll sing backup!" Chuin said, gleefully. 

"So'll aniki and I!" Shunkaku added. 

"Hang on, I'll pick a song then," Yui said, resigned. Ryuuen handed me a Nuriko-special before Genrou chugged them all down, and took one himself. He sat in my lap again and, once more, I was forced to keep to nice, _pure_ thoughts, not willing to risk public embarrassment by "admiring" his beauty too enthusiastically. Yui picked a song and climbed on stage. By that time, most of the Seiryuu seishi were up there, ready to sing backu for her, except Tetsuo, who sat quietly, drinking his Nuriko-special and no amount of coaxing could get him onstage. He is very shy in this life, however, which is probably why he isn't willing to risk it. Perhaps that was a good thing, he was a wolf in his past life and I don't think it'd be good to have howling as an accompanyment. Yui grabbed the microphone and started singing. 

"What a moon   
Always makes me think of you   
Are you thinking of it too,   
When you see it shine?" she sang. 

"It's kinda sad,   
But I'm smiling, imagine that!   
Cuz we were lucky to have what we had   
If only for a time---" she kept on singing. 

"Who is she talking about?" Miaka asked. Taka shrugged. 

"Tetsuya perhaps?" he said. 

"Didn't we set the nights on fire?   
Did heaven or flame burn any higher?" Yui sang. 

"Ooh! Sounds as if she got pretty passionate! Could it be Nakago?" Myojuan asked, laughing. In this incarnation, I like Myojuan better, he is less brooding. 

"Wasn't it so sweet?" Yui sang. 

"Uh, that rules out Nakago then, no da," Houjun pointed out. 

"Wasn't it, didn't we love?" Yui sang. 

"Suboshi?" I wondered. 

"It's okay   
Sometimes I just get this way   
I can't forget you, anyway,   
I wouldn't even try," Yui sang. 

"Forget? But Shunkaku is back! What does she mean?" Miaka mused. 

"I'd rather fall   
I'd have rather fallen   
Then never have flown at all   
It was heaven, after all   
If only for a time----" Yui sang. 

"Ain't it fuckin' obvious? She's talking about fucking obake-chan, who was drugged with kodoku!" Genrou said in an odd moment of clarity. Everyone stared at him in shock. Miaka screamed. 

"Didn't we set the nights on fire?   
Did heaven or flame burn any higher?" Yui sang, oblivious. Bad move. 

"You stole Taka!" Miaka screamed, standing up and pointing at Yui. 

"Wasn't... what?! No!" Yui said. The Seiryuu seishi exchanged glances but kept singing back up, except for Shunkaku, who screamed, 

"Please! Don't let it be true, Yui-sama!" 

"It's not! And besides, even if it were, Tamahome was under the effects of kodoku and you hadn't een met me then... oops," Yui realised her mistake and screamed as Miaka chased her around the stage. Security guards finally caught Miaka and dragged her offstae, screaming for Taka to help her. Taka squirmed, realising her ws the cause of all this. Yui, panting, grabbed the microphone and sang, 

"Oh,   
Didn't we have it all   
Back then?   
Will I ever feel that way   
Again?" 

"Not if I can help it!" Miaka squealed, back again. 

"Baka! I'm not talking about Taka!" Yui said. 

"Oh," MIaka said, stopping dead. 

"Didn't we set the nights on fire?   
Did heaven or flame burn any higher?   
Wasn't it so sweet   
Wasn't it?   
Didn't we love?" Yui sang. She sang the next bit quietly, almost sadly, 

"Isn't it bittersweet?   
Isn't it?   
Didn't we-------   
Love------------------------?" There was clapping and laughter, because all through the last verse, Miaka and Yui had been fighting over the microphone and now were both being held apart by varoius seishi. Mitsue and Shouka were looking blanki, not having understood what was gong on. Could you blmae them? Doukun surprised us all by going on stage next. 

"Hello, everyone, I'll be singing the last song," he said. And sang. 

"You take my hand   
And you hold my heart   
You stand by me   
And I can touch the stars   
I can see   
Eternity   
In your eyes   
Oh, oh--- 

And we're making for it too, forever   
As long as we can go on together 

We can get there---   
We can fly---   
There's no dream too far away   
There's no hope too high---   
If we follow the feelings   
That answer our prayers---   
Can this love hold destiny?   
As long as we believe   
We can get there---" 

"We can get there, we can get there," we echoed. 'We' being the Suzaku seishi. We had, without fully being aware of what we were doing, had stood up and climbed on stage to sing with Doukun. The love and joy in his voice and face were clear for us all to see. 

"There's no mistake   
That we met like this," he sang, looking at us all in turn, his character glowing through his shoe. All our characters were doing the same. 

"We sealed our fate   
With our first kiss," he looked meaningfully at Miaka and Taka, who were holding hands, and smiled. 

"We left our lives   
In our heart   
With a way   
Our hopes 

With the paradise we've discovered   
Holdin' on to each other 

We can get there---   
We can fly----   
There's no dream too far away   
There's no hope too high   
If we follow our feelings,   
Which answered our prayers.   
Can this love hold destiny?   
As long as we believe   
We can get there 

Oh yeah--- baby, baby,   
Oh-----   
Now I'm looking at you forever," Chiriko waved at Miboshi. 

"As long as we can go on together," Chiriko sang, waving to all the Seiryuu seishi, 

"To the paradise we've discovered,   
Holding on to each other," he gestured for them all to come on stage. They hesitated. 

"We can get there---" he sang. They decided. 

"Yes we can," he sang as they ran onstage. 

"We can fly---   
We can fly----" we all sang, 

"There's no dream too far away   
There's no hope too high   
If we follow the feelings   
That answered our prayers   
There is something to believe   
You and I were meant to be." We felt like one huge united group, closer than anyone else could ever be, past livess forgotten. Even Mitsue, Shouka, Kourin and Kouji were there, bound perhaps, by the friendship and love shared in all our lives. 

"Come inside my heart, you'll see   
There's a place for you and me   
In this love, our destiny   
Tellin' you and me   
We can get there," Chiriko sang, 

"We can get there, baby," we whispered. 

"C'mon, c'mon," he sang quietly, as the song faded out. The song burst into applause and Tobi came onstage, snatching the microphone. 

"Ah, that was very nice but can your group stop hogging the stage? No one else can have a go! I'm afraid you have to leave," Tobi said. She looked at us pleadingly and whispered, "It's not me, it's my boss's orders. I'm sorry." Everyone booed but her boss came over and started yelling at us. Talk about an anticlimax! 


	43. Mitsue (2) CONCERT!!

**Mitsue**

I'm not stupid, I knew something was up then, but it was a _good_ something. I could see the glowing coming from the various people, I could tell something important was happening, so important that I'd never see something like it again. Everyone was happy, most of all, Oguchi and I. As we walked out of the pub, we slapped fives. 

"Mission accomplished!" he crowed, watching Ryuuen and Saihitei walk off, hand in hand. We'd planned the whole thing, of course, it's practically our _job_ to set up our friends. Actually, _some_ of it _was_ spontaneous, although it worked well. Ryuuen had always intended to seranade Saihitei, at the start of the evening, we'd spent ages trying to convince him to. Oguchi and Chuin had something planned and tried to talk him into it but he was too scared until Saihitei did the unthinkable and got in first. It was strange, like something in him snapped. And all the other songs... they had some meaning for the others, hidden to me but obvious to them. I felt like an outsider, it was eery. The last song left me feeling jubilant, but a bit sad. Oguchi was the opposite, he was _glowing_. 

"Let's follow them!" he said. I grined, wanting to see our hard work paying off. W walked far enough behind Saihitei and Ryuuen to see but not be seen. 

"So..." Ryuuen said. 

"So..." Saihitei said. They smiled, awkwardly. Come on, don't ruin it now! It was going so well! There was awkward silence. 

"So, are we a couple?" Ryuuen asked. In answer, Saihitei kissed him gentle on the nose. Ryuuen sneezed and tried not to giggle. Pu-lease, _how_ romantic! 

"I'm sorry I didn't notice you... before... Nuriko-chan," Saihitei said, using a nickname I hadn't heard before. 

"You didn't? Hotohori really _was_ oblivious! I thought Hotohori had, and Houki..." Ryuuen said, trailing off. 

_(Background music: Tears in Rain, by Isis)_

_I thought I'd let you slip away---_   
_Into the darkness_   
_From whence you came---_

"I... married Houki because she looked like you. I didn't want to forget you. And when Chiriko died, I prayed our child would be like him so I couldn't forget him either..." Saihitei said, sadness on his beautiful face like I'd never seen before. What the hell?! 

_My loyalty turns from nightime praying_   
_Fortune's wheel turns_   
_Round again_

"It's over, heika-sama, we're reincarnated," Ryuuen said, gently. 

_I'm hostage in midday glare_   
_For we are,_   
_We are,_

"I know," Saihitei whispered. 

"What's going on?!" I asked Oguchi, confused. 

_Hopeless and fighting,_

"Sssh," said Oguchi, finger on his lips, as he gazed intently at Ryuuen and Saihitei. 

_Like wild things_   
_In our snares_

"Let's make a promise, let's never talk of yesterday, only today. The past is gone, we can't change it," Ryuuen said. 

_I thought my heart got lost in some sorry yesterday_   
_I just gave it away too long,_   
_It got dirty on the way_

"Agreed," whispered Saihitei. They had been walking along at that point, but then they stopped. Oguchi and I repositioned ourselves to see better. 

_Then how------?_

Saihitei kissed Ryuuen. 

_How----?_

They stepped apart, Ryuuen gazing at him questioningly. 

_How-----?_

"Are we really a couple?" he asked. 

_How long have we lain?_

"We've met eacah other in two lives, seranaded each other, kissed and confssed our regrets to each other! Isn't it obvious?" Saihitei laughed. What the..?! This is crazy! We're all barking mad! Crazy, I tell you!!! 

_Like tears in rain---_

"No," Ryuuen said, "This seems too good to be true! My reality indicator must be on the blink again!" He whooped and ran around screaming hysterically with joy. Saihitei watched, one elegant eyebrow raised. You've gotta love the raised eyebrow. You can say more with one eyebrow than you can with a whole sentence or even two raised eyebrows. I was confused but trying not to giggle insanely and lose my mind like them, because even if they are a pair of lunatics, they are a beautiful couple, even if they have lost their grip on reality. Ryuuen suddenly just plained freaked me out by _picking Saihitei up and twirling him around_!! How the hell can a shrimp be so strong? 

_These days of mixed fortune_   
_They will come for me---_

"Put me down!" Saihitei shouted, but he was laughing. Ryuuen grudgingly did so. 

_From my visions of innocence,_   
_I know they'll come for thee_

Saihitei gently touched Ryuuen's cheek and kissed him again. 

_You count your demons so gently_

"At last! And about time, too!" Oguchi sighed. 

_We are, we are,_   
_All of us, children,_   
_Lost on empty seas_

"What do you mean?!" I demanded, sick of being confused. 

_I thought my heart got lost in some sorry yesterday_

"Where do you live? I'll walk you home," Ryuuen said. 

_I just gave it away too long,_   
_It got dirty on the way_

"Not far," said Saihitei, and they set off, hand in hand. 

_Then how----?_

"So does that really mean we're a couple?" Ryuuen asked. I had to laugh! 

_How-----?_

"Ryuuen!" Saihitei laughed. 

_How-----?_

"Just checking!" 

_How long have we lain?_

"Yes, baka no Ryuuen!" 

_Like tears in rain_

"We've done it!" said Oguchi, seeming happy but subdued. 

"What's happening?" I blurted, sensing something was happening. Oguchi faced me, almost sadly. 

_I danced 'round Lady Death in_   
_Dark, winding rings_

"Their fate wasn't written in the stars - but it should have been. Nuriko was so stubborn! He chased Hotohori for so many lifetimes, didn't let him escape, he deserved a reward... and he got it," Oguchi sighed. Which made absolutely no sense. 

_I danced 'round the devil_   
_In my_   
_Cellophane wings,_   
_My cellophane wings_

"Who are you?" I asked, with fear, looking at him clearly for the first time. 

"Who do you think I am?" Oguchi answered me with another question. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. 

_We're building invisible cities_

He was Oguchi, of course, warm and full of love for everyone. Only happy when everyone else was too. 

_Fires to keep warm-----_

"Kyrosou knew you. She called you Satori," I said, "why?" 

"I know her," Oguchi said, simply. 

_Isn't it a lonely world?_

"Satori... means enlightenment," I whispered. What did it mean? She had called him a wanderer as well. 

_Can we come in_   
_From the storm?_

"What are you?" I asked, shivering in the cold. 

_Who will wear (who will wear?)_   
_Who will wear?_

"I am what you make of me," Oguchi said, annoyingly vague. I was wandering why he was being so evasive, I was getting angry... 

_Who will wear the crown of thorns?_

... then caught his eyes and for a second, I felt as if thousands of year had passed by me, and I was lone, seeing people change and forget me. Alone, always alone. 

_Oooh----_   
_The night is cold_

"You are Oguchi, my friend. I don't know what's going on, but I'm here," I whispered, more scared than I'd ever been in my life, but hoping, hoping I was doing the right thing by not interfering, by trusting him. 

_We just need (we just need)_

He looked at me sadly. 

"No, you'll forget me too, eventually. Nothing is forever." 

_We just need_   
_I just need someone_   
_To hold_

"No, I won't," I said, simply. He looked at my face and touched me. "I promise," I said. 

_I thought my heart got lost in some sorry yesterday_

Oguchi hugged me. 

"Thanks, I'm being stupid! Forget I ever said that, okay? Male PMS, it's a terrible thing, you know?" he laughed. 

_I just gave it away too long,_   
_It got dirty on the way_

I gazed evenly at him. 

"I don't know what's going on, but you don't need to pretend with me, you know that," I said. 

_Then how-----?_

"If only that were true," he said sadly. 

_How-----?_

"But hey, we've set up more of our friends!" I added. Oguchi grinned. 

_How-----?_

"Only five zillion left to go!" he said brightly. We both laughed. 

_How long have we lain?_

"Want to come to my place?" I asked. 

"Sure! Have you got any beer?" 

"Not yet," I smiled. 

_Like tears in rain----_   


**Skipsida's Ravings:**

WAHOOOOOO! It's done! It took two weeks to write (including transcribing the lyrics) and two weeks to type! But it's finally done!!! 

Sorry for the sap! *dodges vegetables* Gimme a break, okay? It seems that in every major FY fanfic, angst is inescapable! And I was sick of torturing my poor characters, so I finally made Sai and Ryuu a pair. It's not a crime! Inevitable, though, perhaps. How do you think the songs corresponded? The last one may seem kinda confusing with the lyrics there and the events, but I love that song, it's so pretty. I could just imagine Mitsue and Oguchi singing it. I love those two characters because of their friendship, it's platonic friendship at its strongest. Mitsue trusts Oguchi, even though she is terrified and confused, and knows when not to ask questions. Oguchi has this whole tragic past thing going on, as you probably guessed, from how he's acting. The song Kyrosou sang a few chapters ago was an original one I made up myself and it's relevant to. I've made up all his pasts and some are funny, some are angsty, some are just plain weird. Oh, and there's a little joke going on here with Oguchi's name, I don't know if anyone picked it: Oguchi's name means "small mouth". Small mouth for the (usually) big mouth gossip! *laughs but no one else does* Eh, you people... 

I loved the parts with Kaen and Chuin, it's funny to see them arguing again! And I put in some relief from the sap in the songs, I guess humour is inescapable! I didn't intend for "The Devil Went Down To Georgia" to turn into a Tenkou vs Suzaku vs Seiryuu thing, but hey, the story writes itself! 

I also loved the parts with Ryuuen narrating. Couldn't you just imagine Nuriko cursing himself for not falling into Hotohori's arms, true romantic style? I could see all the scenes being played out in my head when I wrote them but that scene was especially vivid! And "Don't fight the moonlight?" Geeze, I am sappy! And "Boom Boom Boom?" Well, it's a great song, but the scenes with it are sappy as! Maple syrup standard! 

Heheheh, Ryuuen's "coming out" was a weird idea but pretty funny. I figured that it could actually happen too, which is the saddest thing. I mean, there are some people who get called "fag" a lot, so if they really were, then it'd be pretty bad but... yeah. It'd be pretty different with Chuin, I imagine. (Chuin: *marches into school* Hi everyone, I'm gay! Everyone: We know. Shut up. Chuin: Aww.... *shuffles feet, little kid attitude) Or maybe not. 

Shunkaku masturbating in a mirror? Could happen! I mean, if he was really drunk and subconsciously remembered his twin... *dodges death glares* Yes, I'm weird. I wanted some freaky quote to scare Koutaku. 

Why did Genrou win the sexiest guy contest? Well, I think Chuin rigged it to embarrass him and Yui, actually! ^_^ 

Right now, I've been typing for about two and a half hours and suffered (alternately) having "Right Kinda Wrong" and "We Can Get There" in my head for weeks on end. I love the whole Coyote Ugly album, actually, pity the movie is pretty bad, storyline-wise. Anyway, enough blabbering, time for what you really came to read: the akugis!   


**What if Akugi 1:**

Ryuuen: And then I saw Saihitei walk onstage....   
Saihitei: *starts stripping* I'm too sexy for...   
Doukun: O_O   
Ryuuen: Oh my god! You corrupted Doukun! You baka!   
Saihitei: >_ 

**What if Akugi 2:**

Ryuuen: He's seranading me... in English!   
Saihitei: *stops singing* Would you prefer for me to seranade you in New Caladonian?   
Ryuuen: Don't they speak French in New Caladonia?   
Saihitei: Uh... Italian then! *starts singing opera*   
Chuin: ARGH! Not Italian opera! *lynches Saihitei* Always remember, Chinese opera rules! 

**What if Akugi 3:**

Ryuuen: What Kouji didn't do:   
Kouji: *walks up to Genrou, singing* You and me baby, ain't nothin' but mammals, let's do it like they do on the discovery channel...   
Genrou: *falls off his chair, in shock*   
Kouji: NOOOO! I'll revive him with a kiss!   
Genrou: *runs off screaming*   
Kouji: At least I still have my sake. *kisses the bottle* 

**What if Akugi 4:**

Kaen: Want to know how Miaka really gets her voice that high? Let's follow her! *walks into the changeroom*   
Miaka: Hey! *is halfway through taking human-suit off*   
Kaen: So there you have it! Miaka is one of the Chipmunks!   
Miaka: Christmas, christmas time is here....   
Kaen: *stomp* I hate rodents! Here, Ashitare! 

**What if Akugi 5:**

Kaen: And then Oguchi took off his shirt... and the *counts* twelve way, all male orgy began. And the hentai fangirls went crazy. I would hate to see the photos they took for blackmail.   
Genrou: ARGH! I'm not fucking gay!   
Myojuan: *nibbles his ear* Sure you aren't, darling.   
Shouka: BASTARD! Cheating on me! On stage! With men! Eleven of them! I got reincarnated for THIS?! 

**What if Akugi 6:**

Mitsue: I dare you to kiss the sexiest person you know.   
Saihitei: Willingly! *starts kissing his hands and has a fullout pashing session with himself*   
Mitsue: *looks on* I worry... 

**What if Akugi 7:**

Yui: I wasn't talking about Taka... it's Miaka!   
Miaka: Yui!   
Yui: Miaka!   
Taka: No! You cheated on me! *bursts into tears*   
Nakago: I'll heal your broken heart! *licks lips*   
Taka: *falls into his arms* No one else cares about me, do they?   
Everyone: Uh... no. 


	44. Tetsuo (2) - Thursday

**Disclaimer: **The flock of purple gerbils at my head level told me that I own Fushigi Yuugi. They also told me that I can fly! *floats around happily until she realises what she is doing is technically impossible. She crashes to the floor and rings Dr Bigglesworth about the new medication he recommended* 

**Lalalalalala...** sorry, still have songs in my head from the karaoke chapters. I am also sorry because the story is going to get darker... the last chapter was just the beginning...   


**Tetsuo:**

Most people have an inner monologue. I have an inner dialogue. 

It's Thursday morning and most of us have hangovers from yesterday night, so the last thing Houjun needed was to find another love letter. 

Dear Houjun,   
Saw you at the concert last night, the karaoke was good but how come you didn't seranade me? Joking! I tried to find your group but there were too many people, we were near the back. See you in biology! 

Once more, signed only by the symbol of a cat. Houjun was kicking himself for not realising Catriona/Kouran was at the concert. 

_-Then we'd have more sap. Pathetic-_   
_-They deserve love after everything that happened.-_   
_-I'm getting soft!-_

Houjun fretted over it in Chemistry, which was first lesson. Practically everyone else (well, actually, just Genrou and Kouji) were half dead from splitting headaches and were as useful as a solar-powered torch. 

_-Well, they're not very conversational.-_   
_-They're tired, we all are-_   
_-They weren't tired at the concert-_   
_-They were distracted!-_   
_-They're scared of me-_   
_-Why?-_   
_-Because I'm Ashitare-_   
_-I'm not! Not anymore!-_   
_-They're scared because I can kill them!-_   
_-No, shut up!-_   
_-I'm right, aren't I? I remember killng Nuriko!-_   
_-Yes... gods, why did I do it?-_   
_-Because Nakago ordered me to-_   
_-I should have fought him-_   
_-I was scared-_   
_-I still should have fought him. I was fast and strong, I could have escaped-_   
_-But I didn't. Because I was scared. And so, I killed Nuriko-_   
_-Yes, yes, I did! Why wasn't I punished? Why? I killed him, an innocent person!-_   
_-He kill me, he broke my neck-_   
_-I attacked him! I should be punished! I should be made to pay for this. I died, why am I here?-_   
_-So I can have another chance...-_

"Are you okay, Tetsuo? You're very quiet," Doukun observed. 

_-Doukun. He spoke to me at the concert too. See?-_   
_-See what?-_   
_-Someone cares-_   
_-I'm fooling myself-_

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. Doukun looked at me. 

"Are you sure?" he asked, persisting. 

_-See?-_   
_-I can see that I want to eat him-_   
_-No! I'm a human now!-_   
_-Am I? Wouldn't I just love to feel the thrill of the chase?-_   
_-No!-_   
_-Taste his warm blood?-_   
_-No! Get out of my head!-_   
_-I am you. You can't get rid of me, I will follow. I amyou-_   
_-No!-_   
_-Fine then, fight me. Fight me and lose. You can't resist the taste of blood any more than I can, can you? You're weak-_

"You look a bit pale," Doukun insited and reached a hand out to touch my arm. I flinched back, both of me knowing that if I touched him, I was lost. 

"Don't touch me!" I snarled. He drew back, scared. 

_-You're delaying the inevitable. You can't run from yourself and you know that-_   
_-I won't give into you!-_   
_-See that boy over there? See Ryuuen? He did this to us, he deserves to be punished-_   
_-Ye... no! NO! I will kill you! We deserve to be punished!-_   
_-You cannot kill me without kill youself. And you don't want to do that. You want to feel Ryuuen's body under your paws, his blood on your muzzle!-_   
_-No! I am Tetsuo! Get out of my head, Ashitare! I am human! You area monster!-_   
_-We are one. If I am a monster, so are you-_   
_-No! I refuse to be a monster!-_   
_-It's too late, you already are-_   
_-I don't believe you!-_   
_-You cannot deny it. You cannot escape. YOU CANNOT WIN!-_   


**Skipsida's Ravings:**

*shivers* Wow, is it cold in here? Creepy! I'm getting dark! Don't worry, it won't all be completely freaky but there are some rough times for the seishi ahead... 

Anyway, it's weird creepy random thought time! Just after I turned the computer off last night, I freaked out thinking that I'd said Kutou was in the north by mistake and went to check. I didn't... as far as I know. I'm just weird. FY has been invading my dreams too, not that it's a bad thing! I've got a new fanfic idea from it, a very long one too...._ very_. It could be called "What if" more than this, because that one really is a what if situation. I only dreamt the last or second to last scene but the scene was so important and the people present and setting made me realise that I had a brilliant idea for a story, but it'd be VERY long. Eep. I've got too many fanfic ideas! 

Anyway, just a little reply to an interview from the Kourin chapter: yep, Neko, the pun was intended! *laughs* I've got a weird sense of humour! I like Tasuki no Miko's translation of the name better, Wondrous Game, although fushigi does mean mysterious, as far as I know. *shrugs* I don't speak amazing Japanese, probably because I've never actually formally learnt it but am mainly self taught, through manga and anime, reading song translations next to the romanji, looking at books with random words (I really have no idea about the grammer), learning some of the hiragana, etc. I wanted to learn Japanese in year 8 but they didn't have it at my school so I did Chinese... only to find they put Japanese in as a new subject the next year -_-;; But I loved Chinese and can understand a lot, even if I can't speak it well _at all_, which means I know a lot of kanji. I want to learn Japanese at university, that'd be excellent! 

**What if Akugi:**

Tetsuo: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, B1?   
Ashitare: I think I am, B2!   
Both: It's singing time!   
*they sing*   
Bananas   
In pajamas   
Are coming down the stairs   
Bananas   
In pajamas   
Are chasing teddy bears   
Teddybear: Skipsida! Don't put me in your freaky story! I should be doing my homework!   
Skipsida: You, work? As if!   
Teddybear: Right... you have issues... now get me outta here!   
Skipsida: Fine, fine! *glomp*   
Teddybear: Erica, help me!   
Erica: *too busy taking blackmail pictures*   
Skipsida: *to the confused readers* I'm just doing random self insertion with my friends from school. ^.^   
Tetsuo and Ashitare: Get outta our akugi!   
Doukun: *runs up* Bananas in Pajamas! I'm hungry! Food! *character has disappeared*   
Tetsuo and Ashitare: *run off*   
Tetsuo: So much for us eating Doukun!   
Ashitare: >. 


	45. Doukun (3)

**Disclaimer: **I have inherited a second hand, clawed up (by our dogs) coffee table, which currently sits in my room. Yay! We got new furniture in the lounge so I got the table! ^_^ Unfortunately, FY wasn't part of the bargain :-( 

**Back to regular updates!** It was hard to not put up all the concert chapters, one at a time, but the thing is, with dramatic bits, I like to put them up together to get the mood right. I mean, the concert was better that way, right? You could see it all at once! (P.S, did anyone try listening to the album while reading it? I wrote it while listening to the Coyote Ugly album! It's cool! I can see it all happening!) So naturally, I'm breaking that rule now. How, you may ask? Well...   


**Doukun******

Something is wrong with Tetsuo, I am sure of it. The look in his eyes in Chemistry... it was frightening. And the way he looked at Ryuuen... This wasn't just something which started today, I am well aware of it, as he also acted bizarrely at the concert. He seemed isolated, alone, not actively participating in the various social activities occuring simultaneously. I had stayed by his side at first, daunted by the sheer number of people present in our group, and conversed with him, but Tetsuo remained sullenly silent and appeared uninterested. I don't know what to do about this situation. Should I tell someone? I have already tried telling Myojuan but he only said, airily 

"He always has been a bit of a loner." Granted, he was occupied with Shouka at the time, but I gather he has been friends with Tetsuo for years, so why abandon him now in his time of need? It seems like everyone here has gone love-mad, as romance appears to be the main topic of conversation. At recess, everyone discussed Houjun's loveletter from Kouran. Genrou made a few lewd comments and my ears were constantly being covered. I wish they would stop doing that, it is pointless. In this life, they assume I am as innocent as I was in the previous, but I am not. I almost wish I was, it was so much easier and happier being ignorant in certain fields of knowledge. I _know_ the facts of life now, I am not stupid, as any one of them would be the first to admit, but why do they treat me so? They cannot shelter me forever, not even if they covered my eyes and ears and drugged me on my honeymoon. They consider me a child but intellectually, we are equal - at least. Possibly not, as, all modesty aside, I have more intellect than some of my friends, sadly. Yet, despite all my knowledge, I cannot see the reason for all this obsession with love. Perhaps I am truly naïve, or just a cynic. 

The problem is, I cannot possible see how the letter could be from Kouran, aka, Catriona. It is simply impossible, she doesn't know enough Japanese to speak anything that complex, let alone write it. The kanji and grammer were all correct and her handwriting - at least we think it is a female writing it, due to the feminine language used - was not that of one learning Japanese but one well aquainted with it, fluent. Also, the letter was too casual, the only way she would have achieved a letter of that fluency would be to use a dictionary, and so, she would use formal language, as taught to. 

I didn't mention any of this to my friends, however. Why spoil Houjun's dream? I am not even sure of it. I _do_ have a suspicion of who it could be. I stand by my previous opinion: Houjun misses the obvious, even if it is straight in front of him. 

Ryuuen spoke, interrupting my thoughts. 

"You're quiet, Doukun. First Tetsuo, now you!" he commented. 

"You've noticed him too?" I asked, surprised. He nodded. 

"But I didn't think anyone else had." 

"What do you think is wrong with him?" I asked. Ryuuen looked troubled. 

"Bad memories, perhaps? I don't really know. He is gone now, no idea where. Maybe you should talk to him, you seem to be getting on well," he replied. I squirmed. 

"I apologise, but I am not good at such things," I admitted, "but why don't you try?" 

"I don't think he'd want to talk to me," Ryuuen said, quietly, "it's not my place to." I could see the pain in his eyes, and realised it was the truth, but there was something else Ryuuen wasn't saying. It was, that despite everything, despite the fact that he's forgiven Tetsuo, he can't forget. He's scared of him. The fear is so great that despite knowing Tetsuo, he still wouldn't be able to talk to him. I also knew that all Ryuuen would achieve by talking to Tetsuo would be to make them both feel guilty and awkward. Ryuuen cared, but didn't know what to do about it. 

"Do you think we should tell someone?" I asked. Ryuuen considered. 

"I really don't know," he said, eventually. The bell rang and took the matter out of our hands. Time for biology. I went to class, troubled, only to find that this was the lesson 'Kouran' had promised to meet Houjun. It was going to be interesting, to say the least, as even the Seiryuu seishi had heard about Kouran by now and wanted to see the outcome. We were informed that this lesson was a practical and Houjun took the opportunity to sidle up to Catriona. 

"Hi!" he said, brightly, trying not to look awkward. There was a pause as he figured out what to say next, before he said, rather stupidly, "I'm Houjun." Catriona beamed. 

"I'm Catriona! You in my brother's chemistry class!" she replied. Houjun nodded. 

"Do you remember how we first met before?" he asked, eagerly. He was obviously lost in memories, he had even stopped 'da-ing'. 

"In hall?" Catriona asked in her bad Japanese. 

"Before that," Houjun probed. Catriona looked mystified. 

"No. You go to my school for exchange before?" she asked. Houjun looked confused. Gods, no! This is turning out all wrong! Kouran is supposed to remember! They're supposed to be happy!  
  
  
"No. Oh well, I got your letters," Houjun said, desperately. 

"Letters? What you mean?" Catrion asked. 

"You didn't send me those letters, no da?" Houjun asked, stupidly. 

"What letters?" Catriona asked. Houjun blushed and pulled out a letter to show her. 

"Why you think is mine?" Catriona asked. 

"It wasn't signed, no da, just with a picture of a cat, and your nickname, 'Cat', is english for cat, isn't it, no da?" Houjun asked. Catriona laughed. 

"Very clever! You have good English! But not me, sorry." 

"Do you know who _did_ write them, no da?" Houjun asked, desperately. 

"Yes, but I cannot say. I promise. Letter's writer surprised you not... how say... Know? Yes, know," Catriona replied, grinning wickedly at the secret she knew. Houjun's face fell. 

"Thanks, no da," he muttered, bitterly, as if all his hopes had fallen apart. He stormed off back to his microcope. Catriona couldn't realise what she had done wrong, and was asking Neko. Neko stared at Houjun and yelled at him for being so rude to Catriona, who couldn't even understand what was going on, but Houjun didn't even notice. Myojuan didn't notice either, in avid conversation with Shouka, but I noticed, and so did Kaen. I pitied Houjun and wished I'd said something earlier. Now I didn't even have any words of comfort for him. And his face...! He thought he'd met Kouran all over again just to have his hopes dashed. I looked sadly at him. Kaen moved towards him and I heard her whisper,  
  
"I'm sorry." He looked up at her as if he was in a trance, not seeing her face at all. I looked at them both and wondered how it could be that everything that was so perfect at the concert could be shattered the next day. Was getting our memories back a blessing or a curse? Myojuan finally noticed something was up and asked, concerned, 

"What happened?" 

"It's not her," Houjun said, flately. Myojuan put an arm around Houjun, saying, 

"I know how you feel," trying to act as healer in this life once again. Houjun pushed him away. 

"No! You don't! You have Shouka!" he snapped. 

"What's going on?" asked Shouka, confused. Kaen led her away, quietly whispering some explanation. And in the midst of it all, I was watching the whole thing. 

"But it's not the same, Houjun, she isn't the same. Perhaps it is better this way," Myojuan said. 

"Oh, you would say that, now you're with Shouka! How can it be better?!" Houjun snarled. I had never seen him so angry before. I could see the pain in Myojuan's eyes at that comment, but unlike the Myojuan in this life, who was have said _exactly_ how he felt, he summoned up Mitsukake's strenght and said nothing. I did instead. 

"Because it's not the same. Same face, same manner, same name, even, in Shouka's case, but different person, different personality and no memories of before. To me, it'd be agony if I'd lost someone in the way you two have, because I'd see their face and remember, and regret, because even if I apologised or wanted to talk with them, without their memories, it would be meaningless. I wouldn't even try to talk to them, it'd be too painful," I said. 

"But not with Myojuan!" Houjun shouted. 

"I _already_ liked Shouka before. I don't remember only because I force myself not to. Cat isn't even your type, why would you pay any attention to her if it wasn't for your memories?" Myojuan pointed out, quietly so the others couldn't hear.\ 

"Shut up! Just _shut up_!" Houjun yelled. Everyone was staring at him. I could see the pure pain on his face, he was beyond all reason. Neko and Cat were still looking on, clueless. Kaen made a gesture to Shouka and they led the two apart. And I watched on, feeling helpless, and hating myself for not knowing what to say or how to. So while Kaen and Shouka calmed the others down, I did the only thing I seemed to be capable of, I finished the practical and copied down the results for the others so we didn't get in trouble. 

I spent the rest of the lesson mostly oblivious to the teacher, unlike my usual state of disciplined attention, being too troubled. Everything seems to be at breaking-point, going downhill at an alarming rate. After the lessons finished, I wandered the halls in a daze, heading to my locker. When I finally got there, I took as long as possible to put away my books, not really wanting to spend a lunchtime trying to make peace between Myojuan and Houjun. I eventually made it to the canteen to get to our usual table. There was complete silence as I entered, it was eery. 

"Hello everyone!" I said, to break the tense silence. Ryuuen looked up and sniffled. I stopped dead, dread in my heart. 

"Doukun... it's Tetsuo..." Myojuan said, calmly, but his voice was choked with sobs and tears were running down hs face. Houjun was beside him, his prvious anger gone, and instead, he was pale, in shock. My lip began to shake and my eyes filled with tears as the dread threatened to overwhelm me. I knew what they were going to say, knew it, but somehow, I had to ask, had to hear it and then it would be real. 

"What...?" I asked, shakily. No one answered. "Tell me what happened!" I screamed. 

"He tried to kill himself... he slashed his wrists..." Ryuuen sobbed.   


**Skipsida's Ravings:******

Aaah! I'm evil... how could I be so cruel to my poor characters? *sobs* I'm sorry... 

Anyway, it's kinda wiped out my good mood, so there'll be no akugi today, sorry! 

And I left you with a cliffhanger too... 

But I corrected the Saihitei chapter, Doukun was actually supposed to say "Hello" instead of "Hell". Oops. Thanks for pointing it out to me! 

Everything seems to be getting kinda tragic at the moment. I mean, Genrou wasn't the only one to misinterpret Kouji's song. I put Kaen in afterwards and she mentioned that it was a great joke, showing that she didn't get it either, so Genrou isn't completely stupid, but he _should_ have understood, the song being directed at him and all. Hell, the lyrics even corresponded! Genrou is *old granny tone* a nice boy, but not very bright. Not the sharpest pencil in the box, you understand? The wheel is spinning but the hamster is dead, so to speak. *gets whalloped* Okay, he's not that stupid, but I think that he didn't understand because he didn't want to, if you see what I mean. He deliberately misunderstood. 

So what happens to Tetsuo? 

You'll have to see.. 


	46. Yui (2)

**Disclaimer:** Can you give me Fushigi Yuugi for my birthday, Watase-sempai? It's June 16th!!! *counts down the days* 

**This is getting freaky... **but the story must go on! Be prepared for much angst!   


**Yui**

Tetsuo looked cold and dead as he la on the hospital bed, his wrists bandaged. He was still unconscious from the blood loss. The silence in the room stretched on as if it could never be broken. Gods, this is all my fault. 

"If only I'd never become Seiryuu no Miko," I sobbed, "why do everyone's lives have to be ruined because of me?" Doukun was pale, paler than the rest of of. He was in shock and we realised that in this life, he was probably closer to Tetsuo than the rest of us. No one could understand why I insisted on seeing him, or why I was so upset, despite never really knowing him in either life. Ayuru was in shock too. 

"It's my fault. The memories he'd had of his past life would have been terrible because of me," he said. 

"It's my fault because I opened the book," wailed Miaka. No one said anything at the stupidity of that comment. Of course it isn't Miaka's fault, it's mine. 

"It's my fault because I killed him," Ryuuen said, tears running down his face. 

"It's my fault because he was my friend and I didn't even notice anything was wrong," sighed Myojuan, ashen faced. Doukun sobbed. 

"It's my fault because I did and I didn't do anything about it!" he wailed. A nurse heard this and came in. She was little, dressed entirely in green and was giving us the deathglare. She shooed us out of the room, announcing that Tetsuo's parents had arrived and that we weren't supposed to be there, there weren't supposed to be that many people in the room.   


"Old witch," Ayuru muttered. The woman, who looked to be barely older than us glared at him and gave him an 'official warning'. Ayuru shut up, meekly. As we were marched out into the waiting room, Oguchi said, 

"Look, you idiots, it's none of your fault. How could we have known? It's life, that's all, it happens." We stared at him. What was he talking about? Of course it's my fault! 

"Can't ya even fuckin' heal him Myojuan?" Genrou asked. Myojuan shook his head, slowly. 

"No..." he said, shakily, "some one would notice and if I healed him and he tried to... kill himself again... I'd be too drained to save him." We looked at him sadly, the healer who felt just as helpless as the rest of us. 

"We can't all stay here forever, some of us will have to go," Oguchi said, finally. 

"I stay with him," I said, stubbornly. 

"So do I," Doukun said, instantly. 

"I'll stay too," Ayuru said, looking guilty. 

"I'd better go. I'm the last person he'd want to see when he wakes up," Ryuuen said, guiltily, and left. He didn't add 'if he wakes up' but it hung in the air anyway. One by one, the others left, leaving Doukun, Ayuru and I behind. We all went back into Tetsuo's room, which was now empty apart from him. I sat down on a chair by his bed. Ayuru stood beside me and Doukun grabbed a chair and moved it to the other side of the bed. We all looked at Tetsuo, wondering what to do next. 

"Don't blame yourself, Yui-sama," Ayuru said, awkwardly, "you didn't have any part in this." 

"No, you're wrong. I had the biggest part of all," I replied, sorrowfully. Doukun stayed silent. I moved my chair around to his and put my hand around him. 

"It's certainly not your fault," I whispered, "you cared, we were all too wrapped up in ourselves to even notice." He nodded, tears running down his face, and buried his head on my shoulder. At that point, a man and a woman came in the room. Tetsuo's parents. 

"Who are you?" Tetsuo's mother asked in a quivery voice, "Are you his friends?" There was a pause. 

"Yes," Ayuru finally answered. Were we? Some friends we were, if we let him come to this! Did we even truly know him? I felt as if the only reason we were here was out of guilt and that made me feel even worse. 

"It's good that you're here," Tetsuo's father said, quietly. We all sat there in silence after that, watching Tetsuo just lie there. Time slowly ticked by, it was about 2pm. That's when it happened. I squeezed Tetsuo's hand, about to leave, all my tears dried. 

"Please, Seiryuu, wake him up," I whispered. I gasped as Tetsuo's character glowed faintly and his eyelids fluttered. He moved and his parents ran to the bed, shoving me out the way. 

"Tetsuo!" gushed Tetsuo's mum, as he woke up, tears running down her face. We were all so relieved, so relieved! You have no idea! It was a miracle, really, it was! Ayuru and I stood back, watching as Tetsuo's parents alternately laughed, cried and scolded. Doukun had latched onto Tetsuo's hand and wasn't letting go. He was sobbing and talking quickly. Tears of joy were running down my face as Tetsuo smiled and said, 

"I'm back." Then he caught my eye and sighed, 

"Yui-sama... we must talk... alone..." Tetsuo's parents were so besides themselves with relief that they were happy to do whatever he asked. As soon as they were out the door, Ayuru slammed it shut and Doukun leapt onto Tetsuo and hugged him. 

"You're all right!" he said, happily stating the obvious. Tetsuo looked taken aback. 

"Don't do that!" he said, ruffling Doukun's hair affectionately. Doukun looked up at him, face serious. 

"You _are_ alright. Before, your eyes looked vicious when I reached towards you, let alone tried to touch you," he said. 

"You stupid bastard, what did you go and try to kill yourself for?" Ayuru asked Tetsuo, but not angrily or cruelly, with relief more than anything. 

"That's what I want to talk to all of you about. I was trying to stop _him_," Tetsuo said, "he's weak now but he'll be back and he'll fight me again." 

"Who?" I asked, fearful. 

"Ashitare," Tetsuo replied. My heart stopped. 

"What do you mean?" Ayuru asked. Doukun faced us both. 

"He means what he said, Ashitare. I saw Tetsuo fight an inner battle with him in Chemistry. I have a theory for what has happened. It is, that when we regained our memories, it was like gaining another personality inside, the person we once were. In my case, and many of the others, the two personalities blended so that the person didn't even notice the change, as there was not much difference between the two to start off with. In the others, two personalities could blend in some ways but not in others. Ayuru, I've seen your eyes turn hard at times, like Nakago, but then suddenly, it seems to go away and you're Ayuru again," Doukun said. Ayuru nodded. 

"I understand," he said. 

"I don't!" I said in worry and confusion, "What do you mean? How Ashitare do _this_ to Tetsuo if he's just an alter ego?" 

"He's not _just_ anything! He fights me like the wolf he is!" Tetsuo burst out. 

"Don't you understand, Yui-san?" Doukun asked, "All of the seishi and the reincarnated selves shared some qualities in both lives which allowed the personalities to blend. Tetsuo has _nothing_ the same, he can't blend with Ashitare! Imagine having someone else in your head, fighting you for control of your body. It would drive you mad..." 

"Please, Yui-sama, that's why I need you to help me. I tried to kill myself because I couldn't cope, but when I became too weak to fight him after I slashed my wrists, Ashitare took control. He's... an animal... he tried to drink our own blood, even as he screamed out in pain. He's a wolf, he's dangerous, and if he took control again... I might not be able to stop him from killing. Please, Yui-sama, help me... kill me," Tetsuo pleaded. I looked at him in horror. 

"I can't. We can't. You know we can't. And if you can't kill yourself, none of us could," I said, sadly, "there has to be another way." Tetsuo's eyes filled with tears. 

"Please..." he begged, "he's awake, he's watching you, please! Please!" 

"Can we talk to him?" Doukun asked. Tetsuo nodded. He went pale then his eyes glazed. Suddenly, his eyes turned fierce but he didn't move, watching Ayuru. He still feared Nakago. 

"Ashitare, let Tetsuo go!" Ayuru ordered. 

"I can't," snarled Ashitare, "we're bound together by the memories because we're a seishi. You can't kill me without killing him!" 

"Let us talk to Tetsuo," ordered Ayuru. Ashitare looked sullenly at him but had enough fear for him to let Tetsuo regain control. I was only grateful Ayuru still held some respect in Ashitare's eyes. If that changed though... 

"If you can't kill me, stop me being a seishi! Anything!" begged Tetsuo. 

"Can it be done?" I wondered out loud. I looked at the resident brain. Doukun shook his head slowly. 

"I don't know if it can be," he said, sadly, "they are one person. Killing Tetsuo would mean that he'd lose his memories again, and they'd be forced to blend again, like the return of his memories split his personality." 

"You see?" hissed Tetsuo. Doukun held up a hand. 

"But he might not be able to forget after what has happened, and it'd be like Oguchi, he'd always remember. It'd go on forever," Doukun finished. 

"My god..." I gasped, imagining an eternity of that torment. Tetsuo's eyes filled with tears. 

"I couldn't stand it," he sobbed. 

"There may be a way..." Doukun said, slowly. 

"How?" asked Tetsuo, instantly. 

"You could take a risk," Doukun said, "Ashitare? May we converse with him?" Ashitare regained control and eyed Ayuru. 

"Ashitare, we have a proposal for you," Doukun said, "it's the only solution I can see to your dilemma. Neither of you likes the other and whoever wins, they'll always have to fight to maintain control. This is is my idea: let Tetsuo keep the body in this life..." Ashitare snarled and interrupted. 

"Do you think I'm stupid?!" he snapped. Ayuru raised a hand and it glowed blue. Ashitare shut up, following Ayr's hand with his eyes. Ayuru kept it raised menacingly. 

"Tetsuo keeps it in this life," Doukun continued, "but in the next life, one of two things will happen, you'll either remember or you won't. If you don't, the problem will be solved. If you do, then Ashitare gets the body instead of Tetsuo and you take turns. Or... if you could find a way, Yui-sama..." Doukun was thinking fast now. 

"What?" I asked, nervously. 

"You could pray to Seiryuu that perhaps they could be born as siamese twins, joined at the hips or something easily separated. They'll be born as one person then cut apart to be one in two bodies. Yes, that could work!" Doukun was excited now. 

"Brilliant!" Ayuru admitted. I hugged Doukun, who blinked in surprise. 

"Well?" Ayuru asked Ashitare. Ashitare considered. 

"Fine," he snarled. 

"Tetsuo?" Ayuru asked. Tetsuo regained control. 

"Only if he promises not to fight. And I must have a guaranty," Tetsuo said, but his eyes shone with hope. Ashitare took control again. 

"I swear," he barked. 

"Swear on Seiryuu," I ordered. 

"Seiryuu? In this world he doesn't exist!" Ashitare grolwed. 

"If he doesn't exist, then how are we still seishi? And how did I do..." Ayuru shot a blue ki-ball at a vase and shattered it, "this?" Ashitare yelped in fear. He touched his character. 

"I swear on Seiryuu," he yipped. Tetsuo did the same. 

"I probably need the book," I said. That's another point, how am I going to do this> 

"I'll retrieve it," Ayuru said. He walked out of the room. We waited for a few minutes and Tetsuo's parents came back. They spoke a little to Tetsuo for a while and, respecting their privacy, Doukun and I moved to the waiting room, talking. 

"I hope this works," I admitted, "I don't know if I can do anything here. Ashitare could be right, this isn't Seiryuu's world." 

"It'll work," Doukun said, simply. 

"You have a lot of faith in me," I said, curiously. 

"You're MIaka's friend, you must a a good person. You've proved yourself trustworthy and capable of good," Doukun said. 

"That sounds like someone else's opinion," I commented, "what do _you_ think?" Doukun shuffled. 

"I don't know. I am not well aquainted with you," he admitted. 

"Maybe we should do something about that," I said, quietly. Doukun's ears turned red and I blushed. I hadn't intended for it to come out that way. I hope Tetsuya doesn't find out. But I was curious about Doukun. Ayuru broke the awkward silence with his return. 

"I have the book, Yui-sama. Tetsuo-kun wishes to speak to you alone," he said. Tetsuo's parents had come out and trying to strike up a conversation with Doukun. I nodded and walked into Tetsuo's room. I had passed by several crowded wards and realised that it was lucky Tetsuo was in a private ward. 

"Tetsuo-san?" I asked, cautiously, unsure of whether I'd find Ashitare or not. 

"Yui-sama?" Tetsuo called. "I want you to promise me this, and Ashitare agrees with me here. He may be a wolf, but we agree on this point: if something goes wrong, if the fight starts again for any reason, if one of us goes mad, anything, kill us both. It'd be better both for our sake and the sake of my parents, for to die by your hand then to go insane and try to kill myself. My parents don't need to know your role in this, I just want you to swear on Seiryuu you'll do this. You can make it look like an accident or suicide if you want, I don't care how, just do it." 

"I swear," I said, quietly, knowing I had to. I squeezed his had. He smiled once, and I could see the fear in his eyes. 

"We're ready. Get Ayuru ... just in case," Tetsuo/Ashitare said, "and Doukun." We all assembled around Tetsuo's bed. 

"Please, promise you won't tell anyone about this unless I ask you to. Not a living soul," Tetsuo pleaded. We all promised, one by one. I took a deep breath in. Now what? I held the book, hands shaking, and took a deep breath in. 

"All mighty Seiryuu, hear your miko and seishi's prayer. Please, help Ashitare and Tetsuo. I know that this isn't your world, I'm not truly your miko anymore and this isn't even the same life, but if you can help us, we beg of you, please, do!" This won't work, this can't work, it's impossible. I opened my mouth again to apologise... and stopped. Ashitare's character was glowing, getting stronger. Blue light flashed, blindingly bright, over his body. When it died away, there was no visable change. 

"Tetsuo?" Doukun whispered. Tetsuo opened his eyes and look at us, a peaceful smile on his face. 

"Tetsuo, did it work?" Ayuru asked, ready to attack, if this was a trick from Ashitare. 

"Better than we hoped," sighed Tetsuo, happily, fastening his eyes on me, "you did it Yui-sama! Or rather, Seiryuu did! He made us whole, one, again! He did it! Oh thankyou, thankyou!" It was a miracle, turly, it was, because after everything that happened, Seiryuu still tried to help us. And could. But... 

"How? Why did he make you one again?" I asked, stupidly, but already I knew the answer. 

"So I can be happy. How could I be happy with just despair, fear and regret, with only placidity and calm to balance it? Or anger, hatred and jealous balanced only by bravery and devotion? Where would I get hope? Where would I get happiness? Only like this," Tetsuo replied, joyously. 

"But... I thought... Ashitare and Tetsuo couldn't... they hated one another!" I blurted. Tetsuo shook his head. 

"Hate, love? Two sides of the same coin, both attracting forces. They hated and loved each other because they knew each other better than anyone else in existance because they were the same person, shared the same memories. They both craved and loathed to be one. And now I am. I really am. I'll be okay now," Tetsuo said. And smiled. And I believed him, I really did.   


**Skipsida's Ravings:******

Yay! This chapter ends optimistically! 

Hey, it's really my birthday on Sunday too, that's not just the disclaimer! June the 16th, people, send presents! *pulls out wishlist* Cookies, art supplies, sushi, FY stuff (anything!), anything anime, basically! 

**What if Akugi:******

Yui: It's my fault because I'm Seiryuu no Miko!   
Doukun: It's my fault because I didn't tell anyone!   
Mitsue: It's my fault because I ate toast for breakfast!   
Oguchi: No! It's his fault because he woke up on the wrong side of bed and crashed into the wall!   
Everyone: Oh. Okay! 


	47. Genrou (3)

**Disclaimer: **I'm vewy sowy but I can'd come ub wid a goob disclaima, I'b god a dab gold... 

**Aaa...aaa...CHOOOO! *sniffles*** Eek! I hate being sick! I spent half of my lessons searching for tissues and being forced to wipe my nose on my sleeve (ew!) and the other half trying to stay awake! I HATE being sick! I turn into a vegetable... well, not quite! I started a new story today, not FY but original. I want to type it up and put it in the original anime/manga section. Would anyone here be interested in reading it? I dunno if I'll bother, as I have enough trouble getting the computer for long enough periods of time to type up my FY fics so I want to know if someone will read it! 

Eee! Seiryuu Girl, you're so sweet! Thanks for saying you'll write a birthday entry for me! Everyone read "Sibling Rivallry," by Seiryuu Girl, it's really good! I don't have any requests for you, just keep going, it's great! *glomps her* 

Anyway, the angst isn't quite over yet. An optimistic end for the last chapter, but that doesn't guaranty this one will be that cheerful either... *evil voice* and just when you thought the angst had gone... *angst, armed with a knife, jumps out of the show, menacing music in the background* Uh, I'm just weird. Think Psycho!   


**Genrou**

P.E was weird. Everyone was subdued, we'd all heard a student had tried to kill himself, gossip gets 'round, but we were all freaked, we'd known him. We made no fucking effort to even run and the teacher just gave up on us all together. We just sat around and talked. Half way through the lesson, Ayuru showed up looking for the Book. Turned out Ryuen had it. Ayuru said Yui was gonna try something. Must've worked, cuz Doukun showed up at the end of the lesson, beaming and saying that Tetsuo was okay and all undeperessed. I dunno the guy and the bastard killed Nuriko but I was happy for him. Kouji 'n me both've been in that rut before, thinking life is shit, but we always lifted each other uot of it because we can depend on each other. An' that'll never change, that's for sure, he's m'mate. Ryuuen was hapy to hear Tetsuo was alive. Dun' know why, seeing he killed him an' all. He seemed to blame himself, the baka. I mean, fuck, Ashitare fuckin' killed him! Oh well, crisis over anyway, I guess. 

"Ya remember Ashitare?" I asked Kouji on the way home, via Reika and Fuyu's school. He'd told me he'd started to get his memories back slowly, he'd dreamed of bein' Kouji-the-bandit a few times. Kouji shook his head. "Good!" I cackled, "Because 's far's I know, you never met 'm so if ya remembered him, I'd be worryin'!" Kouji laughed with me and then listened as Fuyu enthusiastically described his day. Fuyu is pretty damn smart, not like Kouji'n me, so he really overworks himself, stupid kid. Don't he know that yer s'posed to _relax_ in primary school? I scooped up Reika and put her on my back like I do everyday. 

"Aarrgh! You weigh a ton!" I said cheerfully, spinning Reika around. She giggled. We walked back home. Fuyu swiped an apple from the fruit bowl an' headed off to his room. We got Reika set up with crayons and some paper an' then spread out our homewrk. It was chemistry, fuckin' hard. After about an hour of confused writing and ramblings, I gave up an' went to get a beer to help me concentrate. 

"Oi! What about me?" demanded Kouji. 

"Get yer own! Ya could've asked when I was in the kitchen!" I replied, taking a swig and burping. Suddenly the work seemed a little easier an' less daunting. 

"Hey, Gen..." Kouji said, then trailed off. 

"No, you can't have a sip!" I replied. 

"That wasn't what I was gonna say but nevermind," Kouji replied, headin' off to the kitchen and returning with a beer. I picked up my pen and chewed it thoughtfully, until one of my fangs got stuck and the fucking ink started leakin' all over my face. 

"Baka!" laughed Kouji. He's fuckin' used to it though, I go through about four pens a month this men. No one even fuckin' lends 'em to me anymore, the bastards. I walked to the kitchen to wash my face and called, 

"So what were ya sayin' before the pen went psycho?" 

"Nothin'"Kouji replied, sounding all weird. Embarrassed, maybe? I rinsed my face and popped my head 'round the door. 

"Nah, really, what?" I persisted. 

"Really, it's nothin'!" Kouji mumbled, face red. I know! Ooh, ooh! This is funny! 

"You've got the hots for someone, doncha?" I said, "The madness is spreading!" Kouji turned even redder. 

"Yeah... but that wasn' what I was gonna say either," Kouji said. Hmm, this could be fuckin' funny! 

"What then?" I asked. Kouji remained silent. "Oh, c'mon, ya can tell me! We're fuckin' pals!" Kouji mumbled something and I couldn't make out a word of it. "What? I can' hear ya!" I replied. 

"I'm... gay..." Kouji blurted. A giggle escaped before I could help it, as I looked at his face. I couldn't help it, I started laughin'. 

"Oh man, that's funny! I almost fuckin' believed ya!" I managed to wheeze in between cackles. His face hardened. Somethin' was wrong. He wasn't laughing. But that couldn't mean... "Oh shit! Ya weren't fuckin' joking, were ya?" I gulped. 

"Nup," Kouji said, not lookin' at me, examining the floor. I put my beer down in shock. 

"Shit..." I muttered, "but ya can't be gay. What about Rei-Rei?" 

"Okay, bi then, but I liked her _then_, I can barely remember that life," Kouji said. 

"But ya can't be bi! Ya can't be!" I snapped. 

"Why not?" shouted Kouji. Uh, good question. Because that'd make me... nah! If he's gonna go around fucking guys, don't mean I have to. But hell... 

"But Rei-Rei! If ya like guys, how're ya gonna go out with ya reincarnation if ya find it? Ya could be like Myojuan and Shouka, all happy," I said, desperately. Please, he's gotta be fuckin' wrong! 

"But I'm _bi_, remember?! And anyway, I know who Rei-Rei's reincarnation is already and I can't go out with her, it's impossible!" 

"Why not?" I asked, teeth gritted. He studied my face. 

"Don't you know? Haven't you figured it out? You're s'psed to be the one with the memories!" Kouji said, stunned. 

"No!" I yelled. He looked at me, sadly. 

"It's Reika. Our sister," he replied. Reika looked up at the mention of her name then went back to drawing. 

"Then who _do_ ya have the hots for?" I asked, desperately, "Is it a guy?" Kouji was red. He nodded. Aha! Thought so! "It's Ryuuen, ain't it? Ya and Saihitei were fighting over him!" 

"What? No!" Kouji said, stunned exprression returning to his face.Okay, no then. Who else do I know... ah! 

"Houjun! You left the letters!" I said, triumphantly. 

"No! Ayuru likes him, not me, but he didn't write the letters either, it was a girl! The language was feminine, baka!" Kouji snapped. I give up. 

"Then... who...?" I asked, irritably. Kouji clammed up. "Who dammit?!" I shouted. Reika had noticed our argument and tried to make peace. She toddled up to me, saying 

"Look, Genrou!" and held up a picture. It was of Kouji and me, stick figures, holding hands. 

"Shit..." I muttered. And ran.   


**Skipsida's Ravings:**

This is practically a murder mystery, isn't it? Who wrote the letters? What you do think? Can anyone guess? What about Rei-Rei's reincarnation, who did you think she was? 

I've gotta say, Genrou is just clueless. I don't think he wanted to know, so he acted ignorant. He sure figured out the last bit well enough. But he isn't that bad. He makes an effort not to swear around his sister, I don't know if you noticed that, but he did. 

Anyway... 

Chibigreenwizardmon, I tried to write you in the last chapter, I don't know if you picked it up. I put a few "hints" in. You were the short nurse wearing green who Ayuru called a "witch". It was my feeble attempt at a pun :) 

And... there's a cliffhanger! Will the rock climber fall off the cliff? 

Rock climber: *waves a feeble hand, pick and hand, dangling off the cliff by a metal spike*   


**What if Akugi 1:**

Kouji: She's our sister!   
Genrou: True love haveth no bounds! You can be like the sick coupling in the OVA!   
Kouji: O_O EW! 

**What if Akugi 2:**

Genrou: Who is it, dammit? Is it... bachelor number one? *the figure is hidden behind a screen*   
Voiceover: Bachelor number one likes face paint, feathers, clams and long moonlight walks with sexy hins.   
Genrou: Or bachelor number two?   
Voiceover: Bachelor number two likes flute playing and wants someone who he can take care of.   
Genrou: Or bachelor number three?   
Voiceover: Bachelor number three likes nuclear physics and reading the complete works of various authors in one day.   
Genrou: Chiriko?! Dammit, I _have_ corrupted him!   
Kouji: Uh, I pick... D!   
Genrou: What? This isn't a multiple choice question, ya fuckin' baka!   
Kouji: Then I pick you! *glomps onto Genrou*   
Genrou: *screams* Security!   
Kouji: Tough! This is a crossover with "Marry me!"   
Genrou: *screams again then runs*   
Skipsida: Uh, oops! *rips of Kouji suit* 


	48. Panic!!

**Disclaimer: **If only I owned Fushigi Yuugi. But I don't. I own a cold and a sore knee instead. I wonder if Watase-sempai will swap... 

**Will the rockclimber fall off the cliff? Will I stop putting in cliffhangers... **not to mention bad puns? Find out... in the next episode! *dodges rotten vegetables* Sorry to spoil the urgent mood there...   
  


**PANIC**   


**Kouji to Ryuuen**

_(Background music: Tybalt's Song, by Isis)_

"Ryuuen! Ryuuen!" 

"What is it, Kouji?" 

"It's Genrou! He's still not back yet!" 

_I---------_

"What're you talking about?" 

_I---------_

"I told him I'm gay and he went crazy! He ran off a few hours ago and it's getting late! He's never done this before!" 

"Shit!" 

_I have fallen from grace_   
_At the look on your face_

"What do I do? I can't search for him, I've got Reika and Fuyu to worry about!" 

"I'll ring the others to organise a search! He's probably at someone's house! I'll ring Chuin and Oguchi, they have everyone elses's numbers!" 

"Okay, I'll wait by the phone!"   


**Ryuuen to Oguchi**

_I can hate who I wanna hate_   
_Kill when I wanna klll_

"Oguchi!! Genrou's disappeared, Kouji is frantic! Ring everyone to find out if he's there!" 

"I _knew_ this would happen! This is _our_ fault! We should've never told him to..." 

"No time to waste!" 

_This-- anger, it's true and it's hot_   
_And runnin' through--- my veins_

"Yeah, it's Genrou in a bad mood! Gos only know what he's up to!"   


**Oguchi to Myojuan**

"Myojuan! Genrou's freaked out and gone missing!" 

"Never mind that! Tetsuo woke up to find someone stole the Book when he was asleep!" 

_When I---- look at you,_   
_I know,_

"Shit! I have the feeling... ask the nurses what the thief looked like, someone would've seen him!" 

"Hang on... red hair! SHIT!" 

_All I love--- is to hate_

"Ring everyone! Genrou's gone psycho!"   


**Myojuan to Keisuke**

_All I love---- is to hate_

"Tasuki's gone mad, I need to talk to Miaka! 

"She's at Taka's"   


**Myojuan to Taka**

_All he knows is to hate--_

"Taka! Tasuki's gone mad! Where's Miaka?! We need you both to help us find him!" 

"She left to go home an hour ago!" 

"Keisuke said she was here!" 

"What...? Oh gods, what if Tasuki...?" 

_Caught inside a masquerade---_

"He wouldn't hurt her... would he? He's in a bad mood but... look, ring everyone, we need to arrang a meeting place. Is the park okay?" 

"Right."   


**Taka to Houjun**

_Scarlet anger burns a hole-----_

"Houjun! Tasuki has..." 

"I know, Chuin told me, no da." 

_Where hearts lie_

"Great, meet at the park." 

"The park, no da?"   


_Gold and burnt_

"Yep."   
  


_Gold and burnt--_

Genrou sped along, book in hand, Miaka following along unsuspecting. Frantic thoughts went through his mind, his thoughts only broken when Miaka asked, 

"How far until we get to your home?" 

_I-----_

"Not far," Genrou reassured her.   
  


**Houjun**

_I------_

We all showed up at the outer limit of the park, mobile phones switched on and shivering, none of us dressed for the cold. 

"How do we find him, no da? There are millions of people in Tokyo, billions of places he could be, no da!" I gasped, still panting from my frantic run to get there. 

"Can't you use magic to find him?" Ayuru asked. 

""To many people!" I wailed, "And I haven't regained all of my control over it, no da!"   


_I am flying through hell_   
_It's my face, can't you tell?_

_-I am not gay! I am not gay! Or bi!-_thought Genrou, furiously. Inside, he was shocked. _-Kouji? My... brother? In love.. with me?! But we're alike in everything! Are we in this? We can't be!-_ Genrou stopped suddenly, leaned over MIaka and kissed her passionately. She squealed and struggled. 

_And your bloods on my skin_   
_But my words stab your soul_

He broke away, and shouted, apparently to the sky, 

"See? Not gay! Not bi! Straight, dammit! I'm straight!" 

_I can hate who I wanna hate_   
_Kill when I wanna kill_

"What are you doing?" squeaked Miaka, starting to get scared.   
  


**Houjun**

_This anger, it's true and it's hot_   
_And runnin' through--- my veins_

"Genrou! Miaka!" we called, searching around. There were only a few torces between the whole huge group of us and we were worried, worried he had done something already. He had the book... _-Oh God! This is pointless! We'll never find him!-_   
  
  


_When I---- look at you, I know_   
_All I love---- is too hate___

"We'll stop here," Genrou ordered. Miaka was scared, now. 

"What's going on?" she cried. Genrou ignored her. 

"There's gotta be a way. Gotta be a fuckin' way," he muttered. Now he had Miaka here, he didn't know what to do, hadn't planned that far. It had all just seemed to happen, he'd stolen the book then run into Miaka. He had wanted to talk to her... about what? He wanted her to sort out his thoughts, to reassure him even, tell him Kouji was wrong, but Genrou knew in his heart he was wasn't. All he wanted was everything to be the same, for the old Kouji to be back. This new Kouji was... wrong! Wrong! They were supposed to be brothers, how dare he do this, how dare he change it?! Then the thought came to him. 

_All I love---- is to hate___

Genrou picked the book up and shoved it in Miaka's hands. 

"Open it!" he ordered.   
  


**Yui******

_I'm fallin'_   
_Down-----___

What's going on? What's this I feel? Something is pulling me, I can feel it, the Book. Something is happening. I put my homework down and, ignoring my parents' surprised cries, and ran out the door.   


**Houjun******

_And I'm fallin'_   
_Now---___

We could all feel it simultaneously and stopped, tryng to work out where the feeling had come from. 

"Inside the park!" I cried, pointing my hand in the direction. We ran on, stumbling through the dark.   


**Tetsuo******

_I'm fallin'_   
_Down-----___

I rip the tubes out of my skin and stagger to my feet. Something is happening and I must be a part of it.   


**Kouji******

_And I'm fallin'_   
_Now------___

"Shit!" I mutter and can feel something is up. "Look after Reika, I'll be back in a moment!" I yell to Fuyu. 

"I'm coming with you!" he says, stubbornly. 

"Fine! Then hurry!" I yell.   


**Houjun******

_I-------___

We crash our way through the dark. Something is wrong, very wrong. Genrou... Miaka is scared. Her fear scares us. We can feel it. 

_I-------___

What's going on? Oh gods, oh gods... And we make it to the middle of the park. Genrou is storming around, slamming trees. Miaka is standing there, looking scared. 

_I am fallin' from grace_   
_At the look on your face___

"Genrou... please!" she pleads. 

"Shut up and open the book!" Genrou snaps. He hasn't noticed us yet. Then Ryuuen shouts out, 

"Genrou!" Genrou hears us and freezes then laps behind Miaka, as if to use her as a shield. 

_I can hate who I wanna hate_   
_Kill when I wanna kill___

"Open the fuckin' book, Miaka," he urges, looking scared, terrified. 

"No! Genrou!" Miaka screams in fear. Then Genrou pulls out a knife. We all freeze. 

_(quietly) I can hate who I wanna hate_   
_Kill when I wanna kill___

"Open the fuckin' book!" he orders. And holds the knife to Miaka's throat. She is crying, great wracking sobs. 

"Why are you doing this?" she cries. 

_I can hate who I wanna hate_   
_Kill when I wanna kill___

Kouji shows up, eyes wild, two kids in tow. Yui and Tetsuo are also here. 

"Genrou!" Kouji calls. Genrou's eyes go wild. He waves the knife in front of MIaka's face. 

"OPEN THE FUCKIN' BOOK!" he roars. 

_I can hate who I wanna hate_   
_Kill when I wanna kill___

"Are you going to hurt Miaka?" Doukun asks, stepping forward calmly. Genrou's eyes widen. 

_I can hate who I wanna hate_   
_Kill when I wanna kill___

"Miaka?" he asks, looking down, as if realising Miaka is there. The spell is broken. He looks at his hands, where he is holding the knife so hard his fingers have cut into the blade and are bleeding. He drops the knife. "Shit..." he sobs, looking at the blood running down his arm. And drops to his knees. 

_I can hate who I wanna hate_   
_Kill...___

Reika ran forward. 

"Genrou!" she cried, in her little voice. Genrou scoops her up and hugs her, with amazing tenderness. 

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." he whispers. 

"What happened?" Shunkaku asks, stepping forward. And we all knew he meant, 'Why did he try that? What caused it?' Taka steps past him and hugs Miaka. 

"Ssh, ssh, it's safe..." he whispers, kissing the top of Miaka's head then glaring at Genrou. 

"Well? Do you have an explanation for your actions?" Saihitei asks. We all look at Genrou for explanation. He is looking shocked, and scared. 

"Kouji..." Genrou says, awkwardly, "...told me somethin' I didn't wanna hear... and I freaked. I didn' mean ta hurt ya Miaka... I didn't..." He looks at Miaka, helpless expression on his face. She looks at him, questioningly. "I am sorry! I am so fuckin' sorry!" Genrou suddenly sobs. His little brother looks at him curiously. Reika, his little sister, hugs him as if she would never let go, and looked scared because Genrou is. Genrou puts her down gently then faced Kouji. Kouji looks away. 

"Sorry, I'm a fuckin' arsehole..." Genrou mumbles. Kouji looks up again and grins, shakily. 

"Yeah, I know," he says. Genrou grins back in relief and all the tension flies away. We all know that he hadn't been trying to hurt Miaka, he had just been so angry, scared and not thinking straight, that he had nearly done so accidentally. He had just wanted a way, any way, to get away from what he hadn't wanted to hear, whatever it was. No one asked what it was that had scared Genrou so much, we didn't want to make things any worse. Genrou leans down again to pick up Reika then freezes. 

"You know, for a baka, you ha the right idea for once. I don't know why I didn't think of it before," a voice says. Shock hits us and we all slowly look up to see Taka, book in hand, and Miaka's hand in the other. 

"Now Miaka, please open the book for us...." 


	49. Myojuan (3)

**Myojuan**

Taka! What was he doing? We all know that Taka is more of a threat than Genrou. Genrou had been in a panic, but Taka was calm and thinking perfectly straight. He knows what he is doing. But his eyes...! They have a wild, desparing look about them. 

"Miaka! Don't open it, no da!" Houjun yelled. 

"I don't know what to do!" she wailed. We could all see it was pointless to argue with her. She was scared and crying, not likely to listen to anyone, maybe not even Taka. We had to stop him. He didn't have a knife to Miaka's throat but with one sentence, could destroy everything. We didn't know what would happen if Miaka opened the book, but it could pull us all in, or start the story all over again. Or, if it just pulled Miaka in, wipe us out of existance if she rewrote the story. We couldn't let that happen! So much had happened, we weren't prepared to let it all go! 

"Taka! Please! You can't try to change the story!" I shouted. 

"Why not?" flashed Taka, "Why not?" 

"We're all happy here! Think of everything that's happened!" I called. 

"It can all happen again! We can all be happy!" 

"No! We can't! You know we can't!" I cried, despairingly. 

"We can!" hissed Taka, "We can bring Shouka and Kourin and everyone else back to life! We'll all be happy again! And my family will be back!" Shouka... it stabbed at me... but no! I can't do it! I can't! She may not be the same but I can't! 

"What about the Seiryuu Seishi? What about Yui?" I pleaded. 

"What about them?" shouted Taka. I could see them, eyes pleading. They didn't want to call attention to Taka, who obviously still considered them his enemies. I could see their fear. They didn't dare speak out while he held the book, it would be like charging a machine gun. I could see their pain. This would be worse for them then for any of us, the Suzaku seishi. Each of them had suffered far more than we have. Then Yui stepped forward. 

"Please! Don't do it! Not for us, but because it won't be the same... don't do it... because Miaka will suffer," I could see the pain in her eyes as she said the last bit. Taka could too. He looked at Miaka sadly. 

"Miaka..." he whispered, and threw the book away violently. Then he started to cry, tears running down his face. 

_(Background music: Stealing Your Freedom by Isis)_

_When are ya gonna get out?_   
_They sky is crashing, far behind you_

"It's not the same! You're not the same!" he cried, "Do you have any idea what it was like to for me to have these memories for so long? So long?" 

_Time is twisting you backwards_   
_And stealing, your freedom, I see_

"I had wanted my memories back... but when I got them, I regretted it. I met your reincarnations... and dreamt of the days when you'd get your memories back too," Taka said, a dreamy expression on his face, but it was soon replaced by despair, "But it wasn't like I had wanted it to be either. Nothing is." 

_I see, why can't you_   
_Just let live, let be?_

"Today... at school... Tetsuo... you know... but something else happened too. I saw... my sister... reincarnated and alive! Alive! She was an exchange student!" Taka cried, tears and joy on his face. 

_I see, why can't you_   
_Just let live, let be?_

"But she didn't remember," Taka continued, "how could she? And I'd got my memories back for the second time, renewed, on Friday. I could see her dead... dead... gods... as if I had just seen her that way..." 

_I see, why can't you_   
_Just let live, let be-----?_

"I know how you feel," Oguchi said, reaching out to touch Taka's arm. He flinched away. 

_Why can't you just let be------?_

"Hey, c'mon, cheer up, baka!" Genrou said, awkwardly, and awkwardly hugged Taka. He didn't flinch away. Miaka also wrapped her hands around him. 

_The air is stale_   
_And the clocks are_   
_All melting_

"Hey, here's a fuckin' funny joke!" Genrou said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. We all groaned and rolled our eyes. 

"What's red and lies in the corner? A baby with a razor blade! What's green and lies in the corner? The same baby, three weeks later!" 

_Oh and the words are,_   
_The words are running out_

"Ew! And that's supposed to cheer Taka up?! That's not even funny!" Chuin snapped. His eyes brightened. "I've got a better joke!" Uh oh, Chuin was getting in on it now.... 

_Oh and the grass is high_   
_And you_   
_Can't see through_

"A sadist and a masochist meet in a bar and introduce themselves. The masochist says 'Oh, you're a sadist? Great! Hurt me!' and fell to the floor, in anticipation. The sadist looked at him coldly and said 'No.' Kakakakakakakakakaka!" 

_Anticipating your reaction_

"Huh?" asked Genrou, blankly. Chuin rolled his eyes but Ayuru laughed. Everyone else kept quiet, we were still tense. The bad jokes didn't seem to be helping much. Oguchi touched Taka's arm. 

_And can't you see_   
_How deep you've fallen in?_

"You can't dwell on it forever. It'd drive you mad. The only way to survive is to never look back," he said, quietly. 

_Yeah, no one's gonna buy you wings_   
_And fly you out_

Taka nodded, slowly. We knew he had to do this alone, had to come to terms with it. None of us knew how to help him. 

_Oh can't you see?_   
_Turn back now---_

"Taka, it's okay," Miaka said, and kissed one tear-streaked cheek. 

_Cos no one here can turn back the time_

"She's alive, that's what matters! She has another chance!" Miaka added. Taka smiled. 

"You're right..." he breathed. 

_I see, why can't you_   
_Just let live, let be?_

"We shouldn't go back, this goes for all of us. We have to let go," Oguchi said, facing us. 

_I see why can't you_   
_Just let live, let be?_

"Some of us have let go already," he continued. 

_I see,_   
_Why can't you,_   
_Let live, let live, let be?_

"But I think the history assignment, the miniseries, should be the end of it. We can't have the past again, but we can reenact it." 

_Why can't you just let be---?_

"Maybe that will be enough," Oguchi finished 

_Why can't you just let be---?_

"We're one group now, the one's who remember. We're all we have. Let's forget the troubles and show our friends the beauty of our past lives. We are a group. We are linked," Oguchi said. And we are. We know it. 

_Why can't you just let be----?_

It's all over now, finally over. Everything is going to be all right, at last... 


	50. Epilogue - Oguchi (3)

**_Epilogue - About Six Months Later..._**

**Oguchi**

_(Background music: Photograph, by Something For Kate)_

We all crowd into the small theatre. It's the first tiem the whole cast has got together so it['s quite a lot of us. We did a lot more than needed for any of the assignments. It was supposed to be an hour and a half long but... well... we handed up the first four episodes then decided to keep going beyond the assignment. The whole series is now about 12 hours long, so this will be a marathon session. 

_Take a photograph..._

We kept the filming going for months, spun out the whole story until its end. 

_And settle down..._

The opening music starts up and we get settled to watch the whole long thing. 

_Two and two, not as hard as it looks_

-Miaka in her costume for the Summoning of Suzaku- 

Kourin designed all the costumes for her design assignment with help from us all. We got Myojuan to fund someone to make that one, it was complicated. The happy look on Miaka's face was due to the fact she had spotted Taka coming in the background with lunch. Miaka had originally been in charge of food but after Houjun nearly got food poisoning, we decided it was wiser to get the job out of her hands. 

_Better not to burn those books..._

-Tamahome tossing a coin into the air and catching it- 

Another one of Kourin's costumes. Taka nearly freaked out when he saw how much it would all cost but with so many drama students involved in the series' making, the school helped fund us. We all pitched in too. Myojuan being rich does have advantages, and we even got an arts grant from the government! Taka has got over the despair too, so things are looking brighter. He's started coaching a junior high basketball team to bring in money. 

_You're not travelling on a beam of light..._

-Hotohori smiling, looking beautiful- 

He was a natural at acting, but his costumes were expensive, as they were so complex, we had to have them specially made. Saihitei helped fund it and basically organised all the costumes. He also did the actors' makeup and hair. 

_And you're not sitting around under house arrest_

-Nuriko laughing- 

Ryuuen made all his own costumes as an art project. Not surprisingly, he got As for it. He was a bit irritated about having to look so feminine again but he's started growing his hair out like Nuriko again. He had to wear a wig for the filming though. He is still gong on with Saihitei. In fact, they've got an apartment together now! Lucky people! 

_Until you change your mind_

-Chichiri appearing out of his kasa- 

We claimed that bit was digitally edited special effects. _He_ was the special effects! He did practically all of them in the film, with Shunkaku and Chuin! He still hasn't figured out it was Neko who sent him the letters, but that is a good thing, because she's already moved on. Alanna, the reincarnation of Taka's sister, and an exchange student in our art class, made Houjun, Myojuan and Doukun's costumes. 

_Not a blink, not a breath_

-Tasuki looking pissed off- 

He had just removed his piercings - all 13 of them. Ouch. He was our pyrotechnician and made the tessen for his metalwork assignment. It actually looks quite good, he is good at that sort of thing. Neko is trying to get him to notice her but he's oblivious to her, although she isn't discouraged. She's become a great friend to him, but, sadly for her, he only considers her to be a 'mate' and 'one of the boys'. Charming. 

_Not a sigh_

-Kouji appearing behind Tasuki- 

Kouji got over his crush on Genrou pretty well. They're still close but Kouji's moved on... and is dating Chuin! None of us could have picked that!! It appeared they were talking about how they were both rejected by the guys they liked and got together! Well, stranger things have happened! 

_Not a sigh_

-Mitsukake looking sad- 

He's just broken up with Shouka. Realistically, we couldn't have expected the relationship to last. Sadly, she was a completely different person and it just didn't work. Myojuan was depressed but coped quite well, considering the circumstances. I think it was enough for him to have had a chance and now for him to know she was alive and well, that he hadn't failed her after all. 

_Not a sigh_

-Doukun looking wistful- 

We'd just confiscated his math book. Doukun somehow managed to organise all the times and locations of our filming yet get straight As in everything. He is trying to get a scholarship into university. We didn't manage to do quite as well but have all got decent grades, with his help. We even tutored Genrou! 

_Not a sigh_

-Yui smiling- 

She had been sad underneath. Tetsuya had dumped her because she'd gone to the formal (prom/dance/etc) with Shunkaku and not him. Mitsue and I are trying to set the two up but it's hard work, they're both a bit shy! 

_Take a photography_

-Nakago looking grim- 

After the shot, he burst into hysterical laughter, saying, "I bet I look constipated!" He is pissed off at Kaen at the moment though... and for good reasons. He mainly hangs around with Genrou and Myojuan, we've nicknamed them the "bachelor-club plus one" (Neko hangs around with them too). 

_To remind you_

-Soi looking sexy- 

We had cut out her dialogue, for a good reason! She was saying, "Me Xena, Warrior Princess!" Kaen made all her own costumes and Ayuru's. She is the reason why Ayuru is so mad... she's dating Houjun! She comforted him after the whole Kouran thing, flirted with him occasionally and somehow, they wound up going to the frmal together. Ayuru was absolutely furious with both of them, annoyed that the person he trusted most betrayed him in such a way. Kaen didn't see it that way, as betrayal, since she and Ayuru had never been dating, not realising how deep Ayuru's affection for Houjun was. They had a big fight and still aren't talking. 

_Of the things you know and one day'll forget_

-Ashitare roaring- 

It took a lot of pleading to get Tetsuo to play Ashitare. We thought that he didn't want to because of bad memories, but we had put forward all our sad memories and let go, it was his turn to. However, the real reason was simply because he was completely study obsessed! He's become better friends than ever with Doukun and they often study together. I think they're good for each other, make each other more sociable. The Ashitare-suit was made by all of the us put together, during an afternoon when it was too wet to film. The makeup took hours to do so we did most of the Ashitare scenes one after another. 

_Take a side effect_

-Amiboshi the flute, Suboshi saying something and giggling and Amiboshi whacking him- 

Shunkaku had been saying "And one time at band camp..." but we cut it out. Luckily. Shunkaku is still obsessed with Yui. Koutoku shocked all the teachers by dropping music (he'd done year 12 music every year since year 9!). He did it to have enough time to compose the film's entire soundtrack, and did a good job of it, too. 

_As a measure of your progress_

-Tomo cackling- 

Wow, Chuin was amazing through out the whole thing! He organised _everything_! The results were breathtaking. He even created illusions when we didn't have the props! I'm amazed he's stuck with Kouji this long, it's the longest he's ever been in a serious relationship before. He really seems to love Kouji-kun, so I'm happy for them both. 

_Take what you give_

-Miboshi floating around- 

The Miboshi puppet I made, that is. While Chuin made his costume, I made a Miboshi puppet and worked extra hard to make Genrou, Koutoku and Shunkaku's costumes as well. I've been busy lately, trying to set all my friends up as couples, and ended up going to the formal with Mitsue. We're not a couple, we're both too busy flirting with various people, me with Koutoku, to his horror!! 

_And give what you take_

-Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko and Genbu looking majestic- 

I was Genbu, underneath all that make up. We dressed up Haruki to be Suzaku because he's so cute! Seiryuu was Haruki's boyfriends and Byakko was Keisuke, with a lot of make up on. I didn't get much of a part, thank the gods-we-were-impersonating! I prefer to work behind the scenes. We found it pretty funny that Suzaku and Seiryuu, who opposed each other so much, were played by a couple! 

_As you walk with your breath two feet in front of you in the cold_

-A whole crowd of people- 

Chuin's grandmother played Taiitsukun, Reika was Nyan Nyan, Fuyu and a bunch of his friends were Tamahome's siblings. Kourin was Houki, Shouka was... Shouka, Peter and Catriona were Hikou and Kouran. Chizuko, Alanna (Taka's sister's reincarnation), Spiros (Rokou), Haruki (We let him play two parts because no one recognised him out of the Suzaku costume) and I (same) were the crowds, basically. We played all the little bits and probably had the most fun of all! 

_Take a photograph_

-Shot of Mitsue, Neko and Kourin at the microphone- 

They sang the opening theme (written by Koutoku), Itooshi Hito no Tame Ni (I still say that song sounds familiar...) but the rest of us sang all our various songs. Well, not me, I didn't have one, but those who did... 

_To have and to hold_

The opening credits end and we all cheer as the first episode starts, following Tamahome. We admire our handiwork. Well, I don't. I turn to face my friends, all avidly paying attention. 

_Take a photograph_

We couldn't have known what this year would bring, how much we'd change or how we'd become a group, our lives so entwined. How could we? But I'm happy, we all are. For the first time in so many lives, I have someone to confide in, to share the memories: Mitsue. She figured out the whole thing, she's not stupid, and when she saw us filming, she guessed. She's never probed me about it, for which I am grateful. I don't think she'll ever realise exactly what hapepened, but I can talk and she listens, that's all that matters. 

_Take a photograph_

I wish this life would never end, it's become so perfect. I know that's impssible but I can dream, can't I? We don't fantasise about the past anymore but about the future. We don't fear it now, either, even if it's uncertain. It's enough to know we have a future, all of us, together.   


**P.S**

All the seishi was getting ready to leave when Genrou suddenly brought up a question he remembered from a while before. 

"Hey, Oguchi, ya remember every life, an' all, so who _was,_ Miaka in that life?" he asked. Everyone stopped, expectantly. Oguchi burst into high pitched giggles, which turned into hysterical laughter over the best joke he'd known in _any_ life. In between giggles, he managed to say, 

"Y'know, Taka, it's damn lucky you didn't get Miaka to open that book, because guess what? She would have turned into who she was in that life! You wouldn't have wanted that!" 

"Why?" Taka demanded. Oguchi's laughter got even louder. 

"She was Tama-Neko!" 

"TAMA-NEKO?!" Miaka looked offended and everyone burst out laughing as the full implications of what Miaka being Tama-Neko meant hit them. When Miaka met Mitsukake the first time, they fought over a fish. Miaka got to eat it, either way! And all the times Tama-Neko tried to help Miaka? Self preservation in between lives! As the laughter died down, Oguchi shook his head, 

"Man, am I glad we're alive now. That life was weird!" 

_(Music: Black Coffee by All Saints)___

_Night swimming_   
_Beach walking_   
_Always silent_   
_Never talking_   
_Then you call my name_   
_And I know inside I love you___

_Sail away_   
_I miss you more_   
_Until you see the shore_   
_There I will be waiting_   
_Anticipating___

_Each moment is new_   
_Freeze the moment_   
_Each moment is cool_   
_Freeze the moment___

_I wouldn't wanna be_   
_Anywhere else but here_   
_I wouldn't wanna change_   
_Anything at all_   
_(Anything, oh I...)___

_I wouldn't wanna take_   
_Anything out on you_   
_Even though I do_   
_Everytime I fall___

_Day dreaming_   
_Chain smoking_   
_Always laughing_   
_Always joking_   
_I remain the same_   
_Did I tell you that I love you?___

_Brush your teeth_   
_And pour a cup of black coffee out_   
_I love to watch you do that every day_   
_The little things that you do___

_I wouldn't wanna be_   
_Anywhere else but here_   
_I wouldn't wanna change_   
_Anything at all_   
_(Anything, oh I...)___

_I wouldn't wanna take_   
_Anything out on you_   
_Even though I do_   
_(Althought I know I do)_   
_Everytime I fall___

_Hmm------_   
_Hmm------_   
_Each moment is cool_   
_Freeze the moment___

_I wouldn't wanna be_   
_Anywhere else but here_   
_I wouldn't wanna change_   
_Anything at all_   
_(Anything, oh I...)___

_I wouldn't wanna take_   
_Everything out on you_   
_Though I know I do_   
_(Even though I do)_   
_Everytime I fall_   
_(Everytime I fall_   
_Everytime I fall)___

_I wouldn't wanna be_   
_Anywhere else but here_   
_(Anywhere but here)_   
_I wouldn't wanna change_   
_(I wouldn't wanna change)_   
_Anything at all_   
_(Anything, oh I...)___

_I wouldn't wanna take_   
_Anything out on you_   
_Even though I do_   
_Everytime I fall___

_Night swimming_   
_Beach walking_   
_Always silent_   
_Never talking_   
_Then you call my name_   
_And I know inside I love you___

_Sail away_   
_I miss you more_   
_Until you see the shore_   
_There I will be waiting_   
_Anticipating_   
__ __

**_- Fin -_**   
**__** **__**

**Skipsida's Ravings:******

AAAAAARGH! *hysterical scream echoes around* It's over! It's finally finished! And I gave you no warning! But don't worry, there is one final HUGE raving coming up, with lots of akugis and funny stuff, not to mention deleted scenes and ideas! *goes off, with "What if" withdrawl symptoms* Gods help us, I might be forced to WORK in my frees now... 


	51. THE END!!! - The final raving and lotsa ...

**Disclaimer: **Despite everything that has happened, how long this fanfic was nor how long I worked on it, I still don't own Fushigi Yuugi. And because I got all my birthday presents today, I conclude that I never will. *sighs* Hey, stay tuned down below for my akugis!! 

**Can you believe that it's the end?** I sure can't! *sobs* Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, I really did cry when I read them! I am such a sap, I know! It's just that they mean so much to me and I've become kinda emotionally attached to this story. I love all you guys who reviewed, so here is my list of credits! 

**Arcanine: **My first reviewer and one of the most frequent! I hope you liked your part in the story, thanks for all the support! If it weren't for that first review, it's doubtful this would have got past chapter 3! *multiple huge hugs and hands her an m+m cookie* 

**Neko Kamiya:** One of my other frequent reviewers! I love reading your long reviews, they're always (well, mostly) funny and I hope you like your bit too! *multiple hugs* 

**Seiryuu Girl:** Go Chuin! At least we are a few people who appreciate Seiryuu's side! *smiles* Thanks a lot for your reviews, and for always mentioning me in the author's notes in Sibling Rivalry. *hug* 

**Chibigreenwizardmon:** You didn't even pick out your insertion? *giggles* I thought you would have guessed... but then again, I didn't get to put your name in. I wanted to put you in but your pen-name isn't really good for a name of a character, it's too long! *sighs* Oh well, you're in, right? *smile* 

**Shiro Yuki:** Where are you? You haven't reviewed for a while! Has Neko finally killed you in a "friendly sibling discussion?" *shakes head but is laughing* Oh dear! It must have been over your characters! I'll just go back and write you both out... *joking* 

**Everyone else: **Wow, thanks! A lot of people to thank, but thank you all anyway! You know who you are (basically, anyone who reviewed this! This is (apart from those mentioned above): L8e7H, Eliza Leonhart, jayni, kourin, Rin, Ryoko-onee, Emera, Allannah, Seshiri, Sakura Sachiko, AJ, schnickers, Lina, monx, sunandshadow, Mikka, Moondancer93, Lynn Utsukushii, Sansele, Ryuuen Chou, Purple Mouse, Neko4, trina, qkslvr, shadow priestess, EeeE, mystery-grrl, Draconsis, FranceGamble, Veeshes, Negumi, Uozumi, Chachiri, Yifiig. Yes, it's sad, I just went through my reviews and added the names in backwards!) Thanks to everyone who reviewed! *glomp* I seemed to get most of my reviews (I have 9 pages of them!) in the later 20 chapters! *laughs* I guess people got used to seeing this fic up so often and got curious! And I was bored enough to go and read all my reviews again, because *(&&^(*^ FF.net's hardware failure means I can't upload this! This epilogues been finished since the 14th of June!   
  


**So what happens now?** Well, I want to work on the prequels, actually! I came up with all these ideas for character pasts which I couldn't put in so I might as well write about what happened before! Expect humour but a lot more angst, because some of them are a bit sad. I'm currently working on (all at once) Genrou + Kouji, Ryuuen + Kourin and Oguchi, so they'll be up... eventually! I am playing with the idea of a sequel, because I want to write down what happens next, this story is so addictive! The prequels won't just be prequels, you see, there'll be a few sidestories too, but the idea of a sequel I'm playing with takes place much later, it's more of a reunion once they finish school. *shrugs* Maybe. Who knows? It probably would be short. 

My main problem is that I've got exams coming up now so I'm getting less and less time to write. It's almost a relief this is over, it'd kill me inside to neglect it! I'd be permanently distracted from studying! 

**Why is this called _What if?_**

Here are the "What if" situations I explored in here, basically the ideas behind it all: 

What if: 

- What if Genrou and Kouji's relationship in the anime and novels (equals mainly, but Genrou at first used to look up to Kouji) was reversed? What if Kouji looked to Genrou for more support? What if they were like brothers but then something drove them apart, which Genrou couldn't understand? 

- What if Chuin had a large family and happy childhood, without any angst? What if he still was just as talented? (He's some kind of creative genius in my story, absolutely amazing, as a result) 

- What if Ayuru had a happy childhood? 

- What if the twins were born seperately and into different families? Would their relationship still be the same? 

- What if Ryuuen didn't want to look like a girl? 

- What if Tetsuo was reincarnated as a human, what would he be like? What if he was completely different? 

- What if Saihitei wasn't rich but just average? 

- What if Myojuan was rich but didn't want it? 

- What if Houjun didn't say "no da?" *giggles* 

- What if Kourin met Miaka? How would Miaka react? 

- What if all the seishi met in high school? 

- What if Oguchi remembered everything? 

- What if Taka hated having his memories back? 

- What if Kaen had a completely different childhood as well? 

- What if all the seishi met up but became friends due to personalities rather than the "sides"? 

- What if they got their memories back after that? 

- What if they met up with all the people they knew in their past lives and got a second chance? 

- What if Miaka was Tama-Neko in her past life? 

- What if you fed Skipsida lots of cookies and got her in a boring free with all these "what if"s spinning around in her head? 

- What if you gave Skipsida a computer and let her type? 

Answer: "What if!!!!" *insane giggle* Okay, enough of that!   


**The funny stuff!!!**

Admit it, this is the reason why you're really reading this note, right? Nothin' to be ashamed of! I've come up with some weird little akugis, so here goes...!   


**What if Akugi (from the last chapter)**

Genrou: So who _was_ Miaka in her last life? 

Oguchi: *hysterical laughter* Eiken! 

Miaka: *screams* 

Ryuuen: Ew! She tried to RAPE herself! *considers* No, wait, that'd count as masturbation in between lives, right? 

Everyone else: EW!!!   


**Quick Version:**

I got this idea from Purple Mouse's "Another Story". Funny idea, so I'll pinch it! 

Chapter 1:   
Taka: Why doesn't anyone remember?   
Teacher: SHUT UP AND WORK! *spitting in Taka's face*   
Taka: *wipes face* Say it, don't spray it! 

Chapter 2:   
Genrou: Fire! Hehehehe! *plays with the bunsen burner*   
Kaen: You're cute!   
Genrou: EW! A GIRL!   
Ayuru: Fag! *gets bashed into the wall* 

Chapter 3:   
Miaka: Chiriko!   
Doukun: Who? 

Chapter 4:   
Saihitei: Ryuuen is beautiful!   
Miaka: Ryuuen is a boy!   
Saihitei: Ryuuen isn't beautiful any more. *Ryuuen sulks* 

Chapter 5:   
Ryuuen: I may not be beautiful but Saihitei is!   
Ayuru: Fag! Again! *ducks for cover as everyone lunges for him*   
Chuin: Ooh! Ryuuen, you're sexy! 

Chapter 6:   
Kourin: DIE! Saihitei is MINE!   
Ryuuen: *scared* Okay... 

Chapter 7:   
Myojuan: Shouka... *drools*   
Teacher: *at experiment* Stay dead, damn you! 

Chapter 8:   
Houjun: ARGH! I keep saying no da, no da!   
Chuin: Say rabbits!   
Houjun: What the... rabbits, no da?!   
Chuin: *points and laughs* 

Chapter 9:   
Kouji: They're gay! I'm not though!   
Genrou: Neither am I! *avoid looking at each other* 

Chapter 10:   
Shouka: We're cool! *group hug between Ayuru, Shouka and Kaen* Oh dear, the bush has caught fire. 

Chapter 11:   
Ryuuen: Saihitei! I want you! I need you! *hacks and coughs*   
Saihitei: What did you say?   
History teacher: [Insert lame excuse for working on anything to do with Ancient China] 

Chapter 12:   
Oguchi: Come to the gay group! We can all be... gay... together!   
Ryuuen and Ayuru: *chanting* We want Saihitei! We want Houjun! 

Chapter 13:   
Tetsuo: Uh... moo?   
Teacher: *leans over*   
Tetsuo: ARGH! MY EYES! *withers and dies at teacher's ugliness!* 

Chapter 14:   
Kaen, Ryuuen, Oguchi, Chuin, Miaka and Kourin: *sings* Charlie's Angels Rule! *dance and sing*   
Ryuuen: I'm an independant woman... even if I'm a guy! 

Chapter 15:   
Taka: STOP EATING SO MUCH FOOD AND WASTING MONEY!   
Miaka: *sadly puts the dinosaur back down, half eaten* 

Chapter 16:   
Ayuru, Shunkaku and Shouka: O_O EW! A TEACHER KISSING! *runs off*   
Chuin: I'll kiss it better! *pashes Ayuru*   
Ayuru: O_O 

Chapter 17:   
Shunkaku: Ew! Chuin kissed Ayuru! 

Chapter 18:   
Haruki: Yay! I get a part in this story!   
Miaka: Shuddup and say your line!   
Haruki: Is Houjun gay? Someone has a crush on him! 

Chapter 19:   
Genrou: We need food! We need money! *yells at people* Oi! Give our sister back! We could see her for money! *tug of war ensues*   
Kouji: Doncha just wish we were still bandits? *passes out* 

Chapter 20:   
Genrou: *passes out, drunk*   
Ryuuen: Kouji... is gay?! Cool! We're taking over the school!   
Kouji: It's a CONSPIRACY! 

Chapter 21:   
Yui: Piss OFF Miaka! 

Chapter 22:   
Mitsue and Oguchi: Blahblahblahblahblahblahblah! *flirt flirt* 

Chapter 23:   
Koutoku: *hums inanely*   
Chuin: Look what I've got! *waves the Book around* 

Chapter 24:   
Mitsue: Love Ryuuen! Or else!   
Saihitei: Eep! *hides* 

Chapter 25:   
Houjun: Doukun, there are people out there! And they have a life!   
Doukun: There are?   
Myojuan: And so, the Corruption of Doukun began... 

Chapter 26:   
Myojuan: Healing powers! *passes out* 

Chapter 27:   
Houjun: Let's do a production of Fushigi Yuugi!   
Everyone: YAY! 

Chapter 28:   
Chuin: Ooh! I get it! You can get your memories back now!   
Music: The boys are back in town... 

Chapter 29:   
Everyone: *on the phone* Lucky we use Vodafone! *advertising grin* 

Chapter 30:   
Kouji: I don't remember! *cries*   
Houjun: HIKOU! KOURAN! It's them! *points* 

Chapter 31:   
Houjun: It's them, no da! *faints*   
Taka: Weirder and weirder...   
Houjun: *opens a love letter* ARGH! *faints again*   
Neko: *jealous* 

Chapter 32:   
Peter: Me no speaky Japanese! 

Chapter 33:   
Oguchi: Oi! Seiryuu People! Get yer lazy memories back here, NOW!   
Suboshi and Amiboshi: We are twins! We are twins! *glare at anyone who begs to differ* 

Chapter 34:   
Shunkaka: I want my ryuuseisui and I want it now! *throws things around kinetically and starts whining* 

Chapter 35:   
Shouka: Has the world always been this mad or did I just not notice it before?   
Everyone: Yep! *nod nod* 

Chapter 36:   
Chuin and Kaen: No one else is allowed to fight over Ayuru except us! *plots Houjun's death* 

Chapter 37:   
Arcanine: Fushigi Yuki is cool! It has Shiro Yuki in it!   
Neko: Shut up about my sister already!   
Haruki: I am gay! I swear, I really am gay! *splat* 

Chapter 38:   
Kourin: Will the damn concert start already? 

Chapter 39:   
Saihitei: *sings* I'm too sexy for my...   
Myojuan: *sings* My heart will go on and on...   
Kouji: *sings* I love you baby....   
Doukun: o_o 

Chapter 40:   
Chuin and Kaen: *sings* Can you feel the love tonight...   
Tobi and girls: *sings* Girls just wanna have fun!   
Genrou and guys: *sings* YMCA! *strip*   
Doukun: O_O 

Chapter 41:   
Houjun: *sings* I like chicken tonight! Like chicken tonight!   
Ryuuen: *sings* And IiiiiiIIIIiiiiiiiII will always love yoOOuuUUuuUU!   
Yui: *sings* Hopelessly devoted to you...   
Doukun: *sings* All the small things...   
Myojuan: And so, Doukun was corrupted... 

Chapter 42:   
Saihitei and Ryuuen: *smooch*   
Mitsue and Oguchi: *jump out of the bushes, cheering!* 

Chapter 43:   
Ashitare: Did not!   
Tetsuo: Did too!   
Ashitare: Did not!   
Tetsuo: Did too!   
Ashitare: Did not!   
Tetsuo: SHUT UP! 

Chapter 44:   
Catriona: Get it in your little mind! I'm not #$&#ing Kouran! 

Chapter 45:   
Tetsuo: Kill me! Kill me!   
Yui: Eh, no?   
Tetsuo: *cries* 

Chapter 46:   
Kouji: Dude, I'm gay and I love you!   
Genrou: Okay, this is weird, I'm leaving! *slam* 

Chapter 47:   
Kouji: Genrou's got male PMS! Must give him naprogesic before he destroys the city!   


Chapter 48:   
Taka: Waaah! You guys suck!   


Chapter 49:   
Oguchi: And so, everyone stopped being depressed and had a massive orgy instead. We all lived happily ever after. The End. 

**Or the very short version...**

Taka: We all are reincarnated meet each other in school, sing a bit, suffer angst, corrupt Doukun and have a massive orgy at the end.   


**A few bits which didn't make it in...**

I had a few bits of the story planned which I didn't write in because I either changed my mind, plain forgot or it just wouldn't fit into the story. Here they are! 

- Originally, I wasn't quite sure about whether to make Genrou gay or not. Right, waaaaaay the beginning (first few chapters) I toyed with the idea of Doukun tutoring Genrou and Genrou looking up to him as a big brother (ironic, huh?) and then get a crush on him. I then decided that Genrou wasn't going to be gay so I cut it out. At least it wasn't Houjun, after all, that idea is done to death! 

- A scene which was funny but didn't make it in: 

Oguchi: Oh, come on Miaka, being Tama-Neko isn't that bad, I had worse!   
Everyone: Oh really? What? *sits down and listens*   
Oguchi: Well, at one point I was a maggot being born but then I was squished by Amiboshi's incarnation. But that wasn't it, oh no, I got reincarnated into another maggot being born at the same time and it happened again! *everyone is laughing hysterically* After about ten times, I finally got reincarnated as a girl, fell in love with Chiriko's incarnation but Chiriko liked another girl, then died of a plague, so I turned into a bitter and twisted woman and when my own daughter was born, it turned out to be Chiriko! So when she fell in love with Amiboshi, I decided to make life hell for them but they eloped and got married anyway and set up camp as my neighbours! Towards the end of my life, one of my goats was having a kid, so I call Amiboshi over to help me but the idiot was late. I tried to help the goat but I was old, tripped over and broke my neck. The next thing I knew, I was the goat's kid, watching my ex-self being carted away. So I became a psychotic goat and tried to kill Amiboshi, who was nothing but kind to me and couldn't understand what was wrong. Of course, Chiriko became sick of me and decided I'd make a nice dinner. She ordered Amiboshi to kill me but he said "I can't, it's face looks like your old ma." Chiriko screamed and said, "EW! You're right! All the more reason to kill it!" So I was eaten. And then I got reincarnated as a bee and stung Chiriko who died of the allergic reaction so then we were reincarnated as a two headed deer.   
Doukun: Us? A deer?! Ew!   
Oguchi: It's true! And we were happy until Miaka ate us! *everyone laughs* She was a bear at the time, mind. After that, I was in a bad mood so I became Genghis Khan and conquered China until it went away.   
Chuin: I don't want to hear any more, that's just... weird!   


**Hidden, Private and Running Jokes - Did you pick them up?**

- The most obvious joke was that of Doukun being corrupted. It's kinda a joke among my friends that I am young and naive because I, like Doukun, skipped years in school so they are all at least two years older than me. Also, it's based on how we corrupted a french exchange student by teaching her English swearwords! 

- Oguchi's name means "small mouth" but I made him a big mouth! I didn't make it intentional at first but when I found out, I laughed. 

- Oguchi comments that the mini-series' opening song is familiar. Why? Because in Chapter 14, in the Art lesson, Oguchi turns on a cd before they put on Charlie's Angels. What are the lyrics he sings along to... "Itooshi hito no tame ni"!! He was singing along to the theme song before Koutoku "wrote" it! 

- The creepy looking teacher from chapter 13 was based on my maths teacher. She was in her late forties and dressed like a slut, despite having shrivelled skin like a prune! Ew! 

- The canteen woman and delivery man pashing scene was based on how traumatised my year eight class was when our English and Maths teachers flirted with each other in front of us! The maths teacher being the one mentioned above! 

- Mitsue and Oguchi writing letters is based on my maths lessons with Tezza, while waiting for the above mentioned teachers to stop flirting and start teaching again. 

- I called the _Universe of the Four Gods _"The Book" out of habit. Whenever there is an important book with my friends (usually a story we're writing together), we call it "The Book". So far, we have "The Book" numbers #1-4, The Story, The Internet Story, The Atlantis Story, The WherethehellamI story, the Thunderwall Story, etc, etc. It's not very original, huh? 

- Peter and Houjun's conversation (where they have to look up every word!) is based on a conversation with Froggie, a french exchange student at fencing. Man, we totally corrupted Froggie! I must share this scene with you:   


Skipsida: Hi Froggie!   
Froggie (french female exchange student, in uni): Ah! Hello Skipsida!   
Yoda (male fencing teacher, middle aged): Hi Froggie.   
Darth Maul (female fencing teacher, still in uni): Hi Froggie, what did you do this weekend?   
Froggie: Ah, I was in bed sick most of this weekend.   
Yoda: I doubt that!   
Darth Maul: In bed, yes! Sick, no!   
Froggie: *laughs* Yes, yes, you are right!   
Yoda: Froggie lives up to her name... boing! Boing! Boing!   
Froggie: *whacks him, laughing*   
Skipsida: *laughing* We've corrupted her! She can actually understand us!   
Froggie: Ah, yes, I can say "bloody hell" to my mother, too! *we all are laughing so hard by this time, we can barely speak* 

- The scene in the LGB club where Chuin and Kaen look as if they are going to gang up on Houjun (no one else but us is allowed to fight over Ayuru!) is loosly based on Erica and my relationship in accordance to Teddybear. Neither of us have a crush on him but we both kinda flirt with him simultaneously and joke that "he's our teddy-bear". Teddybear is our _real_ nickname for him and no one else is allowed to use it. 

- The quote from Tetsuo "most people have an inner monologue, I have an inner dialogue" was one of my modified quotes from a conversation with Tezza. Originally it was: "You know you have problems when everyone else an inner monologue but you have an inner dialogue". It also is loosly based on Clemmie saying "I have no inner monologue!" as an excuse for saying a few rude, bitchy, funny and perverted comments about people out loud, in front of them! She doesn't hold back anything, no matter what, as long as it's funny! I mean, she has had some sick quotes before, the likes of which I won't mention in this PG 13 story.   


**Soundtrack to "What if"**

*laughs* Sorry, I just had to put this in! I mean, you must have noticed my small... urm... obsession with music, right? I put a LOT of songs in here, but some I just didn't put in. These are just... funny! 

- **_The boys are back in town_ for the scene when the Suzaku seishi get their memories back - **Oh, come on! Can't you just see them all running into a sports field, wearing rugby tops, waving to the audience? I sure could! *giggles* Weird random thought... 

- **_We are family_ for when the Seiryuu seishi get their memories back - ***laughs hysterically* In this case, it'd be more of an ironic song! I mean, dude, it'd be such a dysfunctional family! The sort you wouldn't see on TV! 

**- _Cartoon Heroes_, full stop -** It'd be an insult to Yuu Watase if I put it in! 

**- _Man, I feel like a woman! _for Ryuuen to sing on karaoke night!- ***laughs* I could _so_ see Ryuuen singing this! 

- **_I will survive_ for Chuin to sing to Ayuru on karaoke night- **That'd be funny! In effect, that was what Chuin was saying! 

- **_Tangerine Speedo_ for Chuin to get the guys to sing on karaoke night- **Dude! O_O He'd want the guys to dress the part!   
  


**You know, it's amazing how my writing has improved!**

Looking back at the beginning of the story, it was practically no plot and the chapters were short and a bit pointless. I focussed on the relationships between the characters more than anything else, because I'm a real people-person (that's my excuse anyway!) I usually don't write too much romance in my stories unless it is relevant to the plot, like it is in this one. I mean, realistically, romance and stuff happens but I don't always make it the central theme in my stories that often, simply because they occasionally get in the way of the plot. I don't put lemons or limes in my stories either(I eat 'em instead, make them into lemon meringue pie!), but my characters are realistic in that they do have conversations about *cough cough* matters they'd cover Doukun's ears about. Poor Doukun! He gets a lot of paying out in this story *hugs him*   
Doukun: You did it on purpose! Why must I suffer your wrath?   
Skipsida: Dou-chan, I don't mean to! *hug hug* I still love ya, it's just that they all see you as a little kid!   
Genrou: Yeah, you're a kawaii little kid! *gulps* I didn't fuckin' say that!   
Skipsida: *starry eyed* Genrou is being paternal! It's a kodiac moment!   
Genrou: *flames Skipsida*   
Skipsida: *dodges and shoves them aside* Anyway, it's interesting that in this story, because Genrou is so dependent on his Mum and loves his little sister so much, he doesn't hate woman as much. I mean, he hasn't got anything much against Neko or any of the other girls, he just doesn't like being flirted with. Why? I'll put it in the prequel I'm writing! Shameless advertising! 

***wineglasses clink*** So that's it, it's the end! Thanks everyone for reading my story! *blows kisses* Cookies? Birthday presents? It's past my birthday (damn FF.net for not working! I wanted to make this a birthday update!) but you can still send them! *hopeful look then rereads all that she's written* Wow! This was supposed to be a SHORT authors note! It's turned into a monster!!! Oh well, if you're still here, reading this, then... 

Cheers! 

Skipsida   
  
  



End file.
